A Sirens Song
by LillianMarie2
Summary: There's somthing about that girl. Something about the way she moves, the way she breathes, the way she looks at you... She's comming into her birthright, and she doesn't even know it. How long will it take Harry, Ron and the other 4th years to see, what it took all of 3 seconds for three Weasleys, a Diggery and a Krum to see? Rated T for now, Rating might rise later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this little story is AU characters may be a little OOC and maybe some wishful thinking was added to make this story possible; for I am not the brilliant J.K Rowling's **

**A Sirens Song**

**Chapter 1**

The home of the Wesley's was rather busy; Harry had already arrived earlier in the morning. Ron was running around crazily talking about how much he hoped that the Irish would win the Quidditch World Cup. The twins were making trouble for their mother, who was in the kitchen cooking up a feast of a breakfast. Ginny was sitting, and waiting rather impatiently for Hermione to arrive.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ginny raced to open it, and there stood a girl about 5'3" long brown curly hair, that reached her waist, it was neither frizzy nor messy. Her face was pretty and soft, you could see the tan she had gotten over the summer where her freckles used to be. In her delicate small hands she held an overnight bag that had most likely been charmed to hold numerous amounts of supplies.

Ginny launched herself at the girl standing in the door way. Hermione was startled only for a second, and then she hugged the girl in return. "It's good to see you too Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny cried, "please save me from all this testosterone. They're driving me completely and utterly mad!"

"I didn't expect anything less, from the Weasley males," Hermione said, "what about Harry? Is he driving you mad as well?"

"Well no," Ginny said, "he's ignoring me completely."

"I highly doubt that Ginny," Hermione said, "what you need to do is show him what a fine young woman you are. Then he won't be able to ignore you."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well you get all dolled up, nothing to major of course, and then when he pays some attention to you, you blatantly ignore him." Hermione said.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it will," Hermione said, "it's how my mother won over my father, and he's 5 years older than her."

"What are you talking about dears? Ginny dear, why don't you let Hermione come in and have a seat." Molly said. After they sat down, molly asked again what they were talking about.

"Well Ginny was saying how Harry wasn't paying any attention to her, and I told her that after we get his attention she should ignore him. It's how my mother won over my father. He's 5 years her senior."

"Yes," molly said, "it'll work, that's how I gained your father's attention. Isn't that right dear," she said when Mr. Wesley walked into the room.

"What's that dear?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I was just telling the girls that I landed you by gaining your attention and then blatantly ignoring you afterwards."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "I believe that's how it was done. She would get all dolled up, and then she would prance around with the other girls and then when I would talk to her she would ignore me. Until one day when I had, had enough of being ignored and I kissed her right on the lips at the start of our 7th year. Let's just say that she didn't ignore me anymore after that." He leaned over and gave molly a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking into the other room where the twins were.

"See," molly said, "it'll work. Now why don't take Hermione upstairs and get her settled, and then you can change and come down for something to eat, I believe that Mr. Weasley has planned to take you somewhere special this afternoon."

"Of course mum," Ginny said.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course," Molly said, "anytime dear."

Hermione followed Ginny up to her room, when they passed the twins. They called out to her, "hey Hermione," and after she passed they did a double take. "Hermione? Hey Hermione come back here!"

"Yes, Fred, George?" she asked, "something the matter?"

"You look different," George said.

"You think so?" she asked. The fact of the matter was that she hadn't intentionally done anything to change herself. Her hair had managed to be less fluffy and messy all on its own. She and her parents had spent part of the summer in Italy. She had managed to get the tan, and her hair seemed to settle down all on its own.

"You look really good," Fred said, "what did you do different?"

"Nothing really," Hermione said, "my parents and I spent most of the summer in Italy and my hair just settled all on its own."

"Well you look absolutely divine," George said.

"Soon you'll be beating the boys off with sticks," Fred said.

"I highly doubt that it will get that bad," Hermione said.

The girls excused themselves and proceeded up the stairs once again to Ginny's room. Once again they were intercepted by another red-headed Weasley boy. "Hermione," Ron said, "when did you get here? Never mind that, how was your summer?"

"My summer was good, we my parents and I spent the majority of the summer in …" before she could finish what she was saying, Ronald The-Stupid-Red-Headed-Weasley-Boy, had interrupted once again.

"That's nice Hermione," Ron said excitedly, "I'm so excited, and the Irish are so going to win the Quidditch World Cup."

"Ron," Ginny said, "is that all you ever think about?"

"No," Ron said, "I've spent a lot of time thinking about what I want to eat for lunch."

"Your hopeless," Ginny said, "come on Hermione let's go."

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron said, "so about them Irish…"

After Ginny got Hermione settled into their room, they went back down stairs for breakfast or as it was now 11:00 am it was more of a brunch.

When Ginny and Hermione flounced into the room, Ron and Harry were the only ones that hadn't noticed the changes going on with Hermione.

After they were finished eating, Arthur, stood up and said, "alright you lot, get finished we've got somewhere to be."

"Where do you think we're going?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but I bet it'll be somewhere more exciting than here."

They stood up and followed the boys outside, "Come on," Arthur said ushering them, "this way lets go."

Arthur leads the way to an old boot that sat in the middle of a clearing, "Everyone grab hold," Arthur said, "wait just a second were missing someone."

"Who are we missing, Da'," George asked, "We're all here."

"Were waiting for the Diggory's," Arthur said, "I work with Amos Diggory at the Ministry, and I believe his son Cedric is in his 6th year."

"Are we late?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"No my friend, your just on time," Arthur said.

"Perhaps before we go we should make introductions," Hermione said, "oh I hope I didn't speak out of turn."

"No dear it's quite alright," Arthur said, "kids this is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric Diggory,"

"Hello," every one said.

"Cedric, Amos, these are some of my children, George, Fred, Ronald, and Ginny." Arthur said, putting him hand on Harry's shoulder and then jesting to Hermione, "this here is Harry Potter, and this young lady is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Cedric said, "I can't believe we go to the same school and I never noticed you before."

"It's quite alright," Hermione said, with amusement in her voice, "after all you are two years ahead and in a different House than us. It's to be expected."

"Well if you two are done chatting," Ron said, "I'm interested to see what's on the other side of this boot."

"Alright," Arthur said, "everyone grab on, and hold tight." Arthur counted off, and as they felt their belly buttons start to tug inward towards their stomachs Arthur shouted, "Don't let go."

After they reached their destination, only the Diggory's and Mr. Weasley were left standing, everyone else was either lying on the flat of their back or lying on their stomachs.

Hermione and Ginny lay on their back and watched as the Diggory's and Mr. Weasley landed firmly on their feet. In fact it looked like they had been walking on air.

Cedric noticed the girls lying on the ground watching them; Ginny was very pretty for a third year. But Hermione was the one that had really caught his attention. She was lying on her back her hair spread out around her. Her knees were bent and her arms were clasped together up above her head. She was absolutely beautiful. How Harry and Ron couldn't see her the way he saw her after just meeting her a few short minutes ago was beyond him.

He walked over to her and stretched out his hand to her. Seeing his hand she sat up and looked up at him. Smiling she took his hand, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She stumbled a bit over her feet and he reached out to her with both hands to steady her. After she was steady on her own two feet, before they stepped back from each other, she looked up at him.

He was startled, momentarily when she smiled at him, and whispered a thank you. _Oh Merlin,_ he thought to himself, _she's so beautiful._

He whispered you're welcome before they came to their senses, and separated quickly. To their surprise the only ones that noticed besides Ginny was, Fred and George.

Ginny was surprised at Hermione's actions; it seemed that she had changed a lot over the summer. There she was flirting but not meaning to flirt with a boy who was two years older than her. How much luckier could a girl get.

Fred and George on the other hand were a bit jealous. How could she stand there and flirt with him, when she could have us. Their thoughts went something like that; there was also, something along the lines of them seeing her first.

"Hermione," Harry called, "were going to go to the tent now."

"I'm coming," she said. Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her along, as she waved goodbye to Diggory.

After Ron so elegantly states that they are at the Quidditch World Cup and they enter the tent. Ginny pulls Hermione to the side, "What was that with Diggery?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "he was just helping me up and I lost my balance. Why do you ask?"

"Well you were flirting," Ginny said, "you may not realize it but you were blatantly flirting, and he was responding."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "I never thought in a million years that someone like him would look at someone like me. After all I'm just Plain-Ole-Hermione, aren't I?"

"You certainly aren't plain, Hermione," Ginny said, "You are most certainly very pretty for your age."

"Really?" Hermione blushed.

"Most definitely," Ginny said, "I bet that Fred and George would agree with me."

"What are we agreeing to?" George asked.

"That there is nothing plain about Hermione," Ginny said.

"Well then you would be right little sister," Fred said.

"Because there is nothing plain about Hermione," George said.

"One could even say that you are quite beautiful," Fred continued.

"And anyone that says otherwise, is lying," George said.

"So your definitely not just Plane-Ole-Hermione." Ginny said, "your more like Hermione-The- Beautiful."

Hermione couldn't help but blush, "Thank you," she said ducking her head to look down at her feet. Then she plucked her head up just a bit looked up at Fred and George, and bit her lower lip. She twirled a bit of her hair between her fingers.

Ginny watched Fred and George stare dumbfounded at Hermione, while Hermione gave them the shy, look. _My god, _ Ginny thought, _she hardly 15 yet and she's got 3 boys older than her wrapped around her delicate fingers. Hmm, I wouldn't mind her putting her fingers through my hair_… she shook her head to get the thought out of her head. She was only 13 she had no business thinking about boys or Hermione in that way.

The Weasley's and two honorary family members made their way to the stands. They were really high up in the stands when they got situated, Ron asked, "How high are we?" before Arthur could answer Lucius Malfoy and his annoying son walked down from the top of the stadium.

"Let's just say," he said, "that if it rains you'll be the first to know."

"Malfoys always have the answer don't you," Ron said.

"Well yes," Lucius said proudly, "we are superior in the world, only right that we should have all the answers."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, when everyone turned and looked at her, she stopped laughing, "Sorry," she said, "I couldn't help but think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Tell me Mr. Malfoy, when you were in school was your favorite phrase, 'My father will hear of this?'"

Every one tried to hold back a laugh, "I'm sorry," Mr. Malfoy said, "and who might you be?"

"Father that would be the Mud blood Granger that I was telling you about," Draco said stepping up next to his father. He was trying to scowl and look dignitary like his father at the same time.

"Ah," Mr. Malfoy said, "that makes sense, since hanging with potter and Weasley ilk."

"Can't you come up with any better insults?" George asked.

"Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy said with a bit of a proud smirk, "when you've had enough of these _children_ please do let us know, I'm sure we could find something for you to do. Someone of your back ground is frowned upon but I'm sure that with your beauty, some of my associates would be willing to overlook It." after winking they were off.

"Did he just?" Hermione couldn't finish the question.

"I think he did," Ginny said.

"I think she's speechless," George said, "don't worry we won't let the big bad Malfoy get you."

"I appreciate that George," Hermione said, "but how about we try to forget what that over grown prick said, and we try to enjoy the game."

"Sounds like a plan," Fred said, "stay close to us, just in case."

"Alright," Hermione said, "lead the way."

And she stood there, or sat there in-between the Weasley twins until the players came out. Ron went on and on about the Irish team, until the players for the Bulgarian team came out. Then Ron went on about Victor Krum for the whole of his introduction. Hermione was sure that he had looked over at them, for how loud Ron was yelling, screaming and rejoicing.

Hermione watched Krum be reflected on the magical panels, he was handsome, slim, he looked well-built, and he could fly like the devil; assuming that the devil could fly. She held onto the railing, as her eyes followed him around the arena. She leaned forward on the railing some, and then she would lean back some. Her grip never faltered. Because she was watching him so intently she missed what was going on around her. Fred and George were watching her; the two of them itched to touch her. The lights reflected off her face, she looked like she was sparkling.

The game started and they watched the game, she was really into it. Although she was cheering for Ireland, she was watching the seeker from Bulgaria. He was brilliant. At one point in the game he followed the snitch to where they were watching the game. The snitch hovered in front of her face, and if it wouldn't ruin the game she could have reached out and touched it.

Krum spotted the snitch there in front of her, he flew over and reached out for it, she should have known that once he reached out for it that it would zoom off. The two of them made eye contact for about 2 seconds before he zoomed off after the snitch. There was no way that they could have won if he caught it. They were 180 behind in their score.

Bulgaria scored twice in time that it took Krum to catch up with that blasted snitch. When he finally caught it and the game finally ended, The Irish had won by only 10 points, Krum desperately tried to find the girl in the stands before she left. Lo and behold she was still standing there looking out over the railing, surrounded by several people who were whooping and cheering. He flew over to her, on his broom and extended his hand to her. She reached out to him, allowing him the chance to kiss her hand.

After the impromptu introduction, where he hadn't the chance to catch her name, he flew off into the sea of players, and disappeared. Hermione stood there in a daze as she watched him fly off. No one around her except Ginny. "Hermione," Ginny said pulling the girl away from the railing, "come on were going back to the tent."

Hermione didn't fight Ginny trying to pull her away, but she did glance behind her a couple of times.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "did he really kiss my hand, or did I just imagine it?"

"I didn't see it," Ginny said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "well why we don't go celebrate with the others."

"Sure," Ginny said, dragging Hermione by the hand behind her. In the other room Ron was going on about how great Viktor Krum was, and Hermione couldn't help herself, "I think you're in love Ron," she said.

Ron looked at her, he still had stars in his eyes, and he smiled this love-sick smile, and dreamily said, "Yeah."

Hermione couldn't help it she laughed. When they heard what sounded like fire crackers, someone mentioned the Irish partying outside. Arthur ran in and told everyone to run to the Port key, "Fred George, take care of Ginny she's your responsibility."

They ran Hermione took up the rear, she was following Harry; they were dodging curses left and right when she hear a frenzied scream. She stopped momentarily and looked around, careful not to get hit. After scanning the area once, she started to run again when she saw him. He was trying to fend off two men dressed in black robes. He was flinging curses over the rubble, but he always managed to miss the target. She picked up some rocks off the ground and threw them, the men turned around giving the him a chance to get away.

The cloaked men charged at her, and she ran as fast as she could, trying to dodge hexes as she went. After what seemed like forever she caught up with Fred and George. Out of breath she turned around to see if the men had followed her that far, when hands grabbed her from behind. She couldn't help it she screamed, an shrill ear piercing scream.

"Hermione," George yelled, "it's just us."

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I was being chased by two cloaked men, I wasn't sure if they followed me or not, and then you grabbed hold of me, and it scared me, I'm sorry."

"They were chasing you?" Ginny asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, "they had a boy cornered, I think he may have been hurt, so I threw some rocks to draw the attention off him to give him a chance to get away. I think they just wanted to hurt someone and anyone would do."

"You're alright now," Ginny said, "We've got you."

Eventually Mr. Weasley, Harry and the Diggory's caught up with them and they took the port key home. After successfully landing back in the clearing near the Burrow, Mr. Diggory said, "I hope you children were able to get away ok."

"Yes," Ginny said, "we got away alright, but Hermione had a bit of trouble before she caught up with us."

"Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked, "You're not hurt?"

"No I'm alright," Hermione said, "I would have been fine if I hadn't stopped to draw attention from a boy that was hiding behind some rubble. He was being attacked by two men in cloaks, so I threw some rocks to draw the attention away from him. And they just sort of decided that I would do for chasing."

"You should be more careful," Mr. Diggory said, "but you did the right thing, who knows what might have happened to the boy if you had just left him. You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know," Hermione said, "but when I heard the scream I just couldn't run away knowing that I hadn't helped."

Everyone just sort of looked at her for a second; it was like they were looking at her for the first time. She had some dirt on her face; her hands were a bit smudged with dirt as well. Her clothes had some stains on them, dirt and grass. Her hair was a mess of curls and dirt. She looked like she had just fought a battle.

"Let's get you kids home, and cleaned up," Arthur said, "Merlin only knows how your mother will react. Amos I'll see you at work, I hope you have a restful night, Merlin knows we'll need it tomorrow."

"Take care," Amos said.

Arthur ushered everyone home, and upon entering the front door they were not only greeted by Molly, but half of the Order. Arthur was right; it was going to be a long night.

X.x.X.x

Meanwhile, a certain young man was going over in his mind how he was saved by a beautiful young woman. His mates had asked him why he seemed so out of it, and he answered. (I'll leave who it is that she rescued to your imagination.)

_~memory~_

_He was stranded stuck behind some rubble trying to get a good shot at the cloaked men that were firing at him. They tried to bait him, said he was a horrible Quidditch player. _

_He managed to dodge the majority of the curses that they were flinging at him; he even managed to throw a few back. He hadn't been paying as good attention as he should have been. He got hit with a cutting curse, he screamed an agonizing scream. _

_After a few moments the firing stopped, the men were yelling at someone. They turned to see what was going on, that was when he saw her. This beautiful creäture was standing with rocks in her hands. He caught her eyes for a moment before she turned and ran away. He used that moment to get out of there, he knew it was wrong, they would be chasing her. He should turn their attention back to him; but she gave him the opportunity to get away. He took it and he ran._

_~End memory~_

"Do you suppose she got away?" he asked.

"It's possible," his friend said.

"I hope that she managed to get away," he said, "I would hate to feel responsible for her life if she didn't survive."

"If you were meant to see her again, you shall see her again,' his friend said, "and I sure that she wouldn't have helped you if she thought that she couldn't get away."

"I sure hope so," he said, "I sincerely hope so."

"That reminds me," his friend said, "the girl you went to see in the stands, did you get her name?"

"No," he said, "I wasn't able to get her name. You know what though she looked an awful lot like the girl that gave me the chance to get away."

He went to bed that night wondering about not only the girl who he met in the stands but also the girl that had given him the chance to get away. It hadn't occurred to him until a few days later that she was one and the same. Even though he had the idea that they looked similar he wouldn't really know until he saw her again. And he most definitely would, even if he didn't know it. He was in for the shock of his life.

**A/N: For those of you who have read this previously I was just fixing the Quidditch misspellings. For those of you reading this for the first time, I thank you very much for reading this far and for reading on even.**

**P.S if you recognize it I don't own it. J.K Rowling does. **

**Until we meet again, let there be peace, and tranquility in the universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Sirens Song

Chapter 2

Amos Diggory and his son arrived home shortly after leaving the portkey there near the burrow. "Say Cedric," his father asked, "I noticed you spent an awful lot of time watching Miss Granger. She's a fourth year is she not?"

"Yes she house mates with Harry and the Weasley's," Cedric said, "what about it?"

"Well I noticed that you were flirting with her a bit," his father said, "have a crush do we?"

"Would it be a problem to have a crush on a fourth year, who just happens to be muggle-born and the smartest witch her age?"

"Your mother and I would have no problem with you choosing a muggle born witch, weather she be younger or older than you," his father said, "I'm only asking because I don't want you to jump into anything to fast, remember she's young, only 13 going on 14."

"I understand father," Cedric said.

"Now we should go inside, and tell you mother the lesser horrible points of the night, and get the dressing down over with," his father said.

Cedric followed his father into the house, he thought about the witch that he met, and the Weasley's that he had met, and needless to say he was intrigued. 'There's just something about her,' he thought to himself. Coming face to face with his mother made him temporarily forget about the little witch that he had met this morning.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Hermione was at odds, here she was sitting at the dinner table at the Weasley's waiting patiently for Mrs. Weasley, the Patron and Mother of all Weasley children (in the house at the time, and some not in the house.) to stop hyperventilating, and fussing about everything that could have gone wrong.

She didn't dare role her eyes, or huff in annoyance, at Mrs. Weasley. Hermione herself was a bit shaken after the nights events. You think that with hanging out with Harry Potter, The-Boy-That-Lived, that she would be used to it by now. After all over the past 3 years, had they not faced some sort of challenge and came out triumphant? Although the altercation they had with the Weeping Willow would possible curb her wish to fly again anytime soon. So didn't it seem to reason that perhaps what they had been through tonight wasn't the worst that they had been through? To some¸ (namely Molly Weasley,) it didn't.

Molly paced the kitchen; it reminded Hermione of the book she read over the summer, 'Pride and Prejudice'. Molly reminded her of Mrs. Bennet in a lot of ways, namely the being worried for her children, (although in an entirely different way).

"Tell me again exactly what happened," Molly said, "I want to hear every detail, start off with what tipped you off to the danger."

Between the six of them they managed to relay a play-by-play, of the goings on from earlier in the evening.

Molly looked over everyone sitting at the table; she had allowed them to clean up before subjecting them to questioning. Some of the Order was still sitting there in the kitchen watching Molly were still sitting there in the kitchen watching Molly question everyone in turn. Needless to say the woman would have made a fierce cross examiner for the defense of any legal case.

"Molly dear," Arthur said, "I think it's time we let the kids go to bed. We've been over what happened at least five times already. The details won't change no matter how many times we relay to you what happened."

"I know," she said, "I just want to be sure we went over it well enough."

"And we have Molly Wobbles," Arthur said, "Now let's let the children go to bed."

"I want to say something before you send them to their beds," Moody said cutting in before they had a chance to scamper off to bed, "this is directed mostly at Miss Granger, But you should all listen to what I'm about to say."

When they all nodded in agreement, he started talking again, "what Miss Granger did tonight was not only very foolish but very brave. She could have been seriously hurt, but she paid attention to what was going on around her and managed to save a life. Miss Granger you say you used rocks, why would you use rocks, you could have used your wand it would have been ok to do so."

"The only thing that passed through my head was that there was someone who needed my help. And I knew that I couldn't use my want because I'm underage." Hermione said, "I didn't use magic because not only was I thinking that I would get into trouble and possibly get expelled for underage magic. I thought that there are other ways to distract them. So I threw some rocks at them to get their attention. I didn't realize that they were just looking for someone to hurt that I started running, because they had started chasing me."

"That was foolish," moody said, "You should have just let him be. It's not like you knew him, you'll probably never see the boy again."

"That doesn't matter," Hermione said sitting up straighter in her chair, "it doesn't matter if I don't see him again, what matters is that I did what I hope and pray that someone else would have the decency to do were I in the same situation. I would have felt bad leaving him there and not helping him. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's done, so best to drop it."

"Alright Miss Granger," Moody said with a hint of approval in his voice, "you'll do, you'll do."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said giving into her husband, "off to bed with you now, I'll see you in the morning after you've had a good night's rest."

The group of them trudged up to bed, the girls to Ginny's room, Harry followed Ron to His, and George and Fred went to theirs. They all fell into bed simultaneously, all nodding off and finally asleep before ten minutes were up.

After the order left, Molly pulled Arthur into their bedroom, locked the door and put up a silencing charm. She then proceeded to do a thorough checking over to be sure he was all in one piece. It's safe to say that they slept in way past normal waking times at the Burrow that next morning.

X.x.X.x

Hermione was awakened the next morning by pounding on the bedroom door, "wake up," Ron called, "you two are the only ones still asleep."

"Go away," Ginny called, "were sleeping in here."

"Well it's time to get up," Ron said, "Mom and Dad are still in bed, and someone needs to make breakfast, so get up."

"Go make it yourself and quit pounding on the door," Hermione called.

"But I don't know how to cook," Ron moaned.

"Then I suggest you learn," Hermione called, "now go away, we're tired."

"But, were boys," Ron said, "everyone knows that boys don't know how to cook."

"Sounds like a personal problem Ronald," Hermione said from under her pillow loud enough for him to hear; "now I suggest you stop bothering us and go bother someone else. Better yet consult a self-help book. I'm sure there are some Cooking for dummies books somewhere."

"'Mione your being impossible," Ron said.

That was the last straw, Hermione got up from her resting place. She unlocked the door and reached it open, "Ronald Weasley I will give you to the count of five to shut your mouth and move away from the door before I resort to drastic muggle methods of shutting you up."

"'Mione, you look horrible," Ron said.

"One," she said starting the count off, when he still hadn't moved, "two, Three, Four." It wasn't until she had gotten to four and started moving forward clenching her fists that he started to realize the severity of the situation. Before she counted the last digit she turned to her trunk and pulled out a role of Duct-Tape. He just stood there watching her, mouth wide open.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"FIVE," she said, then all of a sudden she went from being angry to Happy, scary happy.

"Ron," harry said from behind him, "I suggest you run."

"Why what is that stuff?" Ron asked.

"Never mind forget I said anything," Harry said, "Ron, I would run if I were you. Happy Hunting 'Mione."

Harry stepped back out of the way to let Hermione through, she started pulling on whatever it was that she had in her hand unrolling it. Ginny looked at Harry confused, "what is that stuff Harry?"

"It's something Muggles call Tape," Harry said, "We use it to keep things together; it can also be used as a quieting and or binding device."

"Sounds horrid," Ginny said, "what's it called?"

"Duct-tape," Harry said.

"Wow," Ginny said, "you think she'll tie him up? After all he did wake us up. I mean it's not like he couldn't figure something out for himself to eat right? What time is it anyways?"

"I'd say it's about 9:30," Harry said.

"It's too early," Ginny said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Good night," Harry said, "I'll make sure she doesn't cut off his air circulation."

"Sounds good," Ginny said.

Ginny true to her word went back to her bed and passed out right away, after all she was up until about 3am.

Harry followed the sounds of commotion into the kitchen area. He thought he had seen everything, but what he saw when he walked into the kitchen threw him off completely. There was Ron hand taped to his thighs, arms taped to his sides. She had him bound to the chair, tape covered his mouth. She was decent enough to have some kind of fabric under the tape so it didn't rip his skin off. Except for his mouth, she couldn't figure out how to get the tape to stay with fabric to soften the blow, so she put the tape as lightly over his mouth as possible. She was standing behind his chair; tape in hand, an evil glint in her eyes. "Now next time we ask you to leave us because we're tired, will you listen?" she lowered her head so that she was speaking directly into his ear.

He nodded his head yes, and tried to say something, but it came out as humming sounds. "Sorry Ronald what was that," she asked, as she moved from one side of chair to the other, "I couldn't quite understand what it was you were trying to say."

His hung down towards his chest in defeat, "remember this," Hermione said. Looking up she saw Harry and the twins gaping at her, "oh hello Harry, George, Fred. I'm going back to bed before I'm to awake to go back to bed. Be a dear and wait a while before you release him. After all I did ask nicely and I did give him the chance to leave us be before I took action." and with that she headed up towards Ginny's room. She handed Harry the tape as she passed by.

When she got up to the room and inside she immediately flopped back down on the bed and promptly fell back asleep.

Now the idea of taping Ron up and going back to bed had merit; but it was a wasted effort. Because no more than 30 minutes later, they were being told to come down for breakfast.

Ginny and Hermione trudged down the stairs half asleep; they glared at Ron begrudgingly who was still taped to the chair. Ginny stopped and took a second look, "Hermione what did you do to Ron? Ginny asked, "It's so quiet, shouldn't you release him?"

"You think he's learned his lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Doubtful," Ginny said, "perhaps you should wait till we've eaten to release him, that way we actually get something to eat."

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked still half asleep.

"I think he's learned not to cross you again Hermione," Harry said, "Why don't you release him?"

She looked towards Molly and Arthur, for conformation, "let him go dear," molly said, and "You can always bind him again if he doesn't listen."

"Sounds like a good plan," Hermione said, "thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"You're quite welcome dear," molly said.

Hermione trudged over to Ron, and ripped the tape off his mouth, "BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, and "did you have to tear it off like that?"

"Actually it would have hurt worse to pull the tape off slowly," Hermione said as she finished untying him. She turned around to walk back to the table, when he did something she didn't expect. He tackled her to the floor, and started tickling her. She laughed and screamed for him to stop, and wiggled trying to get away. After about what seemed like forever; but in all reality was only 5 minutes she begged for mercy. "Mercy, Mercy," she cried, when he didn't stop, Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and told him to stop.

"It's a muggle custom to either call 'Uncle' or 'Mercy' to end the game," harry said, "you can forgive him this time Hermione he didn't know about that."

She laid there giggling on the floor, "its ok," she said trying to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

Fred and George sat and watched her lay there on the floor. She was glowing from the confrontation, and they thought she was beautiful. Her hair was spread out around her, her skin was all aglow and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. 'She's beautiful,' they thought to themselves.

Harry and Ron helped her up from the floor, "come on," Harry said, "Let's eat."

Later towards the end of the meal, Bill and Percy walked through the door. "Hello all," bill said.

"Good morning," molly and Arthur said.

"It's oddly quiet," bill said, "did we miss something?"

"Hermione bound Ron to a kitchen chair with some kind of muggle bonding contraption, called 'Tape," Arthur said, "apparently he tried to wake the girls up this morning to cook him breakfast because your mother and I were still asleep."

"Really Hermione," Bill said, "I'm surprised at you."

"He brought it on himself," Hermione said in her own defense, "if he had been quiet and left us alone when we asked him the first time he would have been fine. But he made me count to five, and didn't take the hint."

"You seem in an awfully good mood Ronald," Percy said.

"Well I got her back," Ron said with a huge smile on his face, "I tickled her until she begged me to stop, I think it's only fair seeing as she left me taped up to go back to sleep."

"Yes I dare say that the scales are still even in the result of this morning's events," Percy said, "to bad I missed it."

"We heard some of last night's events, this morning after getting into work," Bill said on a more serious note, "we wanted to be sure that everyone was alright."

"We're all fine," Arthur said.

"We heard from Moody, what happened," Percy said, "I'm glad you're all safe."

Bill and Percy looked at Hermione, they both smiled at her. 'They know,' Fred thought, 'or they like her.'

Leaning forward Fred put his arm around her shoulders all protective like. She looked up and turned to look at him. She took her hand and patted his hand, "it's alright Fred," Hermione said.

"You really should be more careful," he said, "you could have gotten hurt."

"Yeah 'Mione," George said, "don't scare us like that again."

"What's going on?" Bill asked.

"Hermione was running behind Ron and I when she stopped cause she heard a scream," Ginny said in Hermione's defense, "she saw someone hiding behind some rubble, he was cornered by some men in black robes. They were firing curses at him; she threw some rocks to draw the attention away from him to give the man a chance to get away. But instead of turning their attention back to him they choose to chase after her. When she finally caught up with us, her clothing was dirty and torn and she was out of breath from running."

"I had to dodge some curses," Hermione said, "after a while they gave up on me, but there was a few moments I was concerned that if I stopped or slowed they would catch up with me."

"You shouldn't do things like that," Percy said in his dignified voice, with a trace of concern.

"But I helped the other guy get away," Hermione said, "I couldn't just leave him there to die or get captured. I would hope that if I were stuck in a position like that, that someone would do the same for me."

Ginny reached over the table for Hermione's hand, and squeezed it. There were no words, for once the younger girl had no wisdom to impart, no opinions to impart.

"You threw rocks?" Bill asked, "why rocks?"

"I'm an underage witch," Hermione said, "even for self-defense it's still frowned upon. No matter the situation it's not worth expulsion."

"Moody didn't impart that part of the story to us," Bill said, "only that you had a bit of trouble at the world cup last night."

"Not surprising," Fred said, "Mum was a bit worried about what happened."

"I wanted to be sure I had the whole story so that I could work through it," Molly said, "thought maybe there was some clue as to who it was or could be."

"Don't worry mum," Ginny said, "we understand, you love us."

"Of course I do dear," Molly said, "would do anything to protect my cubs, grown or not. Mine or not, that goes for you two as well. Hermione, Harry, I consider you one of my own."

"Then shall we call you Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I would be delighted dear," molly beamed.

"Alright then," Hermione said, "Mum."

"Hermione," Ginny said in a lower voice, "that makes us sisters."

"Oh I've always wanted a sister," Hermione beamed.

Fred and George didn't want to think of her as a sister, but they weren't ready to reveal that they liked her as someone worth dating.

Bill could see that something was up with the twins; they looked uncomfortable with the conversation. He thought for a minute that he saw them both wince when she called Ginny sister. 'Must be my imagination,' Bill thought.

Percy sat and watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He remembered when he first met her at the sorting ceremony her first year. She had bushy hair and her teeth were too large for her mouth. He remembered what she looked like in her second and third year, she hadn't changed much. But seeing her today made realize that she was actually a girl, and actually very pretty for 14 years old.

After breakfast was over, Percy and Bill headed out, they promised to stop by again before the week was out.

The rest of the summer was spent outside, mostly. Hermione laid on a blanked either reading or watching everyone else play Quidditch. Sometimes she could be caught napping under a shade tree that stood near The Borrow. Sometimes they would swim in the lake that was nearby; sometimes Hermione would sunbathe while the others played in the water.

And then about two weeks later, the time came for everyone to shove off to Platform 9¾ to catch the train to Hogwarts.

"What adventures do you think we'll encounter this year harry?" Hermione asked, as they found an empty compartment.

"I'm hoping for a quiet year," harry said, "I've had enough excitement to last a while."

"Yes I suppose a quiet year would be nice," Hermione said, "I imagine I could study some more, perhaps take up knitting or something."

"Personally I hope that the year is exciting," Ron said, walking into the compartment and sitting down. "How about you Neville?"

"I don't know," he said thinking about it, "on one hand it would be neat to have a DADA teacher that knows their stuff, and I suppose we could do with some excitement. If it's possible I'd like to hope for a non-dangerous year. For some reason I always get hit, or poked by something."

"Alright," Hermione said, "nothing to exciting, but I'm telling you after the last three years, I think it'll be hard to top all the excitement and upheaval we've had."

"Well shall we seal our hopes for a semi-quiet year, with plenty of excitement for Ron, Puzzles to solve for Hermione, and some peace and quiet for Neville and I. Shall we complete this wish with some candy from the trolley?" Harry asked.

"Sure," everyone said at the same time. When the trolley stopped at their compartment Harry, treated everyone to some liquorice wands and some chocolate frogs. They each took a piece of candy and then ate the piece, thus completing their wishes for the year.

They would find out at dinner that the year would not be quiet at all but full of excitement and danger, and perhaps mystery and a bit of romance.

It's just too bad that the group of four wouldn't know until about 6 weeks later that they were in for even bigger trouble and misery than they had bargained for.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer but it just seemed the best to end it here. Didn't want to make Hermione saving the guy seem more important than it was, I wanted to concentrate on the danger she could have gotten in and the attraction she has from some of the people around her. All shall be revealed but probably not until way later in the story…**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your thoughts.**

**on another note, i don't own Harry Potter or any for the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter of the characters, I'm only borrowing them for a bit. Only the plot is my own.**

**A Sirens Song **

**Chapter 3**

The group sat quietly in their compartment, Hermione, and Neville were both reading. Neville a Herbology book and Hermione was reading a muggle mystery. Ron and Harry were talking quietly, when they decided to go for a walk, "were going to go see the twins about something," Harry said, "we will be right back."

"Might as well change into your school robes on the way," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron and Harry said at the same time. Shortly after, they left Ginny dropped by the compartment.

"Hermione," Ginny said.

"Oh hello Ginny," Hermione said, "what brings you by?"

"Well I want to let you know that Malfoy was looking for you, so don't be surprised if he comes in here all angry and stuff," Ginny said.

"Why on earth would he come looking for me," Hermione said mostly to herself, "he hates me."

"He hates everyone who isn't in Slytherin," Ginny said, "bet he's on the war path so be careful."

"I'll be careful," Hermione said, "was that the only reason you stopped by?"

"No I wanted to see how you were doing," Ginny said, "the boys still haven't noticed anything have they?"

"Nope," Hermione said, "haven't noticed a thing."

Ginny was about to speak again when the door to their compartment busted open, "there you are mud blood I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me. What do you want?" Hermione asked, in a suave voice that could have charmed a werewolf.

"I want to know what my father was talking about at the World Cup," Malfoy said, "why would he want a mud blood hanging about"

"He wasn't offering to let me hang about, as you say," Hermione said, "He was propositioning me."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Malfoy asked, "your just an ugly bushy haired know it all, mud blood."

"There's no need to start calling names," Hermione said, she was starting to get annoyed, "your father didn't offer me a job, or to come over for dinner."

"Then what the hell did he mean?" Malfoy asked.

"Use your brain Malfoy," Ginny said, "if someone said to you, 'let me know when you get tired of playing with children, I'm sure that I can find something more adult for you to do.' how would you take it?"

"I'm not sure I understand," Neville said, "you mean like 'adult things'?"

"Yes adult things," Ginny said.

"So my father offered to pass you around to his friends as a bed mate?" Malfoy asked disgusted.

"That's one way to put it," Hermione said, turning her head to look out the window.

"Well that's just disgusting," Malfoy said, "that's like my Mum hitting on one of my friends."

"That's about what it was," Ginny said.

"Well I don't like you, so don't go thinking I do," Malfoy said, "but I would stay as far away from my father as you can, he hates mud bloods but if he made a suggestion to you like that and your only 14 then it will only get worse as we get older. Ugh, I can't believe my fathers a dirty old man."

"Uh thanks I guess," Hermione said looking up at him from her seat, "but you should probably go away now unless you want Harry and Ron to find out you're here."

"Right," Malfoy said, "see you later Mud blood."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "whatever."

A few moments after Malfoy left, Harry and Ron came back to the compartment, "was that Malfoy we just saw leaving?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "I must be going also; I'll see you guys at dinner."

"See you later Ginny," Hermione said.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Harry asked.

"Oh he just wanted to know why his father was so nice to me at the world cup," Hermione said looking at Neville.

Neville knew what she was doing she was silently asking him not to say a word about it. He nodded his head in agreement to both what she was silently asking and what she was saying out loud.

"If that was nice, then I would hate to see what mean is," Harry said, "What did he mean when he said he could find you something to do anyway?"

"Oh I think he wanted me to take the place of one of his house elves or something," Hermione said vaguely.

"no I think it was a bit more cruel than that," Ron said, "and I don't think it has anything to do with servitude, although with a dirty mind like his I wouldn't put it past him."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked concerned and curious.

"he did more than tell Hermione he could find something for her to do," Ron said, "he basically said he'd pass her around to all his dirty minded friends for a turn."

Hermione blanched, she had hoped that he wouldn't figure it out, and here he had known all along that Mr. Malfoy Sr. had propositioned her as a whore to a gang of still free Death Eaters.

"Is that true Hermione?" Harry practically yelled.

"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice, "yes, that's basically it."

"Don't worry," Harry said, "we'll protect you. I don't think we'll have to worry much about him while we're at school, but if someone else says something like that to you I want you to go to Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall and tell them. Maybe they can figure out what's going on. Do you do anything out of the ordinary this summer?"

"No," Hermione said, "we spent the majority of the summer in Italy, we have some family there. I got some sun and my hair seems to have worked it's self out, but other than that, no."

"Oh well," Harry said, "I don't know then."

Neville was dumb struck, Harry and Ron really didn't see how different she looked, she was really very pretty, and he could see how Mr. Malfoy would say something like that to her. Sure she was only 14 but she would be turning 15 soon. His gran wouldn't hear the end of it if he forgot one of his friend's birthdays. Although she hadn't met Hermione she had heard many stories from not only Neville but several order members, (mainly the Weasley's). She liked what she heard and had hinted many times to Neville that she would suite him well.

He had to constantly remind her that he was only 14, and that he was a bit young yet for thinking about marriage. After that she had let the matter drop, but would still bring her up from time to time.

"So do you think they'll have the same things for dinner this year as they did last year?" Neville asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I hope they have that cake they had in second year," Hermione said.

"You mean the chocolate and strawberry cake with the dark chocolate icing?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said her eyes all lit up from the idea of having this cake.

"Oh I do hope so," Ron said, "cake sounds good."

"And strawberry's," Hermione said, "strawberry's sound good as well. What about you Harry, what would you like to see at dinner?"

"Tarts," Harry said, "any kind would be wonderful."

"I wouldn't mind having some chocolate pudding," Neville said, "maybe chocolate fudge."

"Oh that sounds good," Hermione said, "seems we all have chocolate on the brain. I sure hope we aren't too disappointed if there turn out to be none."

"That would be horrible," Harry said, with humor laced in his voice, "god forbid you don't get your chocolate."

The train stopped, and everyone started standing up, and started to get off the train, they were there. They walked to the carriages and boarded. They rode to the castle talking about what types of food they might find at the feast.

Fred and George caught up with them when they were walking through the entrance to the great hall. "There you are," George said, "we wanted to catch you before you sat down."

"Oh," Hermione said surprised, "why's that?"

"You'll sit with us," Fred said, "right?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "we are in the same house after all."

They looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before, "yes we know that," George said.

"your sitting next to us," Fred said trying to sound authoritative .

"ok," she said with a warm smile.

After they realized they no longer had to try and convince her they sat down at the table and waited to Dumbledore to speak.

"I've got two words for you," Dumbledore said, taking a moment to look over the crowd, "dig in."

And dig in they did, after every one finished with dinner the desert took its place, "ever wonder where the food comes from?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that would be the house elves," nearly headless nick said.

"House elves, at _Hogwarts?_" she asked, "I've never seen one."

"Oh they work in the kitchens," he said, "no one ever really sees them, that's the trade mark of a good elf, to not be seen."

"And they like being slaves?" Hermione asked, "They do get paid don't they?"

"well no," he said, "it's their job, ask one once they'll tell you they like it and if you try to free one they'll just yell at you so I wouldn't bother."

"That's barbaric," Hermione said, "but they stay in the kitchens, you say?"

"Now he's done it," Ron said, "she's going to go on a quest to free house elves now."

"At lease she'll have something to do," Harry said, "hopefully she'll keep us out of it."

"Doubtful," Ron said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked angrily, "Care to repeat so everyone can hear."

"We were just talking about Quidditch," Harry said.

"Likely story," she said under her breath so only the twins who were on either side of her and Ginny who was across from her could hear.

Before they could get any more into the conversation they were interrupted by Dumbledore, "I would like to congradulate you all on the being here to start a new year. First Mr. Filch the care taker asked me to tell you that there are several trinkets and pranks banned this years among them are Screaming Yoyo's, fanged Frisbee's and Ever-bashing Boomerangs, the complete list of 172 items can be found in Filches office if ever you want to check. Next the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to students below third year. Next I would like to introduce to you this year's DADA teacher, Professor Moody… It is also my painful duty to tell you that The Inter-house Quidditch cup will not be taking place this year. Instead we will be holding The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING?" George and Fred yell at the same time.

"No I assure you i'm not joking," Dumbledore said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Before he could finish Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, causing Dumbledore to get back on track with what he was saying.

"Well perhaps another time," he said, "er... where was I? Oh yes, Tri-wizard Tournament well some of you know what the tournament involves, but I hope you forgive me for gong over it again. The tournament takes place between three major wizarding schools Beauxatons and Drumstrang institute and of course Hogwarts.

The headmistress of Beauxatons and Drumstrang won't be arriving until the beginning of October, and the school champion's won't be chosen until Halloween that being said, the minister has decided that since the tournament is so dangerous."

Hermione mouthed 'Death Toll' to Ron and Harry.

"That only those 17 and older will be allowed to enter," Dumbledore finished. There were a few yells and about rubbish and how it wasn't fair, but they were silenced. "Now I expect you as young witches and wizards to show every courtesy to those staying with us." There were more moaning and groaning about not being able to participate.

"Now off to bed with you," he finished.

While walking to the common room, Fred and George were going on and on about not being able to enter. "It's not fair we'll be 17 in April, they should let us enter."

"We'll think of a way," George said.

While the boys went to their dorm Hermione was going on about the unfairness of it all, for house elves that is.

"Mental that one," Ron said to Harry, "You know if Fred and George can find a way to enter, I think I might try to enter. Don't you think it'd be nice…?"

"I'm not interested," Harry said, "I just want a quiet year."

The next morning, Harry woke with a start, he had been having nightmares since the Quidditch world cup, and it seemed to always be the same one. Seems the dark lord wanted, needed him for something.

Rubbing his scar he dressed and walked down to the common room, he didn't see anyone there, and headed for the great hall for breakfast. Upon entering he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting down to eat. They were talking and it sounded like Ginny was trying to explain about something. "Morning Ginny, Hermione," he said as he sat down to eat.

"Morning Harry," they said in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"We were just looking at the Profit," Hermione said, "seems they got wind of what happened at the Quidditch world cup."

"What do you mean got wind?" Harry asked.

"You know with the dark mark in the sky," Hermione said, "there all telltale signs that some things going to happen."

"I guess," Harry said, "I was hoping to avoid it for a bit longer."

"I know, Harry," Ginny said, placing her hand over his, "I know."

Hermione watched Ginny comfort Harry, 'they would make a cute couple,' she thought, 'in a few years anyways.'

As someone else walked into the room, Hermione looked over at the door, she watched as Cedric and a few other HufflePuffs followed him to their table. Cedric looked over at her and smiled and winked. Her face reddened a tiny bit; but she smiled back and made a small wave.

"Who are you looking at Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Cedric," Hermione whispered into her ear. Ginny smiled and patted Hermione's hand. A little while later the majority of every house came in through the doors at once. Fred and George were still going on about the tournament. They each took a side of Hermione making Ginny scoot over a bit so Fred could sit in-between them.

"Toast?" Hermione asked, "Pumpkin juice?"

"Sure," they said together at the same time. She handed them each two pieces of butter toast and then filled their cups with pumpkin juice. "There ya go," she said.

"Thanks," they said at the same time, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Mind telling me what going on?" Ginny asked.

"I've no idea," Hermione said.

"Sure you don't," Ginny said, "don't worry about it, I'll figure it out."

"I'm sure you will Ginny," Hermione said with a hint of humor to her voice.

Soon after breakfast ended Professor McGonagall handed out their time tables. "Looks like we have divination tomorrow," Harry said, "what do you have tomorrow Hermione."

"History of Magic," Hermione said, "I dropped divination last year."

"Right I remember," Ron said with a snicker. Everyone remembered Hermione storming out of Divination because the teacher said she didn't have the talent to see with her inner eye.

Everyone went on their way to class, Charms was by far one of the best classes to have first day back, potions however was one of the worst classes ever.

They were in their third and final class for the day, which was potions, and it seemed that no one could brew anything right.

Everyone managed to leave Professor Snape's class unscathed, but just barely, and believe it or not but there were no detentions awarded.

After a pattern was gotten down the weeks passed slowly, Hermione found time to steel away to the library. One evening she was seated in the library at the far table looking over something for S.P.E.W. when someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

She jumped a bit because she was so into reading that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. "Oh hello," she said, "scared me for a second."

"I'm sorry," Cedric said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking into stuff about House elves," Hermione said.

"Oh," Cedric said, "I thought you would be doing homework."

"Oh I, finished with that ages ago," Hermione said, "what brings you to the library?"

"I came to look for a book," Cedric said, "but I ran into a pretty fourth year."

"Ah flattery will get you nowhere," Hermione said, when he started to speak again she cut him off by saying, "but if you ask nice enough I might be able to tell you where the book is your looking for."

"Can you help me?" Cedric asked, Hermione gave him that 'are-you-serious' look and he continued speaking, "of course you can help me, what I mean to say is will you help me, please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Hermione said, "what book are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for _'101 Deadly Plants and Their Uses'_," Cedric said, "before you ask it's for potions, we have to do a report."

"Sounds fun," Hermione said, she started walking around the corner, when she disappeared and he still hadn't followed, she peaked her head around the corner and said, "You coming?"

"Yes," he said a bit flustered, "of course."

"The book you're looking for is in this section because it deals with Herbology, let's see," Hermione said, looking though the books, after a few minutes of looking she got that, 'ah-ha,' look on her face, "here we are, it tried to hide but, I practically live in the library so I just knew it had to be here."

"You're a doll," Cedric said, "I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, "well now that you've found your book I really should get back to what I was doing."

"The thing you're trying to do with the house elves are you serious about it?"

"Of course I am," she said heatedly "they're living breathing beings, they have feeling and they should be free, to do as they choose. Like Dobby, he's a freed elf and he works, sure he could get more but he's happy. Once the other elves see how happy dobby is they'll change their minds about wanting to be free, and i hope to help."

"Well then," Cedric said, "that's all that matters."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "for listening and not telling me I'm mental or silly."

"You're neither of those things," Cedric said, "I'll see you later; I really must get back to my house. I'm sure that once i get finished that everyone will want to use this book."

"Well," Hermione said rather reluctantly, "good night then."

He stood there and looked at her for a moment and watched her sit down and get back to work. She rested her head on her hands, which were folded together, when she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Goodnight," he said, while walking backwards towards the exit.

Madam Pince who had watched the whole transaction looked startled at the display. Miss Granger had certainly changed over the summer, thing was that no one had really noticed. She needed to speak with Dumbledore about this. Perhaps she would leave the library to Miss Grangers charge while she was gone. She certainly spent enough time in the library; surely she could run it for an hour.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pince said, "I have to run an errand. I expect the place to be in one place when I return; I won't be more than an hour."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said, she was shocked absolutely shocked.

Meanwhile, Madam Pince made her way to the headmaster's office. After saying the password she walked up the spiral staircase. She was met at the door by Professor Snape who was also about to knock at the door.

She reached out and knocked at the door, when she heard 'enter' she pushed her way past Professor Snape, and entered his office.

"What can I do for you Madam Pince?" Dumbledore asked, "Severus you should come in as well, I imagine your both here about the same thing."

"Professor I've noticed some changes in Miss Granger that I'm not sure everyone else has noticed." Madam Pince said.

"What changes would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well she seems to have changed remarkably over the summer," she said, "it's almost like she's a different person."

"I've noticed the same," Professor Snape said, "although that's not really why I'm here."

"I've noticed the changes in Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "I've known for a while that she's not entirely normal per our standards. Nor is she entirely Muggle Born either. Miss granger knows none of this, and until her Parents tell her about her birthright we have no business in telling her, all we can do is watch over her. Now I would tell you all the points of her heritage, I may have to have a teachers meeting, I'm not sure thought that we should include the entire staff. Professor Moody will only be with us for this year, and unless he brings something to my attention then I suggest we leave him in the dark."

"Don't you think that's a bit suspicious," madam Pince said, "ministry officials will be here within the next month off and on, I think we should hold the meeting before they come otherwise her cover would be blown and the beans spilt. On top of that she doesn't even know of any of it, someone would have to tell her."

"She won't come into her birthright until she's 18," Dumbledore said, "although she will exhibit signs, some of which I believe she already is, although a bit unknowingly."

"So how we see her now is how she really looks," Professor Snape asked, when Dumbledore nodded his head yes, "so she's been wearing a glamour of sorts?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I believe that is what's happening."

"So how come not everyone has noticed the change?" Madam Pince asked, "I know for sure that her friends haven't noticed, I believe Longbottom has, along with Miss Weasley, but as for the others I believe they still see her as she used to be."

"If they took the time to see her, they would see her for what she is," Dumbledore said, "I believe."

"So should we just leave it as it is for now?" Professor Snape asked.

"I believe it would be wise," Dumbledore said, "should anyone else come to me about Miss Granger then we will hold a meeting to discuss this matter again."

Madam Pince stepped out of Dumbledore's office with a heavy heart. She had a hard time getting the girl out of her mind, she hoped that her parents told her of her birthright soon. It looked like there might be problem despite the ministry being present or not.

Professor Snape had a similar problem, only he knew what the girl was. She wasn't a monster, or anything, but history would be rewritten by the time she came into her birthright, and if they were able to hold off the war long enough she would be coming into herself right when the wars breaks loose. What a thing to have to deal with while finding yourself. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt too many people in the process. One Weasley in particular would be quite upset, he'd think that she'd held it back on purpose when in fact she had no idea what was happening.

Professor Snape decided to leave Dumbledore's office without confiding in him. He suddenly thought better of outing the secret he had been carrying nigh on 15 years. Perhaps someday he would be able to sit her down and explain why secrets were kept from her. _One can only hope..._

**A/N: so what do you think? Oh part of the speech given by Dumbledore was taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pages 171 through 190. The bit about house elves and was also taken directly from the book only i down played it so she didn't come off like a total nut... That part is paraphrased and not taken word for word. I hope I haven't confused anyone.**

**So... The plot thickens... _leave your comments they are always appreciated_**


	4. Chapter 4

A Sirens Song

Chapter 4

Hermione looked at the clock, Madam Pince had been gone exactly 40 minutes, she would be returning soon. Hermione stood and did a once over, there was no one to be found. She was completely alone minus the book that sat on the shelves.

After she sat back down she resumed the research on house elves only to be distracted by memories. She couldn't help but wonder if the boy from the World Cup had gotten away. She kept going over the memories and she couldn't get over how he looked even in the near darkness. He was tall, he had broad shoulders, she couldn't see his face, but from what she could tell he had very short hair, hardly any at all. Oh if only she had seen his face, she might be able to tell if it was someone here at Hogwarts.

Hermione broke from her thoughts to look at the clock once more. Madam Pince had been gone 45 minutes, she would be back soon. Once again she got up from her table and walked the library once over again and once again she was alone, minus the books on the shelves around her.

She looked over towards the door, waiting for someone to walk in and ruin her peace; but no one came. It was now a quarter to 9 and Madam Pince should be returning soon. Hermione would need to start for Gryffindor tower soon if she was going to make it before curfew. There was no telling if she would run into Filch or not, and she'd rather not take the chance. Filch would walk her to Professor McGonagall's office weather or not she had a note from Madam Pince.

She started to wonder what was taking the librarian so long to return, when someone walked into the library. It was head boy, he was a nice boy from Ravenclaw, "what are you still doing here," he asked, "You should be headed to your common room."

"Madam Pince asked me to watch over the library while she stepped out," Hermione said, "she should be returning shortly."

"In that case I'll send a prefect to walk you back to your common room," he said, "stay put; you should walk the halls alone at night."

"Ok," she said, "but you shouldn't go through all that trouble, I'm sure she'll be returning any minute."

"Still, I would feel better if you had someone to walk with you," he said.

"Alright if you insist," she said.

"If she returns before I've sent a prefect to collect you, stay put until one does," he said.

"I wouldn't dream of moving from this spot," she said, a little annoyed. She understood the dangers of walking the corridors alone at night, really she did; but she was a bit annoyed that he wouldn't stop pushing the issue.

"See that you don't," he said, "someone will be along shortly to collect you."

"I promise," she said trying to keep the annoyance from her voice, "I will stay here until someone comes to walk me back to Gryffindor Tower."

With a curt nod, he turned and left her standing in the library alone staring after him. She returned to her seat and looked at her watch; it was now 5 minutes to 9. If Madam Pince returned when she said she would, she could be returning any minute. Hermione packed up her things, and sat her bag on the seat next to her.

Having to wait like this was torture; she started to think about everything that had happened since arriving back at Hogwarts. Some of the older boys were acting a bit odd around her. The Weasley twins in particular were acting out of character. Not that she didn't enjoy their company at odd times during the day; after all they were only a year or so older than her. Had she been born but a month or two earlier they would be in the same year, and them being around her wouldn't sound so odd to everyone else.

Cedric on the other hand was odd; they had never spoken before the Quidditch World Cup. Somehow they had managed to become acquaintances of sorts. He would throw her smiles and kind gestures from across the room, or make off handed comments about pretty fourth years, like he did just a little while ago. Maybe she would get lucky and the Head Boy would send Cedric to fetch her; wouldn't that be nice? Oh, it would be nice, without a doubt.

She sighed, looking at her watch again; it had only been a couple of minutes since she had last looked. 'What is taking so long,' she thought to herself. At that exact moment, Madam Pince and a Prefect from Gryffindor walked into the library.

"The Head Boy asked me to come walk you back to the tower," the boy said, "are you ready?"

"Yes all ready," Hermione said, "is it alright if I leave Madam Pince?"

"Yes, of course," Madam Pince said, "go ahead; did you have any trouble while I was gone?"

"None at all," Hermione said, "I took a few turns around the place to see if anyone was still here, and it was just me. No one has come since The Head Boy stopped by."

"Thank you for watching the place for me," Madam Pince said, "you can never be too careful when it comes to books."

"Oh yes," Hermione said, "I completely agree."

The Gryffindor prefect and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. He didn't ask or tell her anything, and Hermione was at odds on whether she should say something or if she should remain silent. Upon arriving at the portrait after he spoke the password. She thanked him for taking the time to walk her back. He said it wasn't a problem and that it was what he was there for.

"Still you took the time to come and walk me back," she said.

"Don't worry," he said, "what are house mates for."

Shortly after walking through the portrait, she was bombarded by question from Fred and George. "Oh the head boy thought it was a bad idea to walk the corridors alone at night, and had a prefect walk me back," she said.

"Oh," George said putting his arm around her shoulders, "holed up in the library again?"

"Where else would I be?" she asked in a tone that mocked annoyance.

"I have no idea," Fred said from the other side of her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Quidditch pitch?"

"Not on your life," Hermione said looking back and forth in between the two of them, "but nice try."

"Aren't you going to ask what we've been up to this evening?" Fred asked.

"Hmm let me guess," she said, as she stepped away from the two of them. She turned around and sat in on the arm of the chair. "You were trying to come up with a way to enter the Tournament?"

"Yes," George said, "among other things."

"Really?" Hermione said with a smirk," do tell."

"Another time," Fred said, "we believe you've some friends waiting to discuss tomorrow's homework assignments."

"Tomorrow then," Hermione said, as she smiled up at them.

Fred and George reluctantly said their good byes, and turned around and walked away.

"Since when do you hang with Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"Since I arrived at your house this summer," Hermione said, "is that a problem?"

"Why would it be a problem?" Ron asked, "I just thought maybe you had lost your mind or something."

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, she was starting to get a bit irritated, just what was he trying to imply?

"Well maybe they're using you for an experiment or something," Ron said, "or they need your book smarts for something."

"Is that all you think I'm good for Ronald?" she asked, the question erupted from her mouth with a hiss of exasperation. Harry and Neville flinched at the tone in her voice. You could always tell when Hermione was getting annoyed. Right now her eyes were alight with anger, and her skin glowed with an unearthly shimmer.

"We'll why else would Fred and George want to hang and talk with you?" Ron asked, in the same annoyed tone.

_That was stupid,_ Neville thought, he obviously couldn't see how much different Hermione looked since she returned to the magical world. Neville would give the majority of his body parts to have a witch like Hermione give him the time of day; and here Ron was messing it up by being stupid.

"Is doing your homework all I'm good for Ronald?" she said in a cool calm voice that would scare even Professor Snape into hiding behind a couch somewhere out of hexing range. "If that's what you really think Ronald then I think that you can just stay the Hell away from me, until you can say otherwise. After all I'm sure that you can find someone else to help you with your ruddy assignments."

Without giving Ron a chance to say anything in his defense, she turned on her heels and started to leave the room. She stopped and turned to Neville and Harry, "good night, Neville, Harry," she said, "I'm suddenly tired and wish to go to bed. See you at breakfast?"

"Yes, of course," both boys said at the same time, "good night, Hermione."

"Good night," she said with a sad smile.

They turned and watched her walk up the steps to the girl's dorms. Shortly after Ginny came over and tucked her arm in Harry's "where did Hermione go?" she asked, "I wanted to talk to her about something."

"She went to bed," Neville said, speaking for Harry who was still staring in disbelief over what had happened. "She and Ron had a bit of a falling out, I don't think there is any getting out of it this time."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"In short he told her that the only reason that your brothers would be talking to her is because they are using her for an experiment or need use of her brain."

"My god," Ginny groused, "you really put your foot in it this time. I can't believe I have such an idiot as a brother."

"That's about enough of that," Ron said, "it's true why else would two older boys want to spend time with a book worm a year younger than them?"

"Perhaps it's because she's nice, and she's a good friend," Neville said butting in, "perhaps it's because she brilliant and they want some of her wisdom and knowledge to rub off on them. Or perhaps it's because they like her, and want to get to know her better. Besides she's only a few months younger than them."

"Well said Neville," Ginny said, giving him a heartwarming smile, and turning back to scowl at her brother.

"Ron I think you need to apologize to her," Harry said, "that is unless you want her to stop talking to you altogether."

"I don't really see what's so bad about what I said," Ron said.

Fred and George couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Harry and Ron. So Ron thought that they had an ulterior motive to being around Hermione, did he. Well they would have to talk to her tomorrow to make sure she understood that they saw more in her than just a book-worm. They thought she was beautiful and charming. Even though she was a little younger than them, the distance wasn't all that great.

Fred and George looked at each other, they seemed to be thinking the same thoughts, so with a nod they adjourned to the dorm to think of a plan. W_e have to prove to her that we want to be around her for more than her smarts,_ George thought.

_We have to prove that we like her for all that she is,_ Fred thought, on the way up to their dorm room.

x.X.x.

The next morning a very irate Hermione trudged to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ginny. Ginny hadn't tried to talk Hermione down from the night before, so the silence between them was very deafening. Ginny thought to put her hand on Hermione's shoulder to offer her some comfort; but decided against it. Sometimes one had need to be upset, before they could get out of a horrible mood. Hermione was no different than anyone else, in that regard.

After they sat down, at the Gryffindor table, Ginny greeted Harry and Neville; but Hermione remained silent. "Don't mind her," Ginny said, "she's still a bit upset from last night. What Ron said really cut to the heart."

"Hermione," Neville tried, "don't worry, we think too much of you to be upset with you being quiet today."

Hermione looked up and smiled a small sad smile, she then went back to taking small bites of the food off her plate. Harry nudged Neville with his elbow and gave him a gallant smile. It seemed that Neville was able to offer her some comfort .

"You should have heard him last night Hermione," Harry said, "Neville here laid right into him for saying those things last night."

"Really?" she asked lifting her head.

"Really," Neville said, "I honestly don't think you should be upset over Ron. He's got the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Hermione and Ginny laughed at that, "true," Hermione said, "but still if he expects me to help him after all the things he said last night then he's got another thing coming."

As they were finishing their breakfast there was a ruckus in the hall, bouts of yelling spread from the hall in through the doorway. It sounded like a bunch of bickering Weasley's.

"What do you suppose they're up to now?" Harry asked.

Harry had started to stand to see what was going on when an irate set of twins burst through the doorway dragging one Ronald Weasley behind them. They stopped in front of Hermione and dropped him to the floor. "Ronald has something he would like to say," George said, "don't you?"

Ron went to stand, when he was pushed back down to a kneeling position, "when offering an apology to someone whom you consider a friend whom you've hurt and insulted, one should grovel."

"What is all this?" Hermione asked standing up so she could turn around.

"Ron has something he would like to say," Fred said.

"Oh, well then by all means do tell me what it is you wish to say Ronald," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," he said, only loud enough for her and the twins to hear.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, "I couldn't really hear you."

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled out.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry for the things I said last night," Ron said louder than his first attempt but quieter than his last, "I was a right git, but I shouldn't have said that the only reason Fred and George would want to hang with you is because they were using you for an experiment."

"That's not the only thing that you said Ron," George said, "apologize right."

"I'm sorry that i said the only reason that they would want to be around you is for an experiment or because they needed your smarts," Ron said, "I'm also sorry that i said you weren't pretty, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Oh, well," Hermione said, "I'm not interested in your apology unless you mean it Ronald. So unless you're seriously sorry about the things you said last night I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm serious and sincere," Ron said, "I promise that I won't say those things again, I'm sorry I hurt your feeling."

"Alright I forgive you," she said, "but you still have to do your own assignments."

"Alright," Ron said, "so can I sit here?"

"Sure," she said, "I was just finishing up anyways."

The twins scurried to the other side of the table to sit down. "You know I appreciate the apology you dragged out of him," Hermione said, "but next time I think it would be better for him to realize his mistakes on his own."

"You think there will be a next time?" George asked.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, "I'm sure that it will happen several more times before they year is out."

"Why do you let him get to you?" Fred asked.

"Well you see he said something no girl likes or wants to hear," Hermione said, "no girl likes to hear that the only reason two older handsome boys are hanging around is because they're using her for her smarts or her ability to find information in the library. Basically he said I wasn't pretty enough to be around. It kind of hurts."

"I have to agree with Hermione," Ginny said, "no girl likes to hear that they're not pretty enough to be around; but that they really only wanted something from her."

"Oh well," George said, "we promise that we don't want anything from you other than you company and your wit, and maybe your affection."

"Well," Hermione said, her cheeks reddened from embarrassment, "I can give you those if it's what you wish. Well time to head for class, catch you later." She leaned put her arm about Ginny giving her a hug. She then put a hand on George's and Fred's hands and gave a light squeeze.

As she left the hall she was followed by not only her friend's eyes but the eyes of several professors. Professor Snape and Madam Pince exchanged looks, the Weasley twins had obviously noticed the change in Miss Granger, and they were doing everything they could to keep her friendship or were they starting one? Perhaps if anyone could help keep them in line it would be her; but then things could go horribly wrong were they to learn the truth as to why they were attracted to her.

To Professor Dumbledore things hadn't become all that serious yet, it seemed that only a few select members of the student body had noticed the change in her. He hadn't the complete list on whom yet but he believed Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom to be among the few that noticed.

Professor Moody was too caught up thinking about the next part of his plan with Harry that he totally missed anything that was happening around him. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the display with the twins and the Granger girl, he would have noticed the eye contact between the teachers. He might have even found something fascinating about Miss Granger. But as he wasn't paying attention he missed everything. One could only hope that he was always distracted to miss the goings on around them. Otherwise he might report back to Lord Voldemort about a very attractive fourth year that was friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

x.X.x.

Later that day after classes had ended, Hermione found herself out by the lake. She sat and read enjoying her solitude, when her favorite Slytherin walked past.

"Oh look," Malfoy said, "if it isn't the Mud blood."

"Do you want something Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I want anything from you," Malfoy said, "I might get germs."

"That would be horrible wouldn't it?" Hermione said snippily, "you obviously don't have anything better to do than to bug me. What is it you want?"

"My father," Malfoy said, "wrote me a letter, and he mentioned you."

"Oh?" Hermione said with a shiver, "should I be worried?"

"No I don't think so," Malfoy said, "he just wondered if you were still besting me in my classes."

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I asked why he was so interested in a stupid Mud blood like you for," Malfoy said, "ugh I still can't believe he would like a girl my age, it's just disgusting."

"You can say that again," Hermione said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I don't think you'll have to worry much," Malfoy said, "I don't think he'll come to any of the tournament events but I would be careful come Hogsmeade Weekends. I wouldn't go out alone."

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said, "you better go before someone comes and accuses you of being nice."

"Hah," Malfoy said, "not on your life. Later Mud blood."

Hermione looked around, she was indeed alone. What was the world coming to? First the twins and Cedric take up a friendship with her, next she gets semi-friendly warnings from her worst enemy. What's next tea with Professor Snape, 'God I hope not,' she thought to herself.

She stood up and stretched, then proceeded to pack her belongings. She walked back to the castle to put her things away in her dorm so she could head to dinner. She met Ginny on the way back to the common room and she shared with her the discussion she had with Malfoy.

"Hermione," Ginny said, after hearing what Malfoy said, "Do you think maybe you should inform a teacher? I know that father knows what was said at the World Cup but perhaps we should tell Dumbledore or even Professor McGonagall."

"I think they would just tell us it was our imagination," Hermione said, "and how would we do even tell them something like that without getting Malfoy involved. I think the only reason he said anything was because he worries about what his mother would think."

"It's possible I guess," Ginny said, "he could also just be worried that his father would do something stupid to land him in Azkaban."

"True," Hermione said, "perhaps you could write your father. He would know what to do, right?"

"Alright," Ginny said, "we'll compose a letter tonight, asking for his advice. Let's go to dinner and try not to think about it."

"Alright," Hermione said, "let's go eat before everyone comes looking for us."

They walked to the great hall with speed and diligence, it wasn't because they were hungry, it was because they wanted to get something to eat before Ron ate it all. You think he would have learned his lesson over the summer about eating everything on the table. The boy seemed to think that if it could be eaten then it needed to be shoved into his mouth.

Hermione took her usual seat between Fred and George. It may not have been normal before; but the deeper they got into the school year the more normal it became. "You're a bit late," George said, "no matter, we saved you some food."

They put some food down on the plate in front of her and instructed her to eat, "you look a little tired," Fred said, "long day?"

"I was down by the lake for a bit," Hermione said, "wanted some peace and quiet before the other students arrive."

"It's understandable," George said.

"Maybe you and Ginny should turn in early," Fred said, "you both look a bit tired."

"Maybe we should Ginny," Hermione said turning and looking at her friend.

"Alright," Ginny said, "just let me finish eating and we'll head out."

Fred rubbed Hermione's back while she finished eating, and George supplied her with more pumpkin juice to help wash down the rest of her meal. He also refilled Ginny's cup as well, he couldn't show favoritism between the two, Ginny was after all his little sister. Her happiness meant a lot to him.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look; it was as if they could tell something was bothering them. Although they didn't mind the comfort they were getting from the twins. "Alright," Ginny said, "I'm finished, you ready Hermione?"

"Yes," she said, "well boys it was nice eating with you. We'll see you in the morning, good night."

"Good night," they chorused together.

Hermione and Ginny retreated to the Common room and then to their dorm, where they started a letter to Ginny's father, it read as:

_Dear Father,_

_Please don't be alarmed, none of the boys have done anything but be bothersome over protective brothers that you would be proud of. Hermione received a bit of a warning from Draco Malfoy about something his father said at the Quidditch World Cup. Not a bad sort of warning that you'd want to kill the messenger for but, he warned her that his father had been asking about her. And he doesn't think that Mr. Malfoy will be at the events for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but he suggested that she not go into Hogsmeade alone, because Mr. Malfoy might be there._

_We're writing because we're not sure what to do, I wanted to tell either Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. But she wasn't sure that they would believe her and thought it best contact you first. Our first Hogsmeade weekend isn't for another month or so. What should we do?_

_Your daughter_

_Ginny_

"Do you think that's enough information?" Ginny asked.

"I think its fine," Hermione said, "but you might want to write that you love and miss him and your mother. They might like that."

"I know they would," Ginny said. Ginny amended the note with an, I love and miss you both. And they walked to the owlery and sent the note with a school owl.

Now all they had to do was wait for a reply, and hope that they didn't get a howler from Mrs. Weasley for not asking for advice sooner.

**A/N: that was a bit of doozy to write. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I'm posting this today instead of tomorrow because i wanted to be able to concentrate on Even If.. **

**Again I do not, and certainly never shall own Harry potter or any of the characters, and I certainly am not making any money from this either.**

**Drop me a line, lemme know how you liked it. Was the apology over the top? I tried to keep Malfoy in character but I think his disgust with his father out plays his disgust for Hermione. **


	5. Chapter 5

A Sirens Song

Chapter 5

It had been roughly 3 days since Ginny and Hermione sent the letter requesting advice to her Dad. They were hoping to have a response by now. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing school work trying not to be worried about the reason there wasn't a reply when Professor McGonagall walked into the common room and requested the pair of them follow her the headmasters office immediately.

They wondered for a second what it could be about, when they remember the letter they sent to Ginny's father, and the lack of reply. They sincerely hoped that nothing was wrong, that no one was hurt.

"Go on up," Professor McGonagall said, saying the password of the week, "he's expecting you."

Ginny and Hermione shared a look of concern with each other before ascending the spiral staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door, and after hearing 'Enter,' they opened the heavy oak door and walked inside. Upon entering they were surprised to see Ginny's father standing next to the Headmasters desk.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, I suppose you know the reason why you were called here."

"Yes Sir," they said speaking together.

"Girls I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to your request for advise," Mr. Weasley said, "it was wise of you to request assistance before making any rash decisions. I contacted Albus to alert him of the situation, and he agrees with me that we should take extra precaution regarding your situation Hermione. I believe that you have cause for worry. If you could tell me everything that was said, we can try to figure out how serious the situation is."

Hermione told them everthing that had happened with regards to Draco Malfoy starting with the train ride into Hogsmeade.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said, "and Mr. Malfoy is positive that his father a little to interested in you."

"yes," Hermione said, "he was a bit miffed that his father could be interested in someone his sons age. I think he's more worried about what his mother would think."

"I think it would be good to exercise precaution to a point," Professor Dumbledore said, "you will keep company with you while your in Hogsmeade at all times. Someone older would be a good choice, someone other than a prefect would be better. Fred and George Weasley would be a good choice, and I know that you are on friendly terms."

"Fred and George going to Hogsmeade with her won't be a problem," Ginny said, "I think they would be more upset if you didn't ask them to go with you to Hogsmeade. Besides they were at the Quidditch world cup and know about the whole situation so they would be a good choice."

"After the display in the Great hall the other day I don't imagine that they would mind at all," Dumbledore said.

"They made a display?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Ron told Hermione that they only reason that Fred and George would want to be around her is if they were using her for an experiment, or because she was smart and could help them," Ginny said, "what he said hurt her pretty bad and she told him to stay away from her. Fred and George cornered Ron in the hall and made him beg for forgiveness in the Great hall in front of everyone."

Mr. Weasley was silent, he hadn't known what to say, he knew that Ron had a tendency to say things that came to his mind with out thinking first; but he hadn't realized he could be so insensitive. "I'm not sure what to say," Mr. Weasley said, "Ron is Ron, and I'm glad that Fred and George were able to set him straight."

"They were able to set him straight this time," Hermione admitted, "who knows what will happen next time."

"What do you mean next time?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "you think there will be a next time?"

"Oh, I know there will be," Hermione said with a knowing smile, "he can't help himself, he'll put his foot in his mouth again before the month is out, and I'll get angry with him because he'll hurt my feelings. It's a never ending cycle."

"I wonder how you put up with him," Mr. Weasley said, "you shouldn't have to put up with it."

"He's young and impulsive," Hermione said in a way that made her sound older than she really was, "its normal teenager stuff it happens to all boys sometime or another."

"Although that may be true," Ginny said, "he really should be careful how he says things."

"Should I have a talk with him?" Mr. Weasley asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Professor Dumbledore said, "I think now that we've got the security situation underway for Miss Granger that you girls can go back to class. Remember what I said about accompanied at all times, you'll do well to have a girl accompany to the restroom should the need occur."

"Yes sir," Hermione said, "it was good to see you again Mr. Weasley, please tell Mrs. Weasley I said hello, and any other Weasley's you may come in contact with that I said hello."

"I will," Mr. Weasley said, "be safe Hermione, we don't wish any danger to befall you. If you have any other concerns please don't hesitate to write to either my wife or I."

"I won't Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, when she saw the look of confusion of Mr. Weasley's face she quickly added, "I won't hesitate to write I mean."

Mr. Weasley's features softened when she finished speaking, the girl wasn't stupid, she would ask for assistance. The fact that she and Ginny wrote him asking for advice was enough of a conformation to the fact. He couldn't help but think that this girl before him was a good role model for his children to be around.

"Goodbye Daddy," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "be safe, my girl, keep me informed, won't you."

"Of course daddy," Ginny said, "give my love to mum and my brothers should you see them."

Ginny and Hermione reluctantly left the Headmasters office, the looked back one more time before they stepped over the threshold of the Headmasters office leaving the room.

x.X.x.

Back at the common room Fred and George were sitting in a secluded corner coming up with ideas for trying to enter the tournament. So far they didn't have much of anything, other than the idea for an aging potion or polyjuice potion, they had nothing else to go on. Perhaps it was time to do some research in the library.

The pair of them looked up towards the portrait entrance to see Ginny and Hermione walk trough, "any where have the two of you been?" George asked.

"We went to see Dumbledore," Hermione said, "we had some concerns about Hogsmeade and Ginny wrote your Dad for advice, and we were just meeting with him and Dumbledore in his office."

"What kind of concerns?" Fred asked, "are you in some trouble?"

"No, well possibly yes," Hermione said, "it has to do with what Mr. Malfoy said at the Quidditch World Cup."

"You think he might come to Hogsmeade or something?" Greorge said disgusted by the thought of someone twice their age going after someone barely 15.

"Draco Malfoy mention something the other day when I was at the lake, about his father being overly curious about me," Hermione said, "the only reason he warned me was because he's more worried about his father doing something to damage the family name and he's worried for his mother I think."

"So he warned you about his father, what exactly did he say?" George asked, looking worried and confused.

"He said that his father had written him wondering if I was still besting him in his studies at every turn. He said that was it, Malfoy thinks his father is a bit to interested in me for a normal healthy wizard. He said he didn't think he father would turn up to any of the tournament events but he could possibly show up unannounced to Hogsmeade and that I shouldn't go alone. He's worried that his father might try something."

"So you wrote to Dad to get advice because he was present for the whole comment at the Quidditch world cup," Fred said. "why didn't you say something to one of us?"

"We didn't want to alarm anyone," Hermione said, "I wasn't sure if any of the teachers would believe us."

"So what plan of action did you come up with?" George asked.

"They think that I should have an older student with me when I go to Hogsmeade, someone other than a prefect, because otherwise they won't be able to do their prefects duty," Hermione said. "Dumbledore thought that perhaps the two of you would be the best plan of action after the display in the Great hall the other day."

"Did he now?" Fred said, straightening his shoulders and sitting up straight. He reminded her of a peacock at that moment and stifled a laugh.

"Yes," Hermione said, you could hear the laugh in her voice as she answered, "would you two be willing to play my knights on the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade?"

"How can we say no?" George said, "right we won't say no will we Fred?"

"Of course not," Fred said, "we have a duty to protect our little flower from being harmed. Hermione we would be honored to accompany you to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you," Hermione said, giving them a brilliant smile, "I very much appreciate you."

"Leave it to us," Fred said, "well we have to get going to dinner. Would the two of you care to join us?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement. After the twins put up their books the four of them trudged off to the Great Hall for dinner.

Nothing extraordinary happened at dinner, and Hermione was able to go to bed with the feeling of security and comfort after everything had finally come to a close after the last few days. For once Hermione didn't let her mind run on things that could go wrong, and she allowed herself to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with swirls of nothing, colorful designs and wistful swirls. She woke feeling refreshed and happy, what better way to start a day than this?

x.X.x.

After the meeting with the Headmaster and Mr. Weasley time had seemed to speed up, Hermione's birthday had already passed. They celebrated with a cake at lunch courtesy of the Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. That was 11 it was not 11 days past September 19th.

Today was the day that the Students from Beauxatons and Drumstrang institute would arrive. Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall for lunch when she ran into a herd of students running for the court-yard. She followed like a curious puppy, and to her amazement she saw the Carriage drawn by flying Horses and then after they passed and everyone's curiosity was abated the students ran towards the view of the black lake, what she saw amazed her. a ship rose out of the water very much like a Muggle Navy Submarine. 'how interesting,' she thought.

After she was satisfied that she had seen everything that remained to be seen, she left the excited students and headed to lunch. She had spent much of her lunch time watching the excitement that she would now have to hurry before her next class.

To her amazement she was the only one at the Gryffindor table to eat lunch at this time. No doubt Harry and Ron were still gawking at the display outside. 'Oh well, more food for me', she thought as she stifled a giggle. She then realized that she had no reason to hide her merriment and laughed out loud. Some of the other students looked at her oddly; but she just smiled at them and went back to eating.

After eating Hermione hurried to her next class which just happened to be potions. She knew that Professor Snake snarky git that he was, wouldn't tolerate tardiness, in any form. Nor would he care that there was a bit of excitement. She ran into Ginny on the way who was also running for her next class. Although she had Transfiguration professor McGonagall could also be a bit unhappy about tardiness and could assign detention if she felt like it.

The girls said a quick hello, and goodbye along with I'll talk to you later, as they rushed past each other. Hermione walked as fast as she could without running, there always seemed to be a teacher lurking about when she decided to make a run for it.

She made it to potions three minutes before the class was to start, suprising enough she was the first one to arrive. Professor Snape was already sitting at his desk watching the door for later arrivals. He secretly gloated when he was able to assign detentions for late comers; in fact he delighted in it, and today was primed or it.

"Professor," Hermione said, as she took her seat, "where is everyone?"

"You're the first to arrive Miss Granger," the professor said, "I imagine that you didn't partake in the merriment of the afternoon arrivals?"

"Oh I did," she said with a smile, "I watched in awe as the carriage attached to flying horses swooped in and nearly hit Hagrid who was trying to direct the landing. Then I watched a pirate ship emerge from beneath the surface of the black lake, like a Muggle Navy Submarine. It was very thrilling, and I believe the majority of the students were still there when I rushed back to the great hall to eat lunch."

"Ah," the professor said, standing up and moving up the aisle towards the door, "looks like you're the only one here for class. We'll give the dunderhead's a few more minutes to get here before I have to start brewing."

"Alright," Hermione said. She sat patiently and waited for her class mates to arrive. After waiting about ten minutes it was apparent that no one was going to show up for class.

"Miss Granger, if you would please come up here for a moment, I'll give you instructions," the professor said.

"yes sir," she said rising from her seat. She walked to his desk and stood in front.

"Miss Granger I would like you to brew the dreamless sleep potion," the professor said, "go gather the ingredients the instructions are on the board."

"Yes sir," she said.

Professor Snape watched her as she disappeared into the store-room to gather ingredients. She walked out a few moments later with the ingredients for the potion. Before he knew it she was halfway through the brewing process.

Professor Snape rose from his chair and walked to Hermione's desk. He stood next to her, and watched as she stirred the potion with precision. He watched as she added the next ingredient and stir the potion in a clockwise manner for two minutes like dictated in the instructions. It wasn't until she was done that she noticed that he was standing there watching her.

"Professor?" she said questioningly, looking up at him from her seat.

"Miss Granger," the professor said, "bottle up the potion and go, there is no assignment, except to inform the rest of your class that they have detention with Filch."

"Yes sir," Hermione said as she bottled her brew and took it up to his desk and placed it down gently. She then packed her belongings, and proceeded to leave. Before she had the chance she was stopped by Professor Snape once again.

"Miss Granger," the professor said.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she turned around.

"Don't walk around after hours with out someone to accompany you," the professor said, "it's dangerous."

"Yes professor," Hermione said, "thank you sir."

Professor Snape watched as she left the room, bag thrown over her shoulder wand in hand. He continued to stand there watching her lost in his own thoughts. _This girl really had no idea who she was/is. She had no idea the role she would play in the destruction of You-know-who. She had no idea that the effect she had on people around her would increase in the years to come. _

And because Professor Snape couldn't do anything to help her, he stood and watched as she left. He would have to continue to watch her retreating back, because if You-know-who, caught wind of him helping her it would be his head. It was a good thing that he hadn't risen again then wasn't it? Professor Snape liked to think so.

x.X.x.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room to put her belongings away and to work on some assignments before dinner, and the unveiling that was sure to occur before dinner. as Hermione stepped foot into the commonroom she was pounced upon by Ron and Harry. "wherever you been?" they asked nearly in unison.

"I was in class," Hermione said.

"What class?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Potions," Hermione said with an annoyed tone.

"But Hermione," Ron said, "Dumbledore canceled the rest of classes for today because of the arrival of the other schools."

"What?!" Hermione asked, with a loud yelling bark.

"You mean to say that professor Snape didn't say anything?"

"Obviously not if I had just come from his class," Hermione said, "are you sure that professor Snape knew about the cancellation, because he gave you lot detention."

"Were serious," Harry said, "Dumbledore really did cancel all remaining classes for the day."

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "that means I just spent unneeded time with Professor Snape for no apparent reason than he's keeping an eye on me."

"What do you mean he's keeping an eye on you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know it was something he said as I was leaving the room that caught my notice," Hermione said, "he told me to be careful not to walk the halls alone after hours, and that it was dangerous."

"Everyone knows that walking about after hours is dangerous," Ron said, "that doesn't mean that he's keeping an eye on you; it just means that perhaps he's up to something."

Hermione laughed, "alright why don't you two go try to figure out what it is that he's up to and leave me be so that I can get some work done."

"I think she's just trying to get rid of us," Ron said to Harry, "lets go, wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"See ya later Hermione," Harry said. She watched as the two of them walked to a secluded part of the common room. Fred and George hadn't intercepted her yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before they came over to her. so she started on the assignments that were due for Friday, for she had all the assignments due before Friday finished and out of the way.

A few hours later after she finished her assignments she saw that everyone was off getting ready for dinner. she ran up to her dorm and put her bag away. On her way to the Great hall she was greeted by Ginny who had gotten side tracked on the way. They entered the Great hall together, and sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Fred and George walked in a few minutes later, each intending to take a side on both sides of Hermione. Ginny was glad that she had taken the seat across from Hermione that gave her a view of the Hufflepuff table. Hermione had the sad option of looking at the Slytherin table. Neither of them knew that it would play to advantage later in the evening.

After all the students were seated, and the teachers were at the Head table, Dumbledore rose to speak. "good evening to you all," he said, "I would like to officially welcome Beauxatons school of magic and the headmistress Madam Maxine." The girl danced in on their toes, twirling, magic butterflies swirled around them. The majority of the student body was in awe of the dancing-girls. After flouncing in, Professor McGonigall directed the girls to the Hufflepuff table.

"I would also like to welcome the students of Drumstrang institute and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." After Dumbledore finished speaking, a group of students strode in, stomping and stepping in tune to their own music. It was brilliant to watch, soon after they entered you could hear Ron Weasley say "oh my god it's him," Ron worshipped, "it's Viktor Krum." It wasn't just Ron that was rejoicing in the arrival of the seeker's arrival. Surely there would be a chance to gat an autograph.

It was Professor Snape who guided the boys to the Slytherin table to sit. Viktor Krum was in a position where he could watch the students at the Gryffindor table. There was one girl in particular who caught his attention. But it wan't until halfway through dinner that he noticed that she was the girl from the stands. She was the girl who watched him with intent when the snitch hovered in front of her for a few seconds. This girl, was the girl who he longed to know since that night two months ago.

Viktor said was sitting next to one of the boys who knew about being cornered at the Quidditch world Cup. He also told him about the girl who he had seen in the stands. Viktor nudged him, "she's here."

"Where," his friend said, "show me."

Viktor pointed her out, "see the boys with flaming red hair over there?" viktor, and when his friend answered that he did, "ok, do you see the girl sitting in the middle of the boys who look alike?"

"I see her," his friend said.

"Pretty, no?" Viktor asked.

"Yes," his friend said, "she's very pretty, I would even go as far as to say she's beautiful."

Viktor hadn't noticed that this girl had the same frame as the girl that had helped him that night. It wasn't until she went to stand that he took notice. She was preparing to throw something, he wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was about to throw.

"It's her," viktor said.

"Who's her?" his friend asked.

"The girl from the stadium is the same as the girl as the on that helped me escape," Viktor exclaimed trying to whisper.

"Well now you have the rest of the year to talk to her," his friend said, "I don't think you'll have any problems."

"I don't know," Viktor said, "she's surrounded by an awful lot of people," Viktor said.

Now this went on for a while between the two of them, some of the Slytherin were trying to listen to the conversation but none of them could understand Bulgarian. Draco in particular wanted to know what they were talking about; him being the nosy prat that he is.

A few more minutes passed by before Viktor got the courage to go to her. what moved him was her smile, she looked up from her plate, she looked right at him, and smiled. It wasn't a shy smile, it was the same enchanting smile that he she gave him when encouraging him to hurry and catch the snitch. This was all it took for him to rise from his seat and speak in English for the first time that evening. "excuse me," Viktor said, "I be back."

He left the table and walked very determinedly over to the Gryffindor table. He stopped so that he was standing right nest to where she was sitting, "excuse me," he said.

She, and those sitting close to her, turned and looked at him, "yes?" she asked. She moved to stand but was stopped when he kneeled in front of her.

"Thank you," Viktor said in a soft voice, as clearly as he could in english because with his thick accent it was a little hard to understand.

**N/A: I thought this was a good place to end the chapter, it's not exactly what I had in mind but it's where I was headed. **

**A special thanks to everyone who's reviewed. In response to one of the sweetest reveiws, here is another slice of sweet chocolate cake. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Siren's Song

Chapter 6

She looked at him dumbfounded, she couldn't figure out what he could possibly be thanking her for. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked sincerely unable to figure out what it was that he was thanking her for. She had no idea that it was him that she had saved that night. Viktor looked at her in awe, she really was an angel.

"You remember the Quidditch Cup, da?" He asked her. When she nodded her head yes he continued talking, "you remember the snitch, da?"

"Yes," she said in a breathy voice, "how could I forget." She would remember the way their eyes had met for those short few seconds during the Quidditch match. How the snitch had seemed to allow him to notice her for those three seconds. It hadn't mattered that it was short and barely a moment in time. Neither of them could refuse the fact that it happened nor would they be able to forget it.

"You remember what happened later that night, da?" Viktor ventured to ask. She nodded her head yes, "you remember the boy you saved, the boy you allowed to escape, yes?"

"I remember," she said, her hands were shaking a little.

"Then you must allow me to thank you," Viktor said, "You put yourself in danger to allow me to get away. " Viktor kissed her knuckles, before standing. Still holding her hand he bowed deeply over her hand in respect.

Hermione looked around nervously, she didn't know what to do. A few of Viktor's class mates came over standing beside and behind Viktor they bowed. It was an amazing sight, they clipped their heels together, and bowed sharp and fast. They stayed bowed, she looked around not sure what to do. "You don't have to thank me," Hermione said, "You don't have to bow. I didn't do it to earn your thanks or to be held in your debt. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I hope that had it been the other way round you would do the same."

Viktor stood and looked at her, he wasn't sure what to say to her declaration. The more he looked at her more beautiful she seemed to become. It must have had something to do with the way she sat, shoulders back, head held high, hands clasped in front of her, feet together. Not only did this girl have matters she had a grace that others seemed to lack.

Before he could speak again, Karkaroff approached them, "what are you doing over here?" he asked, "You should be sitting and talking to your fellow students in Slytherin."

"You remember the night of the Quidditch Cup, da?" Viktor asked, "Remember how I told you I was cornered behind some rubble by a couple of men aiming to kill, da?"

"I remember," the Headmaster said, "What does she have to do with It." the Headmaster Karkaroff was annoyed that his prize pupil was causing such a scene.

"This girl," Viktor said, pulling Hermione to her feet, whilst raising his voice a bit louder so everyone could hear. "This girl was the girl who allowed me the time to get away."

"This girl here," Karkaroff said in a small voice.

"Tell him," Harry said, "tell him what happened so that he'll quit looking at you like you stole his wand."

"I'm not sure how to address you sir," Hermione said.

"I am Headmaster Karkaroff, you may call me Mr. Karkaroff," he said, in a disdainful voice.

"Mr. Karkaroff sir," Hermione began, "I'm not sure what you would like most to hear. When we were making our get away, I stopped because I heard someone yell. It sounded very painful. I looked around but I couldn't find where it was coming from. Before I started running again I saw, two men in cloaks cornering a boy he was trying his best to fire back from behind the rubble but he couldn't get a decent shot. So I thought to distract them for a few seconds so that he would have a chance to get away.

I picked up a couple of rocks and threw them. They turned and looked at me, when they started moving my direction I turned and ran. I didn't realize that they would follow me. While I was running they were firing curses and hexes at me, and I had to dodge. They had stopped following me somewhere along the way. I hadn't realized they stopped following me until I got to where my friends were hiding. I nearly tackled one of them to the ground when they grabbed me from behind."

"So you saved the boy, not knowing who he was," Karkaroff said, in his deep accent, "you could have been hurt."

She laughed a little, "You're only about the 1oth person to tell me sir, but thank you for your concern."

"She's thanking me, Headmaster Dumbledore," Karkaroff said with a little bit of awe in his voice, "Headmaster Dumbledore do you teach your students manners and courtesy in their studies, or do they come like this?"

"Miss Granger came to us like this," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, from his seat at the head table, "don't get me wrong she is a formidable student loyal to a fault; but she is courteous and kindhearted. She won't hesitate when the need calls for it." Dumbledore looked at Draco when he said this, he above all know what it was like to be on the end of one of her punches. His nose still ached from being broken, although it had been fixed long ago, he still felt the sting when she looked hatefully at him.

The students watched in awe as the scene played our around them. When they heard Viktor Krum thank Hermione Granger resident book-worm and community know-it-all, they listened intently. You see only a select few knew about what happened at the Quidditch world cup; and even a fewer select few knew that Hermione had been in a spot of trouble of her own making when she stopped to distract a set of men intent of hurting one young man holed up behind some rubble.

The Great hall went silent as she told Headmaster Karkaroff the story of what had happened. They still couldn't get of the fact that Hermione Granger had done something so stupidly honorable. Half of the students in the great hall (not including the students at Slytherin table) asked themselves if they would be able to or even willing to do what she had done for someone she hadn't even known. She hadn't even used magic, to distract them. She'd picked up a couple of good-sized rocks and threw them to get their attention away from the young man trying to stay alive.

Their attention went immediately back to Hermione and the students from Drumstrang when Karkaroff spoke, "if you won't allow Viktor a life debt or even a favor, however will he repay you for your kindness, Miss Granger?"

"Well for starters please call me Hermione," she said, "I don't desire a life debt but as for a favor I'm sure I can think of something."

The students bowed again, "we look forward to hearing of any favor you might ask," Karkaroff said, "but for now we should head back to the ship. Come boys."

Viktor bowed and kissed her hand one last time before departing. Hermione looked stunned for a few minutes. She stood there and watched them leave.

She sat back down in between Fred and George, "well I wasn't expecting that," she said.

"Hermione," Fred said, "mind telling us what happened with the snitch?"

After she told them how the snitch hovered in front of her for a few seconds, which brought the seeker over to where she stood. She told them how their eyes met, and then how the snitch zoomed away. She told them about him seeking her out after the match was over, how he had kissed her hand but hadn't the chance to get her name. Ginny sighed, not in a depressed manner, but in a how romantic manner.

The boys just sort of scoffed at it, Ron looked a bit jealous that he hadn't the chance to meet the Quidditch player after the match was over, that he hadn't the chance to save him. The way Ron was acting you would think he was in love, perhaps in a roundabout way he was.

"What?" Hermione asked, "You wanted to know what happened, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Why didn't you say anything after the match was over?" Ron asked.

"I could scarcely believe it myself," Hermione said with a huff, "besides you probably would have laughed at me and call me delusional, for thinking that someone as wonderful as the Bulgarian seeker could have wanted to meet, plain, meek, silly old me."

"She's got a point," Neville said, "no matter how wonderful the story sounds you all would have tried to check her into St. Mungo's."

"We wouldn't have tried to check her into St. Mungo's," Harry said, "but we might have asked if she had seen anything else that was highly improbable."

"It would have made for a good joke," Ron said, "but not now."

"Obviously," Hermione said in an annoyed voice, "nothing gets past you."

"What are you going to ask for?" George asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I'll have to think about it."

After they returned to the common room, some of the girls flocked to Hermione asking her for more details about what happened at the world cup. Ginny, already knowing decided that she would sit with some of the boys. She ended up sitting at a table in the corner with Neville, "you can see it too can't you," she asked.

"Yes," Neville said, "she's really very pretty; but you're pretty too."

"Thank Neville," Ginny said, "but Hermione isn't pretty, she's beautiful. Something had to have happened to her over the summer."

"Hermione's always been pretty," Neville said, "but she never really tried to be pretty before. I think that maybe only a few people can see her for what she is."

"Why can't Harry and Ron see her?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "the same reason Slytherin house doesn't see her. I'm not sure how it works, but I bet were not the only ones that can see it. If it's this bad now with only a few people being able to tell imagine what it'll be like when she's older and everyone can see."

"I wouldn't want to be Hermione right now," Neville said, "but there has to be something more to it."

"I'm sure there is Neville," Ginny said, "There always is."

They sat there for a few more moments, "how about we pull a Hermione Granger and go to the library to research," Neville said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ginny said, "I'll meet you there after dinner, if I don't have detention."

"Deal," Neville said, and they shook hands, and they left for bed. They would get to the bottom of this even if it killed them. _I highly doubt it would kill me to discover her secret, although I have to wonder if she even knows that she has a secret, _Ginny thought.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship; the two of them just hadn't realized it yet.

x.X.x.

Up in the boy's dorms, some of the boys were talking about what happened at dinner. Neville had come in at the middle of a conversation.

"Why wouldn't she use magic?" Dean asked, "Wouldn't the ministry let it slide if she was defending herself."

"She wasn't defending herself though," Seamus said, "she was distracting them so that he could get away. The ministry looks down on using magic out of school."

"But still," Dean said, "I would have used more than rocks."

"She used rocks because she knew that it would distract their attention long enough for him to get away." Harry said, "She didn't think that they would turn their attention to her and chase after her. Besides she knew she could get in trouble for using magic since she's underage."

That was the end of all talk on the matter, they readied themselves for bed; Calling out good nights simultaneously to one another.

On the other side of the castle, down in the dungeons sat a group for 4th year Slytherins. They were pondering the question everyone else was pondering. Could they do what Granger did? Could they risk themselves for someone they didn't know? Furthermore would they be willing to?

For most of them the answer was no, they wouldn't help someone at the spur of the moment like that unless it was for the benefit of themselves. It was all about '_What can I get out of it?'_ Before any of them could answer the question Professor Snape swept into the room and sent them all to bed.

"I expect to see you all in detention tomorrow evening," he said, "after all, everyone was absent from class this afternoon."

"But Professor Dumbledore canceled casses for this afternoon when the other school arrived at lunch time" Pansy Parkinson said.

Professor snape just raised his eyebrows in wonderment, _Why didn't Albus say something to me at lunch?_ He thought, _I'll just have to check with him before i assign detention for tomorrow._

"I'll check with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow so you best not be lieing."

They just shook their heads no and scuffled up to their dormitories. As the last of the students left the common room, Professor Snape receded to his own rooms. He sat in the chair at his desk and allowed his head to slump down into his hands. He allowed his mind to wander; he went over the happenings of dinner again. He allowed the expression on her face to play over again and again. She really was looking more and like her mother every day. She had the same shape, and the same facial structure, and the same beautiful curls; she only lacked her mother's eyes.

Professor Snape finally rose from his chair and went into the bedroom. He readied for bed, and pulled out a book he had been reading. He read some hoping it would help clear his mind so he could sleep; but it seemed tonight distraction was futile, for he couldn't get the woman or her daughter out of her head.

Hermione Granger seemed to be in many people's thoughts that evening, for Professor Dumbledore was also sitting in his office pondering the girl. He remembered when she was a girl no older than 11 years old. So eager to learn, so eager to belong, she was turning into a striking young woman; much like her mother before her.

x.X.x.

The next morning, Harry and Ron greeted Hermione in the common room before heading to breakfast in the great hall. She was surprised to find that her fellow students weren't all that interested in discovering about Hermione's interaction with saving Krum. They were only interested in the moments where Krum and Hermione locked eyes before he chased after the snitch.

Hermione told them that if they waited until the evening time when they were all tucked into their dorms, that she would tell them the five minute story about the Quidditch match. They all reluctantly agreed not to ask until after dinner. She smiled and thanked them, before she started eating her breakfast.

"Why didn't you just threaten to hex them if they didn't leave you alone?" George asked.

"Well then I would come off as rude and unladylike and I can't have that," Hermione said, "besides if I tell them then they'll leave me alone."

"Yes but then poor Krum will more than likely have more girls following him around," Fred said.

"They'll be following him around either way," Hermione said, "Ron to no doubt if he thought that he could get away from it."

"True," George said, "have you thought about the special favor yet?"

"No I haven't," Hermione said.

"I know what you can ask him for," Ron said.

"And what would that be Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You can get his autograph for me," Ron said.

"I'm not going to ask for something as stupid as an autograph Ronald," Hermione said with a bit of humor in her voice, although she was highly annoyed. "Get up off you duff and go ask him for an autograph."

"But then I'd have to talk to him," Ron said, in a slightly scared voice, he reminded her of a scared girl.

"Yes Ronald," Hermione said, "one generally has to talk to someone they want an autograph from. You can't just go around acting all cavemanish grunting and pounding on tables."

"Why not?" George asked. He started grunting and beating his chest and pounding on the table. After wards Hermione and company burst out into gales of laughter.

"That's why not," Hermione said, "you'd be a laughing-stock."

He looked at her like she had offended him, "but you'd be a handsome laughing-stock so I guess it would be all worth it."

"You think I'm handsome," George asked surprised. She looked pensive for a moment and then nodded her head in the affirmative.

George leaned in to Fred, "she thinks I'm handsome."

Hermione's laughter filled the Great Hall, at some point everyone looked over at the Gryffindor table to see who was laughing. Some most of the Slytherins thought _oh it's just Granger. _The rest of the students that took notice just thought that she looked pretty when she laughed. Some of the teachers were shaking their heads and smiling because of her happy nature. And the visiting students that had made it to breakfast thought that it was annoying that someone could be that happy so early in the morning. Victor watched in awe as this lovely girl laughed without inhabitation. He wished that he could laugh about without a care in the world; but for some life just wasn't that simple.

Professor Snape crept from his seat at the head table and escaped the Great Hall, before thoughts of the girl at the Gryffindor table assaulted him. He spent the majority of the night thinking about her, he didn't want to think about her today as well. He didn't need the memories of her popping into his mind. Surely everything would be better if he could forget ever knowing the girl; but things just weren't that easy.

_~flash Back~_

_May 1980, before the fall of the Dark Lord_

_Snape looked down at the child in his arms; he didn't know why the girl's mother had asked him to see that no harm came to her, for she would surely be hunted by those who sought the mother. He was still haunted by the conversation that he had with the child's mother. _

"_Severus," the woman said, "please takes her, and hide her. You and I are the only ones who know of the child. Please you must do this for me."_

"_Why should I?" Severus asked, "Why should I do anything for you?"_

"_Please Severus," the woman sobbed, "please I can go on if anything should happen to her. The dark lord would surely use the information against us if he knew of her. Her father mustn't ever know of her existence, I fear that it would make his mission that much more un-doable. I don't want my death and the disappearance of his only child to rest on his conscience."_

"_Who is the girl's father?" Severus asked._

"_It's better that you don't know," she said, "Please take her and hide her."_

_All Severus could do was nod yes in agreement. She then handed him a pretty little girl with golden brown hair, she had honey colored eyes, and she smelled like all children should. "What's her name?"_

"_Hermione," the woman said, "you must give this letter to whoever agrees to take care of the child. Know that it's an odd request, I would have asked Dumbledore but I'm not sure that he wouldn't use her to his advantage when she becomes older."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Severus asked, "What are you planning? You don't expect to live through the war do you?"_

"_No I don't expect it," she said, "her father bid me to stay safe, but it's been over a year since he went on his mission, and the letter have ceased. I'm not even sure that he's alive; he's been gone for so long. He has no idea that he has a daughter, but I imagine that he would be sorely upset with me if I let her come to any harm. I know my number is up and Dumbledore has asked me to go on a mission."_

"_Let's go to him and tell him," Severus pleaded, "you can't entrust your daughter to me, and I will fail you."_

"_No, you won't," she said placing her hand on his cheek, "you will do well. You shall not fail me or my daughter."_

"_Katharine you must stay safe," Severus said, as he kissed the witch on the forehead but not before gathering all of little Hermione's belongings._

"_You as well Severus," she said, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She kissed her daughters forehead once more, "stay well my darling."_

_When Severus turned around at the door to get one more look at his friend, she had already gone. 'Please be safe,' he thought._

_~End flashback~_

After all these years he still had no idea as to who the girl's father was, Severus wasn't even sure if she knew she was adopted. The girl's parents were thrilled to have her, although they were Muggles, they had obviously raised her with all the proper mannerisms that a pureblooded witch would have. He had to wonder if they had told Hermione of her coming to them. He would surely then be ousted as her deliverer. How would Hermione see him then? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

As he was ending his musings, the remainder of his students had trickled in, time to be a dungeon bat. He chuckled at his own joke, but schooled his features so that they wouldn't see him smirking.

As the class ended, the students moaned and groaned that it was the worst potions class ever. They bemoaned that he was a sadistic bastard, who didn't understand the idea of going easy on his students, especially when they didn't understand something.

"I swear someone must have dropped him on his head as a child," one second year cried, "it should be illegal to be so mean."

The 4th years stood in the hall as the moaning second years wandered through the halls towards their second class. Hermione and Harry shared a look, "seems Snape is being himself again."

"Seems so," Hermione said.

Unbeknownst to them Professor Snape stood in the doorway of his class room and watched the Gryffindor trio. Miss Granger was smiling as she said something to Mr. Potter; Mr. Weasley looked as if he had eaten something sour. He wondered if she was smiling about the moaning of the second years.

"Oh well," he heard Miss Granger say to Potter and Weasley, "off to Defense. Professor Moody won't appreciate us being late. Whether or not we were admiring the moaning of Second years or not."

"Quite right," Potter said, "come along Ron. We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming," Ron said, "you don't suppose we'll have to work with the imperious again do you?"

"no I think he said we were going to work with different curses today," Miss Granger said, "come on no time to dawdle." As they walked past the Potions class room on the way from the dungeons Hermione smiled at the Potions Professor. It was a smile that told she knew of some secret. The smile unnerved him, completely. He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. She nodded towards the retreating second years and smiled.

He then turned and went back into his classroom to ponder the happenings of his friend Katharine. Although she was deceased, he knew that she had to be watching from somewhere. She would be happy to know that her daughter had grown into a lovely girl, and that she was the smartest among her class. _Katharine, it should be you here watching your daughter grow, instead of I. I hope you're happy where ever you are._

**A/N: that was a tough chapter to write, I hope that the next one isn't as rough. Well is it climatic enough?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I am not, and I certainly never shall make any money from this, I only write for your amusement and mine.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed your opinions are important to me. for those of you waiting for this chapter i hope it's up to your standards... )**

_**Review… you know you want to.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: some of you know that there is a hurricane on the east coast. i live in pa and there is a good chance that we'll lose power today or tonight possibly for a week. so i'm going to update today instead of weds. and if by some miracle i get the next chapter completed before the power goes out. i will update Even If... also. for those of you that are keeping up on both. if i can get chapter 8 completed for this story before then i will post again today. thanks for your patience**

A Siren's Song

Chapter 7

Several of the teachers were sitting at the Head table, eating and watching the students interact with one another. Professor Dumbledore noticed that the Beauxatons weren't really attempting to converse with anyone else. They came into the Great Hall as a group and left together as a group. It seemed as if the other students hadn't even noticed that they were there.

Professor McGonagall noticed that mostly all of the Drumstrang students stuck to the Slytherin table. She saw Draco Malfoy attempting to converse with Viktor Krum; but it looked as though he was more occupied with a young witch from the Gryffindor table. Chiding herself for getting involved in student affairs she went back to her breakfast.

Professor Snape, was watching Hermione as she sat and laughed with her friends. She was smiling and eating her toast when the Weasley twins, came in and plopped down on either side of her. They were asking her something, and when she nodded in the affirmative. They started pouring pumpkin juice for themselves.

He watched as she helped them fill their plates, and he watched as she spooned what was left of her porridge into her mouth. He switched his attentions to the Hufflepuff table, where he saw one Cedric Diggery fending off the attentions of some of the younger girls at his table. He watched as the lad stood from his place, and gathered his things. Then he watched as the boy dropped a note into Hermione's lap as he walked by. Professor Snape never would have seen it if he hadn't been paying attention. He wondered what the note said, and then he wondered why he wondered what the note said. _I'm starting to sound a blithering idiot, _Snape thought scowling out at the House Tables filled with stupid dunderheads.

**M**eanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Hermione picked up the note that fell in her lap as Cedric walked past. "What have you there Hermione?" Fred asked.

"It looks like a note," Hermione said.

"Well are you going to read it?" Ron asked with a huff. _Why would anyone want to give Hermione a note? It's not like she's all that pretty, _he thought.

"Give me a moment and I will Ronald," Hermione said in a huff, "on second thought I think maybe my note and I shall adjourn towards class. After all it is my note, and my business, and I don't recall their being a rule that my business is your business."

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Apology accepted," Hermione said sitting back down. She opened the note, and smiled at the neat penmanship. It read as:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that we haven't known each other to terribly long and I was wondering if you would meet me in the library this evening after dinner. If you've nothing else going that is…_

_You see I've finished with the book I borrowed the other week and I was hoping that you could help me find the books I need for my next assignment. If it's not too much trouble that is…_

_Your Friend, _

_Cedric _

"Well what's it say?" Fred asked.

"Oh he was just wondering if I could come to the library tonight to help him find the books for another assignment," she said with a smile.

"Sounds like he just wants to get you alone for a little bit," George said.

"or he really just needs the help of the girl who knows the library really well," Ginny said in his defense, "you know not everything is about what you're thinking it is."

"Ginny's right," Hermione said with a sigh, "why should I refuse someone help when they went through all the trouble to ask?"

"Don't know," Fred said whispering into her ear, "perhaps he thinks you're beautiful and being close to you is the closest thing to heaven?"

She smacked him on the arm lightly, "I'm not beautiful," she said in a whisper back to him, "but that you think so is endearing."

"Fred never lies," George whispered, "you're really very beautiful."

She leaned in and gave both Fred and George a kiss on the cheek. Standing up, she gathered her thing, "I have to stop at the Library before class to return a few books, and I'll see you guys later."

As they watched her retreating form, Ron suddenly became suspicious, "what's going on between the three of you?" he asked.

"Why does there have to be something going on," Ginny asked before Fred or George could get a word in. "the fact is that Hermione doesn't see herself as a pretty girl, and there is nothing wrong with them trying to boost her self-confidence a bit. She certainly doesn't get it from the two of you."

Ginny stood, gathered her things and followed after Hermione to the library. All eyes at the Gryffindor table rested on Ron, "what?" he practically yelled, "I don't understand what the big deal is about Hermione all of a sudden? The way you all are acting one would think she's the Bloody Queen of Sheba! Frankly I don't see it, she's just one of the boys, she's our resident bookworm, and I don't get what's so special."

Lavender and Parvati were taken back by Ron's cruel words, they looked at each other and then to Fay Dunbar, a girl that they all shared a dorm with. "I think that it's time to go to class," Fay said, "don't worry about Hermione, she's pretty good at taking care of herself. I'll see you all later."

Lavender not being able to think of anything to say stood and left the table, Parvati wasn't too far behind her.

**M**eanwhile up at the Head Table, the teachers were talking amongst themselves, "can you hear what they're saying Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not really," Professor Dumbledore said, "but I can amplify it for you if you like."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said, "with students storming out of the Hall I think perhaps it would be a wise idea to find out why."

Suddenly there was no reason to turn up the volume at the Gryffindor table because Ginny was Ranting loudly at one Ronald Weasley.

"_Why does there have to be something going on," Ginny asked before Fred or George could get a word in. "the fact is that Hermione doesn't see herself as a pretty girl, and there is nothing wrong with them trying to boost her self-confidence a bit. She certainly doesn't get it from the two of you."_

_They watched as Ginny gathered her things and stormed out of the hall, no doubt to follow Hermione to the library to be sure she was alright._

"_What?" he practically yelled, "I don't understand what the big deal is about Hermione all of a sudden? The way you all are acting one would think she's the Bloody Queen of Sheba! Frankly I don't see it, she's just one of the boys, she's our resident bookworm, and I don't get what's so special."_

_No the boy wouldn't get what's so special about her,_ Snape thought, _she certainly doesn't deserve your ire, and I can't believe I'm admitting this even to myself, the girl could do much worse than the Weasley Twins or even Cedric Diggory from the look of things. Katharine, I can't believe the things you make me go through. _As he finished his musings he bid farewell to the other teachers and headed off towards his own hole in the dungeons, after all he was the dungeon bat.

**x.X.x.**

**G**inny followed after Hermione as fast as she was able. She caught her as she was entering the library¸ and followed her towards the corner row of books that was slightly hidden from the Madam Pince's desk.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke reaching out towards the girl with her hand, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "your brother is an insensitive git."

"I know," Ginny's said, "And I gave him a dressing down before following you here. In fact I think Fred and George might be hot on my tail."

Hermione turned around with a small smile on her face, "oh Ginny," Hermione said as her arms latched around the other girls neck as she cried softly.

Ginny whispered to Hermione that everything would be ok, and that Ron didn't know what he was missing out on. Surely someday Ron and Harry would notice that she was a girl. Ginny told her that on the day that they finally noticed Hermione she would help her get her revenge on them. Hermione laughed and thanked Ginny for making feel better.

Hermione and Ginny left the library arm in arm, running into Fred and George on the way out through the door.

"Umph," Ginny and Hermione made the sound at the same time. The air rushed from their lungs making them a bit light-headed. They'd have fallen to the ground if the Weasley Twins weren't so quick on their feet. Fred grabbed Hermione, while George steadied Ginny. Fred's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist holding her to him.

"Hello Hermione," Fred said, "fancy meeting you here."

"Do you bump into unsuspecting wizards often?" George asked.

Hermione looked up at Fred like she'd been caught stealing cookies from the kitchen. She blushed a beautiful red color when Fred's arms tightened around her.

"It seems you've startled her into silence dear brother," Fred said, "are you alright? You really should just ignore Harry and Ron, they're blind idiots."

"Yes," Hermione said, "the slight still hurts though. It's funny I get more attention from my best friends brothers than I do from my best friend. Not that I don't appreciate the attention I get from you two."

"We know love," Fred said, "but you two should scurry along to class, wouldn't want you to be late."

"Thank you," Hermione said as Ginny started to leave for class, "Ginny, Fred, George, thank you." She hugged each in turn and gifted them with a kiss on the cheek, even Ginny.

As she walked away a giant smile spread on each one of their faces, Ginny turned and beamed a smile at her older brothers and skipped off towards her morning class.

Fred and George turned and walked towards their first class, it wouldn't do any good to be late for class. There would be time to speculate later on what to do with the attraction they felt towards the little with that seemed to have the whole Gryffindor house in an uproar.

**T**he day continued on without a hitch, after Harry, Ron and the other 4th years finished with their morning classes they found their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. To their surprise Hermione was not at lunch. Or rather she had already been to the Great Hall and took her lunch to the courtyard, when she and Ginny and some of the other Gryffindor girls were eating lunch.

"It's a conspiracy," Ron said, "we treat on girl badly and the rest, follow in her footsteps."

"Yes Ron," Harry said in an annoyed voice, "because the slight you gave this morning was so endearing all the girls took it personally."

"I just don't get what's so great about Hermione," Ron said in an irritated tone, "sure she's our friend but it's not like she's anything special. She's not all that interesting to look at, she's overly bossy and she thinks she knows everything. I really don't see what's so important about a sleep inducing harpy who doesn't do anything but study, rant and nag about things that don't concern her."

"You're an idiot," Harry said, "I won't say anymore because you obviously aren't going to listen to a word anyone says on the subject. But you might want to remember that she's our friend, and if you plan to keep her as one you might want to quit being such a git."

"I'll take that into consideration," Ron said going back to his food, "as for right now I'm eating, can we please not talk about Hermione anymore."

Harry sat down and grumbled a bit under his breath. A few moments later Neville and Seamus came in and sat down. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"The girls are eating in the courtyard," Harry said, "I think it might be something to do with the slight from this morning; but you know girls they could have had it planned weeks ago. Either that or they're chasing after Krum again."

"Probably the latter," Seamus said, "I don't think half the girls in Gryffindor get along with Hermione half the time. It's not her fault, she's just not as vain as them. They care far too much about their appearance, Hermione doesn't really need to primp in front of the mirror to much she's pretty as she is."

Neville and Harry goggled at him, they weren't quite sure how to take Seamus's announcement about the girls in Gryffindor House, although he was pleased about what was said about Hermione. Perhaps hearing someone else say she was pretty would make Ron think before he spoke next time. "what? i pay attention to what goes on around me," Seamus said baffled by everyone expression.

Ron just looked up at them, "I thought we agreed not to talk about Hermione while I was eating?" he asked.

"You asked me to stop," Harry said, "You didn't say anything to them."

Ron grumbled under his breath, finished his lunch and left. Neville, Seamus, and Harry just sort of looked at each other like they had been hit in the face. A few minutes later the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and Dean Thomas walked into the Great Hall. Dean was in their year but always seemed to get held after class for some reason or another.

"What did we miss?" Dean asked, "And where is everyone else?"

"Girls are eating in the courtyard," Harry said, "Ron stormed off because we kept talking about Hermione. We think Lavender and some of the younger girls might be chasing after Krum."

"Ah good ole Krum," George said, "Has Hermione thought about what favor she wants yet?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I haven't had the chance to talk to her much lately. She's been hiding away in the library in her spare time looking up stuff on house elves."

"You could always go to her you know," Fred said, "She spends some of her free time down at the lake."

"And with Ron continuously making an ass of himself I doubt that she'll be hanging around the common room until he apologizes."

"Might be a while then," Dean said, "You know how selfish he is."

"Then perhaps we should run him off so that she can spend more time in the common room," Fred said, "I can think of a few ways to get rid of him."

"Or we can owl mum and tell her that Ron'd being jealous git because of the attention Hermione's getting," George said, "I bet she'd send him a howler."

"the first thing she would do is ask what Hermione has done to get so much attention," Ginny said from behind them, "then she would send a howler to Ron for being mean; which in turn would make Hermione feel worse about herself."

"So what do we do sister dear?" George asked, "Ron shouldn't be able to drive Hermione from the common room if that's where she wants to study."

"Well then bring the Basilisk back to life and have him Petrified," Ginny said grabbing a plate and filling it with food, "or better yet, petrify him yourself. That should work, unless Mrs. Sprout has a grown crop of Mandrake root."

As Ginny gathered her lunch the boys continued, "sorry to interrupt again," Ginny said, "I'm off to the courtyard, can't boycott lunch if I'm her with you guys."

They all looked up at her and smiled, she laughed as she turned and walked out through the doors of the great hall. She had to get to the courtyard. After a few moments the boys snapped out of their thoughts and started the conversation right where they left off.

"Ah not totally sure," Harry said, "Neville you spend the most time down in the green house does Professor Sprout have any grown Mandrake's?"

"I don't know," Neville said, "but I can find out. Give me a couple of days and I'll find a way to ask her without being suspicious."

"Are you guys seriously talking about hexing your brother because he was mean to a girl?" Lee asked.

"It's not just a girl were talking about," George said, "she's the Pride of Gryffindor, Smartest Witch of her Age, she The Gryffindor Know-it-all. Gryffindor Princess. I'd say she's more than just some girl."

"Maybe," Lee said, "but you've got to admit you all seem a bit more concerned about her than you should for her just being a friend to your brother."

"So what?" Fred asked, "We like her, always have."

"Probably always will," George finished, "all the more reason to help her."

"How would getting Ron out of the common room be beneficial to her?"

"Well she wouldn't have to deal with Ron," Ginny said, "she's enough to deal with, without him yelling at her and trying to put her down."

"Alright," lee said looking at Harry for a bit of help, "we've Herbology later today, we'll come up with a reason to ask Professor Sprout if she's an adult mandrake crop."

"Alright," Neville said, "on that note, we've got to get to class or we'll be late, and Hermione will never let us hear the end of it. Oh and we'll most likely land ourselves in detention."

"Well lets go then," Harry said, "we'll catch you guys later."

"Later Harry," Fred, George and lee called after them. Seamus and Dean followed Harry and Neville out of the Great hall without looking back, wondering what it was they had gotten themselves into.

x.X.x.

_Gryffindor Girls in the Courtyard._

Hermione and Ginny sat under the tree in the courtyard chatting and eating lunch when Lavender and Parvati strolled up to them and started talking. "Can we sit her with you?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Lavender said, "don't let Ron get to you, and he doesn't know what he's saying."

Hermione looked up at lavender with a shocked expression, "thank you," she said, "I appreciate your saying so."

"Oh no need to be so formal," Lavender said, "we've shared a dorm long enough to drop the formalities."

"Alright Lavender, " Hermione said, "so was lunch terrible?"

"Terrible," Parvati said, "I swear that boy just doesn't know when to be quiet."

Ginny and Hermione laughed, "try living with him for 13 years," Ginny said.

"No thanks," Lavender and Parvati said together.

They were eating and having a good time when Katie and Angelina came up to them and asked to sit down, "the boys seem to be having a boys only conversation in the Great Hall," Katie said, "thought we'd join you for a bit of Gryffindor Girl Spirit, or something like that."

"Sounds great," Ginny said, "we should do this more often."

"What have secret girl meetings to conspire about boys?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," lavender said "that sounds like something I could get into."

"I think it's something most of us could get into," Parvati said in a cheery voice.

"I've got something we can discuss," Ginny said on a more serious note, "how to get Ron out of the Common Room so that Hermione here can actually spend some time in her own house without confrontation?"

"We could always just hex him," Parvati said, "or cause him to have an accident."

"Or we could as Dumbledore to set up a house tournament for wizard's chess," Hermione said, "Ron wouldn't be able to resist the urge to rub his winning in everyone's faces."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ginny said, "it could be held on Saturdays, and then we could actually spend time together outside of the library."

"That's a good idea," lavender said, "I still like the idea of hexing him."

"You can still do that," Hermione said, "just do it on Mondays so that he'll be all better by the time Saturday comes around."

Everyone laughed at Hermione's idea, "alright," Ginny said, "We'll look into the chess idea. But for now perhaps we should get going to class. Harry would never let you live down being late to class."

"True," Hermione said, "how about we meet again at the end of the week to discuss further ideas?"

"Sounds good," Katie said, "we'll let you know what days' work best for us. Could we possibly come up with some way to get in touch with each other."

"We could all think about it this week and then we can throw our ideas together to come up with a solution later," Parvati said.

"Wonderful," Katie said.

"Now we've really gotta run," Angelina said, "Snape will have us in detention for sure if we're late."

Everyone said their goodbyes, before running in separate directions.

**M**eanwhile in the hall way a couple of professors were standing and watching, "do they do this often Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it's a new development," Professor McGonagall said, "but I'm not opposed to the idea."

"Keep an eye on them for me?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "we don't need them getting into too much trouble."

"No that would be disastrous," Professor McGonagall said, "but I'm interested in seeing what they come up with."

"Shall we make a friendly wager?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"And what would be the terms?" she asked intrigued.

"If I win," he said eyes twinkling with mischief, "you agree to have dinner with me, alone, in my office."

"And if you lose?" she asked with a bit of a smile.

"Well then you can take your time and decide what it is you would like me to do for you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well then I would say that you have to buy the staff drinks at the three broomsticks the next Hogsmeade outing," she said snarkily.

"Is that really what you would like my dear?" he asked a bit disappointed.

"Albus," she whispered into his ear, "if I wanted to get you alone to have my wicked way with you, I wouldn't wait for a bet to do so. But as you seem so keen on waiting for a wager to try and do so I'm afraid that I might eventually have to take matters into my own hands."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Dumbledore asked suggestively.

"That's for me to know," she said poking her finger into his chest, "and for you to wait in agony for eons and eons before finding out."

"You're a very wicked witch, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I'll get you one of these days and then you'll have no way of escaping me."

"Oh I look forward to it," she said with a smirk in reply, "but now I must go, or my students will be running ramped in the classroom. Of course if I'm lucky I might get to hand out a few detentions."

And with that she sauntered away without so much as looking back at him. Dumbledore could' t help but feel elated at his bantering with Minerva. He maybe an old wizard, and she herself might be 85 years his junior; but he would still have her. If only they could stop playing this little game of cat and mouse that they had been playing for the last 15 years then perhaps he could feel content in life. Perhaps… well perhaps not, after all he still had to make sure that Harry defeated Voldemort. He had to make sure that Hermione's parents told her about her birth mother and how they came to be adopted, and he had to make sure that no one was hurt in the process…. It was going to be a long year. Hell it had already been a long year…

x.X.x.

Severus Snape was attending to his class of dunderheads, they were being extra stupid today it seemed as some of the 5th years seemed not to be able to follow directions. Over at the Weasley's table he saw sparks and rushed over, just before it exploded, he was able to put up a shield before everyone in the surrounding area to get an eye full.

"YOU IDIOTS!," Professor Snape bellowed, "what are you thinking of? You should be concentrating on what you're doing and not gossiping. GET OUT!"

"But professor," they tried to explain that it really wasn't their fault this time. They hadn't been talking about anything, or even thinking about anything. They really thought that the potion they were working on could be beneficial to learn.

"I don't want to hear it," Snape growled at them, "now remove yourself from my class room before I'm forced to remove you myself."

The twins looked at one another before standing up, and gathered their things, "you may not believe us professor," George said, "but we really didn't do it this time."

Before another word could be said, the two of them stepped out of the classroom and disappeared. They had more than an hour before their next class, so they went to the library. It was time to get serious, because they were sure that they would be given detention. Perhaps they deserved the detention last time they pulled something. Perhaps the next time something happened it would be their fault; but it really hadn't been them this time, it really had been just an accident…

TBC…

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, they are appreciated. i'll see if i can't finish the next chapter and post it today if possible. Cheers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Sirens Song

Chapter 8

_Last time, Ron isn't so nice to Hermione, and the Weasley twins and Ginny cheer her up a bit. Harry and the other Gryffindor males talk of ways to get back at Ron. The Gryffindor girls have a little impromptu meeting in the courtyard, they in turn think of ways to get back at Ron. Fred and George get kicked out of potions for 'not paying attention.'_

Professor Snape couldn't believe his luck, getting to kick the Weasley twins from his class. He shook his head and a laugh formed on his lips, "I wonder what had them so distracted," Professor Snape said to himself, "the potion was doing well before it started sparking." He walked to the bench in which they sat and examined their cauldron. He found nothing out of the ordinary, but when he examined the ingredients he noticed that they had pick up a wrong ingredient. He looked around at the students still working on their potions. Walking around he examined the materials they picked up, they all seemed to be at the same stage. But none of them seemed to have the extra ingredient that the Weasley's did.

He made note to discuss it with the twins during detention tonight. He wanted to find out how they had come across the extra ingredient. _How odd,_ Professor Snape thought, _well looks like it's going to be a long day._

**M**eanwhile the twins were stomping their way towards the common room, class still had 45 minutes left, and then they had charms. It wasn't that they disliked charms, it was that they were disappointed about the potion. Perhaps Hermione could help them with it later, she was after all very smart.

The pair of them sat down and bantered back and forth about what had gone wrong. They went over their notes from class, trying to figure out where they went wrong. They were just getting deeper into it when some students stepped in through the portrait hole.

"hello," Harry said, "what are you two doing here? Doesn't Professor Snipe's class usually run longer?"

"it does," George said.

"but we were kicked out of class for exploding our cauldron," Fred said, "were trying to figure out where we went wrong."

"it's really not our fault this time," George said, "we were paying attention and everything."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Hermione said from behind Harry, "you're both very clever."

"at least someone believes in us," Fred said.

"what are you guys doing back here? Don't you have another class?" George asked.

"we came to get our DADA books and stuff," Hermione said, "then we have to get going, all those stairs to climb you know."

"Yes I know," George said standing up, "shall we walk you, we don't have charms until after you go to class."

"If you like," Hermione said, "it seems Ron would rather not spend time with me, and Harry's had to choose between the two of us lately. So Harry is going to walk to class with Ron then they're walking to Hagrid's before dinner."

"That's a little unfair," George said, "go and get your things, we'll walk you to DADA."

"Right," she said. She blushed bashfully before running up to the girl's dorms to grab her books for her next class. A few minutes later she came back down the steps, bag on her shoulder, "ok I'm ready."

"Alright let's go," Fred said, taking her bag from her shoulder and carrying it, "I'll take this."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome love," Fred said, "You really should think about carrying around fewer books, you'll throw your back out."

She laughed, "I usually use a weightless charm on the bag but if you can tell how heavy it is it must only work for me. I haven't had to reapply it since Professor Lupin helped me with it last year."

"That's possible I guess," Fred said.

They continued walking and chatting until they arrived at the DADA class room, "well here we are," Fred said.

"Play nice with the other kiddies," George said.

"Play fair and don't hex them in the behind when they're not paying attention," Fred said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said to them, "but I don't think were dueling today so I won't probably get the chance; but your concern is appreciated."

They laughed and kissed her on the cheek, Fred handed her back her bag before she entered the classroom. She turned in the doorway, looking at them one last time, she sighed. Entering the classroom she found her seat next to Lavandar Brown. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Lavandar said, "where is the other 2/3rds of your trio?"

"oh, Ron isn't talking to me because apparently I'm nothing special, and he's boycotting all conversation with me," Hermione said in a droll voice causing Lavandar to laugh, "Harry doesn't want to be caught in the middle but that kind of impossible so Harry is splitting his time between the two of us equally. It's like we're a divorced couple and Harry is our child whom we've shared custody of. And today is Ron's day."

Lavandar laughed, "your funny," she said, "but don't worry I'm sure that he won't hold it against you."

"Thanks Lavandar," Hermione said.

"You're welcome."

A couple of minutes had passed before Harry, Ron a few of the Slytherin students came crashing in through the door at the start of class. Shortly after, Professor Moody came barreling in slamming the door shut. He seemed to not be in the best of moods.

"Can anyone tell me…" Professor Moody started. The class went fairly well, after teaching the curse and the counter curse, they broke off into pairs for supervised practice. Lavandar looked at Hermione and smiled. They decided that they would work together because Lavandar wasn't too sure that Hermione would go easy on Ron if they were paired together. At least Lavandar knew that it she was paired with Hermione that she would hurt her out of spite.

"Hold your wand up higher boy," Moody said, "you can't produce a good counter spell if you're skaking with fright."

"Yes Professor," the boy said.

"The objective is to stun your opponent," Moody said, "You can't stun your opponent if your wand is pointed at the ground."

"Yes sir," the class chorused.

Yells of hexes and jinxes they had learned could be heard being yelled throughout the room along with _PROTEGO,_ the most common shielding charm. Professor Moody noticed that Harry and Hermione were the only ones who were able to produce a large shield charm. No one that Moody had known thus far in his life could produce a full body shield charm; but those two looked like they might actually reach a full body shield by the time they graduate if not before.

He noticed that Neville was having a bit of a problem getting the charm started even and seemed to be unable to block a thing. He watched disinterestedly as Hermione asked Dean to switch partners with her so she could practice with Neville. He was so busy paying attention to Harry shield from Ron that he didn't notice Hermione coaching Neville with the charm as she hit him with a Jelly Legs Jinx. And he certainly wasn't watching when Neville finally managed to block it.

Finally when the class was nearly over he had them return to their seats, "well done," Moody said, "very well done. I expect a 7 inch parchment due next class of the effectiveness of the Protego shielding charm and other shielding charms related to it. Class Dismissed."

After nearly every student said their good byes they marched rather chattily from the room. Once outside, Harry pulled Hermione and Neville aside to talk to them about class.

"I noticed that you switched with Dean to help Neville," Harry said.

"I thought that since he was having a difficult time, that I would give him a hand," Hermione said, "Professor Moody seemed to be preoccupied with other things and didn't seem to notice Neville having a problem."

"That's very nice of you Hermione," Harry said, "I wasn't going to say anything against it, it's important to keep track of your friends and help if need be."

"Harry Potter," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone, "is you trying to give me a guilt trip to get my help for the paper due next class? I'll have you know that I refuse to do your homework for you."

Neville and Harry laughed a little as they started walking down the stairs towards their next and last class for the afternoon. "No that's not what I was saying at all Hermione," he said with a harrumph, "I was just going to say that I think what you did was great even if noone else noticed."

"Harry," Hermione said with an exasperated sigh, "I would have done it for anyone of my fellow Gryffindor class mates if they looked like they were having trouble."

Harry and Neville gave her a brilliant smile as they entered the History of Magic classroom. Hermione sat in her regular seat next to Harry, who sat next to Ron. Usually she would sit in between the two but seeing as Ron wasn't speaking to her, well it just wouldn't work. Hermione sighed as she pulled out her parchment and quill to take notes. She wished she were allowed to use her muggle notebook and ballpoint pen for taking notes, imagine how much parchment it would save. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Witches and Wizards saving parchment or recycling.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow in question, she shook her head, "tell you later." He just smiled and nodded his head. She took it for meaning when they were at dinner she would spill the reason she was laughing in class.

Professor Binns , ghostly figure that he was tended to drone on and on and on… you get the picture. Hermione was the only one who paid attention in the class, thus being able to take the only complete set of notes on the subject. Some thought it was the fact that she was Muggleborn that she was so interested in the class; but then second year came along and most Muggleborn students along with most of the others seemed to tune him out or fall asleep in class. It was then that the students along with some teachers decided that it was just because she had to know everything, and do well in everything. While some thought it endearing, some thought it completely annoying, she was already so much smarter than some of the other students did she really need to rub it in that she was immune to the droning's on the History of Magic Professor? Apparently so.

Harry who seemed unable to pay attention to this particular lesson doodled on the corners of his parchment. He occasionally looked at Hermione to see her concentrating on her notes. When the class finally ended the students all except Hermione burst from the room as soon as they possibly could. She took the time to say good bye to Professor Binns who still beyond any reasoning she could think of, still couldn't remember her name and called her Miss Grant. She left the class room a tad annoyed that after 3 years of having her in class he still couldn't remember her name.

She walked to the common room to get some of her homework done before dinner. To her surprise the room was empty, so she claimed the table in the far corner. She spread out all her book and parchment and set to work on the easiest of homework assignments that she had to do, History of Magic.

Time was passing slowly and if Hermione was reading the clock right it had only taken her 30 minutes to finish her first assignment. Before starting on her other assignments she started to wonder where everyone was. It was only 4:30 and dinner wasn't until 6:00. Instead of taking more time to ponder she started on DADA, and then transfiguration. If she finished before dinner she would have extra time to research in the library. That thought alone spurred her on, she was finished in less than an hour. No doubt the boys would be wanting help with their assignments later.

It was now 5:30 and she still had time before dinner, what was a girl to do? She decided to take a short walk around the lake.

She walked sometime around the lake until she found a log that looked big enough and sturdy enough to sit on. She watched the giant squid play in the water, she even laughed at his antics as he splashed water towards her. She looked around for a nice sized rock and transfigured it into a football.

She tossed the ball into the water and stood back as the giant squid shot the ball back at her. She couldn't help it. She giggled. After looking at her watch she realized it was nearly 6:00. Saying goodbye to the giant squid she headed back to the castle and to the great hall for dinner.

Upon walking into the Great Hall she was accosted by Harry who had been worried about where she was.

"I was in the common room until 5:30 then I went for a walk."

"We couldn't find you." He said.

"Did you even look?"

"of course we looked," Harry said, "we looked in the library and down by the lake but you weren't in either of those places, and when Lavandar said that she hadn't seen you in the dorms we figured you were hiding out. So we came to the Great Hall to work on assignments."

"I was in the common room most of the time," she said with a sigh, "I didn't see anyone come in or go out in the whole time I was there. After I finished my assignments I went to the lake, and played fetch with the Giant squid."

"Sounds fun," Harry said playfully, "you should invite us along next time. You really shouldn't be out by yourself."

"I would have invited you along if I had seen you along the way," Hermione said, "it doesn't matter now, I'm here, you've found me."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said dropping the subject. He really wasn't very subtle, "let's just eat."

Hermione gave him a fake smile before sitting down at the table across from him and Ron. "What we're not good enough to sit beside now?" Ron asked in an angry voice.

She looked at him shaking her head no, "I thought it'd be easier to talk if I sat across from you. Easier to see your face that way."

"Right," Ron said flashing her a brilliant smile, "Are you going to sit with us in potions tomorrow?"

"If you want me to," she said, with a small smile.

"Of course I want you to," Ron said.

"Then I will," she said smiling brightly.

She saw the twins come up behind her and sit next to her. She helped them fix their plate and pour their pumpkin juice. "There you go," she said, "how goes your plans for entering the tournament?"

"We'll let you know next week," Fred said.

"Oh not completed yet?" She asked.

"Can't tell you," they said together.

"No fun," she pouted.

"You shouldn't pout Hermione its un becoming," George said.

"But I like pouting," she said.

"When you pout," George whispered into her ear.

"It makes us want to kiss it away," George continued with a whisper.

"And cause a look of shock and a blush, to appear in its place," Fred finished.

She swallowed hard, and her face reddened in the most becoming blush they'd ever seen.

"Boys," she whispered, "You shouldn't joke around like that. A girl can only handle so much flirting from two handsome boys." Picking up her glass she took a sip hiding behind her cup.

The boys just goggled at her, not knowing what to say. Ginny and Neville shared a sideways glance, they had taken to spending every free moment in the library trying to come up with some reason why only some students could see her beauty and some couldn't. They hadn't come up with much of anything because it seemed all the books on the subject were missing from their place in the library. Someone had either checked them out of they were being withheld from them on purpose. Who would want them from looking up what could be causing Hermione's change?

Harry was surprised that the argument between Hermione and Ron could be cleared up so quickly not to mention so easily. Harry couldn't help but think there would be a second wave of Ron's temper before the day was out, and they would be once again on non-speaking terms. He had no idea at the time how completely right he was.

x.X.x.

Hermione walked to the library after dinner to meet Cedric. She had no idea why he would ask for her help when surly there was someone in Hufflepuff who knew the library as well as her. Ok that wasn't completely true, only madam Pince and maybe a few of the teachers knew the library as well as her. She was after all the resident know-it-all, it was her duty. She smiled at the thought because it brought her back round to thinking about Cedric.

She entered the library as quiet as humanly possible, putting her things down on the most secluded table, she sat and waited. Pull a piece of parchment from her bad she started revising her potions assignment from the day before. She was in the library after all.

Sometime later when she was nearly finished with revising her assignment she looked up to see a very handsome Cedric, staring at her.

"Hello," she said, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," he said, "you look very refreshing siting they're working on assignments."

"Oh?" she asked slightly curious, no one had called her refreshing before. Menacing yes; but that's only because she's rather nosy.

"Yes," he said leaning down. "How was dinner, I noticed that you and the youngest male Weasley seem to have patched up whatever argument you were having."

"You've very observant, " she said with a bit of a laugh, "to answer your question yes we've seem to have made up. I don't know how long it will hold though, I seem to offend him or upset him at every corner these days."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it eventually," Cedric said, "maybe he's jealous of the attention you're getting. He wishes it was him getting all the attention instead of his best friends. Although one would think that he would be just as upset with Harry as, Harry is always the center of everyone's attention in seems."

"You sound a bit bitter yourself," Hermione said, "are you sure you're not the one that wishes to have all the attention?"

"I'll have plenty of attention before you know it," Cedric said in a low whisper, "because not only do I plan on entering the tournament I plan on getting picked as the Hogwarts champion."

"Oh so you plan to enter then," Hermione said, "I think you'll do well."

"I thank you for your acknowledgment," Cedric said leaning close to her, "it means a lot to me."

"You welcome," she said sincerely, "so about that book you needed help finding."

Cedric leaned back so he was standing up straight, she had succeeded in distracting him. _I really have to figure out a way to silence her before she gets the chance to distract me,_ he thought to himself. "Here is a list of things I need information on," Cedric said, "although I'm not totally sure what books I need to find."

"Some of the information you need for these might be in the restricted section," Hermione said looking over the list, "you may need to get permission from the teacher for that, when is your assignment due?"

"Next week," he said, "but I have potions again tomorrow afternoon so I could ask Professor Snape for permission to access tomorrow afternoon. But I still have no idea what book I would be looking for."

"I can help you there," Hermione said, "you can find general information on all of these things in Potion Ingredient Uses 101 and 102, but to get a good detail on some of these you'll need a book called, 'Banned Potions and Their Uses' which is in the restricted section. Seeing as two or three of these ingredients is mostly used for evil purposes."

"How do you know so much about so much?" Cedric asked curiously.

"I like to read," She said, "doesn't matter what it's about if it has useful information in it I tend to read it."

"And have you read this restricted book?" Cedric asked.

"No," Hermione said a little too quickly, "but I've read about it in another book that uses it as a reference."

"Would you mind showing me to the books that aren't in the restricted section," he asked whispering seductively into her ear. Ever since he met her before the Quidditch World Cup he wanted to kiss her something awful. He had dreams about what her lips felt like. Sure she was only 15 years old and a bit young to be kissing boys; but that didn't stop Fred and George Weasley . He didn't imagine that it would stop Viktor Krum either; so why should Cedric stop.

Hermione stood from her seat and pointed to the books, "I'll show you," she said tentatively as she walked towards a row of books that were out of view of Madam Pince. She wasn't sure that being alone with him was such a good idea. Sure she wondered what it would be like to have such a handsome guy interested in her, but she didn't want to lead him on. She wasn't even sure if having a boyfriend was a good idea. Something must be terribly wrong with her, if not one but four older boys were falling over themselves to get her attention.

"The books you're looking for are right here," she said pointing to two rows above her head. "I can't reach so perhaps you could get them. I'm sure you know a summoning spell or two."

"You mean there is something the almighty Miss Granger doesn't know," Cedric said playfully. He leaned forward just a bit putting an arm on either side of her head. She craned her neck to look up at him, she suddenly felt very short. "I'm not scaring you are I?" he whispered.

She quickly shook her head no, which made her a tad dizzy. To keep from falling over she reached out and touched his arms, she shivered as the warmth from his arms crept through her hands and over her skin until she was covered in goose bumps. She looked up to see his eyes burning into her, she couldn't help but blush. She turned around to face the books, trying to distract herself from his piercing gaze.

Before she could step away, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling back into him. "Ced…" she started to say before he hushed her with his voice. "Hermione," he whispered, "you've no idea what you do to me."

She gulped, "perhaps you better tell me," she whispered trying to keep from sounding confused.

"When your around me I feel like my skin is on fire," he whispered loosening his grip on her waist just a bit, "when you smile at me I feel as if I could fly. You drive me to distraction. I know your younger than I am, but it's only by two years. I dream of you at night, and during the day I can't get you out of my head. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss you."

Hermione was stunned to silence, she didn't know what to say. She was broken from her reverie when Cedric turned her around in his arms. She looked up at him a bit confused as to what he planned on doing. She looked into his eyes and became lost in the beauty that was Cedric Diggery. She put her hands on his arms to try and keep her distance.

"Can I kiss you," he whispered, "I promise that I won't kiss you again unless you ask me to. But I see that way Fred and George dote on you, and they have had the pleasure of receiving your kisses; but I have not. I don't believe it's fair."

"But they were only kissed on the cheek," she admitted with a blush, "although I seem to reward them at least once a day."

"See totally unfair," he whispered nudging her cheek with his own. She was at a loss, how could he have gotten so close without her notice? "So I'm going to kiss you now."

She didn't answer him, she just looked into his eyes and his lips latched on to hers. After a few seconds she closed her eyes. Their lips moved together in a sinful motion before Cedric reached out with his tongue and licked her lips with his tongue. She shuttered at the sensation and unwittingly opened her mouth as if to say something. His tongue invaded swirling and tasting her mouth before she finally gave in to him, this boy who was Cedric and kissed him back.

Their tongues battle for dominance. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Cedric wrapped his arms around her, holding her so that even if she were to stop him she couldn't escape. There would be no forgetting her now.

All coherent thought was forced from Hermione's mind when Cedric kissed her full force. Then all of a sudden they were separated. Cedric was sent spiraling across the room, while a totally different set of arms enveloped Hermione. All her concern was for the boy on the floor that she couldn't quite figure out who was restraining her.

She looked up to see not only Harry; but Ron as well. That wasn't the worst part of being discovered snogging in the library, the kicker was that Professor Snape had been with them. Hermione blanched at the thought of being caught by a Professor. Oh she was in trouble now.

"Have you gotten what you came for Mr. Diggery," Professor Snape asked in professional voice, if you haven't I suggest you get it and get out of the library and back to your dorm."

Cedric spared a glance at Hermione trying to apologize with his eyes. He grabbed the book from the shelves where Hermione had showed him, and all but ran from the isle.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape in confusion, what was going on? One minute she had been showing Cedric the books he had been looking for, the next he had declared that she was all he could think about and kissed her so passionately that she thought she had been dreaming. Because who in their right mind would want to kiss Hermione Granger?

"You Miss Granger will come with me to the Head Masters office," Professor Snape said.

She hesitated a moment before answering, "Yes sir," she said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said, "you will got and find your head of house and let her know that I have found Miss Granger and we are now on our way to the Headmasters office if she would kindly meet us there."

"Is something wrong Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes something is wrong," Professor Snape said, "your parents are waiting for you in the headmaster's office. When we couldn't find you we asked Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley where you were. I did not expect to find you the way we found you. If I find you in any such position again you will receive a month's worth of detentions. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

Hermione watched Harry and Ron scamper towards the Gryffindor common room. Why were her parents here? Were they going to make her come home? Did something happen? Question after question were running through her mind; but it never occurred to her that her parents weren't her parents. Had it occurred to her then perhaps she would have known something about what was going to happen.

**(If it's alright I'll just continue on with the story. I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again and I'm on a roll.)**

x.X.x.

Harry and Ron headed towards the common room to find Professor McGonagall, they first place they looked was her office. They knocked on the door and were greeted with a "Come In." upon entering they were greeted with a smile, "Professor Snape said to tell you that he and Hermione are headed towards the Headmasters office."

"oh thank you," she said, "I'm heading there now, if the two of you could make sure the common room stays in a state of order, I would appreciate it."

"Of course Professor," they said.

Harry was shocked to see his friend lip locked in the library, but he decided to wait until she could explain to think any more about it; but he was quite certain that she was swayed by Cedric. The Hermione granger he knew would never meet up with someone to snog in the library.

Ron on the other hand was upset that she would be kissing some boy in the library. The fact that it was Cedric Diggery didn't matter. It was just the fact that she would snog someone in the library. The place which she spends most of her time. That she would use an excuse to meet a boy in the library because he needed help when she really intended to snog his lips off, was unfathomable. What would his brother say? Would they be upset that after all the attention they were paying her that she went and snogged some other bloke.

"What's wrong Ron?" Ginny asked as they walked into the common room.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well besides the fact that Ron looks like someone killed his dog," Ginny asked, "nothing really. So what's wrong."

"Professor Snape asked us where Hermione was when we were in the great hall apparently her parents are in the headmasters office. I hope it's nothing serious; but that's not the kicker. She was to meet Cedric Diggery in the library to help his find some books and when we found them they were wrapped around each other, snogging their brains loose."

Harry didn't miss the look of complete and utter betrayal on Ginny's face, "she wouldn't do that," she muttered under her breath, but what the boys didn't hear was the, "to me," part of the sentence. The fact that Ginny felt betrayed that Hermione would kiss a boy in the library was startling; but perhaps it was that Hermione hadn't told Ginny that she planned to kiss the sexy boy from Hufflepuff that had Ginny feeling betrayed. Of course anyone who knew Hermione wouldn't think that she would kiss someone person let alone in the library.

Fred and George looked at each other and then shrugged, it's not like they were dating her. They were a little upset that it had happened under their nose, but they were pretty sure that Hermione hadn't started it. It was most likely Diggery that put her up to it, he had been staring longingly at her since the start of term. He was bound to try to kiss her sometime.

"I don't think she would want you talking about her behind her back," Fred said.

"Maybe you should wait till she returns before you resign yourself to being angry," George finished.

"Aren't you two mad that she kissed another when you've clearly been marking her as your territory," Ron asked.

"Hermione doesn't belong to us Ron," Ginny said speaking up, "she's not an object."

"But aren't the two of you upset that she would kiss another bloke?" Ron asked.

"No Ron," Fred said, "but it looks like we'll have to up our game."

"Can't allow Diggery to get one up on us," George said.

"Just be careful," Harry said, "Professor Snape threatened Hermione with a month of detentions if her caught her in a predicament that again. I'm not sure but he seemed un-characteristic upset with her over it. I don't know it's something to look into."

"I wouldn't over think it," Fred said, "maybe the thought of Hermione kissing anyone just make him want to gag."

"I wonder what her parents want," Ginny said absently to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but Snape looked concerned, apprehensive even."

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she comes back," Fred said, "try not to think about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Why are you guys taking it so easy," Ron asked, "aren't you angry with her for kissing that Hufflepuff?"

"No Ron," George said.

"Because we plan to get a kiss from her eventually," Fred said, "besides were just friends it's not like were dating. And contrary to belief we don't own her, nor would we want to."

"As Ginny so eloquently put it," George said, "she's not an object and we don't own her."

And that was the end of the conversation, there was no more said because Ron stormed up to the dorms in a sulking manner.

**M**eanwhile Hermione walked behind Professor Snape the whole way to the Headmasters office. "Come along," Professor Snape said, "I won't say a word about the library if you promise to stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking Professor," she admitted, "I'm just worried, what could be so important that my parents would visit me at school."

"I'm not sure," Professor Snape said, "but I wouldn't fret about it."

"Of course Professor," Hermione said, "easy for you to say, it's not your parents in the headmasters office."

"Well there is that," he said with a smirk, "it's all for the best I would think , as both my parents are deceased and if they were here it would be as ghosts and that would just be odd."

"I can see how that would be a tad uncomfortable," Hermione admitted, "do I apologize for you parents being deceased?"

"No," he said, "no that was a long time ago, even though I miss my mother terribly I wouldn't wish my father here, alive or in ghost form."

"Oh," Hermione said, "well I'm sorry about your mother then, I'm sure she's in a better place. I'm sure she's looking down on you smirking at you for have this fool conversation with a fourth year."

"I'm sure she is," he said trying very hard not to smile, _Kathrin your daughter has you sense of irony about her, _Severus thought.

Inside the headmaster's office, Mr. and Mrs. Granger waited for their daughter so they could tell her something important. The Headmaster had graciously allowed them to use his office. However the three teachers would be in hearing range so they could rescue Hermione if she started to feel over whelmed. The grangers decided that it wouldn't be necessary for them to leave, as she would probably repeat everything they said to her to begin with.

x.X.x.

Professor Snape ushered Hermione through the door into the Headmaster's office. "Have a seat my dear," Dumbledore said, "Your parents have something they wish to tell you. All that you require is an open mind. Your Professors and I will be here should something happen."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Ok before you say anything we ask that you don't say a word until we finish what it is that we came to say. First off you should know that you aren't our daughter." Her mother said as soothingly as possible, "don't get us wrong, we love you like you were our own, and we made a promise to protect you until you could protect yourself. We've a letter from your birth mother that you're to read when your alone. We ask that you keep the information in the letter to yourself unless you wish to share with your friends."

Her father handed her the letter in a manner that seemed rather unfamiliar to her. Had her father always been that distant? She hadn't thought so.

"We must tell you that certain matters were taken into effect the end of the summer," her mother said, "but we'll get to that in a few minutes. First thing you should know is that your mother, your birth mother was a Pureblood when it came to witches and wizards. Her name was, is, Kathrin Eleanor Black. I believe there may be more information in the letter she wrote to you. Your father is in fact alive, and was one of your Professors last year. However he doesn't know that you exist really. She died before she could tell him, and she didn't tell him by letter because it could endanger not only you but him. So she never told him.

"As of the end of the summer you have a choice," her mother continued, "you can come and live with us at the end of the year and stay with us, stay a Granger. Or you can tell your father and go live with him, it's your choice really."

Hermione didn't know what to say she just looked at them like they had told her she owned the moon. "Why now?" she asked.

"Well you see your special Hermione," her father said kneeling in front of the chair she was sitting in. "your mother was special as well. You see this summer when we were in Italy some of what we call your birthright started to appear, you may have noticed that your hair seems to have worked it's self out, that you don't have to fight with it as much. You may also have noticed how some of the boys treat you different and how some haven't noticed that you've changed at all. Then you've the people that have noticed but don't act like they've noticed because they aren't attracted to you, they just see you for what you are."

There was a pause, her father's speech all made sense to her now, she had noticed all of those things. This explained the way the twins, and Cedric and even Krum were with her, it explained Ginny and Neville. It even explained Harry and Ron not seeing her for anything other than a know it all book worm. "What am I?" she asked, "is it something horrible?"

"No my dear," her mother said trying to keep her voice even, "you a Siren."

"A Siren?" she asked a little befuddled.

"Yes," Professor Snape said, "madam Pince noticed something odd about you at the beginning of term. It seems you've started coming into your birthright early. Although you won't have your full abilities until you turn 18. But you've already attracted some boys to you, they would normally be potential mates; but your too young for all that. When you turn 18 your full nature will strike and you could very well be forced to pick a mate just to calm down the effect you have on people. Although it won't change how people see you, you'll just stop effecting them."

Hermione was flabbergasted, she had no idea what to say, "so your saying that the only reason that Cedric and the twins are so interested in me is because of what I am?" she asked, "they wouldn't like me otherwise right? Is there any way to turn it off or suppress it?"

"Oh my dear, you shouldn't fret over the boys," Professor McGonagall said, "you're perfect the way you are. You should embrace what you are, not hide from it."

"Is there any way to suppress it?" she asked again, "so that when I'm around people who might be harmful to me, I can guard myself of hide what I am?"

"I don't know that there is," Professor Snape said. He watched as her face fell, she looked so sad, "but if there were a way it would be in here." Professor Snape pulled out some books he had been hiding behind him.

"Your friends were in the library looking for anything that might help them discover what was going on with you." Professor Snape said, "We weren't sure if you wanted everyone to know, so I took the books from the library. I'm sure they would love you to death if you let Longbottom and Miss Weasley help you research. You can take a break from House Elves for a while." Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore couldn't help but snicker at Professor Snape's revelation. They almost couldn't believe that he knew what she'd been doing in her spare time.

Hermione giggled a little wiping the tears from her face that she hadn't even noticed were there. "Tell me about my mother," Hermione said, "what was she like?"

"Your mother," Severus started, "hmm, she was a year ahead of us. She was smart and beautiful and I had a little crush on her in my 5th year. We became fast friends, and she always seemed to know when something was bothering me. She started coming into her power, her birthright the year before and she told me what she was, she told me why I was drawn to her. She also told me that she had her eyes set on another. You see she is cousin to Sirius Black, sister to Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. She was blackened from the family tree by Sirius's mother when she renounced the Black name and went into hiding. They assumed that she was working with the order. The night you were delivered to the Grangers, it was I that took you to them. She asked me to keep you safe, to deliver you to the Grangers. She made me promise, your father was away for over a year on a mission and didn't even know she was pregnant or that he had a daughter. She died a few days later in a mission that Professor Dumbledore sent her on. She knew beforehand that she wouldn't survive; but to this day I've no idea who your father is as she didn't take his last name when she married.

"She buried in the same place as Harry's parents," Professor Snape said, "would you like to go back to your dorm?"

"Give me just a minute to process all this," Hermione said, "would it be possible to tell my friends if they promise to keep quiet. Or does it not matter if anyone knows who my mother is? What about my aunts I don't suppose they would care to know about me?"

"Andromeda, is the only one who knows," Professor Snape said, "I never told the others, but Narcissa said after Kathrin died, she thought that she looked as if she'd born a child. She hoped that it was a girl, and that she would take the traits of her mother. So I think she knows she's a niece out there some place."

"Who are they married to?" she asked, "do any of my cousins attend here?"

"Draco is your cousin," Professor Snape said watching her face scrunch up into a scowl, "and Nymphodora Tonks, she an Aurour, you may or may not meet her during the tournament. But you've got to decide who you want to live with before the end of the year. Everything you need to decide is in that letter from your mother. If you've no more questions we should get you back to the common room. I wouldn't tell the whole school about your mother, but if your friends can promise to keep it a secret. If they can make an oath not to tell until you give permission i don't see why you can't share the news with them."

"Mom, dad," she said giving them each a hug, "thanks for telling me all this. I'm not sure what my decision will be."

"You belong in this world," Mr. Granger said, "you belong with you father. Not that we wouldn't like to see you on occasion; but you belong here with your family if they'll have you."

"Mom?" she asked trying very hard not to cry.

"Your fathers right dear," she said, "you belong here. We would only get in the way of your growth. You should decide before the end of the year. We do love you, you know, despite all our attempts to push you away."

"I love you too," she said teary eyed, "Mum, Dad, goodnight." She turned and headed out of the room, letter in hand, trying very hard not to sob until she got back to the common room. Professor McGonagall walked behind her slowly, making sure she reached the portrait hole safely before she disappeared into her office to think over everything that was happening.

**A/N: ah a cliff hanger, well now you finally know what I know… lol. I hope I sated your curiosity even if it's only temporarily. ****I thought you might like a longer chapter. It's a onetime thing I've been working on it since 1:30 pm. It is now 5:50pm. It took me that long to write 5,000 words. I already had 2500 words written when I started working on it. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and if we don't lose power (keeping fingers crossed) I'll post as normal on Wednesday (maybe Thursday) no promises. If not I'll see you when the power comes back.**


	9. Chapter 9

A Sirens Song

Chapter 9

Hermione absent mindedly looked at the clock, it was only 9:00 pm, and it was earlier than she though it was. As she entered the common room she was accosted by Ginny, hugged nearly to death. "We feared the worst when you didn't come back right away. Is everything alright?" Ginny asked pulling back from Hermione a bit to look at her face. Ginny hadn't noticed that Hermione seemed to be in tears.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, "You didn't get in trouble did you?"

Hermione shook her head no, while trying to stop a sob from coming out of her mouth. Hermione still clutched the letter in her hand, "what's this?" Ginny asked.

"A letter," Hermione said in a strained voice, "from my mother."

"But wasn't you mother in the Headmasters office just now?" Ginny asked.

"It's a long story," Hermione said looking around to see who was all in the common room. It was just what was left of the Weasley's, Harry and Neville. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to bed ages ago," Ginny said looking around, "they went to bed ages ago and shouldn't be back down tonight."

"Alright," Hermione said, "if you guys want to listen then I guess I'll tell you; but you have to promise to keep it to your selves. That means you don't tell anyone unless I say you can, and I need you to take some kind of oath to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Is it something bad."

"Yes, I mean no it's nothing bad," Hermione said, "but if the wrong people were to hear about it then it could be bad for me; for you even."

"Ok," Harry said. They all looked at each other and then Hermione.

"Do you promise not to tell my secret without my permission on pain of punishment of my choosing?" she asked.

"I solemnly promise so to do," they all said in unison. Red ribbons made of magic wrapped around them, before disappearing like it was never there.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, "he's not here should one of us fetch him or is he angry with me because of the library?"

"He went to bed sulking shortly after we came back," Harry said, "I think he's going to go on a tangent tomorrow. So perhaps you should wait to tell him until he's calmed down a bit."

"Otherwise he might try to spill the beans on what I'm about to tell you," Hermione said gravely, "I just hope he forgives me for not telling him in the first place."

"Give him some time," Ginny said, "by the way care to tell us about the library. Word is that you snogged Cedric in the library."

"Actually," Hermione said with a smile playing on her lips, "he kissed me, and I did attempt to not kiss him, but his lips were very warm and tempting I couldn't help myself."

Fred and George, came up on either side of her and wrapped an arm around her, "after all our Hermione is a warm blooded female," Fred said.

"She couldn't help but be attracted to the Handsome Cedric Diggory," George said.

"But we have it on good authority that she think Fred," George said

"And George," Fred said

"Are handsome boys as well," they finished together.

"And one evening when you're not paying attention," Fred said

"We'll sneak up on you, and give ole Ced a run for his money," George said finishing Fred's thought.

She couldn't help it she smiled, "is that a promise," she asked.

"We would give you a taste now," Fred said, "but you've a secret to share with us."

"Right," she said with a goofy grin, "you three always know how to make me feel better." She said to Ginny and the twins.

"It's our job," Ginny said, "after all what would our life be like without Hermione Granger in it."

Hermione summoned everyone towards the couch in the common area, "ok can someone put up a silencing charm, I don't want anyone to overhear this conversation."

"On it," Fred said, "if it's one thing we know how to do right it's silencing spells."

After Fred finished with the silencing spell he found himself sitting next to Hermione on the big couch. He was squeezed between her and the arm of the chair, there was George on the other side of her. Ginny sat on the floor in front of Hermione. Neville and Harry grabbed chairs and pulled them up towards the couch so they could hear her speak.

She asked them to hold their thoughts until she was done speaking, when they agreed she started speaking. "my parents came to tell me today that I wasn't their daughter, that I was adopted," Hermione started out saying, "although they love me, they say that I belong here in your world and not with them. So they are giving me a choice, or rather a chance actually. This letter here in my hand is from my birth mother, Kathrin Eleanor Black. Sister to Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda Black, Cousin to Sirius Black. She was blackened from the family tree when she renounced the Black name and went into hiding. She was a siren, I'm like my mother, although Professor Snape says that I don't look like her at all."

When everyone looked like they wanted to say something she continued on, "Please don't freak out; you promised to wait until I finished to say anything." She said smiling sadly at them, "Professor Snape and my mother were friends and she entrusted me to him to deliver to my parents, The Grangers. And he says that she was a year ahead of him in school, he had a crush on her in his fifth year. It was then that she confessed that the only reason he was drawn to her was because she was a Siren or coming into her birthright so to speak. But she had eyes for another and told Snape that they couldn't be more than friends. I've no idea who my father is, I gather that it's here in this letter but I don't know if I can read It," she finished before she started crying.

Fred and George wrapped their arms around her, "it's ok to cry," Fred said, "do you want Ginny to read the letter aloud?"

"We would offer," George said, "but I don't have a feminine voice at all."

Everyone laughed at George's laugh, which cause Hermione to giggle and sigh, "yes," Hermione said, "Ginny if you wouldn't mind reading the letter aloud for me. I wouldn't ask but with everything I learned today, I'm not sure I can handle it. which reminds me, Ginny, Neville, I learned from a little bird that you were trying to research in the library about something concerning me." When they nodded sheepishly, she pulled her bag up into her lap and pulled out several books that she had gotten from the headmasters office. Books that she hadn't remember putting in her bag. "professor Snape gave me these. They're for you to do the research about me. Only now that we know what I am, you can actually get somewhere. Oh, professor Snape suggested that I put aside my research on house elves and help the two of you research Sirens. Would that be alright?"

"Of course it would be," Ginny said, while Neville shook his head yes, "now that we know what we're looking for. It looks like Professor Snape has decided that he's still has the right to look after you. After all he was the one that took you to your muggle parents, right."

"Your brilliant Ginny," Hermione said encasing the girl in a tight hug, "what say we get onto the letter now? All agreed?"

When they all muttered yes and of course Ginny opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It looked to be about a page long, very short for a letter to a daughter. It read as thus:

_Dearest Daughter,_

_Hermione my dear, if you are reading this letter, than I must have passed into the land of the departed. It has always been my fondest wish that you live a long happy life, so you must forgive me for placing you with a set of muggle parents to guard you and to keep you. Please do not blame them for what has come to pass. I know that you have questions my love, and I shall endeavor to answer them for you in this letter. _

_If your mother gave you this, then you must have taken that first change, it's part of your birthright after all. If you have handsome boys drawn to you it is because they can see you for what you are, a beautiful young lady. Don't take these words lightly, for I'm sure that you are the most beautiful of girls. You were a beautiful baby, so I can imagine that you will be a beautiful woman someday._

_As I was saying before I was distracted by your beauty. There will be boys that can see you for what you are they will find you attractive and they may very well vie for your affection. They my dearest daughter, are your potential mates. There will be boys/ men that can see you for what you are, that are not attracted to you; but do indeed find you beautiful. There will also be those who can't see you for what you are, and will still see you how they've always seen you. They will be the hardest to convince because they cannot see you how the others see you. Oh and never forget that there may be some girls that find you attractive, others if they can see you or sometimes if they can't can get very jealous. We won't go into how I know that, ask your uncle, should you ever meet him. Asking about 6__th__ year and the girls from Ravenclaw. I'm sure he remembers it, and in case you don't know who I mean, I'm talking about Sirius Black. Actually he'd be your cousin, but he was always as close as a brother to me. Mother never approved of our friendship, neither did she approve of your father. Don't worry I haven't forgotten._

_Your grandmother if you want to call her that, didn't know about you or about my marriage to your father. I renounced the black name and went into hiding when I became pregnant with you. It was your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that helped up marry in secret and hide away from YOU-KNOW WHO. My father in all his greed tried to sell me to that monster. Told him one night to escape torture that one of his daughters was a Siren. So I ran, to Dumbledore and he hid me away somewhere only he and your father could find me; we were married that night. A few weeks later he was sent on a mission for the Order and by the time I realized I was pregnant with you it was too late to bring him home. My only regret is that he didn't get to meet you before I died. _

_I'm not sorry, this mission I'm going on I will most likely not survive, and if I do manage to live I won't ever see you again my sweet Hermione. I hope that's what the Grangers named you, for Hermione has always been one of my favorite names. I read it once in one of Shakespeare's Plays, I don't remember which one it was; but the name stayed with me. Much like you father did when I met him in my fifth year. It's true he's a year younger than I, but I felt so drawn to him that I couldn't take my mind away from him._

_Alright my dear the time has finally come to tell you who your father is, I hope you're ready. Your father is a man named Remus Lupin. As I last saw him he's no family left only the friends he went to school with. He most likely will not believe you are his child so, show him this letter. show this letter to Sirius first, he'll confirm that it was indeed I who wrote this. the code word is and will always remain as; Your mum is a stupid bint… I bet her portrait sings all your faults and disloyalty to the family like, just like auntie will mine I'm sure. Enough sad thoughts, give my love, to James and Lilly. _

_Anyway, my dear daughter I hope that you live a long and happy life. Stay safe, don't play with too many young men's hearts and remember that I loved you first._

_You're mother _

_Kathrin Black _

There was silence for a short while as they pondered all the information in the letter. No one knew what to say, Hermione was not only the daughter of a pureblood witch she was related to Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was her father, they could see the resemblance just thinking about it.

Hermione wished that she could go and see Sirius right this minute to ask him if it was all true. She didn't want to wait till the end of the year, she wanted to go and find them right away and find out if what her mother wrote was true. Did Dumbledore really secret her away, and then make it possible to marry them? Why hadn't he told her before?

Hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks at the feel of betrayal from the Headmaster. She couldn't find it within herself to be angry with Professor Snape, after all he said he didn't know about her father.

"Hermione are you alright," Harry asked.

"I'm alright," she said giving him a watery smile, "it's just a lot to take in."

"It's alright," Ginny said, "it would be a lot for anyone to take in."

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "you're so good to me," Hermione said, "I really don't deserve you guys."

"Of course you do," Fred said.

"As a potential mate, I must say that you couldn't have chosen two finer specimens," George said.

"But if you find that you're trying to choose between us," Fred continued.

"You could always choose," George said.

"Both of us," they said together, "after all we are a pair."

Hermione laughed for the first time since dinner, shaking her head as she laughed she leaned over and gave them each a peck on the cheek. "I'm not quite sure it works that way," Hermione said, "but you do realize that I won't be of age for a few years yet so; no need to rush things."

"Just keep us in mind when you make you decision," Fred said, "we won't be angry if you don't choose us. We just want the chance to prove that we could be good together."

"I'm sure we could," Hermione said blushing, "let's just get through this year before we start talking about mating rituals and all that."

"Deal," the twins said together.

Hermione looked over at the clock and it was 10:30pm. "perhaps we should thing about getting into bed, but first perhaps we should brainstorm. Do you think professor Dumbledore would allow me to owl, Prof., uh my father and ask him to meet me at Hogsmeade next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Ginny said, "we can think of what you'll say to him. I'm sure everything will come as a bit of a shock to him. After all his wife has been dead since the first Wizarding War."

"I know," Hermione said, "I just hope that he doesn't try to keep me out of his life. He is my father after all."

"Which means that you're not a Muggleborn witch anymore," Ginny said, "your half-blood like Harry, possibly more. Your mother was pureblood, and Remus I think is well I'm not sure, but you're also a siren so maybe that over rules blood status. Sirens are rare anymore, there's only one every few generations, and it usually skips a generation which makes you very special."

"I suppose," Hermione said, "will you and Neville help me look through the books tomorrow. I don't think Cedric will be interested in coming to the library to see me again for a while."

"I don't know about Neville; but I'd love to," Ginny said.

"Sure sounds fun," Neville said, "someone has to protect you two."

"Of course Neville you're our knight in shining armor," Ginny said giving the older boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi," Fred said, "what are you doing sister dear? A bit young to be kissing boys aren't you?"

"Oh come off it," Ginny said, "it was just a kiss on the cheek for crying out loud."

"That better be all it is," George cut in.

"Of course brother dear," Ginny said, "I promise not to pick a boy you'd never approve of."

"See that you don't," the twins said together, "now off to bed with you."

"You've got lots to do tomorrow. Classes to go to," George said.

"Lunch to eat," Fred said.

"The library to invade," George said.

"All in all I'd say you'll have a very busy day," they finished together.

Hermione and Ginny laughed, "has anyone ever told you that your increasingly confusing when you do that?" Hermione asked, standing and walking over to where they were sitting.

"All the time," they finished together. Hermione laughed again as she bent down and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. she would have given Harry and Neville one as well but she had the slightest feeling that it would be a bit odd. So she settled for a warm smile and said goodnight.

"You don't suppose Ron will be talking to me again anytime soon do you?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Harry said, "don't worry about it, he'll come around eventually."

"I hope you're right Harry," Hermione said, "well I'm going to bed, I have to get my beauty sleep after all."

"Goodnight," Harry and the rest of the group called to them.

After the girls went up to bed, Harry and Neville sat with the twins as they discussed the tournament. Fred and George spoke with Harry about their ideas for their very own joke shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. That's what they would call it, of course it wasn't the first time they made reference to it. it was always their dream to own a joke shop, after all they were born on a day devoted to tom foolery.

After a while they decided it was time for bed, and for the first time in weeks. Fred and George Weasley had their heads filled with something other than Hermione Granger.

x.X.x.

The next day started out as it usually did, Hermione dressed and walked with Lavendar, and the other girls down to the common room. Once the others finally immerged from their rooms. The girl headed for the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other whispering in hushed tones about this and that.

Soon after breakfast was served, the boys came into the hall. "started without us I see," Harry said.

"Of course," Hermione said gleefully, "did you expect us to sit before this glorious feast and starve whilst we waited for you?"

"But of course," Harry said with a grin, before they started laughing. Everyone at the table started at them a bit dumbfounded. "what?"

"Nothing," Fred and George said together, "we were just in awe at your ability to joke around."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Harry said before drumming out a nonsense tune with his knife and fork.

Hermione burst into a giggling fit, she couldn't help but laugh at Harry's bad grammar. "you're so funny Harry," she said.

"You should laugh more often," Ginny said with a smile before she too continued eating. Eventually before breakfast ended, Ron joined the rest of Gryffindor in the Great Hall.

Totally ignoring Hermione Ron took his seat next to Harry and started filling his plate with random things. He then proceeded to fill his mouth with food, Hermione trying to smooth things over filled his cup with pumpkin juice and sat it down next to the cup of water that sat next to his plate. He looked at the two cup and instead of having his favorite drink with his breakfast like he normally would. He picked up the cup of water and chugged it, before putting it down and continuing on with eating breakfast.

Hermione felt like she probably deserved that so she took the cup of pumpkin juice back and drank it herself as she finished her breakfast. Standing she grabbed her things, telling the whole table that she was going to stop at the library before class because she needed to finish an assignment. Everyone except Ron said they'd see her later.

"Ron," Ginny said, "what is your problem this morning?"

"I've no problem," Ron said giving his plate a hard look. He didn't want to talk about it. the fact that he had walked in on his best friend kissing a boy in the library was something he didn't want to think about. The problem was that he didn't really see her as a girl, she was just one of the guys. She was the person they went to for help with their homework. In fact the idea of Hermione kissing a guy just bugged the hell out of him. It would be along the same lines of walking in on Harry or one of his brothers. And then there was the fact that he was starting to realize that she wasn't one of the guys, and that possibly she might have more going on in her life than hanging with him and Harry. That Hermione wasn't really one of the guys was throwing his thought patterns totally off. So much in fact that he was trying to avoid the subject of his discomfort; which unfortunately was Hermione.

"Then why did you snub her when she handed you the pumpkin juice?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't answer, he just stood up gathering his things and headed towards class. He left without glancing back. he left them staring after him, it never occurred to him that he could be not only hurting his friends but that he was hurting himself.

**H**arry stared after Ron, "what is his problem?" Harry asked, "so is he ignoring all of us now?"

"I don't know mate," Seamus said, "but I think he's in shock about something. What happened recently that could have him acting like that?"

"When we accompanied professor Snape the library in search of Hermione last night she was snogging Diggery," Harry said.

"That would do it," Dean said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well Ron's never really seen Hermione as a girl," Seamus said, "I don't think any of us have really put her in the girl category because she's always hanging out with you and Ron. I think maybe since he's seen her kissing a boy that he might have to come to terms that one of his best mates really isn't a 'Mate' at all."

"I guess that could be enough to cause someone to go into shock," Harry said, "but really Hermione's always been a girl, granted she's never really acted like your typical girl before."

"Yes," dean said, "but even we can see that she's a girl, just because she doesn't act like one doesn't mean she's not one. Although being one of the boys usually keeps "the Boys" from noticing that she's really a girl. I can see how he would flip out; but to ignore her entirely, well that's a different matter."

"Wait Hermione's a girl?" Lee asked trying very hard not to laugh.

The whole table burst out into laughter, when someone from Ravenclaw stepped up to the table to say something. "who's really a girl?" the boy asked.

"Hermione Granger," Lee said.

The whole table burst out into laughter, it's not that they were making fun of Hermione. They weren't but it was still funny that so many boys from Gryffindor considered her one of the guys. Ginny and Neville looked each other, causing them to sober completely. Was laughing about the situation while Hermione was off feeling stupid for reaching out to Ron constitute as making fun? That's what it was starting to look like.

**A/n: yes I know it's horrible back to the shorter 4,000 word chapters. **

**Any ways I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.**

**I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. They are beautiful and inspiring, you know who you are. Please don't stop reviewing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Seeing as I didn't specify what day it was for the last few chapters. I'm making it Wednesday October 14****th****. About Two weeks before Halloween and the drawing of the tournament champions. Ty **

A Siren's Song

Chapter 10

_Previously Hermione leaves the Great Hall because she's snubbed by Ron because he can't get over the fact that she kissed Cedric Diggery in the library. Oh Hermione granger is no longer just one of the guys she's a girl._

_Wednesday morning October 14__th__. Breakfast time (yes still)_

Viktor Krum sat at the Slytherin table and watched as The-girl-who-saved-him, tried to give one of the redheaded Weasley boys a drink. He couldn't understand why he wasn't taking the drink, and was even more confused as to why she took the drink back and drank it herself. He leaned into the person sitting next to him, "what is she doing?" he asked.

"Depends on what you're talking about," his friend answered.

"The girl Hermione," Viktor said, "she looks upset."

"Perhaps you should follow her and ask her," his friend said, "it looks like she's getting up to leave."

"Alright," Viktor said, "I'll see you in class."

Viktor managed to leave the Great Hall without being noticed. He followed Hermione to the library, and watched as she walked to the very back and disappear behind a row of books. He followed her without thinking. When he came upon her again she was crying, although very quietly.

"What is wrong?" he asked, "someone has hurt your feelings?"

She turned around, after wiping the tears from her cheeks, "only a little," she said.

"Whether it is little, or a lot," he said taking a step towards her, "it shouldn't happen."

"I'm not usually very sensitive about this sort of thing," she said trying to explain, after all it wasn't Ron's fault that he was angry at her.

"Still is not right," he murmured. Somehow he had managed to come within touching distance. She suddenly felt short¸ her head only reaching his shoulders. She looked up¸ finding that his face softened¸ he was smiling.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, even though she was a little teary eyes, "why did you follow me?" she asked suddenly curious about his appearance.

"You look unhappy when you left Great Hall," he said, moving a curl from her face behind her ear, "such a pretty girl, should not be sad."

She didn't know what to say so she sighed, "thank you," she said breathily, "Ron and I, we had a bit of a falling out. It's been going on since we arrived back here. He doesn't mean to say the things he says, he just lacks tact."

"I see," Viktor said taking yet another step towards her. He was already so close if he stepped any closer he could wrap his arms around her. She must have noticed this as well because she took a step back; which cause her to bump into the bookcase. Turning around quickly so she was facing the book case, she pretended she was looking for a book. "I frighten you?" he asked.

"No," she said, still facing away from him, "It's just that…" she trailed off as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into him.

"You were going to say something," he said, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice. He had just caused her to forget her train of thought. To say that he was pleased with himself would be an understatement.

"Um, you," she stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"I am just wishing to comfort you," he said stroking her sides with his hands. Her body was humming in satisfaction, "I can move if you are not comfortable."

She didn't speak for a few minutes; this was the second time in 24 hours that she had found herself in a precarious position. Not to mention how compromising it was. She should move, or make him move. If someone came and saw, would they tell Professor Snape who had become a protector of sorts, because of her mother? Would he really assign her a whole month of detentions? Most likely. Did she care to find out? Not really.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable," she said trying to spare his feelings, "because I find you're very comforting to be around; but we shouldn't be hugging in the library. I do thank you for trying to comfort me though."

She craned her head back, looking over her shoulder to look up at him. Reluctantly he stepped away, un-wrapping his long arms from around her mid-section. She felt bereft all of a sudden. "You are right," he said grinning, "I should not hug you in library, it was wrong of me."

She wanted to comfort him. She turned around looking up at him. She placed her hand on his and smiled. "Thank you," she said, "for cheering me up that is."

"You are welcome," he said, after looking at the clock on the wall he noticed it was nearing time for their first class. "Come I will escort you to class."

True to his word he walked her into the dungeons to her potions class. For some reason she had potions directly after breakfast every other day. She thought that perhaps they, the 4th year Gryffindor class were being punished for something. She shrugged inwardly at the thought before turning and thanking him for walking her to class.

"It is duty of man," Viktor said rubbing him thumb over her knuckles, "to walk pretty girl to class. You must not thank me, unless you want to."

"Oh but I do, thank you that is," Hermione said standing up on her tip toes before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Viktor, for walking me."

"You are welcome," he said in return. He watched as she turned and walked towards the door for the potions class. He watched as she turned and waved a little before pushing open the door and walking in. the door seemed to close in slow motion behind her.

After waiting a moment, Viktor headed off towards his own class. You see they were staying in the ship but they were taking classes with the 7th year class. They seemed to be on the same page as what they were learning back at their school in Russia.

x.X.x.

Hermione stepped through the doors to potions class to find almost everyone there already. She must have spent more time in the library than she realized. She looked towards were the boys were sitting to see a smiling Harry. He was beckoning her to come and sit with them. She smiled in return and headed towards their seat, only to see scowling at her. She stopped instantly and frowned, this cause Harry to look at Ron. Hermione backed up and asked Neville and dean if she could sit with them instead.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Neville asked concerned.

"I'll be alright," Hermione said smiling sadly at him, "thanks though."

"Are you sure," Dean said, "I mean I'd be happy to knock him upside the head with a bag of bricks if it would make you feel better."

Hermione giggled at the thought, which cause Neville to look at her a bit confused, "why would you want to hit someone with a sack of bricks?"

"Because it would be painful," Hermione said, "but perhaps a spade would work better."

"How about we lure him out to the lake, I'll grab some rakes and we'll hide them on the ground," dean said, "since he won't be paying attention he'll step on the rake causing the handle to come up and hit him in the face."

"ah a good plan," Hermione said as if she was really trying to work it out in her head, "but after the first rake the surprise would be blown and we'd have to come up with a another way of knocking him out."

"Why would you use a rake?" Neville asked, "Is that a muggle device?"

"A rake is a tool Muggles use to rake leaves that fall into the yard," dean said, "It can be used for raking almost anything that needs raked."

"Ah and having him step on the rake would be helpful how?" Neville asked still confused.

"It wouldn't be very useful," Hermione said, "but it would be very funny."

"I'll take your word for it," Neville said.

"It's one of those things where you had to be there," Hermione said, "or to have seen it before. Sorry Neville."

As they finished their conversation Professor Snape came storming in, robes billowing in all their glory. If Hermione were to rate him on it she would give him a ten. She laughed to herself and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and ink.

"Instructions are on the board," Professor Snape snapped, "you know what to do. Miss Granger, could you come here for a moment?"

"Of course professor," she answered putting her things down and approaching his desk, "you wanted to see me professor?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing after last night," Professor Snape said in low tones, "I also noticed you weren't sitting with Misters Potter and Weasley. Is something the matter?"

"Ron is a bit upset with me because of yesterday," Hermione said, "but Harry and the others took the news really well the twins aren't even mad about why they are attracted to me."

"This is good news," professor Snape said, "who all did you tell?"

"Harry, Ginny, Neville, and the twins," Hermione said, "they promised not to tell, swore an oath not to tell unless they wanted succumb to my wrath."

"Good to hear," professor Snape said, "why don't you come by after dinner and we can discuss this further."

"I would like that," she said, "don't worry I won't out you; but perhaps you should yell at me just in case."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Professor Snape said.

"Ok, thank you," she said.

"Make sure that Mr. Longbottom doesn't make blow himself up," professor Snape called out in a harsh voice that was meant for display only. She smiled a small smile and nodded.

"What did professor Snape want?" Neville asked.

"He wanted to know why I wasn't sitting with Harry and Ron like I usually do," Hermione said, "you know how he is, plus he said to make sure you don't blow yourself up. As if that's possible with me around."

"Good to know," Neville said, "so let's go get ingredients and then we'll get started. I can always get the potion started fine but I somehow manage to get it messed up after the first 4 steps."

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "I'll help you figure out what you're doing wrong. It could be as simple as stirring wrong or timing."

"You're a life saver, Hermione," Neville said.

"I'm not as good as all that," Hermione said, "come let's get our stuff and then begin."

They gathered the ingredients and then headed back to the desk. Dean had already started on his potion and he seemed to be on the second step of the potion.

Before they knew it class was over, and Neville to his surprise, had brewed a potion that might actually do what it was meant to do. It was all thanks to Hermione and her helpful hints. She didn't out right tell him what to do or not to do, but they did every step of the potion together, and he hadn't messed up. Perhaps that was all he really needed was a bit of extra help.

Hermione and Neville took their potions up the Professors desk, "I seems you've manage to not mess things up per usual," professor Snape said to Neville, "make sure you thank her properly, boy, and perhaps she'll be persuaded to sit with you again on Friday?"

Hermione smiled at the professor before she and Neville left and headed towards their next class. After transfiguration they headed towards Herbology, where she worked with Seamus and Neville for whatever it was they were doing in class that day.

During lunch Hermione sat nearer to Ginny and Lavendar than she did the boys. It seemed that Ron was still ignoring her. The twins however kept her distracted away from them and she hardly noticed anything they did at lunch.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked, "you seem like you're a million miles away."

She looked at them and smiled, looking around her she noticed that Lavendar was in a deep conversation with Parvati and that Dean and Seamus were talking about Quidditch. In a low voice she said, "I was thinking about my parents. Professor Snape said he'd help me come up with something to write my father."

"That's good to hear," George said, "but you shouldn't be thinking about it during lunch."

"Sorry," she said with a smile, "so tell me about your plans for the tournament."

"Sorry love," Fred said grinning, "the answer is the same as yesterday."

"We can't tell you yet," George said, "it's still in the trail stage."

"Oh," Hermione said with a grin. If it was still in the trial stage that meant it was most likely a charm or a potion.

"By George I think she may be on to us," Fred said.

"I may very well be," she said airily.

As they talked some more, Ron and Harry stood, "were off to divination," Harry said, "We'll see you later."

"Bye," Hermione said, "Neville don't you have divination with Harry?"

"Oh yes," Neville said, scrambling around, "I forgot."

She nodded her head as if to say no problem, when Lavendar, Parvati, Seamus and Dean stood as well. "I guess I'm the only one not going to divination." Hermione said with a sneer, "We'll have fun, try not to kill each other off with your predictions."

"We'll try," Lavendar said with a smile and a wave.

"Well where are the two of you off to?" she asked the twins.

"We have to go to charms," George said, "sorry love; we've to leave you now."

"That's alright," Hermione said grinning, "I have to go to Arithmancy anyways."

"Oh well it's on the way," George said, "We'll walk you."

"Sure," Hermione said as she grabbed her bag, "Ginny do you have to go to class?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "I have Herbology, see you at dinner?"

"Of course," Hermione said smiling at the younger girl, "I will be a little late to the library this evening. Professor Snape asked me to come to the class room after dinner. He said he could help me write a letter to my father."

"That's fine," Ginny said, "see you at dinner. Anyway expect a full detailed report."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said.

With that they headed off to their classes. Upon delivering Hermione to her class she kissed them both on the cheek before disappearing behind the doors.

By the time dinner rolled around, it seemed that Ron and Harry were even more put out about divination that Hermione had been the year before. At dinner that evening, they were both in a right state that Hermione had to ask Lavendar what the matter was.

Before Lavendar had the chance to speak though, Ron had to say something equally insulting. "Planning to betray Harry are you?" Ron said with a sneer, "Its bad enough you're hanging around with older boys you have to go and chat up a student from Drumstrang? What Hogwarts students not good enough for you."

"Won't someone tell me what the matter is," Hermione asked, "before we all go losing our tempers?"

"Professor Trelawney, predicted that someone close to Harry would betray him this year," Lavendar said clarifying the situation, "she also said he was likely to die; but she says that every year."

"So you just figure that I'm the one who'll betray Harry?" Hermione asked Ron.

"If the shoe fits," Ron said angrily.

For once Hermione didn't know what to say, "if that's what you truly think then we're not friends at all."

"Fine," Ron snapped.

Hermione made herself a sandwich and ate it fast. She was trying very hard not to cry, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Is this what her mother had been talking about? He couldn't see that she looked different so obviously she wasn't affecting him in that way. So perhaps he was just jealous that she was spending so much time elsewhere? Did he really think she was a traitor? _Obviously, _she thought.

Hermione stayed quiet for the rest of dinner. When she saw that professor Snape was leaving the Great Hall, she waited a few minutes and then headed to the Dungeons. With everyone still eating dinner, no one would think it odd that she left early.

Hermione knocked on the door, to Professor Snape's office. When she heard his commanding voice say, "Enter," she sucked in her breath and opened the door. She wasn't sure what to expect, and held her breath.

"Don't linger in the door way Miss Granger," he said, "come and sit down."

"Yes sir," she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and don't tell me alright. I know for a fact that you're not."

"It seems that Ron isn't a good a friend as I thought he was," she said trying very hard not to sound like she was whimpering.

"What did he do this time?" he asked.

"well they had divination today, and Professor Trelawney made a prediction that someone close to Harry would betray him," Hermione said, "that and he would die a most painful death. Not that I believe in anything she has to say; but Ron he said some mean things at dinner. He said that I would be the one to betray Harry. He said 'what aren't Hogwarts students good enough for you, you have to hang around with Drumstrang boys as well.'"

"What did you say to him?" he asked trying not to lose his temper.

"I said that if he thought for a moment that I would ever betray Harry then he and I weren't really friends." She said her eyes were starting to water, "he said 'Fine,' and that was the end of the conversation."

Professor Snape didn't quite know what to do. Should he act like a child and hex him when his back was turned, something that would cause him to say stupid things when he was attempting to be serious. Should he hex him so that every time he opened his mouth to talk to Hermione he started whinnying like a Jack Ass, oh the things that he could come up with.

"Have you thought about how to address the letter to your father," Professor Snape asked changing the subject.

"Mums letter suggested writing a letter to her cousin first," Hermione said, grateful for the subject change, "but perhaps I should tell you who my father is before you agree to help me?"

"Why do you think I would change my mind in helping you if I knew who your father was?"

"Possibly," she answered, "it's Professor Lupin."

"Whose professor Lupin?" he asked hoping he had heard her wrong.

"My father," she said.

_Really?_ He thought to himself, now that he thought about it they were both really very similar. "Now that I think about it, I'm not all that surprised," he admitted to her, "the two of you are very much alike."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," Professor Snape said, "I think your mother is right about writing to Black first. I imagine that she suggested that you send her letter along with it."

"She did," Hermione said, "will you still help me write to my uncle?"

"Of course child," Professor Snape said, "I promised to look after you, I wouldn't stop now."

"Thank you Professor," she said with a watery smile, at least he seemed to care about her. The same thing couldn't be said about a certain other person.

"Could I see your mother's letter?" Professor Snape asked.

"Of course Professor," Hermione said, "I'm sure she would have wanted you to read it."

As he read through it he couldn't help but feel Kathrin's love pouring out of the letter. "I think you should make a copy of your mother's letter. Keep the copy for yourself and send the copy with a letter to Black, but also include a letter for Lupin. Black can decide to give it to him on how he takes the news of him having a daughter."

"Alright Professor," Hermione said, "but how do I start a letter to my father without knowing if he'll answer it or not?"

"Just pour your heart into it," he said encouragingly, "bring it by tomorrow and I'll give it to him the day after, when I deliver supplies to headquarters."

"Alright," she said, "I'll see what I can do, thank you Professor."

"Your quite welcome," he said, "now I believe you said you had somewhere to go."

"To the library with Neville and Ginny," Hermione said, "were going to research Siren's, do you think magical sirens are anything like they were described in Greek mythology?"

"I'm not sure about the whole body of an eagle head of a woman thing. I'm not sure, your mother never really went into any of the detail. But if you did become a bird at least you still retain your human head, Veela aren't so lucky."

"You're very funny," Hermione said stifling a laugh.

"Don't going telling everyone," he said seriously, "if they believed you they would ask me to tell jokes all the time, I'd be a regular comedian, a laughing stock."

"You mean instead of an irregular one?" asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," he said.

She looked at him like she wanted to say something; but decided against it, "good night Professor," she said, "I'll get that letter for you by tomorrow."

"Good night misses Granger," he said.

Hermione headed towards the library, when she arrived, Neville and Ginny were already hard at work. She wondered if they had found any good information.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "how did your meeting go?"

"Professor Snape suggested that I write the letters on my own," Hermione said, "he thinks it would be better if I follow my mother's advice and write to uncle Sirius with a letter included for dad."

"I thought Sirius was your second cousin?" Ginny whispered.

"She did, but she said he was more of a brother to her so uncle seems appropriate," Hermione said, "do you mind if I start on it now?"

"Not at all," Ginny said speaking for herself and Neville.

After working on the letters for about 30 minutes, she finally came up with one that she liked. She put them in an envelope and tucked them into her bad. Turning back to her friends, she choose a book that they hadn't looked at yet and opened it.

There was a bunch of information about creatures that had Hermione's abilities. None of which were Sirens though. Closing the book she reached for another, which looked promising. 'Creatures and their myths' it read.

She opened it to the table of contents, 'Siren's, Page 194-199.' She turned to the section about Siren's, it read as follows:

_Myth: Sirens are magical beings, that have the ability to catch the attention of virile males, and lure them into set traps, sometimes even to their deaths. They have the wings and body of a bird; mostly eagles and birds of prey. They often times will intentionally distract men in order to take them off the beaten path, sometimes causing death or dismemberment._

_FACT: Sirens are misunderstood creatures of magic, although rare, there is only one at a time in any given blood line. The trait usually skips a generation, usually inherited from grandmother to granddaughter. Sometimes the Siren gene can be passed mother to child, if the mother dies early on in mother hood. Magical Sirens are known to look more attractive to viable mates. Sirens when cornered can render a person/ and or persons not their mate by loud wailing, which sounds like screeching. Their screams can even me mistaken for that of a Banshee.  
Sirens may attract more than just one viable mate, in fact they are known to attract up to 5 or 6 at one given time. Although it is rare some women may be affected by the Sirens call, which is usually heard on the eve of coming into adulthood.  
Sirens start to come into their birthright at about 16 years of age, sometimes earlier. This usually includes the changing in physical appearance. Although most people can see the change in appearance, there will be those who can't in fact see the change, even if they are close friends. At this time a young Siren may find herself surrounded by one or several boys that find her attractive and vie for her affection. A young siren may experience several changes in the next few years. This varies for every young Siren.  
Changes can include, hair; the hair may become straight if it were curly. Become less frizzy and shinier, the possibilities are endless; hair may also change in color. Height may also change as well; again this also depends on the Siren and the Siren that came before them in their family. Eye color, Skin tone; the majority of these will change over time and without notice.  
The ability of a full grown may vary based on their family line. Some Sirens have the ability to lull a crown with her voice. Some possess the beauty to distract, some the ability to do both, although the ability to do both is very rare; most are afforded the ability to shift into an animal or two. The majority of magical sirens have been known to take the shape of rare creatures to escape captivity or even lure hunters into traps.  
Although none of the ancient myths are true of Sirens living at water's edge, on cliffs and rocks in order to distract ships from their path and into harm's way; some have been known to try. There were several Sirens in the past that were labeled as dangerous creatures and banished from the Wizarding world. However when a Siren mates, her ability to lull a crowd will lessen, and over the following years will cease to distract anyone other than her mated spouse or spouses. Some Sirens have been known you mate with more than one male. Once a Siren mates she is mated until her death. Once mated a Sirens mate shall not be able to die before his siren.  
In some cultures Sirens are coveted because of the inability to die before the Siren. You'll find that Sirens are a dying breed; sometimes they can be mistaken for the very beautiful. If you've a siren for a friend guard her well, she may very well be coveted by an evil maniac._

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the last part of the entry, "I think that this last line was added just for me," she said aloud.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pulling the book across the table. After reading the passage in its entirety she laughed, "Coveted by a maniac indeed."

"Gee Hermione," Neville said, "are you wanted by a maniac?"

"I hardly know," Hermione said, "did you guys find anything?"

"Just what you found basically," Neville said, "Ginny?"

"Same," Ginny said, "looks like this is the best were going to do. Shall we take account of everything that's changed about Hermione since the summer?"

"Shall we do that tomorrow?" Hermione asked, "I really need to get this note to Professor Snape tonight before I lose my nerve and put it off until next week."

"Alight," Neville said, "let's walk down to the dungeons and then we'll go back to the Dorms. You shouldn't be out alone."

"Neville," Ginny said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "my hero."

"Hardly," he said before the girls started giggling at him.

**A/N: I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it's been a busy week for me. with work and helping my parents out with moving. Thank you for your patience and for not flaming me for being a day late.**

**Snape and a few other characters may seem a little out of character from here on out. i can't guarantee that they'll be back in character before it's over. (no promises.) however i do promise that we'll hear from Remus and Sirius next chapter. **

**Ah the section on Sirens I came up with the benefit of future chapters, i didn't like the idea of Hermione turning into a bird to try and lure her male friends to their deaths so i changed things around, and came up with my own type of thing. if this frustrates you I'm very sorry. **

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, Nor do i plan on making any profit from this story. **

**Please review, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Siren's Song

Chapter 11

_Wednesday October 14__th__ 10:00pm  
Lupin's residence/ aka Sirius's hide out._

Remus was enjoying a cup of brandy in the small office connected to his room. Sirius was most likely taking a nap or pacing the floor in the living room. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen; anything at all would have been fine. He was starting to understand how James felt all those years ago; cooped up and bored.

And then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sirius stood wand at the ready; but alas it was just Snape.

"Something the matter?" Sirius asked as a frown crept up onto his face marring his features.

"What makes you think something is the matter?" Severus asked, "It just so happens that I have something to discuss with you; a matter that may or may not take a while to discuss depending on your ability to be serious."

"Oh but I am Sirius," Sirius said with a laugh. The age old joke never seemed to get old, no matter how many times he said it. "Come into the kitchen, I'll fetch Remus."

"I think that it might be better if we were to discuss this alone first," Severus said uneasily, "whether or not you tell Remus is entirely up to you."

"Discretion it is," Sirius said, "lead the way oh mighty bat."

"Watch it dog breath," Severus said snootily, "I could just ignore your cousins wish and let the girl fend for herself."

"Wait a second," Sirius said, "which cousin are you referring to?"

"Kathrin," Severus said, "your cousin, sister to Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix."

"But she died years ago, on some fool mission, that Dumbledore sent her on while Remus was away," Sirius said bitterly, "Remus hasn't been the same since."

"Oh?" Severus said trying to gouge how much he knows.

"I've heard rumors that she may or may not have been pregnant at one time," Sirius said, "but no one knows if a child actually exists, Remus was a bit heartbroken to hear that the rumors were false."

"Then perhaps you should read this," Severus said, handing him the bundled letters he'd received from Hermione just a short while ago. He had promised to drop them off the following day; but he thought the process would move along faster if he just arrived for his appointment 14 hours early.

Sirius opened the letter addressed to Hermione from Kathrin. "No this can't be," he said opening the letter.

_Dearest daughter,_

_Hermione my dear, if you are reading this letter, than I must have passed into the land of the departed. It has always been my fondest wish that you live a long happy life, so you must forgive me for placing you with a set of muggle parents to guard you and to keep you. Please do not blame them for what has come to pass. I know that you have questions my love, and I shall endeavor to answer them for you in this letter. _

_If your mother gave you this, then you must have made the first step in changing you're your birthright. If you have handsome boys drawn to you it is because they can see you for what you are, a beautiful young lady. Don't take these words lightly, for I'm sure that you are the most beautiful of girls. You were a beautiful baby, so I can imagine that you will be a beautiful woman someday._

_As I was saying before I was distracted by your beauty. There will be boys that can see you for what you are they will find you attractive and they may very well vie for your affection. They my dearest daughter, are your potential mates. There will be boys/ men that can see you for what you are, that are not attracted to you; but do indeed find you beautiful. There will also be those who can't see you for what you are, and will still see you how they've always seen you. They will be the hardest to convince because they cannot see you how the others see you. Oh and never forget that there may be some girls that find you attractive, others if they can see you or sometimes if they can't, can get very jealous. We won't go into how I know that, ask your uncle, should you ever meet him. Asking about 6__th__ year and the girls from Ravenclaw. I'm sure he remembers it, and in case you don't know who I mean, I'm talking about Sirius black. Actually he'd be your cousin, but he was always as close as a brother to me. Mother never approved of our friendship, neither did she approve of your father. Don't worry I haven't forgotten._

_Your grandmother if you want to call her that didn't know about you or about my marriage to your father. I renounced the black name and went into hiding when I became pregnant with you. It was your headmaster Albus Dumbledore that helped up marry in secret and hide away from you-know who. My father in all his greed tried to sell me to that monster. Told him one night to escape torture that one of his daughters was a siren. So I ran, to Dumbledore and he hid me away somewhere only he and your father could find me; we were married that night. A few weeks later he was sent on a mission for the order and by the time I realized I was pregnant with you it was too late to bring him home. My only regret is that he didn't get to meet you before I died. _

_I'm not sorry, this mission I'm going on I will most likely not survive, and if I do manage to live I won't ever see you again my sweet Hermione. I hope that's what the grangers named you, for Hermione has always been one of my favorite names. I read it once in one of Shakespeare's plays, I don't remember which one it was; but the name stayed with me. Much like you father did when I met him in my fifth year. It's true he's a year younger than I, but I felt so drawn to him that I couldn't take my mind away from him._

_Alright my dear the time has finally come to tell you who your father is, I hope you're ready. Your father is a man named Remus Lupin. As I last saw him he's no family left only the friends he went to school with. He most likely will not believe you are his child so, show him this letter. Show this letter to Sirius first, he'll confirm that it was indeed I who wrote this. The code word is and will always remain as; your mum is a stupid Bint… I bet her portrait sings all your faults and disloyalty to the family like; just like auntie will mine I'm sure. Enough sad thoughts, give my love, to James and Lilly. _

_Anyway, my dear daughter I hope that you live a long and happy life. Stay safe, don't play with too many young men's hearts and remember that I loved you first._

_You're mother _

_Kathrin black _

"Oh god," Sirius said standing from where he was sitting. He dropped the letter onto the table and raced from the room. Severus wasn't sure if he should follow him or not. A few moments later Sirius stormed back into the kitchen holding the door open, "are you following me or not?"

Severus grunted in approval and rose from his chair, grabbing the letters he made a quick exit and followed Sirius to the attic. Remus sat in the library reading oblivious to anything going on around him. It wasn't that he didn't care about everyone else; it was just that he was thinking how great life used to be before it all went sour. The aftertaste of what happened 15 years left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why did things always have to go bad? _Oh Kathrin, why did you have to disappear without me? _Remus thought in his head.

Meanwhile Severus followed Sirius up into the attic, "what are you doing?" Severus asked.

"The part of the letter she said the password was and would always remain, 'your mum is a stupid Bint,' right?"

"Right," Severus said impatiently, "are you going somewhere with this?"

"Well Kathrin was like a sister to me, she and I shared almost everything," Sirius said excitedly, "we kept a trunk in the attic that would only open with a pass code or a word. Anyways she said the password in the letter."

"She said a phrase," Severus said a bit confused, "how do you get a single word from that?"

"The only word in that sentence capitalized was Bint," Sirius said pointing his want at the trunk while saying the word, "that is obviously the code word."

Sirius pointed his wand at the chest and said the words to the spell that keeps the chest locked. When it opened all the dust shook loose from the top of the chest causing Sirius to sneeze. Inside the chest was photo albums and journals, on top there was a letter.

Sirius opened the letter there were only a few words.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_Cousin if you are reading this then you received the letter I wrote to my dearest child. I ask that you see that she gets these things, well if she wants them that is. I can't imagine the pain you've gone through after all these years, and I hope that you are and remain well. Please give my love to James and Lilly; but most of all give my love to Remus and my little Hermione. Although I imagine that she's not so little anymore._

_Your cousin, _

_Kathrin_

On the top of everything that was inside the trunk was a photo album. When he opened it he was surprised to see Kathrin and Remus. It was a picture of when they had first married. After a few more pictures that Kathrin managed to take while in hiding. Next there was a picture of a little baby girl, who he believed to be Hermione. She really was a beautiful child.

"I should show this stuff to Remus," Sirius said.

"I'll leave you to it," Severus said, "Let me remind you that there is a girl at Hogwarts who is waiting for a reply from her father, or at least her uncle. "

"Tell her I'm on the case," Sirius said, "telling her we'll get word to her before Halloween. Remus will be there if it's at all possible. And even if it's not he'll be there."

"I won't make promises to her that you won't be able to keep Black," Severus said seriously, "I won't see her anymore upset that she is. Her mother trusted me with her wellbeing since neither you nor Lupin were able to be there. I won't let her down, family or not."

Sirius was surprised to hear such words from this man. Sirius and James had spent the better part of seven years trying to make his life a living hell or the equivalent thereof. "Alright," Sirius said, "tell her I will do the best I can with the man. No false promises, tell her that I'm glad she's my family, after all she is the only part of my favorite cousin that I've left. Tell her to call me uncle instead of cousin, though cousin sounds weird considering that her mother always called me brother."

"I will," Severus said, "remember what I said. Her family or not I will hurt you if you don't keep her heart in mind."

"Promise taken," Sirius said, "keep an eye on her and Harry won't you?"

"Always," Severus said before heading down the stairs towards where Remus was hiding in his library. Opening the door he was surprised to see Remus standing looking out the window staring at a picture. "What is that you've got there?" He asked.

"Kathrin took this picture before on our anniversary," Remus said, "I wasn't there, as I was on a mission for Dumbledore, trying to sway the werewolves to join our cause. Dumbledore must have taken it, she was pregnant you know. I've no idea what happened after that, Dumbledore never gave any explanation."

"I think perhaps you need to go up to the attic," Severus said, "Sirius has some news he wants to share with you."

"Oh, of course," Remus said, "I'll be off then. How long have you been here?"

"I had some news to share with Sirius," Severus said, "news that would be better told to you by him than by me. I will return tomorrow morning for the meeting as planned. I thought it best that I deliver the news tonight. You best be off before Sirius drags you up the stairs by your hair."

"Alright," Remus said with a half-smile, when had Severus started calling Sirius, Sirius?

Remus watched Severus leave through the front door before heading up to the attic to join Sirius. What on earth could he be doing in the attic?

"Sirius," Remus called walking in through the door, "where exactly are you?"

"Over here," Sirius called.

Remus walked through the maze that was Sirius's attic, after turning the last corner, he imagined that they were somewhere in the middle of all the junk that Kreacher seemed to collect. "What is that you have there?"

"Here I thought you might like to see this album," Sirius said handing the album with the baby Hermione.

"Is this who I think it is?" Remus asked, looking at the pictures of him and Kathrin after they had gone into hiding. He was surprised to see himself looking so young, he was wearing his pajamas, and she was wearing a very pretty night gown. "I remember taking this picture, it was just after Dumbledore married us, and we couldn't have been in that cottage for more than a couple of weeks."

As Remus looked through the album he found a picture for every day they were at the cottage before the mission. Oh how beautiful she was. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a picture of the most beautiful child. "Who is this?" Remus asked.

"That would be your daughter mate," Sirius said with a knowing smile. "Here read this letter, and then there is another letter for you."

Remus reluctantly opened the letter that Sirius handed him first. After reading through it, he looked to Sirius. Remus frowned at him and then looked again at the letter. He read the letter silently to himself again. "This can't be right? Can it?"

"It can if you'll let it," Sirius said, "read the second letter, quickly now."

Remus read the letter from his daughter, as if he didn't already know who she was. He hadn't spent all of last year teaching her in defense against the dark arts. He had wasted the last 15 years of his life doing meaningless dribble, when he could have been spending it with his daughter. He could have spent the last 15 years with family, with the last bit of Kathrin he had left.

_Dear Remus,_

_I would write you as father, but I should wait until you decide to accept me as your daughter. My muggle parents told me a few days ago that I was adopted and then mum's letter explaining that I'm a siren of all things. She didn't go into very much detail on the subject. Well you've read her letter or I'm presuming you have since your reading this letter._

_I look forward to your reply; if possible I was hoping we could meet next Hogsmeade weekend. I await your reply, in hope that you will agree. _

_You're daughter_

_Hermione_

Remus looked at the letter; a smile crept onto his face. "You're saying that Hermione Granger is my daughter?" Remus asked, "Are you positive?"

"Are you really going to go that route?" Sirius asked a little disappointed that his friend could be so blind.

"What other choice do I have?" Remus asked a little shocked at Sirius's outburst.

"You have a lot of choice actually," Sirius said, "Madam Pomfrey can determine with a spell if she's your daughter. Severus Snape can do a potion that will show paternity after putting the child and the father's hair in. There is always St. Mungo's, they have a paternity test."

"That's not what I meant," Remus said annoyed; but oddly comforted by the fact that Sirius was going to try and talk him out of over thinking, "I can gather from her letter, that she's her mother's daughter. Their handwriting is very similar; I think I knew it before this. I mean Hermione has always written excess amount in her DADA homework. I always liked to read her papers last because then I could pretend it was Kathrin writing to me. Why didn't I see it before?"

"I don't know, none of us saw it before," Sirius said, "she helped Harry save my life last year and I couldn't help but think she looked familiar. But seriously what are you going to do about your daughter? Are you going to send a letter back with Snape or do you want to owl her yourself?"

"I've got one better," Remus said with a grin, "were due to have a meeting here in the morning. I'll just ask Dumbledore if I can accompany him back to the castle. I'll ask Dumbledore to have her come to his office during lunch or something."

"Seems like a good plan," Sirius said, "but you forgot one very important thing mate."

"What's that Sirius," Remus asked.

"I'm coming along."

And for the first time in days Remus laughed.

X.x.x.

_Wednesday 14__th__ back in the common room._

Neville, Ginny and Hermione's return to the common room had been right around curfew; after stopping in the dungeons to give the letters to Snape. Upon entering she was confronted by Ron, who hadn't talked to her at all that day. She was going to say something, because he was standing right in front of her, just staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at her.

"You," Hermione said trying not to smile at the joke she had inadvertently made. Usually when someone angrily asks you what you're looking at you say nothing; but you see that just wasn't true.

"Well stop," Ron snapped, "I wish you would just go away, disappear."

"Be careful what you wish for Ronald," Hermione said remaining calm, or at least trying to, "you might just get it, and then where would you be?"

"My vision would be clear of you," Ron said angrily, "I don't tolerate traitors."

_The only traitor I see here is you, _Hermione thought to herself. She stood motionless as Ron turned away. After he disappeared from the room Hermione found herself wrapped in the arms of Fred and George. She couldn't help but cry, what had she done to make her hate her so. "Why does he hate me?" She asked.

"He doesn't," George said, "but I agree that there is something wrong with him."

"We'll drag him to madam Pomfrey tomorrow," Fred said, "for now just relax against us. If it turns out he hasn't been drugged or something we'll owl mum, she'll straighten him out."

"Thank you," she said before she sank into the couch between Fred and George. Her head rested on George's shoulder, each was holding one of her hands. You could see the tracks the tears had left on her face, from earlier.

Meanwhile Ginny waited at the bottom of the dorm steps while Neville went up to the dorm to look for Harry. When he arrived up the stairs, he and Ron seemed to be having a staring match of epic proportions.

"Harry," Neville said, "might I have a word with you down stairs?"

"Of course," Harry said with a sigh, "this conversation isn't over."

Harry followed Neville down the stairs to where Ginny was standing, "we need to do something about the way my brother is treating Hermione. It's not right; she's done nothing to him."

"I heard what he said earlier in the common room to Hermione," Harry sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Could it be a spell or a potion," Ginny asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said, "I think we just need to keep them away from each other until things blow over."

"That's your plan?" Neville asked disappointedly, "I thought you would actually try to find out why Ron's being such an ass. But it's obvious to me that you just don't care about Hermione enough to do anything about it."

"Neville," Ginny said shocked, "what's gotten into you?"

"Since school started I've started to see Hermione as the sister I never had," Neville said, "perhaps its cause she's a distant cousin; but I won't allow Ron to mistreat her anymore. She's done nothing to him, and even if she had that's no reason to call her a traitor. She would never betray her dearest friends, not even on pain of death or dismemberment."

"Really Neville," Hermione said from behind, "pain of death or dismemberment. Have you been reading muggle books over the summer?"

"A couple yeah," Neville said, "a couple of books that include pirates. Can't remember the names of em though. But I couldn't resist Hermione; it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"That's alright," she said coming to stand in-between him and Ginny. She wrapped an arm around the two of them, "Harry you're my best friend, and you won't ever loose me; but I can't continue to allow Ron to talk to me the way he did tonight. I would never betray you, as Neville said, even on pain of death but perhaps not dismemberment; I like my hands a lot."

Harry laughed at her reference to Neville's speaking, "I understand," Harry said, "I guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. I have to go and sort Ron out, but it seems all we've been doing is having staring contests, he hardly talks to me."

"Go on Harry," Hermione said, "it's time for bed anyways."

"Hey," Harry said calling to her before he headed up the stairs, "how are things with you dad?"

"Don't know," she said, "I wrote the letters and sent them, and it's just a matter of waiting now. I really wish we could include Ron but I doubt he'd care anyhow. He seems to be very angry with me."

"Don't worry he'll come around," Harry said.

"By the time he comes around," Hermione said to Harry's retreating back, "I may not be able to forgive him."

Harry stopped and turned his head, looking back at the face of a Hermione he didn't know. She was sad and angry; you could see where the tears had been by the tracks on her cheeks. _I really am an idiot,_ Harry thought to himself, _I had to go and choose the pig head over the pretty girl didn't I?_

Hermione said good night to everyone and headed up to bed. After she readied for bed, she noted that she wasn't the only one getting ready for bed. As quietly as possible she climbed into bed, shutting the curtains on her bed, and muttered a silencing spell. After she was sure that no one could hear her, she cried. She cried so hard it sounded like sobs, oh what she wouldn't do for her mother right now.

**M**eanwhile Harry and Ron were sitting in the boy's dorm, not talking or anything. "I hope your happy," Harry said.

"Why would I be happy?" Ron asked, "I'm obviously not."

"Why are you being so rude to Hermione," Harry asked, "it not like she's done anything to you, or anyone for that matter?"

"It doesn't matter what she has or hasn't done," Ron said, "It's what she's going to do."

"How do you know that the traitor is her?" Harry asked, "How do you know the traitor won't be someone else close to me?"

"What are you saying?" Ron asked slightly annoyed, "are you saying that I'll betray you?"

"You've already betrayed Hermione," Harry said, "and she hasn't even done anything to you. Unless you count the time at the burrow where she turned evil and duct tapped you to a chair."

Ron laughed, "That was pretty evil of her wasn't it?" He said, "I just can't help but feel that she's keeping something from me. She obviously has a secret or two, so what's to say that it won't include selling you out to the enemy?"

"If that's what you really think," Harry said, "then you don't know Hermione at all. Before you say anything about taking sides, you should know that I haven't taken sides at all. But tonight I made a decision to sort you out, so until you can say two nice words to her, you're to leave her alone. This means I'll spend all my free time with you. That means she'll be alone a lot."

"Wait you picked me over her?" Ron asked surprised. He hadn't expected this. Over the last three years Harry had remained neutral when he and Hermione fought or had a disagreement. Without comment Ron finished readying for bed, "good night."

"Night," Harry said, to his friend.

**D**own in the common room, Neville, Ginny, the twins and some of the other 5th year Gryffindor's sat in the common area mostly in silence except for breathing. Neville and Ginny looked at each other before she too, got up and left the common room, heading for bed. So too followed the rest of the girls.

"What are we going to do about Ron?" George asked.

"Dunno mate," Fred said.

"Just leave it be mate," lee said, "they'll work themselves out; but perhaps we should hex the little bugger while he's sleeping."

"Na," George said, "that's going to easy on him."

"I don't know," Fred said, "Hermione has a lot going on right now."

"Perhaps we should see how tomorrow goes," George said.

"I wonder what Harry and Ron are talking about?" Neville said.

"I bet he's telling him to stay the hell away from Hermione," Fred said.

"Do you think that Hermione is a traitor because she's kissed Cedric, and is talking to Krum from the Drumstrang School?" Ginny asked.

"No," Fred, George and Lee said together.

"Then why would Ron think like that?" Ginny asked, "unless he's jealous of the attention she getting. Or he's jealous because he likes her."

"I don't know Ginny," Neville said.

"You didn't see the way he acted at home when Hermione came for the last few weeks of summer," Ginny said, "he practically ignored her. Except for the time she Duct Tapped him to the chair because he woke us up to make him something to eat."

"what she what?" Lee asked, "What is duck tapping?"

Ginny laughed, "not duck tapping, Duct taping. It's a muggle thing that's used to bind things together like rope only it's sticky on one side."

"sound horrible," Lee said, "and you say she did this to Ron? What did he do when he was free?"

"tickled her in retaliation," George said, "it was beautiful."

"you would think that," Fred said.

"I'm surrounded by fools," Ginny said, "well I'm off to bed, let's hope that things go better tomorrow."

"Yes," Neville said standing up. He walked Ginny to girl dorm steps, "Good night Ginny."

"Good night Neville," Ginny said.

**A/N: i want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, as promised Sirius and Remus did enter the chapter. i hope that you liked the chapter.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter**


	12. Chapter 12

A siren's song

Chapter 12

_Thursday October 15__th_

Hermione woke with a start; she was up and dressed in no time at all, only to realize that it was only 7am. She went down to the common room to check her homework assignments. After what seemed like a half hour she looked at the clock to see it had only been 10 minutes. _It's going to be a long morning,_ she thought to herself.

Finally around 8am students started filing down the stairs two and three at a time. When Neville and Ginny joined Hermione in the common room they headed to the great hall. "Are we not waiting for harrying?" Ginny asked.

When neither Neville nor Hermione offered, Ginny decided to keep silent. They had only been sitting in the great hall for a few minutes, Fred, George and the other 5th year students walked in. The twins took a seat on either side of Hermione, "good morning Hermione dear," George said, "did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Hermione said smiling at George and his smiling counterpart, "but thank you for asking."

"Oh Hermione," Fred said, "We'll always want to know how you are."

She beamed a smile at the two of them, "how goes the task of trying to enter the tournament?"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Fred said exasperated.

"You ask everyday love," George said, "and every day it's the same."

"We can't tell you yet," they said together.

"Oh I know that," Hermione said smiling cheekily, "but I had to ask. You understand right?"

"Oh of course," George said.

"We understand you're curious," Fred said finishing George's sentence.

Ginny and Hermione laughed as they finished eating their breakfast. "Seeing as you all set, I have to stop by the library to return a few books." Hermione said. When Neville and Ginny looked at her in an alarmed fashion she continued, "don't worry I copied out the information we needed."

Hermione laughed on her way out of the great hall when she heard them sigh in relief. What she didn't see was that someone was following her out of the great hall and then to the library. She was too busy paying attention to harry and Ron as they walked towards her. "Good morning," she said as they passed.

Harry replied with, "good morning," but Ron remained silent. Hermione wondered if harry had something to do with it. _At least he's not saying rude comments any more,_ she thought.

She continued to the library with a heavy heart, we're she and Ron really having another fight? Not only was it a yes, it seemed that they might not make it past this one. Maybe before it was all said and done he would realize that he was making a big mistake. Probably not; but she wasn't ready to give up hope yet.

She entered the library, and returned the books to Madam Pince. She checked them in and then asked Hermione if she would mind putting them away for her. Of course Hermione agreed how she could not.

As Hermione stepped into the hidden alcove to return the books she was startled when someone tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped slightly and turned to see who it was that had snuck up on her to find Cedric Diggery standing behind her.

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Hi," she said in return, "what brings you to the library?"

"I had to return a book that I borrowed the other day," Cedric said, "what about you?"

"Oh you know the same," Hermione said, "returning books."

"Do you usually put your own books away after they're returned?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "I don't mind really, it's a good distraction."

"A distraction from what?" he asked stepping towards her. She self-consciously took a step back away from him. If he noticed he didn't let on about it.

"You know," she said suddenly feeling nervous, "the usual, assignments, Ron being angry with me, Harry, _a bunch of other things." _She hadn't said the last part aloud, she really wanted to though.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked taking another step towards her.

"No," she said lightly as she stepped back away from him and closer to the wall.

"Why do you keep backing away then?" he asked.

"It's just that Professor Snape threatened me with a month of detentions if he ever caught me in a position like he caught us the other night." She said, "I'm trying to keep my distance, I'm not sure if I could resist you if you come to close."

"I wouldn't want you to get into trouble," he said reaching up and moving a stray curl from her face. "Could I at least walk you to your first class?"

"Won't that make you late for your lessons?" she asked.

"No," Cedric said, "I've a free study period first period on Thursdays."

"Oh," Hermione said a bit relieved that if he walked her to class he wouldn't be late getting anywhere. "Sure, that would be nice."

After Hermione finished putting her books away, the pair of them left the library. After walking part way in silence, Cedric finally asked a question he had been meaning to ask two nights ago. "I wanted to ask without sounding rude," Cedric said. When Hermione nodded her head, he took it as a go ahead to ask away. "The other night was that your first time kissing a guy?"

After thinking on it for a few moments, she finally answered, "Yes that was the first time I ever kissed anyone. The way we kissed I mean."

"You seemed to doing pretty well," Cedric said, "would you care to do it again sometime?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "you mean Professor Snape didn't scare you so bad that you never want to kiss me again?"

"Why would I let him run me off," he asked, "I rather enjoyed kissing you."

When she didn't answer right way, he swooped in kissing her gently on the lips. When he pulled back she stood wide eyed, when she was about to say something he kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her backing her up so she was against the bookshelf. After a few seconds she was returning his kiss.

He stepped back momentarily so that he could breathe. He glanced at the clock on the wall, "come I'll walk you to class."

"Wha..." she started to ask, but he shushed her with a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the library towards her charms class.

"I realize that perhaps I should stop kissing you in the library," Cedric said, "so do you have a date for Hogsmeade yet?"

"I asked the twins to go with me last week," she admitted.

"How about the Hogsmeade weekend in November?" Cedric asked, "Do you have someone to go with?"

"No," she said, "I've no one to go with."

"Good," Cedric said, "you'll go with me?"

"Yes," she said smiling at him. She was so very glad that he asked her, she found herself liking him a lot; but then she also like Fred, George, and Viktor a lot too. _It's a good thing I don't have to make a decision until I'm 18, _she thought.

"Good," he said as they arrived at the Charms classroom. Kissing her again on the cheek, he said goodbye until he ran into her again. With any luck it would be somewhere other than the library.

Hermione entered Charms with a bounce in her step. Looking around she saw an empty seat by Neville and decided to scoop it up before someone else could. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Your awful chipper this morning," Neville said raising his eyebrows, "care to share?"

"A cute boy walked me to class," she whispered to him.

"Oh?" he said in questioning voice.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in a confirming tone.

"And do I know this handsome boy?" he asked.

"Well he's a Hufflepuff," she said.

"Ah," Neville said, "I see why that would put you in such a fine mood."

Hermione giggled at him, before she started readying herself for class. She pulls out her parchment, quill and ink. After she pulled everything, Harry and Ron came into the class, sitting on the far side of the back desks, on the Gryffindor side of the room. Hermione couldn't help but watch them longingly, oh how she missed her friends. If Ron would just quit being Ron, they weren't be having a problem. Then again, if Hermione could change things about herself, perhaps this argument wouldn't even be taking place.

Neville put him hand on hers to help reassure her that things would be alright. She turned her head towards him and smiled a sweet smile that bordered on sad.

Neville had written to his grandmother how he felt about Hermione. About how she was starting to become the sister that he never had. She had replied to him that friendships like that were the most precious. That if he truly felt that way about her then he should do his best to keep her happy. He should be there whenever she needed him; because if she was all the things that his grandmother had heard her to be, then she would be nothing short of loyal.

Whatever it was that was giving Ron doubts about Hermione, couldn't be trusted. Sometimes you can't rely on feelings alone; sometimes you can only rely on facts. At least that's was what Neville thought of the situation.

The time it took to get out of Professor Flitwick's class seemed to be less than usual; but then his class was usually pretty cool. As per usual Hermione had all the answers; but she had taken to only raising her hand when no one else knew the answer. It seemed she was trying to give people less to complain about. Still some people couldn't be pleased. As class let out, they could hear Ron complaining about what a goody two shoes she was. As if always knowing the answer wasn't enough, she had to start letting other people have a chance at answering the question.

"Ignore him," Neville said, "let's get to Transfiguration."

"Alright," Hermione said trying to retain her happiness level.

As the two of them headed to their next class they were stopped by the Weasley twins who were headed the opposite direction.

"Hello," Hermione and Neville said to them.

"Hello yourself," George said.

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing at all pet," Fred said, "how was class?"

"It was good," Hermione said, "how was your free study?"

"It was good," George said, "well we best be off."

"Tootles," Fred said as they skipped away.

"Bye," Hermione said loudly. Turning to Neville she said low so only he could hear her, "you know sometimes I don't quite get them."

"Sometimes I don't either," Neville said as they continued walking towards class.

As the pair of them entered Transfiguration, to find that the majority of the seats had been taken. Seamus who usually sat with dean and Neville were sitting in the vacant seat up with Harry and Ron. Hermione looked a bit forlorn at the desk the three of them occupied.

Neville patted Hermione on the back. He then guided her towards an almost empty desk in the back of the room, which was occupied by Dean. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said sitting down in-between him and Neville, who was already taking his supplies out of his bag. "We meet again it seems."

"Is this going to become a pattern?" he asked in mock annoyance, "because if it is," he continued, "I have to say I don't mind one bit."

"Thanks Dean," Hermione said, "for a moment there I thought you were going to tell me to get lost."

"Me?" Dean asked, "Why would I do that?" he asked, "if he can't see that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry then he's an idiot."

"Thank you Dean," she said, "that you have such faith is…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence because Professor McGonagall was standing next to her desk.

"Professor is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I would like to have a word with you after class," Professor McGonagall said, "before you head to lunch if you don't mind. Don't worry you aren't in any trouble."

"Of course Professor," Hermione said.

"Thank you dear," Professor McGonagall said

"What do you suppose she wants?" Neville asked her.

"I've no idea," Hermione said, "now I won't be able to think properly."

Neville and Dean smirked at her while she attempted to concentrate on the lesson.

The class moved on slowly, it seemed that every time she looked at her watch that the large hand only moved five notches. Putting her troubles from her mind she focused on the object in front of her. Once she did that the time went fast and before she knew it, class was being dismissed.

She watched the rest of the class leave the room, after which she trudged up to the front of the class to talk to Professor McGonagall. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Have you made any progress with the research you were doing about Siren's." the Professor asked.

"Yes, actually, Neville, Ginny and I made pretty good progress," Hermione said, "I've trusted them with everything."

"It's good to have someone you can trust," the Professor said, "have a good support group could be beneficial."

"I'm glad you think so Professor," Hermione said, "is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," the Professor said, "The Headmaster wanted me to tell you, that your presence was needed in his office following directly after lunch."

"Did he say what I was needed for?" she asked shyly. To tell you the truth she was a bit scared of everything that was going on.

"No," the Professor said, "but you aren't in trouble."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she said, "thank you Professor."

"You're welcome child," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione headed towards the common room to exchange her things for her afternoon classes before going to the Great Hall for lunch. She ran across Harry and Ron in passing. Harry stopped to say hello, and see you later. Ron didn't utter so much as a word.

Hermione trudged up to the dorms and exchanged her things, before she headed for the Great Hall. Upon entering the Great Hall she saw that Fred and George were already there waiting for her. "Hello," she said as she sat down.

"Hello," they said together in unison.

"What took you so long to get back?" Fred asked.

"Oh I had to stop by the common room," Hermione said, "where is everyone?"

"Well Ginny and Neville were making a run for the library I believe," George said.

"Harry and Ron I think they might have had a meeting with a teacher," Fred said, "they were here and gone already before you came in."

"Oh," Hermione said, "we'll I'm glad that I have someone to eat with."

"So how was class?" George asked, "Anything interesting happen in Transfiguration?"

"No not really," Hermione said, "but I do have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after lunch."

"That's definitely something interesting isn't it?" Fred asked.

"I suppose," Hermione said, "I won't what he wants to talk about."

"I'm sure it's nothing," George reassured her.

Hermione smiled at the pair of them and finished eating, she stood gathering her things. "Well I'm off," she said.

"We'll see you at dinner," George said, "I'm sure your meeting will go well."

"Thanks," she said kissing the two of them on the cheek.

She all but skipped towards the entrance to the Great Hall. She tried to walk slowly towards the Headmasters office; but in the end she just ended up trying to hurry. When she arrived at the Gargoyle statue, she was surprised to see Professor Snape waiting there for her.

"Hello, Professor," she said to him. He returned her greeting with a nod of his head, before muttering the password. Hermione watched as the Gargoyle statue swiveled and rotated. She started walking up the stairs behind Professor Snape.

She watched as Professor Snape rapped on the door, to the Headmasters office. Hermione head "enter," called from within. It sounded too deep to be the Headmasters voice. She let it go thought because she didn't think that there was anyone else in the Headmasters office with him.

Hermione followed Professor Snape through the door, the Headmaster was there sitting behind his desk. There were two men sitting in chairs that looked towards Dumbledore's desk, so she couldn't see their faces. "Headmaster you wanted to see me," Hermione said.

"Yes there was someone who wanted to talk to you," Dumbledore said, "don't be shy come sit down." Dumbledore stood and stepped away from his desk, offering her his chair. She tentatively walked around the side of his desk to sit in the seat Dumbledore was offering her. When she turned to look at who was sitting in the chairs facing the desk.

She stood and looked dumbfounded, "what? Why?" she said surprised.

"I couldn't wait till Halloween to see you," Remus said, "I was surprised when Severus delivered your letters last night. But after Sirius talked some sense into me, I realized that your mother wasn't one to make up stories. I've spent the last 16 years of my life missing her, a year when I was away on a mission. And 15 after I came home and discovered her she were no longer alive."

Hermione stuttered and balked she hardly knew how to react. With everything that had happened over the past few days, Hermione was feeling overwhelmed.

"I don't suppose you minded that I came along do you pet?" Sirius asked, "Your Mum was like my sister. So if you would call me uncle instead of Cousin I would be appreciative."

She never reached the seat behind Dumbledore's desk. After she heard Sirius speak, she couldn't hold back. She ran to them first hugging Remus, who immediately wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl in his arms. After a moment Sirius wrapped his arms around the two of them from the other side.

While they were busy comforting Hermione, Dumbledore announced, "I'll inform your professors that you'll be absent this afternoon. Severus you should stay and help clarify the situation. I'll see to your afternoon classes."

"With all due respect sir," Severus started to say, "but you're terrible at potions. Please try not to destroy my classroom."

"Don't worry my boy," Dumbledore said, "I thought I would move them to the library to do research on a potion of their choice."

"Make sure they describe all of the ingredients and the importance of each," Severus said in a menacing voice.

Dumbledore chuckled as he walked out of his office shutting the door behind him. Outside he ran into Professor McGonagall, "come my dear," he said, "lets away."

"Let's away?" she asked, "and where do you suppose we should away to?"

"Well my dear I believe you've a class to teach," He said sneakily, "come I'll walk you."

"And where are you going sir?" she asked in a petulant voice.

"I am off to teach Professor Snape's class," Dumbledore said in a haughty voice.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Professor Snape gave you permission to blow up his class room?"

"Have you so little faith in me?" he sulked, "I'll have you know that I can still brew very well."

"Care to have a little wager?" she said daring him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked.

"I think the question you should ask," she said saucily walking away from him, before turning to him to finish, "is what you have to pay if you lose."

He watched her walk away, "Minerva," he called after her. Hearing her name she stopped, and waited for him to catch up.

"Yes Albus?" she asked, in a cheery voice.

"You really are quite a woman," he said honestly.

"Thank you," Minerva said, "you're quite a character yourself."

Dumbledore walked Minerva to her classroom before he headed towards the dungeons. He entered the classroom, and listened as the classroom breathed a sigh of relief, "Good afternoon," Dumbledore said, "I will be teaching this class in the place of Professor Snape today, as he's in a meeting. On that note pack your things away, we shall not be brewing today. I'm not the best with potion, never was in fact, and your Professor would prefer that I not destroy his classroom."

Some of the students laughed. Neville raised his hand to ask a question, "Neville," Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hermione was?" Neville asked.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said, "she's had a bit of a shock and will be absent for the rest of the day."

"Is she alright?" Neville asked surprising Dumbledore a bit. Why weren't Harry and Ron asking about Miss Granger?

"She's in good health," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure she'll be a quite bit less surprised by dinner."

_Huh?_ Neville thought, as did Harry and a few of the other students. Sometime Dumbledore didn't make much sense.

"Well lets away," Dumbledore said.

"Wait Professor," Harry said, "You haven't said what we'll be doing in the library."

"Oh quite right," Dumbledore said, "You will be doing a research paper on a portion of your choice. You are to list out the ingredients and their uses as well as their importance to the potion."

"Is it due at the end of class?" Ron asked.

"Yes at the end of class," Dumbledore said, "I must press upon you the importance of this essay. My future as your trusted Headmaster relies upon your ability to work silently and not annoy our dear librarian."

The whole class laughed, "don't tell your head of house, I was making joke," Dumbledore said seriously to them, "they already think me senile enough." This caused the class to erupt in giggles again; none of them had realized how funny their Headmaster could be.

As they marched to the library to start their research, Harry silently wondered where Hermione was. He wondered if her being detained had anything to do with Professor Snape…

**M**eanwhile Hermione was still tucked into the arms of her father and Uncle. He sobs had stopped, and she had stopped shaking. Remus could feel a warm wet spot on his shirt where her tears fell. "Dear heart," Sirius said, "I think it time we had a seat and discussed things," Sirius said, "We could have a soothing cup of tea."

At the word tea Hermione lifted her face to Sirius; a smile graced her face for the first time that afternoon. Sirius couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Katherine. She had her mother's high cheekbones, and her tiny nose, her curls; but she had her father's honey colored hair, and his eyes.

"First we brought you something," Sirius said handing Hermione the photo album that Sirius pulled from the secret trunk in Sirius's attic.

"What is it?" she asked taking the book from Sirius.

"it's a photo album," Remus said, "there are pictures of your mother and myself, the day we were married leading up till I departed on the mission. We were only married a few short weeks before I left."

"Can I keep it?" Hermione asked, "I promise not to show it to anyone who doesn't already know about you, Mum and uncle Sirius."

Sirius smiled when Hermione called him uncle Sirius. Remus on the other hand was concerned when she said, 'those who already know about it'. "What do you mean by they who already know?" Remus asked.

"I mean Harry, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George," Hermione said, "they were the ones in the common room when I came back from Dumbledore's office. All but Harry seems to be able to see me for well me."

"What about Ron?" Remus asked, "Does he know?"

"Ron and I," she sighed, "were not on speaking terms right now."

"Why not?" Remus asked kindly, in that teacherly way, as if saying it in a fatherly way would scare her into keeping silent.

"He's just," she said tiredly, pausing before finishing the thought as if she were searching for an appropriate word. "At first he acted like he was trying to be protective. He would say things that weren't very nice. He told me the only reason Fred and George wanted anything to do with me was because they wanted a test subject or needed help from a walking talking brain."

Sirius snickered at the terminology that she used, Remus glared at him, before motioning for Hermione to continue. "And then when the students from the other schools arrived, and Viktor Krum recognized me as the one who helped him after the Quidditch World Cup. Ron started saying thinks that made he see jealous. He kept saying he didn't see what was so special about me, and a whole bunch of other things. The worst of it was when Ron accused me of being a traitor."

"He did what?" Hermione was expecting to hear that from Sirius and even Remus but not Professor Snape.

"well they had just come from divination and Ron called me a traitor," Hermione explained, "Lavendar explained to me, that Professor Trelawney said that someone close to Harry would betray him, and that he would die a most horrible death. She says the horrible death prediction almost every week so that's nothing new. Any way long story short…"

"Too late," Professor Snape interrupted, with a garish grin.

"Ha-ha," Hermione said with sarcasm in her voice, "as I was saying, he accused me of being a traitor."

"That makes sense," Remus said, "he's probably just jealous; what about Harry?"

"he's sort of with Ron," Hermione said, "I don't mean dating, I mean Harry's said he'd sort Ron out; but that means that he'll be spending the majority of his time with Ron. "

Remus rubbed his chin as if he were thinking, "He'll come to his senses eventually, and in the meantime just steer clear of him. If he gives you any problems you've my permission to hex him any which way you like."

"If he's not straightened out by Christmas you might want to consider writing to Molly," Sirius said, "I'm sure she could set him straight."

"So daughter" Remus said testing it out. He found that he liked the sound of daughter on his lips.

"Yes father?" she asked.

Remus beamed at her calling him father, "would you like to come live with me?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I would."

"Ok that's all settled," Remus said, standing up from his chair and stretching. Hermione was a bit disappointed that their discussion time was over already. Hermione's sadness was thwarted when Remus sat back down and called a house elf for some refreshments.

"Tell me about what's going on with Mr. Malfoy." Remus said.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking about her concerns and such. Time seemed to just melt away, and too soon it seemed it was time to go to dinner.

"We'll see you again soon, don't you worry about that," Remus said hugging her to him and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about things too much; they have a habit of working things out on their own," Sirius said, "give my love to Harry."

"I will," Hermione said giving him a hug.

Hermione reluctantly headed for the Great Hall for dinner. She didn't much feel like eating; but she was hungry, so she decided to go anyway.

**A/N: I want to apologize for not updating sooner. i'm in the middle of making correction to a book i'm planning to have published. (no relation to Harry potter, in fact there isn't even a Harry in the book.)**

**but i have to look over the whole book and make changes and corrections and it's quite literally a long process. just when you think you've gotten it all you find something else.**

**and then my computer crashed. my friends husband was nice enough to look at it for me and loaned me her computer while they have mine. it was very nice of her to offer, i hadn't expected it. but her notebook is even tinier than mine... so it's a bit weird trying to type on here. forgive me for type o's.**

**anyways, with my work schedule next week i may not get another chapter to you until Monday. i know i'm late by a week and i have about 500 of the next chapter waiting for me in an e mail. I uh used my phone to write it, so hopefully it won't need fixed up to bad.**

**anyways thanks for being patient with me and my bad updating habits.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter, I've been working a lot the last week and haven't had the chance to sit down and pound out the words. So after long last, here it is. enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter  
**

Siren's Song

Chapter 13

Hermione walked slowly to the great hall. She hadn't noticed she was even there until she was sitting down in-between Fred and George.

"Hey," George said, "what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said; but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. "Alright I'll tell you later."

"OK," Fred said with a relieved smile. At least she was being honest, "for now you should eat something."

She smiled at the pair of them, as she filled her plate. She wanted nothing more than to announce that she would be living with her father, everyone's favourite professor come summer. She really felt she was the luckiest girl in the Wizarding world.

"Hermione," Neville said, "I took some notes for you since you weren't in class this afternoon."

"Thanks Neville," she said, "Let's have a meeting tonight."

"OK," everyone said.

"What about Harry?" Fred asked, "Do you want to talk to Harry?"

"He'll be busy with Ron," Hermione said sadly, "but it couldn't hurt to say something to him."

"I can do that," Neville said.

"Well I'm going to the library," Hermione said as she stood from her seat.

Hermione smiled and nodded before standing up and gathering her things. Students at the Gryffindor table watched as she walked seemingly in slow motion towards the entrance to the entry way and then out of the Great Hall.

"There is something wrong with her," Lee said.

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked.

"She didn't eat any of her food," Lee said.

Fred and George just shrugged and finished, they would sort it out later. They had theories to test out if they were going to be successful entering the tournament.

~Meanwhile, Cedric and Viktor, while sitting across the room from each other couldn't help but think about Hermione and how she not only seemed distracted but how she left the Great Hall; but didn't eat her dinner either.

Discreetly as possible the two of them up and followed her. Walking toward the library where they knew she was most likely to have gone. Passing by the quart yard, Cedric stopped suddenly; together they peered from the doorway towards the lovely girl sitting on the vacant bench seat under the tree. Cedric silently wondered if she transfigured the seat from a rock, because he hadn't recalled seeing one there before.

The two of them walked towards her splitting up so one of them was on either side of her.  
"Are you OK?" Cedric asked sitting down next to her. She smiled sadly at him before nodding her head yes.

Viktor who was standing behind the bench placed his hand on her shoulder while leaning down to look at her. "What is wrong? He asked, resting his free arm on the back of the bench, "such a pretty girl should not cry."

She looked up over her shoulder at him and smiled sadly. She patted the seat next to her, motioning that she should sit down next to her. "I've a wonderful secret, that I can't tell anyone, because if the wrong people knew it could be dangerous," she said.

"Mm," Cedric said, "I'm sure that there are certain people you could tell that you can trust."

"Oh I know that," she said, "but it would still love to shout it to the world."

"Now I'm curious," Cedric said with a sigh.

"Do the two of you promise not to tell?" She asked the two of them, "You have to promise not to say a word."

"We promise," the two of them said together without a second thought.

She smiled as she watched wisps of gold thread around the two of them. There were times she really loved magic. "I'm adopted," she said. Cedric nearly gasped; if that was really true then she wasn't really Muggleborn.

"Oh?" Cedric said not knowing what else to say.

"My Mum died after I was born and arranged for a Muggle family to take me. They told me just a few days ago."

"Must be hard," Viktor said, "everything you know has changed."

"Just a bit," she said, "they want me to live with my father. I don't belong in the Muggle world."

"What does your father say" Cedric asked.

"He asked me to stay with him come summer," Hermione said with a smile.

"Who is your father?" Cedric asked.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

"Really?" Cedric asked surprised, "I can see the resemblance."

"Yeah?" She asked.

She looked down just in time to see not only Cedric take her hand but Viktor as well. Suddenly she felt the need to spill her guts. "Can I tell you something else," she asked.

"Of course," Viktor and Cedric said together.

"My mother was a Siren," she said looking down at her empty lap. She felt Cedric and Viktor squeeze her hand in reassurance. She took this as go ahead to continue, "I'm also a Siren. That's the reason the two of you are attracted to me. The fact that you can see me for me while others can't means you're my potential mates." She took a deep breath, after finishing her speech.

They looked at her silently for a few moments before speaking again. "So the reason, we feel so attracted to you is because were mates?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "are you mad?"

"No," Cedric said, "just surprised is all."

"I'm glad;" turning to Viktor she asked him the same thing.

"I'm surprised is all," Viktor said, "you must have just found out recently, yes?"

"Yes," she said," just a day or two ago."

"It's hard on you, I can tell," Viktor said.

"I'm so glad you understand," she said "I was a bit worried you wouldn't"

"There's no need to worry," Cedric said, "Your beautiful yes but this is not the reason we like you."

She couldn't help but smile at them. After a few moments of quiet, Viktor and Cedric were both struck with a thought, "how long do you have to choose a mate?"

"My 18th birthday," she said, "You might have changed your mind about me by then."

"I doubt that," Cedric said squeezing her head again.

"Will you turn into a bird?" Viktor said trying to make the mood lighter, "like in Greek mythology?"

She giggled a bit, how to explain it? "No, magical Sirens are different," she said. As she explained the difference between the two, Cedric and Viktor couldn't help but wonder what two types of creäture she would be. They couldn't help but wonder how her song would sound. They wondered why only a few people could see sirens and how it was they were blessed with knowing one.

Hermione looked at her watch to see that it was half past 7. She should have been to the library before now. "I had a nice time with you: but I was supposed to be at the library ages ago."

"We'll walk you," Cedric said standing from the bench.

Together with Cedric and Viktor, Hermione walked to the library, happier than she had been for a while.

~Meanwhile back at the common room, Harry and Ron sat and did nothing. Sitting together staring at the wall; they were bored.

"What is there to do?" Ron asked.

"Home work," Harry said.

"It's already done," Ron said matter of fatly.

"Wanna go fly?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ron said a little too quickly. As he stood up his head spun a little.

"Alright there Ron" Harry asked. He watches as Ron sat back down.

"Yeah fine." Ron said shaking his head as if he were clearing it from a fog, "I just stood a little too fast is all."

"Is there something the matter?" Harry asked concerned.

"No I'm fine," Ron said, "just stood up to fast, I swear."

"Are you sure? You seem a little off," Harry said, "We don't have to go flying if you don't want to."

"No let's go," Ron said stomping towards the entrance to the common room. As he walked out of the portrait hole he was attacked quite literally by Fred and George.

"Where are you going?" George asked, "Shouldn't you be doing homework or something?"

"It's already done," Ron said reluctantly.

"Wow really?" Fred asked, "I'm sure if you were still talking to Hermione she would be amazed."

"But since you're not," George said, "then I'm sure she isn't."

"If that's all," Ron said, "Harry and I have somewhere to be."

The twins annoyed at the brush off from their younger brother, watched as Ron pulled Harry away. Harry turned around and mouthed "Sorry," to them.

Fred being Fred wanted to say something to him about how he was being an ass. George stopped him and pulled him in through the portrait hole. It seemed like maybe it was time to tell someone about how Ron was behaving, not just towards Hermione but to everyone else as well. But first they needed to talk to everyone else about what might be going on. Perhaps they should even talk to Professor Snape or even Dumbledore.

~_Meanwhile, _Viktor and Cedric were on a mission to get Hermione to the library. They had decided that they weren't going to let her out of their sights until she arrived. They wanted to save her from any unnecessary contact with the youngest Weasley male. For someone who was supposed to be a good friend he seemed to know how to be a lousy person.

Hermione entered the library on the arm of not one delicious older boy but two. Granted that the library wasn't much occupied at the time they entered, it still managed to distract the occupiers. Neville and Ginny who were sitting at a table near the back of the library waiting for Hermione to arrive were surprised when she was escorted it.

Cedric and Viktor walked her to the table where the two were waiting for her. Viktor bowed kissing her hand, vowing silently to see her later before turning and walking away.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Cedric said, "take good care of her."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek before he too turned and walked out of the library.

"You make fast time Hermione," Ginny said smiling, "really Hermione two boys at once?"

"I went to the courtyard to get some air," Hermione said, "they sort of followed me. I told them about Mum and Dad."

"What did they say?" Ginny asked.

"They were surprised but not upset," Hermione said, "I feel better for telling them the reason they're attracted to me."

"Where were you today?" Neville asked, "You weren't in any of our afternoon classes."

"I had a meeting," Hermione said vaguely, "I asked the twins to hold a meeting in the common room later tonight."

"OK," Ginny said, "no let's get busy on our assignments."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione and Neville said at the same time.

The three of them worked on their assignments till a quarter to 9. After packing up their things they headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering, a boy who looked very much like Ron Weasley disappeared up to the boys dorms. Harry remained behind, to finish up his last assignment.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, "are you going to hang around long?"

"I can," Harry said, "Ron figured you might want to talk so he agreed to go."

"Oh," Hermione said a bit disappointed that her friend would leave, "OK."

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said, "he'll come around some time."

"It might be too late by then Harry," Hermione said, "I just find it really hard to believe that someone who I've been close friends with could suddenly be such an ass to me. I thought we were friends. Friends don't treat friends the way he's treating me."

"I know it must be hard on you," Harry said, "He'll come back to his self eventually, just give him some time."

"Alright," Hermione said, "I'll give him some time. But he would better be prepared to grovel and beg if he expects me to forgive him after this."

"so what was your meeting about?" Harry asked politely trying to change the subject.

"I'll tell you as soon as everyone is here," she replied, "were just waiting on Fred and George."

"OK then," Harry said with a smile," how about I go up to the dorms and see if Fred and George are ready to come down?"

"If you wouldn't mind," she said, "I would appreciate it."

Hermione watched as Harry disappeared up the steps to the dorms. While she was angry with Ron, she still secretly hoped that he would suddenly stop being a pain in the neck and come around. That wasn't likely to happen though.

Ginny and Neville were talking silently to themselves even thought they were keeping Hermione company. As Harry and two of the Weasley's came down the he stairs, Neville and Ginny jumped apart faster than you can say 'Dumbledore'.

Hermione was caught up with watching Fred and George walking towards her that she missed what was happening with Ginny and Neville. Fred and George took their seat on either side of her, and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She was starting to become attached to them, that it was hard to function without a Weasley by her side.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Fred asked.

"Oh well, I met with my father today," Hermione said, "I'm going to start staying with him starting this summer. He lives with Uncle Sirius thought so I'll get to see them both a lot."

"Thats wonderful," Ginny gushed.

"That couldn't have taken all afternoon to do," Harry said, "what else did you guys talk about?"

"I told Dad and Sirius about the trouble I was having with Mr. Malfoy, or rather the trouble we think I'm going to have with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione explained, "Professor Snape also let slip about the library incident. I've never been so embarrassed."

"What did they say?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well they didn't really say anything," Hermione said, "they said I should be more careful. I'm a bit young to be kissing boys, but as long as it doesn't go farther than that, then they don't see the problem. I told them about the trouble with Ron. Dad said that if anyone could straighten him out it would be Harry. Dad said that if he gave me any real trouble I had permission to Hex him any way I like. Sirius recommended informing Molly if he doesn't come around by Christmas."

"That seems reasonable," Ginny said with a smile.

"He'll see in time that I would never hurt Harry. When he sees that it's someone not me he'll come around." Hermione said, "But the big question would be whether or not I can forgive him after he does."

"Good for you," Fred said, "I'm glad to hear that you won't just let him walk all over you."

"We'd be more than happy to make him grovel," George said, "when the time comes around."

"Thanks, Fred, George," Hermione said with a shy smile.

"Anything else happen today?" Neville asked.

"You don't want to hear about my social life," Hermione said pleadingly.

"Oh, but we do," George said.

"Well it seems that Cedric and Viktor are taking turns walking me to class." Hermione said, "i think I might need to read more about Siren's, and exactly how they choose their mates. It makes me glad that I don't have to choose till I'm 18. I don't think I could choose now."

"Oh whys that?" Fred asked.

"I like all four of you very much," Hermione said nervously, "i don't think I could choose just one of you if given the choice right now. Perhaps over the next couple years I can widdle it down to a choice between just two of you."

Fred and George couldn't help but smile, they were very pleased to hear that she was still considering all four of them.

"Cedric asked me if I was going with anyone to Hogsmeade this coming weekend," Hermione said.

"Oh, what did you say?" Fred asked curiously.

"i told him that I was going with you and George," Hermione said happily, "so he asked me to go with him for the weekend in November."

"Are you going to tell them about, the reason that they're attracted to you?" Harry asked, "Krum and Diggery I mean."

"I told them after dinner before coming to the library," Hermione said, "i was feeling sad that I couldn't tell anyone about moving in with dad, that I went to the court yard before going to the library. Viktor and Cedric followed me and asked me if I was OK. I ended up telling them about Mum and Dad and then about the Siren issue. They weren't upset, just surprised mostly, after they recovered from the shock, Viktor asked if I would transform into a bird like in Greek mythology."

"I'm glad that they weren't upset." Ginny said, "so should we see if there is anything on choosing a mate in those books we borrowed?"

"How about we go to the library tomorrow before breakfast?" Neville asked.

"OK," Hermione said, "sounds good."

"Or we could just sit here in the common room," Ginny said, "no one really gets up for class until about 8, so if we come here around 7 we could research for an hour and then go to breakfast."

"That sounds good," Hermione said.

"Looks like we've everything under control," Ginny said, "how about we play a game? We have time before bed."

"What would you like to play?" Fred asked curiously.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Muggle game, were you as a person 'Truth or Dare' if they choose truth they have to truthfully answer a question, if they refuse to answer a question there is a penalty. If they choose Dare they must perform a task of the others choosing, if they pass there is a penalty," Harry explained.

"Alright sounds fun," Ginny said, "so who decides the penalties?"

"We'll set the penalty as something that would cause everyone discomfort. If you pass you have to..." Harry stopped to think what the penalty should be, "tell a Slytherin house member how much you adore them."

"Good one Harry," Fred said, "I doubt anyone would pass."

"So who goes first?" Neville asked.

"Well since Harry and I are the most experienced with the game we'll go first," Hermione said, "Harry Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Harry said sceptically.

"Harry I Dare you to sing the answer to every question your asked tonight," Hermione said.

Harry laughed, only Hermione would think of something like that, "OK," he sang.

Everyone laughed, "Fred," Harry said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Fred said excitedly.

"I dare you to..." he stopped to think for a moment, "change the color of you hair to blue and wear it all day tomorrow."

"Easy," Fred said in a mocking voice. He changed the color of his hair to a bright blue color. "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Mmm... Dare," she said after a moment or two.

"I Dare you to run around the common room doing your best impression of Draco Malfoy," Fred said.

She stood and walked over towards the portrait hole, before abruptly turning. She tried her best to strut before glowering towards the group and saying in her best voice, "My Father shall hear of this."

Hermione and Harry laughed and clapped giving her thumbs up and high fives. "Neville, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth," Neville said as fast as he could.

"Who was the first girl you ever kissed?" Ginny asked. For some reason she really wanted to know about his romantic life. He hadn't dated anyone that she knew of; but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Um... does me Gran count?" Neville asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"Then I've um not kissed... anyone," Neville said, "unless you count that time I was 3 and then there was a dog named Barnie."

Everyone laughed at Neville's account, of his first kiss or lack there of. Ginny couldn't help but stifle a sigh of contentment, _Am I really starting to have feeling for Neville? _ She asked herself, apparently she was.

"George, Truth or Dare?" Neville asked.

"Dare," George said. Finally it was his turn, after he took his turn it would be his turn to ask Hermione. He couldn't wait.

"I dare you to Kiss Hermione," Neville said.

"No problem," George said as he stood to his feet. He pulled Hermione so she was standing. He traced a line from her temple to her chin before pressing the plum and fingers of his hand along the side of her face. As she leaned her face into his hand, he bend down and captured her lips with his own. After a second or two responded to his kiss with one of her own. Although the kiss was closed mouthed it was very passionate.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. The air hummed in satisfaction, before they slowly pulled apart. As they sat down, Fred was feeling very comfortable even though there was an audience. Once he realized they were waiting for him to ask Hermione her question he snapped back to reality.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" George asked.

"Dare," Hermione said without hesitation.

"I dare you to sing your favourite Muggle song," George said.

Hermione smiled, they must have known that she had wanted to try out her singing voice, she wondered if it would have any effect since she was still only developing as a Siren.

She stood, cleared her throat and started singing low, she sang the song from Snow White, 'Someday My Prince Will Come.'

As she sang her voice cleared, in a crisp sound of spring. You could hear the emotion in her voice, the longing and the loneliness. The crew already gathered in the common room were all shocked with how well Hermione could sing. Harry smiled as he vaguely remembered watching the animated Disney movie once when he was young. While neither Fred nor George were entranced by her voice, they couldn't keep their eyes off her.

When she ended the song, everyone was smiling and clapping. She thanked them before sitting down. "shall we play another round?" Hermione asked, "or should we go to bed and pick it up again tomorrow night?"

"Another round," everyone voiced at once.

"OK," Hermione said, "Harry Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Harry sang.

After sniggering Hermione finally calmed down enough to actually be able to tell him his dare. "i dare you to find the girl you like most tomorrow at lunch tomorrow and ask her to Hogsmeade."

"Your on," Harry sang in a sing-song voice, "Fred Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Fred said.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione," Harry said. It was only fair, why should George get to kiss her and not Fred too.

Fred mimicked George, he stood from the seat he was sitting in and knelt in front of Hermione. He reached up and brushed a stray curl from her face before cupping her cheek. George watched as they leaned in to one another and their lips met. The kiss was chase. After a few seconds Hermione found herself kissing him back. When they pulled away from each other, Hermione couldn't help but hum in satisfaction.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare," Fred said huskily.

"Dare," Ginny said.

"I dare you for the next 24 hours to yell anytime someone says the word 'You'." Fred said.

"Sure, sounds easy enough," Ginny said, "even in class?"

"No just in the Great Hall," Fred said, "i don't want you to get detention."

"Your so sweet Fred," Ginny said, "Neville Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Neville said.

"I dare you to ask the girl you like to go with you on the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend," Ginny said.

Neville sat very still, he wasn't sure what to do, would Ginny's brothers get angry if he asked her? "Now or tomorrow?" he asked.

"Now," Ginny said.

"Alright," Neville said cautiously. He stood and acted like he was going to leave, but then doubled back and sat down next to Ginny again on the couch and asked, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "I'd love to," she said.

"Hey no funny business," Fred said, "don't be doing anything more than holding hands."

"Yes brother," Ginny said.

"of course," Neville said.

"Alright then," Fred said.

"George Truth or Dare?" Neville asked.

"Dare," George said.

"I Dare you to pull a prank on someone of your choice, tomorrow during lunch," Neville said,

"Done," George said, "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said.

"Other than reading, what would you do on a perfect summers day?" George asked suddenly curious about the things she liked to do. "If you had a boyfriend how would you want to spend said summers day?"

"Mmm," Hermione tapped her chin, genuinely thinking about things she would want to do if she had a boyfriend. "Well we would eat breakfast together first, because we like to see each other in the morning. Then we would play a game or two, talk and tell stories, just to spend time together. Then we would go the park, and have a picnic, after which we would lay around and watch the clouds, possibly nap. Then we would take a walk, and then have a relaxing dinner together."

"Sounds perfect," Ginny sighed, she had a far away look in her eyes.

"Well everyone I believe we should be getting to bed," George said looking at the clock on the Common Room wall. It was nearly 11pm.

Everyone stood and stretched, before they headed to their separate dorms. Harry couldn't help but think that he had not only underestimated Neville; but that he had started to take Hermione for granted. If things kept on the way they were going he could very well lose her.


	14. Chapter 14

A Siren's Song

Chapter 14

_Friday October 16th._

The next morning brought smiling happy faces to the Great Hall, well some happy smiling faces anyway. Ron was in a particularly bad mood, he laid up in bed the night before listening to laughing from the Common room. He wondered if any of the other students heard what was going on in the Common room. Around 10:30pm it had gotten quiet, and he heard a girls voice peak in the first few bars of a seeming Muggle Song. He opened the door to and stepped into the hall. The sound assaulted his ears, it was surprisingly beautiful.

Ron hadn't been able to get her voice out of his head, he almost wished that he had been down in the Common room last night to hear it. No, she was consorting with the enemy, or soon to be enemy. She was bound to betray Harry, when he needed her the most. It hadn't happened yet, but it would, he just knew that it would. Harry would thank him in the end, Fred and George would see, how she was and come to their senses. They just had to. He feared that there was no help for Neville and Ginny, they seemed to be really close to Hermione. It was like they were replacing Harry and himself by taking their place in her life. _See she's already replaced you,_ Ron thought.

Shaking his head, the thought dislodged from his head and he continued eating his breakfast. Harry would be there soon and then they could go to class. He turned his head and watched as Fred and George walked through the entrance into the Great Hall. George or was it Fred, was sporting bright blue hair. Ron was among the man who stared at him like he was crazy, and then there was the rest of the student population who laughed and ask if he blew up an experiment. Fred just smiled and asked if they like it.

Some of the teachers scoffed at him, the others trying not to laugh. Even Professor Snape commented that he thought it was a good look for him. Although it was said in more of a menacing tone, not really meant as a compliment.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "would you mind explaining why your hair is Blue?"

"It was a dare professor," Fred said, "Harry here dared me to wear it like this all day today."

"I remember once I changed my hair Yellow for a day," Dumbledore said, "oh but that was a long time ago."

Trying not to laugh Fred sat and started eating. After Harry finished eating, he walked over to where Cho Chang was sitting, and silently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello Harry," she said, "something the matter?"

"I wanted to ask," he started to say, "would you go to Hogsmeade with me on Halloween?"

after a moment of two of silence, she said, "I would love to Harry."

"Wonderful," Harry said grinning from ear to ear, "Thanks Cho."

"Your welcome Harry," she said, turning around to finish eating her breakfast.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"A dare," Harry said, "Hermione dared me to ask my crush to Hogsmeade."

"Oh?" Ron was baffled, _why were they playing games in the common room? _Ron thought, _Hermione would throw a fit about not being able to study._ "Since when does Hermione play games?"

"I don't know really," Harry said, "it was my idea actually. Hermione thought it was a good idea. Her first dare was that I had to sing my answers to any questions I was asked last night."

Ron stifled a laugh, was something she would do. "So I missed out on the fun," Ron said, "I'm sure you'll remember to invite me to the next one yeah?"

"That could be arranged I'm sure," Harry said, "can you be nice to Hermione long enough to play a few rounds?"

"I'm sure I could," Ron said, "i wouldn't actually have to talk to her right?"

"Why play a friendly game with someone you don't even want to talk to?" Harry asked snidely, "just stay away from her. If you don't have anything nice to stay then don't talk."

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked a bit concerned,

"Why would anything be the matter Ron?" Harry asked,

"I was just wondering, you were acting a bit angry," Ron said.

Harry shook his head, and stood from his seat before gathering his things to head to class. "come along Ron," Harry said ushering his friend out of the Great Hall, "we'll be late for class if we don't hurry up."

"What about everyone else?" Ron asked, "how come they get to finish their breakfast?"

"Because," Harry said as he walked out through the door to the Great Hall. That was all he had said though, he never expanded on the thought. When Ron asked him later that day what it was he had planned on saying, and Harry never answered.

The silence between Harry and Ron lasted until the last day in October, the 31st to be exact. Harry seemed to be more and more quiet every day, until that fateful day at the end of October. This was the day that everything would come together for better or for worse. Harry would find out just how much his friends cared for him. Although everyone seemed to have someone to go to Hogsmeade with except Ron. He had been so caught up with trying to get Harry to tell him what he had planned to say that day a little over two weeks ago that he missed the bigger picture.

Ginny and Hermione were busy getting ready for Hogsmeade like every other girl in Gryffindor. Ginny was going with Neville, Hermione was going with the twins, in turn they would all go together. Harry was going with Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw 5th year, she also just happened to be the seeker for her house team. Of course none of that mattered to Harry, Sure she was a bit older, and she was amazing, and could date whoever she liked. That wasn't to say that he shouldn't have a chance to be with her, right?

Harry, Neville and the twins were waiting down in the common room for the girls to come down. Harry wanted to be sure that Hermione would be in safe hands before he went to meet his date.

"Harry," Hermione said from the steps, "what are you still doing here, shouldn't you be meeting Cho?"

"I wanted to be sure you were in good hands before I went," Harry said.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly, "I'll be fine, I've got Fred and George, plus Ginny and Neville to keep me company. Anyone gunning to pick a fight with me would be wasting their breath."

"I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner then," Harry said, "try not to have to much fun this afternoon."

"Of course not," Hermione said, "me have fun? Never."

"Keep an eye on her won't you," Harry said to the twins, "she'll try to spend her whole trip in the book store. Don't try to drag her to the Quidditch pro shop she'll ditch you as soon as your not paying attention. Don't let her go to the Apothecary alone, she'll get into an argument with the sales witch over the price of Potion supplies. Don't let her talk you out of going into Zonko's either, trust me she'll try."

Everyone laughed when Harry finished his speech before heading towards the Great Hall to meet Cho, to go on their date.

"You would really try to do all those things?" Fred asked.

"Possibly," Hermione said, "but now that he's told you all my secrets, perhaps it would just be best if I went to the book store while everyone else goes to the Quidditch shop. I can't stand that store but since you guys like it I can hardly expect you to stay away."

"Don't worry Princess, we wouldn't drag you against you will," George said, "plus we promised to stay with you at all times unless we couldn't. And then Ginny will go with you, we won't let you out of our sights today."

"Thats sweet," Hermione smiled.

"Almost salkerish," Ginny said.

Everyone laughed as they headed out of the common room, towards the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before heading to Hogsmeade. "So did you guys perfect a way to try and enter the tournament?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fred said, "but we can't tell you. You'll see soon enough tonight at the Cup ceremony."

"Alright," Hermione sighed in mock disappointment, "i guess I can wait until tonight."

The twins leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed a beautiful shade of red. As the reached the Gryffindor table, they noticed that Ron was sitting alone. Well not really alone Lavender was sitting next to him eating breakfast. It was abnormally silent.

"Ron," lavender asked, "would you want to accompany me to Hogsmeade? I was to busy studying for yesterdays test to realize that I didn't have anyone to go with."

"Sure," Ron said, "if you don't mind hanging around with a boring boy all day."

"Your not boring Ron," Lavender said encouragingly. "i don't know what cause the falling out between you and your friends; but there are others that are there for you, you know?"

"Thanks Lavender," Ron said, "lets have some fun today shall we?"

"Yes," Lavender said, with a smile. Soon after the pair of them got up and left the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall was standing outside the entrance doors to the castle helping to sort everyone who was going to Hogsmeade. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville all shared a carriage. There had been a debate about which shop they should go to first. So they played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide. Of course, only Hermione could explain the reasoning behind the Muggle game. After trying for 5 minutes to put it in a perspective they could understand, they finally got it.

As it turned out Ginny won best 2 out of 3, so she pick to go to Zonko's first. After shopping there for about a half hour they went to two other stores before stopping at The Three Broomsticks for a butter beer and something to eat. After which they went to the remaining stores. The Quidditch Pro store was the last stop on the trip back to the castle. Hermione did in fact attempt to ditch them for the book shop, even though she had already been there once that day. Neville agreed to accompany her, while the three Weasley's took their time.

To everyone relief, the Malfoy scare in Hogsmeade was, just that a scare; but they would still keep their guard up just in case.

As the group walked down the path that lead to where they would be picked up by the carriages. They met up with Harry and Cho on the way.

Hermione who was wondering if they would run into Ron on the way. And sure enough they did, he and Lavender were walking hand in hand towards the carriages, he was also carrying two of her bags and one of his own. The pair of them seemed to be a world of their own.

"Hello Ron, Lavender," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, Hello Harry," Ron said blushing. He was trying to hide that he was holding her hand. Ginny thought it was cute that Ron finally had a girlfriend, perhaps with Ron having a girlfriend it would take his mind of what was happening with Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, why should she be the only one happy? Ron and Harry deserved to be happy too. Hermione relaxed a bit as she felt both of her hands being encompassed within a grip of the boy on either side of her. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Shall we go?" Hermione said, to everyone, "it's getting late and if we don't hurry the Slytherin's will get the first ride back to the Castle."

"Merlin forbid," Ron said loudly, as the nine of them raced towards the carriages, trying to beat the Slytherin's. Ron and Harry harrumphed in triumph as they reached the carriages first securing the last two empty carriages for Harry, Hermione and their mighty crew.

Harry, and Ron took the first carriage along with the girl accompanying them. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins took the other. They waved at the grumpy Slytherin's as the carriages pulled away.

"Oh we are so going to get them back for this," Theodore Nott said, "right?"

"Of course," Draco said, "we'll get them back during DADA."

**x.X.x**

As the carriages pulled up to the castle, the Gryffindor's were still waving as if there was actually something special about being in the last two carriages.

"I missed something," McGonagall said sullenly under her breath. "What could I have possibly missed?"

"Perhaps you missed my presence?" Dumbledore asked, "I am rather easy to miss."

"Your so full of yourself," McGonagall said, "do me a favor and deflate your ego a bit."

"Minnie my dear you wound me," Dumbledore said holding his hand to his heart.

"Not very well it seems," she said bitterly, "you're still breathing."

"Your very cutting today Minerva," Professor Snape said as he stepped from the first carriage, "what did our dear Headmaster do to deserve such cutting remarks?"

"Nothing," McGonagall said with a laugh.

Snape snorted as he walked into the castle ahead of his everyone else. McGonagall watched as he disappeared into the castle.

"Minnie," Dumbledore said, "would you accompany me on the next trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Why Albus, have you suddenly decided to stop playing games?" McGonagall asked, "Whats with the sudden need to be forward?"

"It seems as though going the long way around isn't getting me anywhere," Dumbledore said, "perhaps the direct approach is the best way to go."

"My dear Albus," McGonagall said, "i don't know what game your up to, but if you are sincere in your request then I would be honored to accompany you on the next Hogsmeade trip. After all as colleagues it is best to show students that even authority figures can get along."

"My dear Minnie," Dumbledore said, "i was hoping you would be my date."

"I'm sorry albs but you'll have to work a bit harder than that," she said snickering as she turned and walked away.

"I shall have you eventually my dear," Dumbledore said under his breath, "ah but the chase will be so much funner after I catch the little minx."

It seemed that he might actually be getting some where with her, now that he had made his attentions known. The run around seemed to be getting him nowhere, something had to give.

**M**eanwhile Harry and crew were heading back to their common room. It seemed a but odd but Cho was the only one not from Gryffindor. He asked her if she would like some company back to her house. She agreed that company would be nice.

As the girls grouped together in the dorms, they were talking about how great their day had been. "Lavender did you have a good time with Ron this afternoon?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Lavender said with a smile, "he really is very sweet once you get him off the topic of Quidditch."

the girls laughed, "that's Ron for you," Ginny said, "he's always been like that. You should have heard him this summer before we went to the Quidditch world cut. It was all he could talk about, he even cut Hermione off about summer vacation, and he was the one who asked her about it."

"He can be a little thick sometimes," Hermione said, "but if anyone can get him to cooperate I'm sure you can."

"Thanks guys," Lavender said, "I'm sure that he'll get over what's bothering him eventually. I personally don't believe that you would ever betray Harry, or any of your friends for that matter. I'm sure that he'll realize this before the year is through."

"I'm not so sure really," Hermione said, "I have a feeling that he won't change just because I wish he would believe in me like you guys do."

"don't worry," Lavender said, "you'll get through. Just keep thinking about all the handsome boys that seem to be swarming about you like your a beautiful flower."

"It's really very surprising really," Parvati said, "not that your not pretty or anything. It's just surprising is all."

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding her head in agreement, "it's all very surprising."

"I mean you saved the life of a National Quidditch icon," Parvati said, "which was very brave by the way. You've attracted the attentions of four very handsome Quidditch players, I would be falling all over myself. But you, your actually very surprised to have four very cute boys chasing after you. I don't know how you juggle your attention between the four of them."

Hermione blushed, and the girls swarmed around her, "they seem to be taking turns walking me to class each day. I don't know if they worked it out between themselves; but it seems to be working."

"We're glad to hear it," Ginny said smiling.

"But you know in the end you'll have to choose which one you want the most," Parvati said, "you can't string them all along forever."

_wait,_ Hermione thought to herself, _I have to choose between them? _She had started to like each and everyone of them, and all for a different reason. She really didn't want to choose between them. But eventually she would have to wouldn't she? Unless she could find some exception to the rule, no siren she had ever read about had four mates. She couldn't marry four men could she? That would be rather weird, not only for her; but for them as well. It was a good thing she didn't have to choose until she was 18, she still had 3 years. Right?

Hermione broke away from her thinking when Ginny tapped her on the shoulder, "Come on," she said, "lets go to dinner, we can't leave your princes waiting."

Hermione smiled at the younger girl, "alright," Hermione said jumping off the bed, "lets go. Wouldn't want your brothers to get hungry and decide to eat the furniture."

"No that would be horrible," Ginny said, "imagine the stomach ache."

The girls howled in laughter at the thought of any of the Weasley with a stomach ache. When they reached the common room, Ron was sitting next to lavender on the couch. She had expressed an interest in learning chess, so Ron decided to take her under his wing and teach her everything he knew. "Having a strategic mind would come in handy," she said, "can you teach me?"

"Of course," Ron replied, "it's not very hard once you get the hang of it." So there the two of them sat, leaning over the chess board, Ron was showing her the importance of every piece, including the pawn.

"Come along little brother," George said, "it's time to go to dinner."

"Alright," Ron said over dramatically, "shall we continue this after dinner"

"I don't know," Lavender said thinking, "we might have other things to look forward to before we come back from dinner."

"Like what?" Ron asked confused.

"Tonights the night they decide who the champions are," Lavender said.

Suddenly he remembered what day it was. How could he have forgotten? Oh thats right, he had such a good day that he totally forgot. Ron blushed at the thought of having fun with someone other than Harry and Hermione. Suddenly life didn't seem so bleak.

As the Gryffindor crew walked to the Great Hall, Ron, Harry and Lavender in the front, and Hermione and Ginny taking up the rear, someone asked. "Who do you think is going to be Hogwarts champion?" the voice sounded like Harry's.

"Cedric," Hermione blurted out. When everyone stopped and looked at her in surprise, and astonishment, she said, "he said he was going to put his name in for the task. He said, he hopped it would be him. Seeing as none of us are of age, it seems like the best choice, don't you think?"

"I can see it," Harry said trying to be supportive.

"But I'm sure that if Fred and George are able to enter, one of them would be picked," Hermione said quickly.

Fred and George grabbed one of her hands and gave a quick kiss on her knuckles, "nice save," Harry said under his breath so that only Ron and Ginny could hear. Both of them snickered a bit, at Hermione's predicament. Ron didn't envy her that at all. Should Cedric Digger and Viktor Krum both decide to go for the Championship then she would have to choose who to cheer for. Suddenly Ron didn't envy her the attention so much. It must be hard to have the undivided attention of that many people and have to choose between them. Ron was suddenly glad he only had one persons undivided attention, well other than Harry, anyway.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione said, "there is a reason the tournament hasn't been around for such a long time. I just hope that the tasks aren't to dangerous."

there was silence as they walked into the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed excited and distracted. As everyone finished eating dinner, they started filing out into the hall as the Great Hall was transformed into a stadium of sorts. Everyone filed back in, and sat down. Some with their own house, some students sat with friends from other houses.

Hermione pulled out her book and began to read, "I would like everyones attention please," Dumbledore's voice ran out through the room. "A One hour window will be given for those students who still wish to put their names into the goblet of fire. After which the Tri Wizard champions will be decided."

chatter broke out through the room as Dumbledore and most teachers vanished from the room. Fred and George stayed seated, they wanted to wait for everyone else to go before they tried to enter.

Viktor Krum entered the hall, his headmaster and some close friends not far behind him. They stopped near the bleachers, allowing Viktor to finish the last few feet alone. Walking with his back straight and shoulders tall he entered a slip of parchment with his name into the flames of the Goblet of Fire. Turning on his heel after watching the flame glow a bright orange before turning back into a brilliant blue. He walked from the hall, head held high, looking over at Hermione on his way out. He smirked when he saw her smile his way.

A few other students from Drumstrang entered there names as well. It was then Cedric's turn to enter his name into the Goblet, Hermione had been sure that he had entered earlier, with how earnestly he declared his intentions a few weeks ago. She couldn't help but be happy that he was very brave. Hermione hoped she would never have to prove her bravery.

Hermione watched as half of Slytherin's seventh years entered their name into the Goblet of fire. After everyone was finished Fred and George stood, pulling a vile of liquid from their robes.

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked.

"why were going to enter our name into the fray," George said, "wish us luck."

"What is it the two of you have there?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's an aging potion," Fred said pulling the lid from his vile.

"It's not going to work," Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"And why not Hermione dear?" George sang in response.

"You see that line there," she said drawing a circle with her arm, "Thats an aging line."

"So?" Fred asked.

"So, Dumbledore drew it himself," she said turning towards the boys, looking up at them with a smug smile of her face. "Dumbledore would never be fooled by such a simple thing as an aging potion."

"Want to bet?" Fred said.

"Why," Hermione said, "I already know I'm right, I wouldn't want to take advantage of the situation."

"If this works," George said, "you have to take the plunge and enter yourself."

Hermione gulped loudly, "and if it doesn't? What do I get?"

"I dunno yet," Fred said, "how about we'll not pull any pranks for one full week."

"Done," Hermione said, "well go on. Lets see how well your potion works."

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George," Fred said, and they locked arms and chugged the potion. After which they jumped of over the aging line and into the circle. Whooping like little boys, they took their folded parchment and threw it into the Goblet or Fire. After a few seconds they whooped again, but before they could brag about the accomplishment, the fire turned a disturbing red color and spit the names back out. The turned to ash in the air, and the potion that the boys took started to cause them to age more than just a few months older. They started to grow mustaches and beards and before they knew it, their hair was turning from red to gray.

The boys broke into a fight and started rolling around on the floor. Students from all houses were whooping and cheering. After a few moments, Dumbledore hushed everyone before speaking, "a finner aging potion I've never seen," he said, "you both age very well. Now off to Madam Pomfrey with you, I'm afraid you'll need an antidote before you grow to much older."

"Now to see who our champions are," with a wave of his wand the first name shot out of the cup. Dumbledore reached out and caught it in his hand. "our first champion from Beauxbatans Fleur Delacour."

Cheers rang out, mostly from the boys, in the Great Hall, before they were once again silenced, "Our second Champion," Dumbledore said, as another piece of parchment shot from the blue flames or the goblet. "Viktor Krum from Drumstrang Institute."

Cheers once again rang out, amongst the students of Drumstrang and some Hogwarts mostly Slytherin's and of course Hermione cheered happily.

Once again Dumbledore spoke, "and our third and final champion," a third paper once again flew from the clutches of the Goblets fire, only to be snatched by the fingers of Albus Dumbledore. "Cedric Diggery, from Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Cheers from the entire hall broke out, except those from Slytherin house. Hermione beamed a smile at him, which he returned before walking up to stand with the other two champions, who were being ushered from the room by Barty Crouch.

It wasn't for a few more seconds, Dumbledore was nearly gone from the Great Hall when the Fire started to sputter turning orange once again, spitting out a fourth name from it flame. Dumbledore gingerly reached out and grabbed the piece of parchment, opening it cautiously between his thumb and fore finger.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said loudly. When Harry didn't respond due to shock, he yelled, "HARRY POTTER!"

"Go Harry," Hermione said anxiously, pushing him, "hurry go."

as Harry was rushed from the room, but Dumbledore and Professors Snape and McGonagall. Yelling and protests were being shouted in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe this," Ron said, "how could he enter his name and not tell me? I"m his best mate." Ron seemed to be in the most shock over it. Hermione wasn't sure what to think, but she knew Harry didn't want eternal glory, or fame, and he certainly didn't need the money. Hermione knew something had to be up, there was no way he entered his name, into the Goblet of Fire.

"No, he didn't enter his name willingly Ron," Hermione said, "he wouldn't do that. He's already famous, he doesn't need the glory or the money. And he certainly doesn't have a death wish."

"how do you know?" Ron asked, "he's hardly said two words to you all month."

"I just know," Hermione said defiantly, daring anyone else around them to say otherwise.

Ron got up and walked out of the room and away from Hermione, once again they hadn't even finished the conversation. She looked pleadingly at Ginny for help, she had to believe that Harry wouldn't enter his name.

"I don't know Hermione," Ginny said, "why would someone enter his name without his consent.. how can you be sure it want Harry?"

"Because," Hermione said with said eyes, "he's nearly died every year since we've come to Hogwarts. All he wants in a normal quiet year, he wouldn't knowingly enter his own name into the fray, if he could help it."

Ginny and Hermione sat in silence the rest of the night, before Ginny, Neville and Hermione headed back to the common room. Fred and George had been waiting for them to return. Ginny took herself to bed straight away, she was knackered from all the excitement of the day.

Hermione on the other hand fell into Fred and Georges arms after telling them what happened after they left the Great Hall. She cried like she used to when she was a child, when she would wake up scared because of the monster that didn't live in her closet.

They comforted her, and held her close, telling her that everything would be fine. "He'll be fine," George said, "this is Harry were talking about. If anyone can make it through it's him."

"you guys don't think he actually put his name in did you?" Hermione asked.

"Were sure that it just someone trying to kill him per usual," Fred said patting Hermione's hair, "he'll get through it fine. He's got you to count on, even if he doesn't have anyone else."

"i can't imagine the other students will make it easy on him," George said, "with him not truly being the Hogwarts champion and all that rot."

Hermione nodded and smiled, before hugging them and giving them both a kiss on the cheek, "good night," she said sweetly.

"Good night," Fred and George said.

As Hermione walked up the steps to the dorms, Harry came into the Common room looking like he's fought a losing battle, "Hey," Harry said, "where is everyone?"

"Bed," Fred said, "Hermione spent the last half hour defending your honor."

"I'm sure you'll have to deal with some rather difficult people tomorrow," George said, "Ron actually thinks you put your name in the Goblet."

"Do you think I did it?" Harry asked sadly obviously they did. Did no one believe in him at all except for Hermione?

"If you didn't," Fred said, "then you didn't. It doesn't matter weather or not the other believe or not."

"I didn't," Harry said as he walked up the steps towards the dorms.

Fred and George looked at each other before they themselves headed up to bed. They would need their strength if they were going to get through rest of the weekend.

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy with work and haven't had much of a chance to update.. forgive me?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to put a little Dumbledore and McGonagall action in there. I promise not to go into detail should they get together. But I thought having Dumbledore trying to win over McGonagall over would be entertaining.**

**Anyways I don't own Harry Potter, nor shall I ever endeavor to make a profit from this story.**

**As always thanks to those of you who are keeping up with the stories, your praise and wonderful comments continue to astound me. Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 15

A Siren's Song

Chapter 15

The next morning came quickly, and a bit to soon. Harry nor Hermione were prepared for the sun, nor the arguments that came with it. Ron who. Wasn't talking to Hermione wasn't talking to Harry either, he seemed hostile almost.  
Hermione waited for Harry in the common room, before heading to breakfast. The Gryffindor common room was full of hostility toward not only Harry but anyone who supported him. They just couldn't get over the fact that Harry was chosen as a tournament champion along side Cedric Diggery, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour.

As Hermione and Harry walked to the Great Hall, they were greeted by Cedric and Viktor. "Good morning," Cedric said.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"You OK?" Viktor asked.

"We're OK," Hermione said, "how are you?"

"We're doing fine," said Cedric and Viktor.

Hermione giggled, "I'm happy to hear it," she said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked, "you seem a bit giddy this morning."

"I'm fine really," she said in a sing song voice, "I'm just trying to be positive."

"Whats wrong?" Cedric asked concerned.

"None of our house mates believe that Harry didn't enter his name into the Goblet of Fire." Hermione sighed, "and it seems that since I sided with Harry, some of our house mates have, not only blacklisted Harry, but me as well."

"House mates are supposed to be supportive, yes?" Viktor asked in his deep Bulgarian accent.

"That is what one would normally assume," Hermione said speaking in turn for Harry again. She was determined not to let anyone get away with being rude to him. "but it seems in this case we were mistaken."

"What about your Weasley twins?" Viktor asked,

Harry smiled at the pair of them, "they didn't seem to be against me from the start," Harry said, "but they just wanted to know how I did it. It was Hermione that convinced them that if I said I didn't do it than I didn't do it. She really is the best friend that a guy can get."

"We know," Cedric said with a smile, "if everyone could be so lucky to have someone like her in their life."

Hermione blushed, this was the first time that she had talked this much to them in front of someone she was close to. It was a little embarrassing, not that she didn't enjoy talking to them. It was just a bit unnerving to have Harry along for the wonderful conversation.

"Well we'll leave you go to breakfast," Cedric said, "I'm off to the library to drop off some books that I borrowed. You wouldn't be planning a study session tonight after dinner would you?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she said shyly, "but I think that Ginny, Neville might accompany me if I did."

"Then perhaps I shall see you then," Cedric said, taking her hand into his. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She let her hand sit passively in his, allowing him to do the lifting and the kissing. She tried not to blush, but her plan was thwarted when Viktor copied his actions.

Harry stood there passively, watching the display. If he hadn't know that they were interested in her, he would think that they were trying to convey their interests in her. Hermione blushed prettily as the the boys took a turn kissing her hand and bidding her fare well.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said vaguely in a amused tone, "so you see them often Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and giggled a bit as they watched Cedric and Viktor walk away in different directions. "I see them every morning, sometimes before lunch, and a lot of the time after dinner either in the library or uh on the way to to the common room."

"And you still manage to find time to study and spend time with Fred and George, not to mention Neville and Ginny." Harry said, "your not using the time turner again are you?"

"No, of course not," Hermione scoffed in a disgruntled tone, "You know I turned that in to professor Dumbledore at the end of last year."

"Just teasing Hermione," Harry said, "now what say you we get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said to Harry as they finished their journey to the Great Hall.

Sitting down at the table, the two of them seemed a bit segregated, there was murmuring and whispering all around them. Hermione put her hand on Harry's and smiled a smile that cheered him to his bones. He couldn't help but smile back.

Ginny and Neville came and sat in the empty seats across to Harry and Hermione, "good morning," Ginny said, "how are the two of you?"

"We're good," Hermione said, "we're dealing with it, I'm sure things will work out eventually."

"OK," Ginny said picking up a piece of toast and buttering it, "where are Fred and George?"

"I haven't talked to them since last night," Hermione said. There was no tone to her voice, so Ginny couldn't tell if she was upset or not. "I'm sure they'll be down in a bit."

"Hermione," Ginny said trying to console her, sure she didn't seem that she needed consoled but Hermione didn't usually wear her feelings on her sleeve.

Hermione threw her a dazzling smile, before she finished eating her breakfast. No sooner than she picked up her fork to cut into her eggs, did Fred and George waltz into the Great Hall.

"Good Morning," Fred said, sitting in the free spot next to Hermione, "How are you this morning?"

"Good," she said with a smile. Harry moved over so that George could sit where he was sitting at.

George wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders giving her a partial hug before filling his own plate. "I'm sorry about not believing in you Harry," George said turning to Harry, "if you say you didn't do it, then you didn't. You need any help at all, George and I have your back."

"thanks guys," Harry said, "that means a lot to me. Now if everyone else would have a little faith in me, everything would be great."

"I'm sure they'll come around," Ginny said, "Ron will come around once he realizes that he's being a Berk."

"Once he realizes that only an idiot would face down death for eternal glory, he'll come around." Lavender said sitting down on the other side of Neville.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked kindly.

"I just know," Lavender said, "call it intuition if you will. After the first task is said and done, he'll be singing a different tune, or talking a different tune. I'm sure he'll come around about you to Hermione, he's been feeling bad about all the things he's said, he's just not sure how to get around all that yet."

"How do you know all that?" Hermione asked suddenly curious.

"We talk a lot," Lavender said with a blush lining her cheeks. Hermione could tell that she like that idiot Ron., "and when he's not trying to teach me Chess, and I'm not helping him study for his assignments. Which is very hard by the way. I have no idea how you can handle him all the time, he's very hard to motivate."

Harry and Hermione laughed slightly, "anyway, he confides in me some days. So when he comes back to you guys and apologizes, which he will, you should give him a second chance. He knows he's in the wrong, he just doesn't know how to say he's wrong."

"You like him," Ginny said smirking.

"Perhaps," Lavender said her cheeks still alight with a reddish tint. She didn't say anything else as she started eating her breakfast. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the girl, she really should make more of an effort to talk to her dorm mates.

Soon it was time to go to class, so Hermione, Harry, Neville, as well as the other 4th years scuffled off to their first class of the day. Hermione and Harry along with Neville, in the spot where Ron used to be. Followed by the rest of the class. Seamus and Dean were bemoaning going to class, while Parvati and Lavender were telling them to suck it up, and to get moving. Ron took up the rear, eying up the group in front wearily. For some reason he was so very angry with Harry, he'd never felt so angry before. The year seemed to be going all pear shaped. To think that he wished for a bit of excitement, he was starting to wish the year quiet and boring, perhaps then he wouldn't feel so wretchedly angry.

…

The day seemed to pass rather slowly, in terms of time. By the time lunch came around Hermione was ready to return to the dorms and take a nap. The last few hours of the morning felt like years, what she really needed was a nap, possibly a wonderful cup of tea and sum cookies.

Sitting at the table in the Great Hall, Hermione sighed a deep sigh before taking a drink from her cup. "What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"it feels as if the day is dragging on and on," she said, "I'm a bit tired."

"what class do you have after this?" Fred asked.

"Defense with Professor Moody," Hermione said with a sigh, "not that I don't enjoy the class. It's very informative. I just feel as though the last few hours have been days instead of just a few hours."

"Perhaps you should go to bed early tonight," George said, "we don't want you getting sick."

"I'm sure I'm fine," Hermione said with a small smile.

"If you say so dear," Fred said patting her hand with his own, "how about a refreshing cup of tea? I'm sure that will help brighten your spirits."

"I'm sure that it would," Hermione said taking the cup from Fred, "thank you very much."

The twins watched as Hermione savored the warm cup of tea. They watched as she cupped the cup in her hands before brining it to her nose to inhale the heavenly aroma, before taking a sip. They both silently wished that they were the cup. Oh to have her lips caress theirs would be a heavenly experience. They were determined to win a kiss from her before Christmas, they would have to come up with something that allowed them to sneak or even openly steal one from her. Perhaps some twin trickery was in order?

As everyone finished their lunch, they stood gathering their things in order to head to their next class. The 4th years were off to Defense, surely it would be an interesting class.

Once again, Moody targeted Harry in his testing of spell and how to avoid or shield against them. Nothing to dangerous; but 'He' thought it was prudent that they be prepared for anything. Obviously a war was coming, it was just a matter of time before they headed against it; and Potter and his friends had been fighting it since first year.

After they went through the theory, and notes and testing, they were divided up into pairs. "No don't pair with someone you like," Professor Moody said, "it will work much better if you are paired with someone you honestly dislike."

No one really wanted to move, it seemed that nearly everyone was displeased with Harry and his band of merry fellows lately. Perhaps a bit of house disloyalty was the order of the day.

"Malfoy, you pair up with Weasley, Nott your with the Granger girl," Professor Moody called, "Goyle your with Brown, Parkinson your with Patil. The rest of you pair up together." after everyone stood around for a minute or so practically refusing to move, "Get a move on, we haven't all day."

reluctantly everyone while grunting and groaning moved to stand across from their new partner for the day. "now I really want you to put your feelings into it, I want you to take turns hexing your opponent while the other blocks. The pair left standing the longest gets the pleasure of facing the teacher."

"You can't be serious," Malfoy said, "isn't it against the rules for teachers to hex their students?"

"No its not," Hermione said, "as long as were in a class setting it's considered learning. I looked it up after we went over the unforgivable unit. As long as he doesn't use anything that can really hurt us, it's only frowned upon."

"Suddenly I wish it weren't allowed," Neville said aloud.

Professor Moody laughed most evilly before continuing on, "get practicing, we've only a half hour or so left of class."

And so it began, the students who threw the first hex, threw the hex half heartedly because no one wanted to be the one to face Moody. Perhaps they could arrange it so that Harry was the one who faced off against the professor.

Hermione and Theodore to each others surprise was very good at dueling, "do you duel often," Hermione asked, "your very good."

"Thank you," Theodore said returning her Hex for one of his own. He didn't want to hurt her; but he didn't want to go down without a fight.

"You are very much welcome," she said returning his hex, for one of her own. They dueled like this for a while, before class was deemed over. Professor Moody barked the homework assignment at them on their way out the door.

"What on earth was that?" Draco asked, "since when are you nice to the Gryffindor Princess?"

"What?" Theodore asked, "what are you talking about, I was being civil. She really is very good a dueling."

"So that's no reason to be nice to her," Draco said, "thats like fraternizing with the enemy."

Theodore and Blaze busted out into peels of laughter on the way to their next class, "Oh Draco," Blaise said, "you crack me up. Really you should be a Muggle Comedian your so funny."

"It wasn't that funny," Draco said dramatically.

"sure it was," Blaise said, "come on lets get to class before we loose all the good seats."

They hurried to Ancient Runes, to find that Hermione was the only one who was there. "How on earth did you get here before us?" Draco asked annoyed.

Ignoring him as much as she could she just shrugged her shoulders and dove back into reading the next chapter in the book before class began. Sure she had read the entire book before the start of term but she wanted to recap. The Slytherin boys watched her intently as she read from the text, she seemed to be humming to herself.

To Draco she didn't seem anything interesting to look at, as far a looks went. Her hair was still a bit bushy although longer than it was the previous year. Her skin had a healthy tan, that she probably gained during the summer. She was still shorter than him, he didn't see what so many boys seemed to see in her. He couldn't figure out how Krum could be into her. She really wasn't all that pretty, although he had to admit that she was far from being ugly; but as far a beauty went, he though other girls in their year were far prettier.

Though Theodore thought the same of her as Draco he had to admit that she changed a lot since the end of third year. He hadn't been present when she had punched Draco in the nose before disappearing to Hagrid's to try and console him on the loss of the Hippogriff. He couldn't help but grinning, as he looked back on it. She really was his match in all things if ever there was one; well perhaps not romantically.

To Blaise she was the Gryffindor Princess, she seemed to have almost changed over night. Most of Slytherin forgot that he lived in Italy when he wasn't in school. Sure his mother wasn't around a lot but it was still his home. His mother had just remarried for the third time, in 15 years. His birth father had died around the time he was born because he refuted The Dark Lord's will. In order to protect his family he moved them to a secure house in Italy and became the only Secret Keeper for the manor. His mother second husband died just 2 or three years ago because of a deadly disease that up until a year ago had no cure; The Dragon Pox was a deadly disease that wasn't quite related to the Muggle version of Chicken Pox. It was a common child disease, but sometimes if contracted by adults it could be deadly.

So over the summer his mother married again for the third time. Actually she declared to Blaise that should another husband die due to mysterious causes she was swearing off men forever. So far as he could tell from his mothers letters everything was going swell.

In the summer around the time of his mothers wedding, he could have sworn that he had seen the Granger girl at a cafe or two. He had seen her with her Muggle parents, they were touring. He saw her nearly every morning little cafe for a cup of coffee. She spoke Italian very well, for being 14, if he had to hazard a guess he would think she visited Italy on more than one occasion.

The three Slytherin boys were interrupted from their train of thought when the rest of the students entered follow by the teacher.

Professor Babbling stood behind her desk before putting class work up on the board that stood next to her desk. "I want to see if you've been paying attention in my class," she said in a clear crisp voice, "while you are doing that I would like to see you each individually. I have some assignments to return to you, we'll start with Hufflepuff."

As Hermione worked on the assignment on the board, she could help but hum a Muggle tune to herself. Really the only students who would know of Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's were the Muggle born students in the class. Some of the students in close range to her could hear that she had a very pretty humming voice, well if you can compare humming to singing anyways.

Soon after Hermione finished deciphering the runes on the board her name was called. She stood from her desk and flounced towards the teachers desk. Some of the students were surprised to see the very serious, no kidding, Gryffindor Princess Know-It-All, walking in a way that looked like she was almost dancing. Some were slightly amused, some were a bit concerned that she was possibly going a little nutty. _Poor girl,_ Draco thought, _she might actually be nutters._ Then he snickered quietly to himself before finishing up the assignment.

After they left the class, "what are you laughing about?" Theodore asked.

"I think the Gryffindor Princess might be going around the bend so to speak," Draco said laughing.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno she looks like she's almost dancing down the hall," Draco said, "I've never seen anything so ridicules."

"You mean except when Pansy drapes herself all over you, and calls you Dracypoo?"

"Besides that." Draco said with a growl.

They goofed as only Slytherin boys could on the way to the common room. It was the end of the day and they had very little homework to complete, nothing that couldn't be finished after dinner, or before dinner with a quick visit to the library.

Hermione on the other hand stopped by the common room. There was no one there however as she went up to her dorm room and dropped off her book. She traded out the books in her sack for the ones that she had assignments for. Grabbing a blanket, for just in case purposes, and a loaded book bag she walked towards the great hall. After looking to see who of her class mates were in the Great Hall and find none, she walked to the library. After returning some books she walked towards the lake.

Slytherin's as they are sometimes need to feel sneaky and annoying. So three Slytherin boys crept out towards the lake, following the girl that none of them could quite get a handle on. She seemed so out of character lately, she hadn't even been raising her hand in class which gave others the option to answer. Only after others were given the chance of not knowing did she raise her hand to answer, and then she was giving only vague answers. Needless to say some of her classmates as long with the teachers were a bit confused with the way she had been acting.

Hermione sat in the grass just before the shoreline became sand and rocks, on her blanket. Her books were spread out around her, like an alcove of treasure. Hermione was oblivious to anything around her, let alone three spying Slytherin's.

"What are we doing?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Were watching her for any sign of amusement," Draco answered back in hushed tones.

"Why?" Theodore asked a tad confused. Since when did Draco spy on annoying Gryffindor know-it-alls?

"Because I'm bored," Draco said in a bored whispered tone, "and we've nothing better to do. Maybe she'll do something interesting that we can use against her later."

"I'd hate to say it," Blaise whispered in turn, "but your about as obsessed as your father is with the girl. I mean really you've taken to spying on her. Taunting her and calling her names when ever you see her. And to top it all off you've warned her that your father may or may not be very interested in having her for whatever it is he may want her for. I mean really she probably already knew about that. You told us what he said at the Quidditch World Cup. But do you really have to look out for her, or taunt her every waking moment. I'm starting to think that you like her."

Was silent for a long while, he didn't quite know how to explain the situation. He father had sent another letter asking far to many questions about the girl for his liking. When he wrote his father the letter asking about him wanting to know so much about the Mudblood. His father answered back that it was none of his bloody business and to just do as he was told. He mentioned that age had nothing to do with it, weather he like that barely pubescent teen or not. She certainly looked more than a pubescent teen to him, but he wasn't about to tell his father that to his face. That was a death wish waiting to happen.

So when his father wrote telling him to keep an eye on the chit, getting her routine down for when in Hogsmeade. He took to trying to keep an eye out on her, he didn't trust his father to not do something rash. Not that the girl should matter to him anyway, she was just a stupid Mudblood chit who happened to be the best friend of the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Quit, and also the smartest girl in their class. He had to step up his A game and actually try to do well in class, just so that his Godfather would stop pestering him.

"Look don't ask," Draco whispered turning his back on the girl, "I can't really tell you anything. But father has told me to keep an eye on her. More like threatened my life actually, I don't dare go against him. I'm actually afraid that he might do something stupid. She's already gone to Dumbledore about her concerns, King Weasel actually came to the school for a meeting with her and Ginny about safety in Hogsmeade."

"So your not infatuated with her then?" Theodore asked as if anything else had mattered.

"No Theo I'm not," Draco whispered with a sigh.

"Well that's fine then," Theodore said, "as long as you not starting to like the girl I shall say nothing else."

"Why Theo," Blaise taunted, "you starting to like her huh? You work one class together with her and you're already gathering a crush."

"I am not," Theodore whispered haughtily.

"I think he doth protest to much," Blaise said.

"Huh?" Theo and Draco said together.

"It's from one off Shakespeare's plays," Blaise said.

"Huh?" Theodore said.

"Whose-a-what-sit?" Draco asked.

"Never mind," Blaise said, "it's a Muggle writer you wouldn't understand it."

"OK," Theodore and Draco said together.

They continued on watching the Gryffindor girl, mostly in silence. Whispering to each other from time to time about various things. It was getting close to dinner time, as they watched the girl down on the blanket seemed to have laid down while they weren't paying any attention. She may or may not have been sleeping when the caught the sight of to redheaded boys walking down to her. They were to old to be the younger Weasley boy so it must have been the twins.

The Slytherin trio watched as the twins sat down on the blanked next to her. The one shook her arm while the other smoothed her hair away from her face. The watched nearly entranced as the girl sat up and smiled the most perfect smile. They were talking about something when her smile fell of her face and she scowled a little. The one boy helped her stand while the other helped her gather her books and assignments and put them into her bag.

"what do you think they're talking about?" Blaise asked.

"I've no idea," Draco said, "what ever it is they're talking about she's not very happy."

As the three walked passed where the Slytherin trio were hiding they heard a snippet of the conversation.

"Oh first I'm betraying him," the Granger girl said angrily, "and because I go outside for a few hours for some peace and quiet to get some assignments done I'm suddenly abandoning him. What's next are they going to say I'm smothering him? Is your brother going to say that I've mutated from best friend into mother of the year? Ugh, I hate to admit it but your brother is grating on my nerves."

The Weasley twins couldn't help it, they busted up into bouts of hysterical laugher, "guys, it wasn't that funny," she said trying to hold back a smile, at the twins antics.

It wasn't long before she was in a merry state and the tree of them were off to the Great Hall for dinner.

After they were well on their way and out of hearing and seeing distance, the Slytherin's busted up into laughter. "Mother of the year," Blaise said, "thats funny."

"I'll only say this once," Draco said, "any any repeating of it and I'll deny it totally; but that was very funny. I wonder tho what she was saying about betraying and abandoning. It must be about Potter, the stupid weasel must know that she would never abandon Potter. The way she stuck up for him last night surely they would never question her loyalty. I mean potter may have cheated his way in but that girl is loyal to a fault. I bet that if he decided to try and break into Gringotts she would be right there with him, no second thoughts."

There was nothing else said after that, they headed towards the Great Hall. They silently wondered if perhaps they were starting to see the Granger girl in a better light. _Nah,_ all three voiced in their heads, although secretly they would all kill for the loyalty of a friend like the seemingly crazy Gryffindor Princess. After all having a friend like that couldn't ever be bad, right?

**A/N: I wanted to make the chapter longer but I'm not sure where I want to go next.. and it seemed like the best place to end a chapter (4,673 words took me forever to write.) I am very sorry for the long wait, I know two weeks can seem such a long time between updates. I shall however endeavor to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later. But first I must write it. **

**How did you like my take on the Slytherin Trio? I thought that perhaps Draco should show an ounce of concern for the girl, but not really show it to her face. I'll try to make him the same uncivil git he usually is, when in public. Ah but I think pretty boy might actually have a conscious.**

**I do not own Harry potter, nor shall I ever try to make profit from this story or any other I like. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First i want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner than this. I've been busy, and all that. i've been feeling lazy also which is most likely why it took me so long. so so very sorry. forgive me?**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor shall i ever make any money from this story.  
**

**Thanks to everyone for being so supportive  
**

A Siren's Song

Chapter 16

_Previously the Slytherin trio followed and spied on one Hermione Granger._

_Same day as last chapter, around the time that the Weasley twins track down Hermione and walk her back to the castle._

Hermione was laying on her blanket looking at the sky, contemplating weather or not she wanted to get up and walk back to the school for dinner. She was rather comfortable laying where she was, she didn't really want to budge. That was until two very tall, very red headed Weasley twins came into her view.

"Miss Granger," Fred said, "what on earth are you doing?"

"I was relaxing," she said tilting her head back to stare up at them, "is something the matter?"

"Normally I would applaud your getting away for some peace, but things have been in an uproar in the Common Room since you left."

Sitting up a bit to quickly she asked in a concerned voice, "is something the matter?"

"Let's gather your things," George said, "we'll tell you along the way."

As Hermione gathered her things, it didn't cross her mind that it was actually something that was totally ridiculous as people being idiots.

As they walked towards the castle, Fred carrying her bag, George carrying her blanket. They started to talk as best they could, "When we returned to the common room, no one was sure where you had gone," George said, "so us along with Harry walked to your usual secret hiding place to see if you had perhaps gone to the library. Madam Pince said that you have come and gone. She mentioned that you stopped to see if anyone was around, and when you couldn't find anyone, you said you were going to check the Great Hall."

"so we walked to the Great Hall," Fred said, "Parvati mentioned you stopping in, said you looked around as if looking for someone. She said you had a blanked so perhaps you were going to the lake to read."

"But that's no half of it," George said, "we ran into Seamus and Dean in the hall on the way to the court yard, we thought that perhaps you had stepped in there. Seamus said he'd seen you walking alone towards the lake. That's when Ron stepped in, saying some pretty rude things, about Harry."

"Among other things he said, 'It's not bad enough that Hermione betrays you but now she's gone and abandoned you. Whats wrong Harry are you going to cry because you can't find your book worm?"

"Oh first I'm betraying him," Hermione said angrily, "and because I go outside for a few hours for some peace and quiet to get some assignments done I'm suddenly abandoning him. What's next are they going to say I'm smothering him? Is your brother going to say that I've mutated from best friend into mother of the year? Ugh, I hate to admit it but your brother is grating on my nerves."

The Weasley twins couldn't help it, they busted up into bouts of hysterical laugher, "guys, it wasn't that funny," she said trying to hold back a smile, at the twins antics.

"I dare you to say that loud enough for everyone to hear when we enter the Great Hall," George said as he tried to control his laughter.

"And if I do?" Hermione said with a smile, "what do I get?"

"What would you like?" he asked gathering her up with his free arm.

"Mmm you have to go a whole week with out pranking someone," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And what do we get if you don't?" Fred asked.

"What would you like?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"You have to help us pull a prank," Fred said, "you choose the person."

"Your on," she said, kissing Fred on the cheek just to be fair to the both of them. She was suddenly thinking about losing the dare just so she could pull a prank on some of the boys in her class. That would teach them to say things that weren't true. _Yes, perhaps thats what I'll do._

As the three headed towards the castle, the Slytherin trio were sniggering behind the bush. They had heard the whole conversation about the dare. They desperately wanted to be in the Great Hall to see what would happen. Draco was putting all his money on her losing the dare to get back at some of her classmates. In fact the Slytherin three made a bet on it.

…

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall on the arm of Fred and George, the majority of the Gryffindor 4th years became quiet. Sitting down at the table Hermione didn't say a word to anyone. Harry smiled at Hermione, "Welcome back," Harry said, "were you able to get any work done?"

"Most of it," Hermione said, "I didn't really want to come back, I was thinking about just taking a nap. I looked for you and Neville before I headed off, I couldn't find either of you."

"I know," Harry said with a smile, "Ron is just being Ron."

"I know Harry," Hermione said, "so what are your plans for tonight? Want to come with me to the library?"

"And chance upon you and Cedric?" Harry asked, "no thanks."

Hermione laughed, "OK," she said "but you never know, it could be worth seeing, I mean how many people do you know that get to kiss Cedric Diggery?"

"Well I can think of one off the top of my head," Harry said with a grin, "she also happens to be very close to a pair of mischievous twins from Gryffindor and Viktor Krum a national Quidditch Hero."

Ginny and Neville laughed as Hermione blushed, "Oh I was wondering," Harry asked, "what favor are you going to ask him for?"

"Haven't thought of it yet," Hermione said, "I just don't know."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Harry said, "you always do."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, looking at Ginny and Neville, "are the two of you planning on joining me in the library this evening?"

"We were thinking of going to the green house Neville promised to help me with Herbology."

"What better place to study Herbology than where the plants are," Neville said.

Hermione gave the two of them a brilliant smile as she continued eating her dinner. It seemed today was going to be a pleasant day after all.

"So Hermione," Fred said, "do you have something to say to Ron?"

"Nope," Hermione said, "I've nothing."

"You sure," George asked looking her in the eye.

"I'm very sure," Hermione replied while keeping eye contact.

"Well then we expect you to meet us in the library tomorrow evening promptly after dinner," George said.

"So clear your schedule," Fred said with a wink.

Hermione laughed, her musical laughter could be heard through out the Great Hall. No one in any of the other houses really paid attention to it, they were getting used to hearing the Gryffindor Know-It-All laugh during meal times with no prompt. Cedric sighed before he continued eating, Luna Lovegood smiled at the sight, it wasn't odd to see the older boy sigh when the Miss Hermione laughed.

Draco Malfoy was smiling smugly at the fact that she didn't pull through with the dare. Which meant that someone was going to feel the wrath of Hermione The Mudblood Granger. Oh he couldn't wait, he secretly hoped that it was one of her very own house mates. Although he knew she would never prank her friends, she may very well prank anyone not supportive to Harry The Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die Potter.

Draco could see from the display from a few weeks ago when The Drumstrang students arrived at Hogwarts that Krum thought the world of the Granger girl, why he couldn't figure out. As Draco watched Krum watch the girl from his seat a little further down the table, he wondered what was so great that so many older boys wanted to be around her so much.

From the way the Weasley twins acted around her, one would think they were trying to court her. Wasn't she a bit young for that? I mean she was what 14 or 15, it was something to look into. Since he had made it his business to follow her around he might as well find out as much as he could about her. Perhaps his Godfather/ Head of House would know something about it.

Viktor couldn't get the girl out of her head, she was just to stunning. He was looking forward to Hogsmeade weekend, it was his turn to escort her, not that they were trying to keep her attention from the other boys, but there just wasn't enough of her to go around. It was something they would have to discuss between them. After this school year was over who know when he would get the chance to see her again. Chances were that if he went away she would forget about his, what would he do then; his heart hurt just thinking about it. Of course he'd only know her a short while, was it a bit soon to feel so much for a girl he just met? He sighed before continuing on with his dinner.

"Are you alright my friend?" one of Viktor's classmates asked, "you sigh to much."

"I don't know what I'm thinking, Nikola," Viktor said, "Is it too soon to have feeling for a witchling three years younger than I?"

"Think of her as a blossoming flower," Nikola said putting his arm around his friend, "she is a very pretty girl, but one day in the next few years she will be a woman and will inspire many a man to feel such feeling. You must make your move, leave your mark, else she'll forget about you when we've sailed away. You must do something to make her remember you."

"I do not think that this will be necessary," Viktor said, "I think that perhaps she will have a hard time choosing between the four suiters that she already has. I do not wish to pressure her."

"You must introduce us my friend," Nikola said, "I would like to talk to the English flower that has stolen your heart."

When Viktor didn't reply Nikola just laughed in as manly a way as possible, "You have it bad my friend."

Viktor looked at his friend and smile, "Da," Viktor said, "I wait for the day the same happens to you, then you'll be sorry."

"Oh Viktor how you tease." Nikola said.

…

Hermione finished her meal, after which she stood up, "well I'm off to the library," she said, "anyone want to join me? I wouldn't want anyone to get the impression that I'm _Abandoning _them."

Half of the table sputtered as they were drinking and coughed, everyone else just gaped at her, while Harry and the Twins laughed.

"I'll take that as, 'No, Hermione we shall not be joining you in the library,'" Hermione said smirking, "alright then, have a good evening." as she turned to leave, she leaned over the table speaking only low enough that Ron, Seamus, and Dean could hear her. "If you think for one moment that you're off the hook for saying such nasty things, you've another thing coming. If I were you I'd watch my back."

"Is that a treat," Ron asked stupidly, a frightening look on his face.

"No, Ronald," she glared, "that's a promise."

Without another word she turned on her heel and walked from the Great Hall. There was an air of awe about her as she walked out, the twins wanted nothing more than to follow her out into the hall and kiss her within an inch of her life. However that wouldn't be possible as they had things to do after dinner, it would have to wait for another time.

Cedric Diggery on the other hand, didn't plan on waiting for later to catch up with the witch. He had asked her to meet him in the library later, so surely he would be rewarded for his attendance with a kiss that would render her unconscious. _Well maybe not unconscious,_ he thought, _just in a daze enough to lose her train of thought. Although there is the fact that Professor Snape could be keeping an eye on her so perhaps it should only be a little kiss. Oh hell, who am I kidding, it has to be awe inspiring or nothing._

Meanwhile up at the head table, Dumbledore's eyes were tinkling, "Minerva," Dumbledore said, "how about a stroll through the halls."

"And where Albus would we be strolling to?" she asked skeptically.

"I was thinking the library," Dumbledore said trying to maintain eye contact.

"Albus," she said a hint of warning in her voice, "what pray tell is in the library. Don't tell me that you've some free time and you feel the need to spy on students?"

"Of course not Minnie," Dumbledore said twinkle still in his eye, "although I'm sure that they'll be having their own entertainment, I was thinking that perhaps its time I showed you my favorite corner of the library?"

Professor McGonagall made a scoffing sound that came out something between a giggle and a harrumphing noise, which in turn sounded much like a cat hacking up a fur ball.

Albus picked up a cup of water, "Need a drink Minnie?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," she coughed, "thank you."

"So about that hiding place," Albus said standing from his seat at the Heads Table. She sat back in her chair, before smirking and throwing down her napkin onto her empty plate. _What the heck,_ she thought as she stood from her seat and followed him from the table and out into the hall. He offered her is arm, and they walked to the library in slow relative silence. Bother were smirking; but neither muttered a word as Dumbledore ushered her to the library to show her his favorite nook. Hopefully it wasn't already taken by a couple of students.

…

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, she was able to get the table at the back of the library where many of the girls like to sit and stare, at certain popular boys. She giggled to herself and shook her head as she pull out a chair and plopped down into it.

Something had to be terribly wrong with her if she was scheming with her house mates against her own house mates. _Oh well,_ she thought pulling out her notes to finish the assignments that she hadn't been able to finish when she was down by the lake.

She couldn't have been sitting down for more than 10 or even 15 minutes when a grinning boy by the name of Cedric Diggery walked into the library and plopped down in the chair across from her.

"So tell me," he leaned across the table with a whisper, "what was it that made you laugh at dinner?"

"The twins dared me to do something when I entered the Great Hall," Hermione said with a smile, "if I didn't I had to pull a prank with the twins, I get to pick the person."

"So you decided to forgo the dare and go right to pranking?" Cedric asked just to clarify.

"Sounds about right," Hermione said her eyes twinkled much like the head masters did when he knew something that no one else knew; his own private joke.

"Really what was it you were going to say?" Cedric asked.

"Well Fred and George said that when they and Harry were looking for me. Ron said some mean things. Long story short according to Ron, first I betray Harry and then I abandoned him. So I said something to the twins on the way back to the castle about it. I would say it was more like ranting I said 'What's next are they going to say I'm smothering him? Is your brother going to say that I've mutated from best friend into mother of the year?'"

Cedric looked at her strange for a minute before he caught on to what she was saying, _Mother of the year? _He thought, _Mother of the year? (repeat twice more)_

suddenly he laughed, she hadn't expected him to actually laugh, "thats funny," he said repeating, "Mother of the Year. I remember Mr Weasley talking once about Muggle traditions. Do they really have a mother of the year award?"

"Oh yes," she said, "Most countries have a Mother of the Year award. Although you usually have to be entered into the contest by a family member. Dad and I thought of entering Mum a few times."

"Perhaps we should adopt the custom,"Cedric said, "my Mum is pretty wonderful."

"Oh yes it would give us something to think about other than Blood Purity," she said.

"That it would," Cedric said flashing her a smile. She watched him over her book as he pulled out his work from his bag and spread his things out over the table top.

"Do you have a lot of assignments?" she asked resting her chin upon her hand.

Looking up at her, he could help the but smile at the vision. He had always been interested in Muggle Fiction. Shakespeare was one of his many favorites, he was suddenly reminded of Romeo and Juliet. _Oh to be a glove upon that hand; that I might touch that cheek. Or chin in this case._

"what are you thinking?" she asked him, and he was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts.

"I was thinking about something I read once," Cedric said, "they way you lean upon your hand, suddenly I'm thinking in Shakespeare."

"Oh?" she asked sounding intrigued, with twinkling eyes she continued, "prey tell me what lines I've inspired you to recite in your mind."

He looked at her in a bit confused before he caught onto her meaning. Deciding not to go into the whole 25 lines in which Romeo speaks of his lady love, "See how she leans her cheek up her hand, oh to be a glove upon that hand' that I might touch that cheek."

She blushed, while still leaning her chin upon her hand. She reached out with a free hand and pulled his hand across the table. "There is no need to by a glove," she said sweetly, "all you have to do is reach a little. I should think that should be enough."

As his hand touched the soft skin of her cheek, she leaned her face to the side, resting her face gently in the palm of his hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he reluctantly pulled his hand away. With a sigh he pulled our his quill and ink bottle.

"Did you need help finding a book?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said, "but it can wait till I finish Transfiguration."

She smiled at him before continuing on with her potions essay. Cedric watched as she searched through her reference books. He watched as she stood, and stretched before walking into the stacks. Leaning across the table he saw the potion she was reporting on. Professor didn't really care about essays as long as you put in what he asked for. Her paper already looked to be as long as he asked, 10 inches. Why was she giving him more than what he asked for?

Standing up he followed her into the stacks, she was glancing through a potions book, soaking up information. "Hermione," Cedric whispered from behind her, "are you finished with you essay for potions?"

"It's the required length, with the required points answered, reading through it though it feels as if it's missing something. I'm looking for the missing facts before I deem it finished," she said.

"Does the professor give you a decent grade for going up and beyond?" Cedric asked?

"Not usually no," Hermione said, "he says I'm an over achieving know-it-all swot."

Cedric laughed, "Hmm I think maybe he just can't show you favoritism because your not one of his snakes."

She laughed, "you might be right," she said, _I bet if my mother were here she would kick him around for not giving me the credit I deserve._

Cedric pulled the book from her hands and placed it back on the shelf where she took it from. "I'm sure that you've heard this before," Cedric said pulling her towards him. After all they were in a hidden nook, and the library was nearly empty. "that you're very bright. You shouldn't over think things. I can tell from what I read of your essay that it was very well thought out, and very well written. Perhaps a bit straight forward, there's no waxing over of facts. There's no nonsense about it, I think perhaps that you should quit following along with the text and just put things down in your own words."

Before speaking she thought about what he had said. Professor Snape had said something similar hadn't he? Perhaps that was why he couldn't stand reading her work. It just sounded so text book. Really who liked reading from a text book. "Alright," she said carefully, "but I'm not rewriting my essay, the advice you give will be put towards all future homework."

"That was more that I expected," he said pulling her into him, "now if I could just convince you to never leave my side."

Hermione giggled nervously, as she looked up into his eyes. He really did have pretty eyes, they were a very rich golden brown color. As he leaned down towards her, he pulled her further into his arms than she had been. She couldn't resist the urge to stand on her tippy toes. They're lips made contact and all thought left her head, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As far as kisses go, it was a relatively chaste kiss.

His lips were soft against hers, and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as he pulled her closer. His lips moved against her, and it took all his effort not to devour her. After a minute or two they reluctantly pulled apart.

Cedric looked down at the girl in his arms, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was still flush from the kiss. The only problem was that if things went on a they were, it was going to prove to be a difficult year, and it was only November. Which brought him onto another thought, when were they going to find about the first task. It would be soon, or perhaps they were going to keep it a surprise. He hoped not.

"Come," Cedric said taking her hand in his, "we should get back to work."

"Are you upset with me?" she asked.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked kindly.

"Well I can't imagine that its been easy for you, knowing you have to compete not only for your life but," before she could finish he cut her off with another chaste kiss.

"I can hardly be upset with you for being you," Cedric said, "you have no control over who you attract and who you don't. And it's not like were dating. Think of me more as a friend who likes to steel kisses from you, when ever he gets the chance. One day you'll have to make a choice, and I'm sure it won't be easy. For now lets just enjoy life as it comes. OK?"

"OK," she said leaning into him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Well that was her intention anyway, but he turned his head at the last minute and stole another kiss from her. She giggled nervously, before following him back tot the table.

…

Unbeknown st to them, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall saw the entire exchange. She looked at Dumbledore with a smirk.

"It seems you nook isn't a hidden as it would seem," she said.

"So it would seem," he said.

"I'm surprised they didn't see us," she said, "I'm sure you've a reasonable explanation as to why."

"Of course," Dumbledore said returning a smirk to his lady love, "But what was that you said the other day? Oh yes, thats for me to know and for you to wait eons and eons to find out."

Professor McGonagall laughed at him, and started to walk away from him and out of the little hiding spot that they were hiding in. however before she could get away, Dumbledore grasped her and and pulled her to him, copying the moves of a student; he stole a kiss.

Minerva had told her self a long time ago that she would give him a chance to win her over. That had to have been more than 10 years ago. She wanted to berate him and ask him why he was taking so long. At the moment though it didn't matter, she gave herself over to the kisses of the Albus Dumbledore. She could yell at him later; and she would, mostly to ask what took him so long.


	17. Chapter 17

A Sirens Song

Chapter 17

_Two weeks later, Friday November 9th_

Hermione sat in the library after lunch during her free period working on ancient runes. She and the twins still hadn't pulled the prank. She wanted to wait until the right moment. She had finished researching the spells needed, and she was determined to make Seamus, Dean, and Ron look like fools. Oh how funny it would be, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Looking at the time, she put her things away and prepared to go to Potions. She had thought about talking to Professor Snape about the prank. She changed her mind, because as funny as it would be to see Ron make a fool of himself he would most likely give her detention for pulling such pranks. Not that it wouldn't totally be worth it.

There hadn't been much laughing and pranking from Gryffindor since the Weasley twins tried the aging potion to get past the aging line to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Once again she laughed at the thought as she walked into the Potions classroom.

"What's so funny Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked as she entered. She hadn't noticed that she was laughing aloud, or that she was the only Gryffindor early to class. Nearly all the Snakes had arrived already.

"Nothing sir," Hermione said with a grin, "I was just thinking about the incident at the name drawing for the Triwizard tournament."

"And what incident was that?" Snape sneered, he was in a good mood, but with his snakes in the room he couldn't share in her humor.

"Oh you know," she said with a smirk, "The Weasley twins and the aging potion sir."

"Ah yes," Snape said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Planning a prank are you Granger?" Malfoy asked in good humor.

"If I was," she said, her eyes were laughing but her mouth held no humor, "do you really think I would tell you?"

there was silence for a few moments. It wasn't until then when our Slytherin Trio got a clue. She was planning a prank; but they only knew because they had over heard the conversation with the twins two weeks earlier. The question why hadn't she pulled the prank yet? Was she waiting for the right moment?

"You are, aren't you?" Blaise asked, "come on you can tell us, we won't tell a soul."

She didn't say or do anything for a few moments. Then all of a sudden she laughed heartily, "can you see the looks on everyone's face if we were to team up and pull the prank of the century? Us being nice to each other would be a very good prank."

Malfoy, Blaise, and Nott were all take back at what she had said. It would have been a very good prank if they suddenly became friends. Before either could respond, she said, "Perhaps we should leave that joke till April fools day, it would be a very good birthday present for the twins, as it's their birthday."

"is it just me or have you turned anti rules?" Blaise asked.

"In the words of your favorite professor, 'I follow potter and Weasley, so I must not have any regard for the rules,' I'm just doing what is expected of me. Besides with everything so serious because of the tournament, I think that the world is in need a bit of laughter. Oh and if I were pulling a prank I would do it the night before the first task. But I'm not, so there."

As she sat down in her desk for that day, a slew of Gryffindor fourth years entered the class room. Hermione threw a last minute smirk at the Slytherin's before turning her head to greet Neville, and Harry who had seemed to become her new partner. Hermione wondered how many more times they would switch again before the end of the year. Once Harry and Ron made up, would she be on her own again? It seemed that things might never go back to the way they were before things went pear shape. She still hadn't let Ron in on the big secret she was keeping. That was a thought for another time, so she put it out of her mind to concentrate on the potions assignment for that class.

They were to work individually on their potions, but Hermione sitting in between Harry and Neville couldn't help but make suggestions and pointers to keep them from blowing up the class room. Near the end of the period, Professor Snape walked around one final time to check potions. "Miss Granger," Professor Snape said in an aggravated voice, "I believe I said to work on your own potions today. That doesn't give you silence to help Potter and Longbottom."

"I know," was all she said, as she put the finishing touches on her potion.

"Five Points from Gryffindor for not following directions," Professor Snape said, "see me after class."

"Yes sir," she said with a sigh.

As Harry and Neville were leaving they apologized for getting her into trouble. "It's alright," she said with a smile, "it doesn't matter."

She stayed seated until everyone left the room before she approached Professor Snape's desk, "you wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes," he said looking up from the tests he was grading, "while I appreciate your helping Longbottom with his potion skills, I would remind you not to do so unless its about to blow his cauldron shy high."

"I'm sorry Sir," she said, "I'll try to restrain myself from helping him pass unless he looks like he's going to kill us all."

"That's all I ask," he said in an amused tone.

She smiled brightly at him before she turned to collect her things. "You might tell me what the prank is your planning to bull the night before the first task. I might be able to provide you a spell or two."

She slid back up to the desk before speaking, "Have you read the book 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"I have yes," he answered.

"Then you know that they made a Disney movie of it several years ago," Hermione said, assuming that he was semi familiar with the Muggle world.

"Yes I do know," he said uncertainly. He wondered though what she would have said if he hadn't seen the Disney movie with Lilly when they were still on speaking terms during their third year.

"So have I," she said in a laughing tone, before she turned and headed to get her things, "Good afternoon Professor."

"Miss Granger," he said before she pushed to go out the door, "I look forward to the performance the evening before the First Task. I shall see to it that everyone remains until the prank in complete."

She smiled evilly, and said thank you before heading out into the hall to go to her last class of the day.

"Your daughter is more like you than I originally thought," Severus said aloud, _perhaps we do sort too soon._

…

Hermione caught up with Neville and Harry on the way to Charms. "I hope I didn't get you in to much trouble Hermione," Neville said.

"Don't worry about it Neville," Hermione said, "he just asked me to allow you the chance to do your own potion and not interfere unless it looked likely to explode. I guess in a way he does have a point."

"I suppose," Neville said, "I may have to start studying with you for potions."

"That would be fine," Hermione said with a smile, "and not at all unwanted."

"Your very sweet," Neville said opening to door to the Charms classroom.

"So are you," Hermione said before thanking him for holding the door.

Harry watched his friends and couldn't help but think that he had some pretty good ones. "I don't think I could ask for better friends," Harry said off-handed without really thinking about it.

"We think your pretty good to Harry," Neville answered for Hermione.

Charms was a breeze, and since it was a Friday there wasn't much homework assigned, just a small 6 inch essay on what they had gone over in class. This allowed Hermione more time to conspire with the twin on the prank for Friday the 23rd, the night before the first task.

She was just having a hard time trying to figure out how to get Ron to say a certain phrase every time someone said the word rose. Not to mention how to get Seamus and Dean to sing a song. The Prank wouldn't work otherwise.

Later in the evening, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were sitting in the library, doing their assignments, when in walked Ron.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked Ginny.

"No I haven't," Ginny said to Ron. Looking at Hermione she asked, "have you seen Harry?"

"He's with Neville down by the path that goes to Hogsmeade, that overlooks the lake." Hermione said.

"Can you give him a message for me?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course I can," Hermione said smiling a little. Perhaps him talking to her meant they were making progress to get over what ever it was that happened between them.

"Can you tell him that Hagrid is looking for him," Ron said, "wants to see him right away."

"Sure I can," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ron said, "Lavender I'll see you later? Sit with me at dinner?"

"Yes," Lavender said answering both questions with a simple one word answer. "I'll save you a seat if I get there before you do."

"See you," Ron said with a smile before walking out of the library with a spring in his step.

"Alright spill," Ginny said to Lavender, "I want details."

"Well we've been talking a lot lately, sitting together in all our shared classes," she admitted, "I've liked him since second year. I'm a patient girl he'll ask me out eventually right?"

"I'm sure he will," Hermione said reassuringly.

"And if he doesn't well Hermione told me to try something, and mom agreed it was how she got dad to notice her. So maybe you should try it out on Ron and see how it works," Ginny said.

"Oh and what is that?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you back in the dorms," Hermione said, "tonight after everyone goes to bed, we'll sit and have a girls night in our dorms. Perhaps we could even get the boys to leave the common room before midnight for us and we can hash out a plan. Plus I'm putting together a surprise for some of the boys for the night before the First task and I'm trying to figure out how to manipulate them into doing what I want without telling them what I'm doing."

"Oh you're so devious," Lavender said, "perhaps you should have been sorted into Slytherin."

"True," Ginny said shaking her head in the affirmative.

Hermione giggled, as she shook her head. She put her things away before standing, "I'm going to go and deliver the message to Harry," Hermione said her voice filled with humor, "I shall return, try not to miss me to much."

"Us, miss you," Ginny said in mock outrage, "Never!"

"See you in a bit," Lavender said.

"See you," Hermione echoed before walking out through the entrance to the library. Heading out through front doors like she was going to Hogsmeade. There is a path that will lead you near the lake that splits into two separate paths. One takes you near the Forbidden Forest, there is a beautiful shaded area that over looks the lake. It's great for being alone, she knew this was where Harry and Neville went because Harry had mentioned earlier in the day about going outside.

Walking down the path she couldn't help but notice how pretty it was today. "Harry," she called as she closed in on her destination."

"Hey Hermione," Harry and Neville said at the same time.

"Ron asked me to give you a message Harry," Hermione said, "Hagrid is looking for you, need to see you right away."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, "Tell Ron I said thanks for passing on the message."

"I will," Hermione said as she headed back the way you came. As she neared the castle she stopped to look around, it really was a beautiful day if not just a little cold out. She silently wondered what her father was doing, or wasn't doing. Was he and uncle Sirius OK? Perhaps it was time to write him a letter, she longed to hear from him.

On her way back to the library she noticed students scurrying around from place to place. She stopped in the middle of the hall to see what was happening. The one and only Viktor Krum was walking down the hall as various girls were walking behind him. _Poor Viktor,_ she thought. All the girls were whispering and screeching as he looked behind him to see who was following.

Viktor had seen her standing there and approached her, "They keep following me," he said in his rich deep accent, "It is annoying."

"I can only imagine," she said with a smile, "my poor Viktor."

He smiled at her, before bowing over her hand and kissing her knuckles before standing up straight again. She blushed giving him a bewildered look. "You said, 'My Viktor,' this means I am yours da?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Good," he said bringing her knuckles to his lips for another lingering kiss.

He said his good byes and she watched as he walked away down the hall. His fan club threw death glares at her, although some looked likely to ask her what if felt like to have the Bulgarian seeker kiss her hand. She shuddered, at some of the glares the girls were giving her as they marched past her. _I might have some trouble in the future from some of them,_ she thought, _note to self, check food before eating it. _'ha I could use Ron as a taste tester,' she said to herself as she continued on to the library. She laughed at her own joke as she walked into the library and sat down next to Ginny and Lavender.

"What's so funny," Ginny asked.

"I make a joke to myself," Hermione said. When Ginny gave her a pointed look she decided to elaborate. "Viktor has a fan club, they saw us together in the hall as they were following his every move it seems. He kissed my knuckles twice, his lips are very soft in case you were wondering." Ignoring Ginny and Lavender's giggles she continued on, "some of the girls were giving me glares. So I thought perhaps I should start checking my food before I eat it. Then I thought I could ask Ron to be my food checker."

Ginny giggled a little at the thought; but promptly stopped when Lavender looked none to happy about it. But it wasn't long before Lavender gave up on pretending to be offended and giggled silently as well. "I would never do that though," Hermione said reassuring Lavender that she was indeed joking, "but you should have seen the way some of those girls were glaring at me, I was a tad frightened."

"What you need dear lady is a gallant knight." a voice from behind them spoke.

"And where good sir would I find such a person," she asked turning around to see Cedric standing behind her.

"Why right here of course," he said, "I am but a humble servant my lady, tell me what you wish of me?"

"i wish you would sit down, your making a scene," she said light-heartedly, "you don't have a fan club do you Cedric?"

"not that I'm aware," he said, "why do you ask?"

"Viktor has a fan club and they were glaring at me something terrible on my way back from seeing Harry. I'm a bit frightened."

"I'm sure they're just jealous," Cedric said, "after all how many pretty fourth years have the chance to kiss the Great Viktor Krum when ever they wish?"

"you know I vaguely remember saying something similar to Harry the other day only it was in relation to you."

"Did you now?" Cedric asked, "well don't I feel lucky."

"The real question is, who is the lucky chap that gets to have one Hermione Granger all to himself?" Ginny said, "I don't know I can only think of FOUR."

"Oh Ginny," Lavender laughed, "really you are a very lucky girl to have such fine older boys chasing after you."

"I can indeed tell you that I am the lucky one," Hermione said, _for if it wasn't for me being a magical creäture I'm sure none of them would have noticed me at all._ But she didn't say that last part aloud. Lavender didn't know that she was a Siren, she doubted that anyone would know the term even if it was covered in Care of Magical Creatures. Was she considered a Magical Creature? It was something she was going to have to look into.

Cedric sat down but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek which caused her to blush a little. She would never get used to being kiss so much by so many boys. She had no idea though that it would only get worse as the years passed.

The girls continued their studying and Cedric worked on his papers. Glancing at the clock from time to time, Hermione noticed that it was five after six. "Its time for dinner," she said suddenly that every one jumped at the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," Ginny said, and she stretched in her chair before packing up her things, "it's a shame that we can't just leave our things sit here like this."

"Yeah all that work to this point and I have to pack everything up," Lavender said, "it's a shame that we can't just let it sit for an hour before coming back to work. Watch by the time we come back from dinner there won't be any seats open."

"Quit your grousing," Cedric said, "if we get to dinner and eat quickly before anyone is done I'm sure one of us can get back here to grab a table before someone else can grab it."

"Well let's go then," Ginny said rushing towards the entrance of the library.

"Hey guys," Hermione said walking towards the door to the library. Walking out the door she caught up with her house mates and the boy from Hufflepuff. "you know what I just realized."

"What's that?" Cedric asked turning so that he was walking backwards in the hall.

"You realized that he's a goof?" Lavender asked giggling.

"No I just realized that today if Friday," she said.

Everyone stopped and just stared at her, "your just now figuring that out?" Cedric joked, "I knew that since this morning."

"I just thought today was Wednesday," Hermione said, "Today doesn't feel like Friday."

"That's alright," Ginny said, "I thought today was Sunday."

"I thought it was a day ending in Y," Lavender said mock confused tone.

"Lavender," Hermione said trying very hard not to laugh to hard, "every day ends with the letter Y."

"Right," Lavender said as she tried to hold back her laughter, "I quite forgot about that."

The girls laughed as they walking into the Great Hall for dinner. Cedric bid them farewell until after dinner reminding them about trying to eat quickly.

As the girls ascended onto the Gryffindor table, they were greeted with shocked looks. No one would ever had thought that Lavender and Hermione would ever willingly hang around together, unless of course there was a fashion emergency. As it turned out Lavender wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was. She had proven that tonight in the library, when they were doing their assignments that weren't due until next week. Hermione was quite happy to be wrong about the gossipy, boy crazy boy.

"Since when do you do your homework before it's due?" Ron asked slightly amused.

"Well Hermione asked me if I'd like to go to the library with her and Ginny," Lavender said, "and since I've nothing else to do really, I thought why not. We are after all roommates, might as well spend some time with her. She's really quite funny, once you get past her know-it-allness. No offense Hermione"

"None taken Lavender," Hermione said in a happy tone, "you're not so bad your self once you get past your Gossipy boy craziness."

"Thanks Hermione," Lavender said giving her a hug lightly around her shoulders.

"No problem," Hermione said, hugging the girl back lightly around her waist.

"Ohh, I want a hug too," Ginny said as she joined in on the hug.

The three of them giggled and sat down, they grabbed plates and filled them. They could eat quickly without making a giant mess they would. Harry noticed they were in a hurry, "Whats the rush?"

"Were trying to get done eating so that we can get a good table at the library, so we can finish our assignments."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ron asked in a confused tone.

"If we finish tonight," Ginny said, "there's no homework to do until Monday."

"Ah," Harry said, "good point, you've got room for one more at your table right?"

"Of course we do Harry," Lavender said politely, "who ever gets done first gets to the library as fast as they can to reserve a table enough for us."

"Neville would you like to join us?" Ginny asked.

"That would be great," Neville said beaming a smile at the younger girl. He really did like spending time with her. "how about it Ron? You can spend time with Lavender."

"I dunno," Ron said, "are you sure you guys wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Hermione said speaking up, "the faster we get our assignments done the more of the weekend we'll have free. Besides this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Ah," Ron said in a light hearted tone, "Thats the reason, I knew it. Miss Granger wants to play."

"That I do Mr. Weasley," Hermione said trying to hold back a giggle. For the first time since the beginning of school she felt like they were almost back to where they were.

"And which of your fan club will be escorting you?" Ron asked in a light tone.

"Mmm," Hermione hummed, "It's Cedric turn I believe."

"Why is it his turn?" George asked from beside her as he wedged his way in between her and Ginny.

"shouldn't it be our turn again," Fred asked from the other side of her as he wedged in between her and Lavender.

"Uh, no," Hermione said, "Cedric asked the time before last for the weekend after Viktor. But I'm sure that we could all meet up at the Three Broom Sticks afterwards."

"Sure Love," George said, "we were only teasing you."

"You enjoy teasing me entirely to much," she said with a pout.

The twins each leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You remember what we said about pouting," George said into one ear.

"We're not above demonstrating right here at the Gryffindor table," Fred said in a breathy whisper.

Hermione took a deep breath, the two of them had to know what whispering did to her, didn't they, surely they did. "Right," she said in an equally breathless tone, "I forgot."

The twins were taken aback by how beautiful she looked when she was embarrassed her face was flushed, she looked breathtaking.

After everyone finished eating, the girls rushed ahead to the library, only to find that it was empty. The girls choose the biggest table that there was. They left empty seats for Ron and Harry and Neville. Harry and Neville would sit on one side, Ron would sit on the other. Cedric would get the seat next to Hermione. They sat every other seat so that there would be extra room to spread out, no one was sat directly next to each other. The girls felt this would make it easier to concentrate on getting their assignments done. Then they could have the rest of the weekend to play.

Before this Hermione would find herself alone on Friday evenings in the library doing her assignments so that she could catch up on reading. And while she intended to spend a bit of her Sunday afternoon with the books she decided that perhaps extra knowledge could be kept for later. And although she was still the smartest witch of her age, she thought that perhaps maybe she could get used to having so many friends around her. She had no plan to give up on searching for more information, she was after all a know-it-all. She couldn't let people down, by changing all of a sudden, Harry might decide he could get his information somewhere else.

Soon after the girls set up the table arrangements the boys came strolling in one by one. They sat down and with very little effort got to work. Ron was having a hard time concentrating on his work. Lavender helped him with his work, a little after 9pm he found himself finished with all of his assignments. Harry wasn't far behind, "Lavender do you feel up to a game of chess?"

"I would love to," she said happily, "how about you head back to the common room and set it up, and I'll be along in just a bit. I just have to finish this assignment and I'm all done."

"Which subject are you working on?" he whispered.

"Divination," she replied, "i know you and Harry just make things up, but I take this seriously."

"OK," he said packing his things up, "I'll head to the kitchens, and ask to have some snacks sent to the common room for later. Then I'll set up the chess board and patiently wait for your return."

"You patiently wait," Ginny whispered, "that'd be a first."

Ron just harrumphed in annoyment, and headed towards the exit to the library. "he's changed a bit," Hermione whispered across the table to Harry and Neville, "don't you think?"

the boys just nodded their heads while they put the finishing touches on their assignments. Then they to headed towards the common room. However Harry doubled back to tap Hermione on the shoulder, "When you come back to the common room I need to talk to you about something regarding what you told me earlier about Hagrid," Harry whispered.

"OK," she whispered back to him. Before she returned to her assignments, she was nearly done.

After Cedric finished, he pulled her into the stacks. She grabbed her books so she could put them back.

"So I'll meet you at the great hall for breakfast before we go to Hogsmeade," Cedric said.

"Alright," she said giving him a smile, "I thought maybe we would meet up with the twins and Viktor at the Three Broomsticks around 3."

"That sounds reasonable," he said. After he was sure that all her books were put away, he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to kiss her badly, but thought that if he tried hard enough he could resist the temptation. After all it wouldn't due to get caught by Professor Snape and get banned from Hogsmeade altogether.

She looked up at him and smiled, hugging him closer for a moment before pulling away. "I have to go," she said, "harry wanted to talk to me about something, and then I plan to write a letter home."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him before pulling away completely, and heading back to the table and back to her common room.

Cedric sighed and leaned up against the book shelfs, before he to went back to the tables to finish packing up his things.

On his way back to his common room he ran into a the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, she was in 5th year this year. "Hello Cedric," she said in a willowy tone.

"Hello Cho," Cedric said, "How are you this evening?"

"Oh, I'm OK I guess," she said, "say have you a date for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I do actually," he said, "why do you ask?"

"No reason," she said. Taking his silence for an OK to continue talking she said, "It's just that no one has asked me to go yet. I was wondering, do you know if Harry is going with anyone yet?"

"Whats all this interest in Harry all of a sudden?" Cedric asked skeptically.

"Well I've liked him for a while," she admitted sheepishly, "i noticed that you hang around Hermione a lot and I was hoping that you could ask her to give him the idea of asking me in the morning?"

"I'll see what I can do," Cedric said patting the girl on the back gently, "don't worry I'm sure that he'd have asked before if he could get the courage. He's been a bit sidetracked lately with school and half the school not talking to him and all.

"Oh I understand," she said, "it was a bit of a shock when his name was called, wasn't it? I think that Hermione was really the only one to openly defend him. I heard that she's as close as a sister to him. I know he has no family left, its a relief that he has a friend like her to count on."

"That's very generous of you to say so," Cedric said, "I'm going to run and see if she's still awake at the common room, did you want to come along?"

"No that's OK," she said, "we've still an hour or so before we have to be in the common room, I planned to get some books from the library."

"OK," he said, "I'll see you later."

"See you Cedric," she said as she walked in the direction of the library.

Cedric walked to the Gryffindor common room and asked the portrait if Hermione was in. "She is," The Fat Lady said, "who may I ask is calling?"

"Cedric Diggery from Hufflepuff," he said.

"One moment please," she said.

A moment later, the portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped out, "You asked to see me," she said with a yawn.

"You weren't sleeping were you?"

"No," she said with a laugh, "I'm just a bit tired, is all."

"Well I ran into Cho on the way back to my common room and she asked if Harry was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, she asked if you could put the idea in his head to ask her to go with him tomorrow. She likes him a lot I think."

"Oh, that makes things a bit better," she said, "he's been crushing on her since the beginning of term."

"Oh good so you'll talk to him," Cedric asked.

"Yes," she said, "is that the only reason you asked to see me?"

"Well yes," he said reluctantly, "and maybe to say good night before you went to sleep."

"Trying to get me to dream of you are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes," he said matter of factly.

"It could happen," she said, "I do enjoy dreaming of you, although I much rather be awake while I'm talking to you."

He didn't say anything he just pulled her into a hug. He kissed her gently on the lips, before loosening his grip and pulling away from her. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Cedric said, "Good Night."

"Good night," she said as she said the password and the portrait opened to her. He watched as she disappeared behind the painting before he walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

Hermione walked back into the common room and sat back down at the little coffee table in the common room, she had been sitting with Ginny and Neville, who were also working on letter to send home. They decided that they would all walk to the Owlery tomorrow morning before breakfast.

_Dear Dad and Uncle Sirius,_

_How are you and uncle Sirius holding up? I hope that the two of you are doing well. Everything is good here for the most part. Since Harry was entered into the tournament, things have been a little rocky in house. There are only a select few that believe that he couldn't have entered his own name. Ron is among the ones that believe he much have cheated his way in._

_As far as things go on the Siren subject I seem to have four suiters. All older boys if you can imagine that. Fred and George have been walking me to class every morning, they've been good about letting Cedric Diggery (the boy from the library) and Viktor Krum, (yes the Bulgarian seeker) have a turn. Don't worry Professor Snape is keeping an eye on things, and me. He's got Cedric scared of getting caught kissing me._

_Can you tell me more about my mother? What was she like? I've the pictures that you gave me, and I see that she was very beautiful; but what was she like. I read the book that Headmaster Dumbledore gave me and I know about what comes later. What creatures did she turn into? Did she ever have to use her song to lure death eaters to her death?_

_I know it's a tough topic, and you probably don't want to talk about it. Although I never knew her, I miss her more than ever. What I could really use is one of your hugs, and maybe a piano to play some mournful classical music upon. Does headquarters have a piano?_

_I love you very much, and I believe that Harry wanted to pass a note onto Sirius. It may or may not be attached to this letter._

_I love you both with all my heart._

_Love,_

_ Hermione_

_Dear Sirius,_

_What Hermione neglected to say was that Ron has been spending a lot of time with a girl other than Hermione and Ginny, and he seems to be nicer and better tempered for it. She seems to keep him in check, when ever they are together._

_Hagrid told me today that the first task is Dragon's. How do I slay a dragon? I don't think we are aloud to actually kill them since they are protected, so how do I fight one. Hermione thinks that it might be protecting something so, how do I get around the dragon to get what ever it's keeping. So far I've no idea. Although I've known for about 4 hrs now, he's going to take me to see them tomorrow night._

_I hope you're not giving Hermione's father a hard time. (gosh that sounds weird, Hermione's father)_

_Love,_

_Harry_

**A/N: yes I know it's been a while since I updated, I've sorry for the delay. I doubt that there will be a chapter next week. There are a lot of things going on next week and I think the only day I'll actually have free after work will be Friday.**

**Next chapter will undoubtedly be the prank with the twins. I think I've figured out how to make it work. And no I will not tell you what it is, feel free to guess if you like.**

**I know this chapter is longer than the normal 4,000 words. I felt that since I gypped you the last couple of weeks that I owed you a couple thousand word extra. The exact word count for this chapter before this note is (5886 words.) not quite 6,000. the story just wasn't at a good ending point at page 7 so you're looking at 11.5 pages of story minus this 250 word authors note.**

**Those of you waiting for Even if... I don't know it there will be a chapter this week or not. But if I can I will make it longer.**

**A big thanks to everyone for keeping up with this story. I'm very happy.**

**P.S I don't own Harry potter, nor shall I ever attempt to make any money from this story. **


	18. Chapter 18

A Siren's Song

Chapter 18

"Patience is a virtue, and sometimes what is right and fair are just a difference in opinion." ~Just something I thought up. Although parts maybe borrowed.

_Saturday Nov 18th_

over the last week, not many things had happened, Harry still hadn't made any headway in how to defeat his dragon. Well that was until Moody pulled him aside and asked him what he was going to do about his dragon. "You have to play to you strengths," he said, "what are you good at?"

"I'm a pretty fair flier," Harry said.

"Your more than fair from what I've heard Potter," Moody said.

"But I'm not allowed a broom," Harry said confused.

"Yes, but you're allowed your wand, Harry," Moody said before dismissing him.

Harry went straight to where he knew he'd find Hermione, in the library. She was sitting alone, I was raining outside, the trip to Hogsmeade had been put on hold till later in case it cleared up. It was the twin's weekend; but she wanted to do more research to help Harry. So they were off working on the dare for this coming Friday. She had figure it out mostly; but the twins would need to have a game of truth and dare with Seamus, Dean, and Ron for it to work. Hermione was going to work on the rest, she just had to figure out how to get them to start singing the song that she wanted them to sing. She was thinking of talking to Dumbledore to see if they could put the piano in the Great Hall, it would be good if she could play the music for it.

She stifled a laugh, just thinking about it. When Harry walked in looking like he was lost she stopped all train of though and asked him what the matter was.

"Is there a summoning spell?" he asked.

"I'm sure there is," she said curiously, "why do you ask?"

"I can fly but I can't bring my broom," Harry said, "So I'd have to summon it, assuming I can do so."

"We'll lets look shall we?" Hermione said pulling out their charms book.

"Why are you looking in our charms book?" he asked.

"Because we'll learn it this year," Hermione said, "we just haven't covered it yet. It's pretty easy."

"How do you know it's easy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uh, I've tried it already," she said sheepishly.

"Why am I surprised to hear you say that?" Harry said surprised.

"I've no idea, Harry," she said flipping to the page in the Standard Book of Spells.

They sat in silence for a bit, "Can you help me learn how to do this?"

"Of course Harry," Hermione said, "shall we start now?"

"Sure, why not," he said.

She stood up and walked to the back of the library, "are you coming?"

"Yes of course," he said.

They practiced for the better part of the day, and Harry still hadn't gotten the Quill that was sitting on the table to come to him. "Let's call it a day," she said, "let's go and have dinner."

"Alright," Harry said, they walked slowly to the Great Hall, basking in the semi-silence of the halls. They entered through the doors, and walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down in between Neville and Lavender. "Hello, Harry," they both said.

"Hello, Lavender, Hello Neville," he said.

Hermione sat down across from Harry in a spot that left room for Fred and George, "Hello Hermione," they said.

"Hello," she said to the two of them, "how are you this evening?"

After exchanging pleasantries, they began to put food on to their plates. Just as Hermione was getting ready to take a bite of her food, a set of red heads caused her to jump nearly a foot off the bench when they sat next to her.

"Oh I wish you would warn me," she said indignantly, "you nearly scared the stuffing out of me."

"Sorry love," Fred said.

"We didn't mean to frighten you," George said.

"though we've been meaning to speak with you about something," Fred continued on.

"Would you be willing to say take a walk with us after dinner," George said pleadingly.

"Of course," she said with a smile, "A walk and a talk would be lovely."

Fred and George beamed with excitement. She knew what they wanted to talk about. Oh, she could wait to sit down and hash out all the details; but so she didn't want to appear over-anxious she ate her dinner at a leisurely pace.

After dinner was over, Hermione gathered her things before turning and walking out of the Great Hall with Fred and George. They walked to the Common room where they deposited their school things in their rooms like they were making a deposit at the bank, only without all the red tape.

Walking between the two boys they walked towards the courtyard, there was still 2 hours before curfew. After taking a stroll around the lake at twilight, they walked back to the castle, and sat in the courtyard under the tree. Hermione had planned to transfigure a bench from a rock like she had before; but when they arrived it wasn't necessary. There was a bench already sitting under the tree over looking the lake.

"So what have you come up with?" Fred asked, skipping right to the point. They had spent their walk together in relative silence. Just enjoying their time together.

"Well what I was thinking of would involve, Ron, Seamus and Dean making a fool of themselves willingly in the Great Hall." she said, "I was thinking that if I could prompt them to say the lines, and then possibly sing the rest that it would be rather entertaining."

"How do you plan to get them to do that?" George asked.

"I've no idea," she said, "I've been researching potions and charms but I don't think there is anything short of the Imperious Curse that would make them do what I want."

"We could try getting them to play truth or dare," Fred said, "what is it that you want them to do?"

She told them what she wanted them to do. "How do you plan on getting them to sing?"

"Well if we can dare them to sing the song, I can let Dumbledore in on the joke and perhaps he can transfigure a piano for me. Is it possible to will someone to do something, you know put the idea in their heads?"

"We can ask McGonagall or even Dumbledore if it were possible," Fred said, "Perhaps they could even help us."

"It's something to look into," Hermione said, "it would be an even bigger feat if we could get all the Gryffindor boys to sing the song. I'll of course sing while I play the song on the piano. But it would be a lot better if Ron entered at the end of the song and started caterwauling about the roses being the wrong colour."

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to our favorite professors," George said, "Lets do it tonight, it'll be less to worry with come Friday."

"I think using a Muggle children's story is a great idea too," Fred said, "I remember you going on and on about the book recently."

"That was at the beginning of the year," Hermione said surprised, "Harry and I were talking about our favorite movies. When he'd said that he'd never read the book, I nagged him for days to read it."

After they finished talking about the prank, she leaned into George and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Fred leaned in and laid his head in her lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. She stroked his hair with one of her hands as the other held George's hand.

They sat there, in complete silence for what seemed like hours. However there were one or two students lurking in the hallway that saw them on the bench. Collin Creevey being one of them. He snapped a picture of the three of them before heading back towards The Gryffindor Tower. Collin planned to hold onto the picture for purposes in the future. He secretly hoped it turned out. Although he silently wondered why Hermione Granger and the Weasley Twins would be sitting close together like that in the courtyard. Weren't their rules about that sort of thing? Must be some sort of mistake, Hermione would break rules, well not very often anyway.

Cedric and Viktor who just happened to be in the area, entered the courtyard looking for a place to converse about he tournament. Even though it was considered cheating if the conversed about it openly, it wasn't as if they were discussing strategy. What they saw though surprised them, Hermione sat in-between the Weasley twins. She was stroking the one boys hair as his head lay in her lap, while she leaned into the other. She looked very comfortable.

Cedric and Viktor looked at each other, deciding whether or not, to turn and leave. While Viktor planned to retreat, Cedric decided to go forward. At the last second Viktor changed his mind and walked forward, walking instep with Cedric.

"Good evening," Cedric said, in a soft comforting voice.

Hermione moved her head, to the side glancing up at them, "Hi," she said in a sleepy voice. She eyed them sweetly and blushed a little.

"You look comfortable," Cedric said, "enjoying the night air?"

"Mhmm," she said, "it's rather comfortable here."

"I can tell," Cedric said, "I'm surprised to see you here relaxing. Done with your work?"

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding less sleepy, "and the two of you have finished yours assuming. Have you worked everything out for the first task?"

"I have, da," Viktor said, "you are very sweet to ask."

"I've finished also," Cedric said.

"Could ve join you?" Viktor asked rather bluntly. There really was no use skirting around the issue.

Hermione looked up at George, and then down at Fred seeking permission of sorts. Looking back up at the two Champions standing before her, she couldn't help but nod her head and say "yes."

The two free-standing boys, summoned or rather transfigured Chairs from rocks laying on the ground at their feet. They sat in silence for a bit, before Fred sat up, straight, pulling Hermione up with him. She rocked back and forth slightly before stretching and turning so shew as sitting up straight. After a moment or two she slouched back down into George, "I don't wanna get up," she moaned sleepily.

Cedric and Viktor chuckled, "Perhaps, tired princesses should go to sleep in their tower," Viktor said in a menacing tone.

Bolting upright into a sitting position she yawned again, "I'm not that tired," she groused, before admitting "OK I am that tired. We've just have a couple things we need to do before I can go to bed."

"And what is that?" Cedric asked, "or do I not want to know?"

"Its for a prank," she said, "I want to see if Dumbledore will give me a hand. I think he might agree to help me if he thought it would boost the spirits of the Tri-Wizard Champions."

"Will it boost our spirit?" Cedric asked.

"That depends," she answered, "do you enjoy the humiliation of an entire house for not supporting Harry?"

"I might just," Cedric said with a goofy grin.

"Then yes, you just might," Hermione said smiling with a Cheshire grin.

"If you tell us what your planning, we could help you," Cedric said.

Viktor nodded and said that he would help in any way that he could. So she told them her ideas, not the context of the prank, just that she needed the boys from Gryffindor house to sing. She needed three boys to start the song, while she prompted from the piano.

"Sounds like you need a charm that will make them do what you wish," Cedric said, "I can't think of anything that would do that. Maybe Professor Flitwick could help."

"We planned to ask Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore to help us," Fred said.

"Why do you want to prank your house?" Viktor asked, "Have they done something wrong?"

"Some of Harry's friends think he cheated his way into the tournament," Hermione said, "and I want to get back at them for everything that's been said since this all started. Plus it sounded like good stress relieving fun."

"And she gets back at Ron for Abandoning Harry in his time of need," Fred said, "she forgot to mention that."

"It's the punishment for backing out of the dare three weeks ago," Hermione admitted, "although you might like to know that I decided not to do the dare so I could do the prank. It's a much more subtle way of getting my point across."

"Can we go with you to visit the teachers?" Cedric asked, "I would very much like to see their faces when you tell them you plan to prank all of Gryffindor."

"It would be rather entertaining wouldn't it?" Hermione asked looking at Fred and George for approval.

"Sure," Fred said looking at George.

"Well let's get going," George said, "I think a stop at the kitchens before bed for some Hot chocolate would be a great end to the evening. But first we've a couple of things to do."

And away they went, first they stopped at Gryffindor tower to talk to Professor McGonagall. However she wasn't in her office, she they proceeded to Dumbledore's office. It was there that they found not only Dumbledore but Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick.

The four boys stood behind Hermione as she delivered her speech, while asking for their assistance. After assuring them that no one would be hurt physically, and maybe only a little embarrassed, did McGonagall agree to help with the scheme.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a scheming sort of way, when he nodded his head in agreement. He thought that since she was going to lead them in song that it would be fine. It sounded like light-hearted entertainment, something that could help ease the tension in the school. It was palpable enough as it was, this was just the sort of thing that could help ease it down.

Professor Flitwick agreed whole heartedly that it was a great idea, and that he could help with getting the boys to sing as prompted with the song. She told them that Seamus, Dean and Ron would need to start singing before the music did, and that she would prompt them with White Roses, Paint Brushes.

Professor Flitwick said it was no problem but he would need to hear the song that she wanted them to sing so he could prompt the singing charm.*** **

Professor Snape thought it was high time that someone put Weasley in his place; but didn't speak the words aloud.

It wasn't until they were about to leave that Hermione brought up another issue, that she had talk to some of the other girls about at the beginning of the year.

"Sir I was wondering," Hermione said, "Would it be possible to arrange maybe on a weekend say in between the second and third task for say a Wizards Chess tournament? It could be open to all houses, for any age, and all three schools. You could like dwindle it down over 2 days to the final 6 players and then. After the second task, sometime before the third task they could have one full day tournament to decide the winner. It would help take the attention away from some of the Tournament Champions, and allow them to concentrate on their tasks."

"It sounds like a grand idea Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he watched the other teachers facial expressions. "We will bring it to Madam Maxine and Master Karakoff and see what they have to say. If we decide in your favor we will make an announcement the day after the First Task. We don't want to trample on the Champions moment do we?"

"No sir," Hermione said with a smile.

"And you boys," Dumbledore said, "what do you think of her suggestion?"

"I think it's a great idea," Cedric said smiling cheerful at the idea of being out of the spotlight.

"Da, it is good idea," Viktor said smiling at the prospect of pulling his lovely way to the library for some quiet time for once. He knew it was selfish of him: but he only had a few months left to spend with her. He wanted to get as much time as he could.

They'd only been spending time together for nearly 2 months but he felt himself nearly in love with her, if he wasn't already. His eyes caught her in a stare, and he couldn't help but smile and wink at her. She promptly blushed afterwards; she really did blush very prettily.

Dumbledore couldn't help but watch these five students. She really did bring out the best in them, well in most of them. The Weasley twins were a bad influence on Miss Granger/Lupin. Although he grades were the highest in her year, he imagined that if she had been a year older, that she would still have the highest grades.

No destiny had a plan for this girl, weather she wanted to believe it or not. Her being a Siren wasn't an accident. He really needed to go over Mating Rites for Magical Siren's. Perhaps there was a way for her to choose all four of her mates, instead of just one or two. They each brought out a spark in her, they all triggered a certain part of her being. The twins sparked her curiosity, and her creative genius. Cedric sparked her passion and desire for love. Viktor sparked the need for close friendship and loyalty. All together they made up a part of her.

Sure she had all those with Harry and Ron; but it wasn't a romantic sort of love, nor did it spark in her curiosity, creative genius nor passionate love. It was more of a family desire that they awoke in her.

Dumbledore hoped that over the course of the year that her Mates would hone some of those desires, thus making her someone not to be trifled with. Then perhaps when it came time for Harry to finish off the Dark Lord, she would be Harry's greatest weapon. It didn't matter whether she wanted it or not anymore, she was at the very heart of the matter now. It was only a matter of time before The Dark Lord returned, she wouldn't be safe after that. He only hoped that she didn't tell more than those that she was most intimate friends with about her parentage and her heritage.

Watching how she interacted with these boys, he could tell that they would do anything for her if she asked. There was no doubt in his mind that at the end of the year, she would know which of the four she was supposed to pick. He could tell by the way she looked at them that she adored them all together as well as separately. _ I really must look up those Mating rites, _he thought to himself.

Snape couldn't help but worry about the girl that he'd hidden away after her birth. She really was very precious to him, even if he couldn't show it. All that mattered was that she was safe, and happy. He silently watched, Dumbledore as he watched the group of students before them. Dumbledore was sizing them up, or perhaps just her. Severus could only hope that Albus didn't have to many tricks up his sleeve; but he had a feeling that they were going to disagree on many things over the next few years. He just hoped that Hermione had sense enough to know when to stay out of trouble. The whole problem was that she was the Brains of Harry's outfit, they couldn't live with out her, or rather he couldn't.

Minerva couldn't help but be in awe of her might Gryffindor prodigy. Hermione Granger or Lupin rather was a priceless gift, residing in the body of a 15 yr old girl; who just happened to be her favorite student.

Minerva knew that Hermione and Ron were on the outs since the third week of school or so. To go to such lengths as to help her friend not feel so left out was incredibly selfless. She couldn't help but wonder if the prank she was asking help to perform wasn't some sort of retribution towards Gryffindor house its self for not supporting Harry Potter. After he'd saved their necks in Second year for the Basilisk.

…

The Five students left Dumbledore's office, they headed towards Gryffindor tower. Viktor bid farewell to Hermione near the Great hall, he had to leave the castle and go back to the Drumstrang ship. He pulled her into a gentle hug, caressing her back gently with his hands, before gently kissing her on the lips. "Good night," he said, as he kissed her knuckles. He bowed sharply, before turning on his heel, heading towards his ship.

Cedric walked a little further, until it became time for him to take the turn to his common room.

He like Viktor hugged Hermione, allowing his hands to roam over her back; however that is where the similarities ended. Pulling her flush against him, his lips caressed hers, his hands dove into her wavy locks. Their kiss was full of passion, and when they came apart they were both heaving, and trying to catch their breath.

Cedric caressed her cheek bidding her good night before he too walked off towards his house.

The twins would not be out done, they walked hand in hand with her to common room, they were surprised to see, Lavender, and Ron engaging in a game of Wizarding chess. Although they were feeding each other pieces of chocolate when they took their opponents chess piece. They were enjoying themselves.

Ginny and Neville were in a secluded corner, they had what looked like books strewn out over the table. They looked like they were having a heated debate. Seamus and dean were playing exploding snap in another corner. Lee was sitting on the couch, attempting to read.

The twins pushed him off so he would move to one of the other chairs. George flopped down onto the couch pulling Hermione and Fred along with him. After a few minutes, they ended up sitting the same way they were out in the courtyard.

George was leaning against the arm of the couch. Hermione leaned back on him so that she was sitting in between his legs. She leaned back against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Fred lay along the inside of the couch, his legs stretched out against hers, he feet were touching his knees, his head lay on her stomach, just below George's arm. Hermione stroked his hair with one hand, while her other was holding onto George's free hand.

Lee looked at them with questioning eyes. He couldn't decide if he was jealous because of how comfortable they looked or if he was just mad cause they were cuddling with a pretty girl. Shrugging his shoulders, he vaguely heard Fred ask Hermione to sing him a song.

"Will you sing to me?" Fred asked.

"I thought that the guy was supposed to serenade the girl," Hermione said.

George laughed, "sing for us won't you?" he asked.

"Alright," she said laying her head back on his chest, "i don't sing very well though."

"I'm sure you sound wonderful princess," Fred said.

She took a breath as if to say something; but at the last minute changed her mind and started singing in a low voice. At first only the twins could hear her; however as she reached the chorus, she was singing loud enough for the entire common room to hear.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by..._"

She paused before continuing on, making them think that she was going to add a Smile onto the end of the verse.

"_If you smile  
With your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
__You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just..."_

Her voice became a sweet sound that seeped into your soul as the sound left her lips. The students listening couldn't help but be taken in by the sound of her soprano voice.

"Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...

Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...

If you smile  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile..."

She punctuated the end of each line with a pop in her voice, stressing each word, ending it with a sweet sound.

"That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile "

After she finished singing to the boys, and in turn the entirety of the Gryffindor common room; she was suddenly feeling shy.

"Don't go," Fred said, "stay for a while wont you?"

"got any more moving songs fitting the situation?" George asked.

She vowed that she wouldn't sing anymore tonight, but she would hum if they wanted her to.

They agreed that humming was acceptable. She hummed to the boys until she became tired around 10.

In the morning she found herself alone on the couch, covered with a blanket, and a note under her hand.

_Princess,_

_Sorry we couldn't stay, we very much wanted to. But we were, pressed upon by head of house around 2 this morning of the impropriety of the place we were in._

_We hope you understand,_

_Love,_

Fred and George.

**A/N: The song in this is titled "Smile". Nearly all your favorite singers might have sung this. Although Nat King Cole was the first to sing it in 59' my favourite is sung by Barbra Streisand, you can find the video on you tube.**

**** I had to make up a charm for this story, it has no name as of now, but I don't think there is a charm to make someone sing. As for what they're singing I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'll try not to take 2 weeks to write it, but don't count on it.**

**I've got some things going on right now, and my ability to concentrate on several different things at once has diminished over the last few weeks.**

**I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, it's getting harder and harder to write.**

**So I hope I didn't drive you away with taking too long to write this chappy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Sirens Song**

**Chapter 19**

**Friday November 23rd.**

The school was abuzz with activity, and excitement. Today ways Friday, and classes had been cut short as the first task was tomorrow.

Hermione had a look about her that had everyone wondering what she was up to. Only four people knew that she had something grand planned for after dinner. The Gryffindor house couldn't figure out how she had come to be in such a good mood.

She was laughing loudly at something George said to her in the great hall at breakfast. The Slytherin Trio had a bet going about when her Prank would take place, whether or not she would get detention or not, and what it would be. Draco knew something was going on with her, as he'd never seen her so happy before today.

Harry and Ron were eying her strangely, both wanting to know what she was up to. They knew she was happy because she was seeing four boys who were all older than her, but that had been going on for over two months. Hermione Granger, Know-It-All, Exrtordinair was up to something.

The day seemed to pass quickly with classes shortened, and Hermione found herself walking towards the Great Hall for lunch sooner than expected.

"The shortened classes have really thrown me off," she confessed to Ginny, whom she was sitting across from.

"I know what you mean," Ginny replied, "but I can't say that I hate it."

"Me either," Neville admitted reaching for a roll, "the less time we spend in Snape's class the better."

"Oh Neville," Hermione said comfortingly, "he's really not that bad."

"That's because your Mother asked him to keep an eye on you," Ginny whispered across the table in hushed tones so only the three of them could hear."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," Hermione said, "but if it makes you feel better I'll be glad when classes are over for today. I've a book waiting for me in the library."

"You always have a book waiting for you in the library," Ginny groused, "Is the Title Viktor Krum or Cedric Diggery today?"

"I don't know about all that," Hermione said hiding a blush, "but there is a set of twins that promised me a walk around the lake this afternoon."

"Of course," Ginny said, "I forgot about them."

Hermione grinned at Ginny, she really was having a good day. She couldn't wait to go over the prank one more time with them. She had planned to stop by Charms after classes were over, she was meeting with the Professors involved in the prank after classes today, and she wanted to be sure that everything went well. She was so excited.

She knew her father was part of the legendary Marauder's; so that must have been where she got the gene from. The pranking gene she called it, plus Sirius black was her uncle, quite literally, so she could have gotten it from him. If only they could be there to see it, would they be proud of her. She wandered silently, the smile slipping from her face at the thought of them being unhappy with her. She would ask Professor McGonagall about it when she saw her later.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Neville asked pulling her attention away from her thoughts.

"Oh, Yes, I'm fine," she said grinning back at him, "I was just lost in thought is all."

"Parish the thought," Harry said as he sat next to Neville, "Hermione Granger lost in thought? Impossible, we all know she keeps a map of her mind somewhere. Did you lose your map Hermione?"

Ginny and Neville laughed at the joke, Hermione mock glared at him before laughing. "You're very funny Harry," she said trying to calm herself, "you should be a stand up comedian."

Harry laughed, "You think I could use that as a fall back career if the whole savior thing falls through?"

"Of course," she said happily, "but I doubt that it will ever come to that Harry. I'm sure that you'll be training up little heroes by the time we graduate."

Lunch when on like that for sometime before Fred, George and Lee showed up. Hermione had their plates prepared before they were at the table.

"Hello princess," George said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Fred too kissed her on the cheek after sitting down, "What would we do without you, love?"

"I'm sure you could get on without me if you had to," Hermione supplied grinning.

"I don't think we could," George said.

"You've spoiled us rotten," Fred continued.

"I"m sure you're exaggerating," Hermione said with a wistful smile. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question. What would I do without the two of you?"

"You'd still be in the library wasting all your free time on books," Ginny said butting into their conversation.

"You'd be miserable," Harry supplied.

"I would," Hermione said looking from one twin to the other, "I think I would be very miserable."

"We love you too Princess," Fred said kissing her knuckles. She couldn't remember when he'd taken her hand. They were becoming more and more a part of her life, what would she do without them when they left school next year?

As the day passed on Hermione became a bit anxious. The last class had ended around 2 pm, she was sitting in the headmasters office going over the finer details. McGonagall was in charge or transfiguring the roses and paint brushes. Flitwick was in charge of the charm for making all of Gryffindor sing, and he was in charge of getting the boys to sing their lines. Dumbledore was in charge of the piano. The only thing Snape had to do was sit back and watch. He thought of a potion that could help but they decided that they didn't really need it. The hardest part was to get Ron to come into the Great Hall at the exact moment, to say his one line.

After the prank was over, Snape was to make a remark to Hermione in the Great Hall, and hand out punishment or retract points to keep face. Of course any time spent in detention would be with Snape and he fully intended to have her do something constructive, like plan another prank on the lesser beings in Gryffindor house depending on how tonight's prank was taken. He really couldn't wait to see what she had planned.

The time from the after class meeting till dinner went rather slowly. Hermione couldn't help but silently usher time to go just a bit faster, because it was going so slowly. She spent time walking around the lake with Fred and George who attempted to distract her from her thoughts. However she was so nervous about the up coming prank that her hands were shaking a bit.

At about 5 she said goodbye to the twins before heading off to the library, where she ran into Cedric Diggery. They talked about books, and hobbies until about 6, when Cedric had to leave to see his head of house before heading off to Dinner.

She was then greeted by Viktor Krum, while he didn't say much, they talked about what going to Durmstrang was like. It was then that she thought of what she could ask him for, although he would have offered if she had just asked.

"Viktor," she said her voice low, "i was wondering about your ship."

"What about it luv?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about it?" she asked, "perhaps I could take a tour. I'm very interested in how it can go underwater without springing a leak. It's all very fascinating."

"It's a Magical ship..." he said in a low voice so only she could hear him. Somewhere in the telling and the listening about the Drumstrang ship, Hermione stopped listening to what he was saying. She found his voice was deep and soothing. She was no longer paying attention. She watched his lips entranced as he spoke.

He called her name once or twice and when she didn't respond, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss was short and light, and not long enough; but it snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed bowing her head slightly.

"Was talking bothering you?" he asked slightly confused.

"No, no," she assured him, "I became captivated by the sound of your voice. You really do have a very soothing voice."

"Thank you," he said standing up, pulling her along, "It is time to head for dinner, if you are ready."

"Oh," she sighed, it wasn't that she wasn't ready for dinner, it was that she wanted to listen to his deep voice wash over her. She wanted to, she didn't really know what she wanted; but she knew she wanted to stay in the library with him. Breaking from his thoughts again, she smiled up at him, "I'm ready."

They walked hand in hand to the entrance of the Great Hall. He had every intention of walking her to the Gryffindor table; but first he wanted to hold her close. Seeing that there wasn't anyone around he pulled her into the entrance hall, and out into the court yard.

He pulled her into him so that her head was resting against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist, his cheek rested against the top of her hair. After a moment she looked up at him, he looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. It was a chaste kiss, their lips moved against each others. After a few moments he pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed lightly, and her mouth was still slightly open, her lips swollen and red from kissing. He bent down again kissing her again lightly before resting his forehead against hers.

_I love you_, he said to her silently in his mind, not a whisper was heard from his lips as he chanted the phrase in his head.

They pulled apart, she smiled up at him with the sweetest smile a boy could receive from a girl. She blushed lightly before she pulled him back into the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. She escorted him over the the Slytherin table, before kissing him on the cheek. She blushed slightly before turning and walking over the the Gryffindor table.

Viktor stared after her, he just stood there a bit dumb founded. Should it have been the other way round? Viktor scratched his head before turning around to see a table full of knowing looks.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," the Slytherin trio said at the same time. However his friend Nikola was looking at him a bit odd.

"You let a girl escort you to the table," Nikola said, "have you lost your mind?"

"Possibly," Viktor said.

Draco and some of the other boys laughed at this, "there is no possibly about it," Nikola said in an affirming tone, "you have lost it."

Viktor just smacked his hand on the back in a friendly manner and sat down next to him, and Draco Malfoy.

"Did you hear about the bet we've going?" Draco asked, full well knowing that he did.

"Da," Viktor said, as he filled his plate with food.

"Do you want in?" knowing that he had to have something to do with the prank that Granger was going to pull and when.

"No," Viktor said, "it vould not be fair to you."

"I guess not as you spend time with her and all," Draco said taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. "But can you tell me if it's limited to just Gryffindor house or are others involved?"

Viktor smirked, "Just vait, it von't be long," was all he said before he decided to concentrate on his food.

After the longest half hour that Draco had ever experienced he saw Gryffindor's golden girl stand up and leave the great hall. He couldn't hear what was said; however he could tell she was grinning from ear to ear.

Not more than a moment after she left did several things start to happen.

…

Harry was sitting in between Neville and Fred, when Hermione announced to the table very loudly that she needed to visit the Loo. She had the biggest grin on her face as she left. Looking around he noticed that Fred and George were smiling too. They were up to something. There was no question about it, the three of them were very much up to something.

A moment or two after she left, several things started to happen, all the watter classes were changed into White Roses. Looking around he noticed that it was just something happening at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly his fork turned into a paint brush, he suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

Then suddenly he felt the urge to pick up this paint brush, he noticed that it had red paint on the bristles. Suddenly he was reminded about the only other time he'd seen white roses and red paint. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt the urge 'to paint the roses red', and he did, he started painting his rose red, just like all the other boys at the table.

Then suddenly, Dean, Seamus and Neville stood, and started to sing.

"_Painting the roses red_

_We're painting the roses red"_

It started off low, as they repeated the first two lines a couple of times before they actually started singing the song.

"_We dare not stop  
Or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread"_

it was at this point that he saw Hermione come back into the Great Hall, she was smiling like the Cheshire cat. As she walked up towards the head table. It was then that he saw a Piano appear. She stood in front of it where the bench had been and sat down. Quickly picking up the tune. Music fill the Great Hall, as she played the song for the boys who were singing.

"_We're painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red_

Oh, painting the roses red  
And many a tear we shed  
Because we know  
They'll cease to grow  
In fact, they'll soon be dead  
And yet we go ahead  
Painting the roses red

Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red"

Suddenly the boys voice lowered and Hermione's could be heard above theirs. Harry knew she had a beautiful voice but he hadn't heard her sing accompanied by the piano before.

"_Oh, pardon me  
But Mister Three  
Why must you paint them red?"_

It was now that he suddenly had the urge to start singing the line like the rest of the boys at the table. 'Painting the roses red, painting the roses red.'It was Dean that answered her.

"Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, Miss  
We planted the white roses by mistake  
And..."

The Three boys started singing again to answer her.

"The Queen she likes 'em red  
If she saw white instead  
She'd raise a fuss  
And each of us  
Would quickly lose his head"

"Goodness," Hermione/ Alice said.

"_Since this is the part we dread  
__We're painting the roses red"_

"Oh, Dear! Then let me help you," Hermione said. Before she too started singing while she played.

"_Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red  
Don't tell the Queen what you have seen  
Or say that's what we said  
But we're painting the roses red  
Yes, painting the roses red  
Not pink, sang Dean  
Not green, Sang Neville  
Not aquamarine, Sang Hermione  
We're painting the roses red!"_

Song finished with a bang and before anyone could say anything, about what had happened, Ron stood up and for some reason he couldn't explain shouted, "Whats the big idea, painting my roses red?" Ron said loudly, before he finished in his best shrill voice, "Off With Your Head!"

"HERMIONE!," Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron yelled, standing up from the table.

"Now might be a good time to run," Flitwick said across the table.

Harry and the twins watched as she stood from the piano bench. She was trying to figure out if she should make a run for it or defend herself. She watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened, this distracted the boys from her, allowing her to make a run for it.

She sprinted past them and out the doors. After she was out through the doors, they shut behind her.

"I would think twice before you get even boys," Dumbledore said loudly. Neville sat back down next to Ginny and watched as the rose he was painting magically changed into a Red and white butterfly along with the rest of the roses sitting in the hands of the Gryffindor boys hands. Suddenly the four boys weren't angry anymore. Had she planned the flowers to turn into something else after the prank was over.

Looking up at the head table, Neville and the majority of the older students saw the surprised looks of the teachers, their head of house especially.

The doors to the Great Hall opened as the butterflies rose off the table, with a flick of her wrist, the butterflies changed back into red and white flower petals before falling gracefully onto the Gryffindor table.

"While I was walking to the Piano," she started as she walked to the table, "I charmed the Roses so that when the song was over they would change into butterflies, I was hoping to distract you all from getting revenge for the prank."

When no one answered, she continued on, "Professor McGonagall transfigured the Cups into Roses, and the Forks into Paint Brushes for me." she glanced up at the Heads table silently thanking her Head of House. "Professor Flitwick did the charm for only the boys to sing the song." she tanked Professor Flitwick again for his help. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Provided me with the piano," she said thanking him, with a smile.

"Professor Snape," she said boldly, "he didn't really do anything, except he promised not to give me detention till after the first task tomorrow. He didn't want to take away from the glory of the competition."

Professor Snape did something totally unexpected, he smiled at her, "Miss Granger if there was ever a time to misuse your Genius," he said, pausing for effect, "it would be right this moment."

All Hermione heard was Genius, she beamed up at him. He shrugged, "I expect to see you Monday evening for detention."

"Yes, sir," she said trying to frown slightly. In reality she was just to happy to see that her stunt had gone over so well. Sitting back down at the table next to Fred and George, she expected scolding.

"I can't believe you pulled a prank," was all Ron could say to her. Lavender was holding his hand, "and why may I ask was I screaming off your head?"

"It's part of the story," Hermione said, "It's from a book,well a movie actually, called 'Alice in Wonderland' the song you guys sang was from the animated film. And Ron said the red queen's line, I figured that since you were being the Queen prat that it would be fine."

Ron bristled, "what was the point of all that?" Seamus asked, "I thought it was pretty cool, after all you embarrassed yourself in front of everyone too so why should we be mad."

"The 'Point' was that you would realize that your all being prats," Hermione said, "Gryffindor should be sticking together to support Harry instead of treating him cruelly. That and the prank wouldn't have worked if it was only Seamus Dean and Ron. Besides I misused my genius on you, you should feel privileged."

Most of Gryffindor laughed at that, there were some younger students who hadn't understood what was going on; but most of the students got what she said.

"I can't believe you got the teachers involved," Harry said, "how did you manage that?"

"Oh well I said I wanted to teach all you prats a lesson for not believing in my Harry, that I had to ask them for help."

"Not that she couldn't have pulled it off without their help," Fred said.

"Yea most brilliant witch of her age and all," George said.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from her really," They said together.

"Thanks," she said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"How long have you been playing the piano?" Neville asked.

"Since I was 5 I believe," Hermione said, "mum thought that it would be good for me. I was already reading when I was 4, most children's books were boring for me, so mum thought that learning music would help my creative genius. It's all I do when I'm at home, if I'm not reading I'm playing. Dads always bringing home new pieces for me to play."

"Gram thought that I could use something structured to do with my time," Neville said, "I can play the piano fairly well."

They talked for a while longer before going back to their dorms. Hermione said good night to the boys and then watched as the boys trudged up the steps towards the boys dorms. Harry stayed behind because he wanted to practice a bit more on the summoning charm.

He'd perfected it already, with thanks to Hermione; but he wanted to be sure that he could master it alone, or without help at least. After practicing alone, for nearly 30 minutes, he too headed to bed.

Tomorrow was sure to be an exciting day, he was scared out of his mind. Somehow he drifted off to sleep right after laying down. He must not have been as scared as he thought he was.

**A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than I normal but only by 300 words or so. It seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Those of you asking for a Draco/Hermione Pairing, I'm afraid that after thinking about it I can't add Draco to Hermione's group. One because he's her first cousin in this story, and that would be incest. And although it happens with many pure-blood families, I highly doubt that Draco would want to be involved with a first cousin. So there will be no Draco/Hermione pairing for this story. I do however have plans for yet another story, that I haven't begun to think about yet. If I can work out the kinks I'll make a Draco/Hermione pairing then. Sorry if I led you on.**

**On another note, I should be updating my other two Harry potter stories with in the next day or so. I've been working on all the fics these past two weeks and I find myself nearly done with the other two.**

**Once again I am sorry for taking so long to update.**

**So did you like the prank? Please review and tell me, I long to hear your opinions. Not that I'll change it if you don't like it... just saying.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, neither am I making any money off of this fic. I write this purely for your amusement and to save my sanity. For if I'm writing then it means that I'm being quiet, and I annoy people with stupid jokes that only I find funny... just saying lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm moved beyond anything I've ever felt before. 134 Followers for this story, I'm amazed. I'm so very amazed at you all. Right now were at 91,000 words. Gosh that seems like a lot in the grand scheme of things. I'm very happy that you all have stuck with the story this long. Thank you. **

**(this chapter may be more like the book than like the movie. But then it may be different from that as well. I've decided to wing it. Let me know what you think after you've read it please.) there will be another authors Note at the end please don't skip it. :) thanks**

**A Siren's Song **

**Chapter 20**

Saturday morning started off with a quiet rustling of feet walking, across stone. Hermione dragged her feet to the bathroom at the break of dawn, because she wasn't able to sLeep. It was around 6:30 in the morning when she graced the Gryffindor Common Room with her presence.

Upon arriving she was surprised to see Harry sitting in front of the fire, he was gripping his wand and sitting tentatively staring at the floor.

"Couldn't sLeep?" she asked him.

"I've been awake for a little while," Harry said, "It took me a while to fall asLeep."

"Try to stay calm," Hermione said, "we'll go and eat breakfast and then..."

"Then I just have to face a dragon," Harry finished.

"You'll do fine," Hermione said sitting next to him on the couch, "stick to the plan, you can do it I know you can."

"At least you have faith in me Hermione," Harry said.

"Plenty of others have faith in you Harry Potter," Hermione said with an air of defiance about her, "You'll go out there and show them what your made of. And then everyone who doubted you will see that you are just as good as those other Tri-Wizard Champions."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said with a faint smile.

They sat in the common room until some of the other students started to come out of their dorms. Ginny, Neville and the Twins accompanied Harry and Hermione to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry nibbled on his toast for a bit, before drinking his pumpkin juice.

Hermione was the first to finish her breakfast, she stood up, promising the Twins that she would see them later, as they were going to sit together to watch the tournament. They watched amused as Hermione raced out of the great hall. None of them needed to wonder about where she was going because, they already knew.

Hermione stepped out of the Great Hall, heading towards the Entrance Hall. She passed several students on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was looking for either Viktor or Cedric, at this point in the morning it didn't much matter. But the first task was due to start right after breakfast and she wanted to wish her boys well before she lost her chance. So far the only one she was able to wish luck was Harry.

Trying to remain calm she went back to the Great Hall hoping to catch either on her way. Perhaps she had just missed them and they were already sitting down to eat. Hermione held her breath as she entered he Great Hall for the second time that morning. She spotted Cedric, he was siting over at his house table, she walked over stealing the empty seat next to him.

"Good Morning," Cedric said.

"Good morning," Hermione said happily, "I wanted to wish you luck before I missed the chance."

"Thank you," he said sliding his free arm around her shoulder.

She breathed heavily, "Be careful," she sighed leaning into his one arm hug.

"I will do my best," Cedric said proudly.

"I know you will," Hermione said standing up again from the seat she'd stolen so that another Hufflepuff could take her place. "I'll find you after, if your house mates don't keep you greedily to them selves."

"I'll see you," he said to her as she kissed him gently on the cheek, before rushing off the other direction.

"Something you want to tell us mate?" One of the other 6th year Hufflepuff's asked.

"There's nothing really to tell," Cedric said, "she's great."

"We'll take your word for it," one of the others said, "So your ready for today?"

"As ready as I can be," Cedric said as he finished his breakfast.

…

Hermione turned from the Hufflepuff table towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, searching for Viktor. She spotted him at the Slytherin table. She debated weather or not to wait till he finished his breakfast. Quickly she decided that she wasn't going to let a few Slytherins stand in her way, she walked over to their table, back straight, head held high.

She sat down next to him in between Viktor and one of his Durmstrang class mates. "Good Morning," she said in a smooth voice. No one could have guessed that she was nervous by the way that she carried herself, or the way that she spoke.

"Good Morning luv," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders much like the way Cedric did, "You have come to see me, da?"

"Yes," she said smiling and leaning into him, "I came to wish you luck. Not that you need it, I'm sure that you will do very well. I wasn't sure that I would catch you before you had to go to the Task Site, so I wanted to be sure and see you before hand."

"Thank you luv," he said tightening his arm around her shoulders, "it means much to me, that you have come to wish me luck."

She blushed prettily, "Good Luck Viktor," she said kissing him on the cheek, "Be careful."

"I will be as careful I as I can luv," he said, "I will see you after, da?"

"yes," she said standing up from the table, "I will come and find you after, if your class mates don't greedily keep you to themselves."

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Viktor's classmate said.

"Just Tri Wizard Champions," Hermione said in reply without thinking. Some of students at the Slytherin table laughed silently. It would be bad form for a Gryffindor to see them laugh at her own joke.

Hermione leaned down and kissed him again on the cheek before walking towards the doors to exit the Great Hall.

…

Hermione waited eagerly in the stands as the competitors were announced one at a time. She watched as Cedric transfigured a Rock into a barking dog. Although it didn't distract the dragon long enough for him to escape with the egg unharmed, Cedric still passed the trial mostly unharmed.

Hermione really wanted to go down to the tent and be with him but she still had three other competitors to watch.

Hermione watched as Fleur charmed the dragon to sLeep, and the entire audience held their breath as she went for the egg. However halfway through, the dragon woke, and lit her skirt a fire.

Fred and George allowed Hermione to latch onto them when she needed to because she couldn't watch.

Soon Viktor was being announced, he blinded the dragon with a Conjunctivitis curse; but the dragon stumbled around so much that it broke some of the real eggs. This cause him to loose some points with the judges.

The Twins, and Hermione cheered loudly for him anyway. Viktor couldn't help but smile.

Then it was Harry, halfway out of the tent, the dragon turned and breathed fire at him causing him to dive behind a rock. At Hermione's reminder he used his wand and summoned his broom, from his dorm. At Hermione's urging he left the window open so the broom could fly out. To his relief it worked.

He lifted up into the air, barely hearing the announcer calling out, "LOOK AT HIM, HE CAN REALLY FLY!"

He could almost hear his friends cheering for him, but he zoned out and concentrated on the dragon. He flew around it in wide circles, the dragon turned and shot fire at him as he zoomed around the dragon. Harry flew in higher circles, taunting the dragon to fly after him. "Come on Dragon," Harry called, flying higher into the air, "Come and get me."

after a few minutes the dragon took the bait, and took off into the air, only to be jerked back down by the chain onto its back. Harry used its confusion to swoop down and grab the egg. He was nearly away, when the dragon righted its self and breathed its fiery breath at Harry causing him to jerk his broom back a bit to far. He landed in a heap behind a rock.

He, and the egg made a safe landing, but sadly his broom was shattered to pieces on the rocks behind him. Harry watched as the dragon handlers tried to get Spiked horn tail back under control.

When Harry returned back to the tent, he was relieved to see Hermione racing towards him. She enveloped him in a massive hug, after which she told him he did very well.

Ron who had followed behind her, said, "Sorry mate."

"Forget it," Harry said.

"I figure that you'd have to be barmy to enter your own name into the cup," Ron said.

"Just figured that out now did ya," Harry said stiffly, "Forget it."

"I'm really... sorry," Ron said offering his hand to Harry.

"I said to forget it," Harry said taking Ron's hand into his, "really... Forget it. In fact lets never mention it again."

"Boys," Hermione said shaking her head, while standing next to Ginny, whom agreed with her.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Nothing," Hermione said with a smile, "so are you guys alright now?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron said at the same time. Yep everything was back to normal for Ron and Harry.

"Thanks for taking care of Harry for me Hermione," Ron said patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't leave him alone if he tied me up and shipped me to Egypt," Hermione said with a smile.

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled, that was a declaration if they'd ever heard one. Hermione wasn't one to let someone down. She and Ron might not be back to where they were at the beginning of the year, but they would be soon. When Ron heard the events that would be announced at dinner tomorrow, he wouldn't know what to do. And if he heard it was Hermione's idea, he might just forget that he wasn't talking to her.

Hermione said good bye to the two and went to find her other two champions before they retired to their quarters to shower and change.

She greeted them together as they were standing side by side talking about something she couldn't hear. "Hi," she said strolling up to the two of them.

"Hi," they said greeting her. She gave them each a hug, "you were both wonderful."

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

They talked for a few minutes, before they headed in separate directions. She met back up with Fred and George, Ginny and Neville whom she accompanied back to the castle. In the entrance hall they were greeted by Professor Snape, "I hope that you haven't forgotten about your detention with me after dinner this evening?" he said.

"Of course not professor," she said kindly trying very hard not to looking him in the eye. Because the truth of the matter was that in all the excitement she had forgotten that she was to go to 'Detention' with Professor Snape. Not that she would ever admit that to him.

"I expect you at 8 sharp," he said as he walked away, his robes billowing behind him in all their glory.

"How doesn't he do that?" George asked.

"Do you suppose they do that naturally?" Hermione asked.

"Or does he make them billow like that?' Fred asked.

"You guys spend entirely too much time together," Ginny said to the three.

"Probably," they said at the same time, before the three of them started laughing.

"There's something wrong with you," Ron said from behind them. Causing Hermione to turn and look at him and Harry who was silent as ever.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Because," Ron said lowering his voice, "She has yet to realize they're just using her."

"Your still going on about that really?" Ginny snapped at him, "they're not using her anymore than you and Harry are. She practically does your homework for you, and they're the ones using her?" Ginny said pointing towards her older Twin brothers. "Wake up Ronald," she continued, "they don't ask her help with their homework, they don't pick her brain apart for ideas, they don't ask her to solve all their problems, no only you do that."

"Ginny it's fine," Hermione said pulling Ginny back to her, and away from Ron and Harry. Ginny was getting up in her brothers face and she hadn't even realized it. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," Ginny said turning to Hermione, "He can forgive Harry for not entering into a tournament but he can't forgive you for hanging out with older male students. Hermione it's definitely not OK."

Hermione let out a breath, before breathing deep again, "Ginny, if I let Ron get to me when he annoys me, we never would have become friends in the first place. It's fine, he'll come around eventually."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said squeezing Hermione's hand, "you poor deluded child."

Hermione laughed, before turning back to where Harry and Ron were standing. Harry was looking at her as if he'd never seen her before, "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Harry said quickly, "No, everything is fine, lets go get something to eat I'm starved."

So that was what they did, they went to lunch, after which the group went their separate ways. Hermione, Ginny and Neville went to the library, Harry and Ron went to the common room. Fred, George and Lee went to work on experiments for the Twins business.

Harry and Ron ended up playing a game of chess, "Are you sure you're not jealous Ron?"

"What?" Ron scoffed taking one of Harry's pawns, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Your brothers, Cedric and Viktor have been taking up most of Hermione's free time," Harry said taking Ron's Knight, "but then you've been ignoring her a lot. You've been rather mean to her you know."

"It's just that she's my friend, not theirs," Ron said taking Harry's Bishop, "I don't get why a bunch of 6th years would want to hang around our Hermione for."

"Perhaps they see something you don't," Harry said, "I don't see it either, but she was there for me. She helped me learn the spell to summon my broom. I couldn't have done it without her. So I don't understand why your being mean to her. Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her Harry she's my friend," Ron said with out thinking.

"No I mean like her, like her. Like as a girlfriend?"

Ron sat and thought about it for a minute or two. Did he like her as more than a friend? No not really, she was a great friend, always did things that were good for everyone. She'd turned the broom in that Harry had received as a gift last year to McGonagall for testing for tampering, because she didn't want Harry to get hurt. Harry and him had been furious with her; but Dumbledore had made them see light by the end. She had done it because it was the right and safe thing to do, not because she wanted to hurt Harry, or his chances of winning at Quidditch. She was the epitome of a best friend. Her name should be in the dictionary next to True Friend.

"No," Ron said, "I don't like her as more than a friend. She's great don't get me wrong, I just like someone a little more girly is all. Plus her bossiness would be very annoying for being a boyfriend. We've nothing in common either, besides you Harry."

"I just wanted to make sure," Harry said, "but really you should get over her spending time with your brothers already, I doubt she'd stop now if you tied her up and shipped her to Africa."

"I'll try to get over her spending so much time with Fred and George," Ron said, "when are you going to tell me the secret you've been keeping from me?"

"It's not my secret to tell," Harry said, "you weren't talking to Hermione when she got her news, and she didn't want to give you another reason to yell at her."

"Is it bad?" Ron asked.

"It's life altering," Harry said finishing the conversation. However only giving Ron the tiniest of details didn't do anything for his curiosity. Whatever it was that they weren't telling him, must be important if they didn't know how he was going to act when told.

_I guess I could just wait patiently for them to tell me,_ Ron thought, _will she ever be able to trust me again though?_ And that was the question wasn't it, would she be able to trust him enough to tell him her secrets?

…

Meanwhile Hermione had disappeared to the library, Ginny knew this because she wasn't in the Gryffindor common room nor was she in her dorm room. So thus she must be in the library, probably with one of her suitors. Who would have ever thought that Hermione Granger, or Lupin rather would have more than one suitor, that wasn't her brother Ron Weasley. But Ron couldn't see her the way that she and some of the other students could.

Ginny wondered if she would have any suitors in her later years. Would Neville try to court her? Suddenly she hoped that he would, she liked Neville a lot. She couldn't help but wonder if he would kiss her.

Blushing at her thoughts she got out the Muggle book she'd been reading that Hermione had lent her. 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. Hermione had told her that there was a film that was based off the book. Hermione had promised to find a way for her family to watch it even if it meant coming over for a movie night during the summer.

She was reading chapter five 'Advice from a Caterpillar' somehow she imagined Professor Snape as the Caterpillar Absalom. She made a mental note to mention it to Hermione later. Perhaps they could convince him to read the chapter sometime for experimental sake. With a laugh she went back to her book, silently shaking her head at the absolute nonsense of the story. How interesting it would be, to go to a nonsensical world like that, where nothing made sense.

…

Hermione sat in her corner of the library, she wasn't doing homework she was writing a letter to her father about the tournament. Not leaving out a single detail, she put in how each of the contestants outsmarted their dragon to various degrees, but Harry was the only one who thought of using a broom. She mentioned how she thought that someone was out to hurt Harry, and that although he did very well in the first task. She didn't think that he would have been able to do it without help from someone. She went on to say that someone older gave him the idea to summon the broom, before he came to her asking for her help. Help that she was more than willing to give.

She hoped that the next task wasn't as grilling, that it wouldn't be as difficult, although she somehow doubted it. Still she would give him any help he asked for when he asked for it.

She went on to say that she missed him and hoped to see him around Christmas.

When she finished her letter, she left the library, not knowing that she was being followed. She sung a song in her mind, while humming along to it aloud. She couldn't help but smile as she said the last few words. 'Off with their head.' Even though the prank was over, she couldn't manage to get the song out of her head, which lead to her humming 'A Very Happy UN-birthday to you'.

She attached her letter to one of the school owls, when upon turning around she ran smack dab into Cedric.

She jumped a little holding her hand to her chest while trying to catch her breath. "You scared me," she said breathlessly.

"My apologies," he said pulling her into a hug, "that wasn't my intention."

"And what pray tell was you intention?" she asked curiously looking up into his face.

"Just this," he said leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a chaste kiss.

"Mm," she hummed as he pulled away, "that was lovely, if not a little short."

"I'm trying to behave," Cedric said beathily. "as much as I would like to kiss you senseless. If one of the Professors caught us and it got back to Professor Snape. I've grown rather attached to my face."

"So have I," she said snuggling deeper into his arms. After a few moments of hugging in the Owlery, Hermione reluctantly pulled away from him. She grabbed his hand as they walked down from the Owlery.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Cedric asked when they reached the bottom.

"I'd love to," Hermione said gripping his hand.

…

Meanwhile the Slytherin three were sitting in their common room, when their head of house delivered Draco a piece of mail. It was a letter from his father.

"Why is it coming now?" Draco asked his Godfather.

"I'm not sure," Professor Snape said, "it looks important though. You better read it quickly."

Draco looked at the impatient look on his Godfather's face, before carefully breaking the seal on the letter.

He skimmed over it before handing it off to Professor Snape. Draco stood and proceeded to pace the common room, wringing his hands together like a nervous female.

Professor Snape noticed his Godsons discomfort and looked down at the letter.

_Draco,_

_I've waited impatiently for news of Miss Granger. As you've yet to update me on the girl I will have to take matters into my own hands to receive updates. _

_I know you don't care for the girl so I don't understand you hesitance to forward updates. Can you not see the disservice your actions have paid me? The inconvenience of your actions will be paid back tenfold upon your return home during the Yuletide holidays._

_Your Father, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Several questions rang through Snape's mind after reading the letter. The main one being, what punishment would his father place on Draco for not following orders? Severus wondered how he could save his godson from the anger of his father.

"It seems you have one to two options Draco," Severus said, "you can comply with your fathers demands and give him an update on the girl or I can act on your behalf and make up an excuse for you to stay over the holidays."

Draco shuttered at the idea of punishment at his fathers hand, which usually included a curse or a caning. "What do you think?" Draco asked.

"You'll have to face your fathers wrath sooner or later," Severus said, "all I you can really do is delay it for a while."

"Would you really act on my behalf?" Draco asked suddenly feeling like a scared child. He didn't want to hand Granger over to his father, because he would ruin her. He would more than ruin her, when his father finished her, she would be but a shell of herself. And no matter how much he disliked the girl he wouldn't put her through that. His mother was much the same, she was a quiet woman, the emptiness showed in her eyes when his father was around. Though she was gentle and caring, she didn't kick up much fuss when his father demanded something or either of them.

Draco shuttered again as he came out of his thoughts, "Yes Draco," his godfather said, "I would act on your behalf. I must go now, I sense someone getting into trouble and I must go assign detentions."

Draco smirked at his head of house. Professor Snape was wearing a devious smirk as he turned and exited the Slytherin common room, robes billowing behind him in all his glory.

Theo stepped forward picking up the letter that lay forgotten on the floor. He glanced over it, before handing it back to Draco, "Here," Theo said.

Draco didn't want to take the letter, but ripped it quickly from Theo's hands before shoving it in he robe pocket like it had burned his skin.

"What does it mean," Theo asked unable to withhold his curiosity any longer.

"It means what you think it means," Draco said shaking his head in disgust.

"So you were serious about that," Blaise said standing from the chair he was sitting in to stand beside his two allies.

"What are you going to do?" Theo asked sensing Draco's unease.

"Nothing..." Draco said with a heavy sigh, "We do nothing..."

…

Severus walked down the hall, robes billowing behind him, as he walked towards the Headmaster's office. Muttering the pass word nearly under his breath he walked up the narrow, spiral staircase and knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Enter," he heard him call through the thick door. Upon entering he was surprised to see not only Professor McGonagall but Remus Lupin.

"Am I intruding on something?" Severus asked irritated.

"No Severus," Dumbledore said, "We were just waiting for you."

"You knew I was headed your way?" Severus asked confused. After 10 years of teaching he still couldn't get over how Dumbledore seemed to know all the things that happened in the castle.

"Of course dear boy," Albus said, "there isn't much that can get past me these days. Now you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure that Mr. Lupin or Professor McGonagall need to hear what I've to say," Severus said in an unsatisfied bored tone.

"I assure you that if it involves one of the students that Minerva has a right to know, as I would undoubtedly tell her in either case. So you might as well Spill as the students say these days."

"And how is Mr. Lupin's presence warranted here?" Severus asked.

"If what you wished to tell me about involves what I think it is you wish to discuss, then he has every right to be present," Dumbledore said. When Severus nodded, Dumbledore continued, "Now Severus, why don't you have a seat, and we'll get down to business."

"The Headmaster is a comedian," Severus said snootily.

"A Muggle Comedian at that," Remus said dryly.

"Alright," Severus said stiffly, "lets get down to business. Mr. Malfoy received a letter from his father just a while ago, threatening to punish him over the coming holidays if he didn't forward the information on Miss Granger like he asked him to. He also went on to say that he would get information another way. I'm worried not only for your daughter Remus but for my godson as well."

Remus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths. He knew there would be problems eventually; but he hadn't imagined that she would be in danger so quickly. Not that she could help it, this all started before anyone even knew she was what and who she is. "What do you propose we do?" Remus asked.

"After some prompting and some promising, I prompted Draco to allow me to handle matters for him. I also told him that I would come up with some sort of excuse for him to stay in the castle with me over Yuletide."

"Your excuse won't be necessary, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Were to have a Yule Ball this year, and students will be remaining here during the holidays. There will be an array of activities planned so that they are kept busy and not thinking about home and their studies.

As for what you plan to tell his father, I hope that it's nothing forth telling of the girls heritage. That must remain a secret for as long as possible."

"Of course I wouldn't betray that," Severus said, "I was just going to send him some progress on the girl, nothing forth telling. Nothing that the general public can't see for themselves. You think I would harm the girl, she is like my own daughter."

"I am not accusing you dear boy," Albus said, "I'm just looking out for her best interests."

"And her best interests would be to look badly to Lucius Malfoy, so he'll stop obsessing over her," Remus said. "It's easier said than done I'm afraid. Once it becomes know that she's mine and her mothers daughter, it might be impossible to stop him."

"What would Voldemort do?" Albus asked sullenly.

"If he couldn't use the girl he would most likely kill her," Severus said, "at least then she would be safer than she is now."

"For now keep a close eye on the girl when she's off the grounds," Albus said, "she should be accompanied at all times, when she's in Hogsmeade. Severus I trust you to handle Lucius the best you can. And keep me updated if you will. As none of us have dealt with anything like this before it's best to keep a level head."

"Remus, I've had word that your daughter is to have detention with Severus tonight at 8 promptly after dinner, perhaps you would like to spend a few moments with your daughter this evening away from prying eyes?"

"I would like that Sir," Remus said, "If you don't mind that is Severus?"

"No I don't mind," Severus said, "I'll let you have the first few minutes, and then you can use the floo in my office to head off to your home."

"Thank you," Remus said.

…

Dinner started with a bang, quite literally as Fred, George, and Lee fell through the doors when trying to enter the Great hall. Everyone laughed as the three entered, looking sheepish at their mishap.

"What are you guys up to this time?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," the three of them said at the same time.

After a moment or two. Hermione walked in accompanied by Viktor Krum, Cedric following closely behind.

"Nice entrance boys," Hermione said in a happy tone.

"Thanks," the tree boys said together.

She shook her head silently, turning her head to watch as the Headmaster stood to speak a few words, "Just a few words before we eat this glorious feast, I want to thank everyone of you for supporting our champions today. It was marvelous was it not?" he asked.

Students from every house yelled and clapped, before Dumbledore raised his hands to silence everyone before continuing. "I am also proud to announce, that this year we will hold the first ever, Hogwarts Wizarding Chess Championship games. It was brought to my attention by someone that some students felt left out, and that this might be a nice way for our champions to attain some much needed silence and concentration from adoring fans," he said pausing for effect, as some students laughed.

"So in two weeks on Friday December the 7th we will be holding the first part of the competition. Classes will be cut short and the three day championships will start after lunch. This will continue on to Sunday after noon where the final 2 competitors will be chosen. Students of any age, in any house, including those students from our visiting schools may enter. Even if you can't play you are encouraged to join in the fun and support your friends."

"In other news, this year we will be hosting a Yule Dinner, followed by a ball. Only those 3rd years and above may attend. You are encouraged to find a partner to accompany you. Champions you will be opening the dance with a waltz, so please choose your dance partner wisely. That is all, now I've only two more words," he said as the students picked up their forks eagerly, "Dig In."

…

After the feast came to conclusion Hermione walked briskly towards Professor Snape's class room for her detention. Knocking on the door, she opened it slightly before peaking around the door. When she entered she was surprised to see her father instead of Professor Snape.

"Dad," she cried as she hugged him, "I just sent you a letter this afternoon, did you get it?"

"Yes," he said holding her tighter, "how are things between you and Ron? Have they gotten any better?"

"Not really," Hermione said, "he still thinks that his brothers are just using me. You think that since they're his brothers he would know them better than that. How can he treat me like a child?"

"Perhaps he's looking out for you like he would his little sister, whose boyfriends are older and might want different things than what a younger boy might want?"

"You think that's it?" Hermione asked with a small voice, hiding her face in her fathers chest.

"I think that might be all it is sweating," Remus said kissing the top of his daughters head.

"I know we've only been father and daughter for a couple of months, but I love you very much, daddy," she said.

"I love you to dear," he said pulling away. "I have to get back, and you've detention for pranking the entire Gryffindor house. Your uncle will be proud when I tell him."

Hermione laughed, "Do I live up the the Marauders standards?"

"Yes, daughter you do," Remus said with a smile before walking into Severus's office to floo home.

Hermione turned from where her father had been and looked at the door to the classroom. Soon after Professor Snape entered greeting her.

Sitting behind his desk, he beckoned her forward before pulling a butter beer from his robes and handing it to her. "I believe you deserve this."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said sitting down at one of the desks, before opening her butter beer.

The rest of the hour was spent in silence before professor Snape dismissed her to return to her dorm, but not before threatening her with a longer detention should she decide to act out again.

"And by act out you mean Pranks?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus said, "that still includes kissing boys in the library or any other part of the castle."

"Yes, Uncle Severus," she said snarkily as she opened the door to leave.

"Cheeky brat," he said as the door slipped close. "Katharine you really are missing out on a lot, it should be you here keeping an eye on her instead of me."

he sat in silence a bit longer before he too headed to his chambers. He couldn't retire to bed yet, he needed to write his 'Friend' a letter.

_Dear friend,_

_It has come to my attention through no fault of your own that you are seeking information about one Miss Granger._

_Though I've no idea why you would be interested in her as she is a Swotty Know-it-all Brat, doesn't let any of the other kids answer in class including your son, whom you should be easier on, he can't help it that his rival is a ravenous pig when it comes to knowledge. She's really not worth your time and energy, not to mention UNDER-AGE._

_My friend I implore you to stop this nonsense before someone other than your son gets hurt because of your actions. What would our Lord and Master think of you lusting after such a young impure being?_

_Your friend, _

_Severus_

Reading over the note a second time, he sealed it and headed off towards the Owlery, to send off the letter with is owl. It was to bad that he had to trek halfway across the castle to get to it.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Was it eventful enough for you? Probably not right... well the next chapter should be a little bet more telling, or eventful rather. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had other ideas pop into my head, and I've been trying to combat them, beating them back with the proverbial bat so to speak. I was three pages into it this morning when I decided to sit down and pound the words out. This chapter is longer than I intended it to be. I was going to end it with Draco in the Slytherin common room, but I wanted to finish this day out so I just went with where ever the flow took me. **

**What about my letters were they Slytherin enough? I'm a sneak in real life or at least I was when I was in high school. I've kids now so I'm not quite so crafty, or rather there really isn't any need to be crafty. I've no overlord looking over my shoulder at all times of the night and day. And I mean that exactly how it sounds. My 'father' kept a strict eye on me at all times so he could 'catch' me when I was out of line. Anyway... enough of that.**

**Please tell me what you think. I love your Reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I endeavour to make any profit from this writing. It's strictly for your amusement and for mine because I enjoy writing it.**


	21. Chapter 21

A Siren's Song

Chapter 21

_Friday December 7th ~ Lunch_

The two weeks since the First Task had gone quickly and without incident. Well mostly without incident. Professor Snape seemed to be on the war path, when it came to potions class and essays. Since today was the start of the Chess Competitions classes were a bit shorter. However that didn't stop them from assigning a bunch of homework to be done over the weekend. Actually that was mostly Professor Snape really. All the other Professors were going easy on everyone, as most students were able to finish in class.

Ron and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. They seemed to be sighing every few minutes.

"Something wrong boys?" Hermione asked as she sat down in between Fred and George.

"Homework," Ron said taking a bit of his food before sighing.

"Oh?" Hermione asking in a caring way, "have you a lot?"

"Tons," Ron said heaving a sigh, "I imagine you don't, with you being smartest girl of your age and all that rot."

"Actually," Hermione said with an air of annoyance, "most students were able to finish in class. Professor Snape is the only one who handed out extra work today."

"She doesn't have to be all smug about it," Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"Actually I think she does mate," Harry whispered back, "I've finished mine as well, except for Snape's."

"Professor Harry," Hermione corrected yet again for the one millionth time. "So Ron, are you ready for the Competition, it starts right after lunch?"

"Of course he's ready," George said, "Chess is the only thing he could ever beat Dad and Charley at, Bill too if I remember correctly."

"Yup, no ones come close to beating me yet," Ron said, "I imagine that Hermione could come close if she bothered to learn how to play."

"Dad tried to teach me once," Hermione said, "I like regular chess, it's just the wizards Chess I don't like. All that violence."

"Your an old softy," Fred said nudging her with his shoulder.

"That didn't stop you from punching Draco in the nose last year," Harry said with a big grin.

"That was priceless," Ron said, "I'm pretty sure she broke it too."

"It did feel pretty good," Hermione said, "but he was being cruel, and I just couldn't take it."

"We'd hate to ever get on your bad side love," George said.

"See that you don't," she said sternly, before smiling at the two of them. Lunch continued on with friendly banter, until Dumbledore arrived and asked everyone to leave the Great Hall, for a moment.

Upon entering again, the Great Hall was set up with 50 individual tables. All the tables looked identical to the others. They all had a Chessboard and pieces, a timer, and of course chairs, how else are they to sit down.

Everyone was awed and amazed, at how quickly the room was changed, they'd only stepped away for a moment of two.

Soon after Dumbledore stepped forward and began to speak, "Welcome to the very first and hopefully not the last Hogwarts Wizarding Chess Games. Now everyone who isn't planning to compete if you could step to the side and find a seat among the bleachers. Now, those of you who are going to compete, I need you to line up, single file if you please, no pushing now. You are going to pick a number out of this here hat.

This number is very important, it tells you which table you are at. It's where you will find your first opponent."

Hermione sat with Ginny and Neville on the bleachers, none of them could play Chess very well. Sure Hermione could, but she didn't like the appalling violence of the Wizarding Chess set; but she could beat her father on occasion. _I guess he's really not my father any more is he? _She asked herself, how had life get so turned around? She had no idea what her father Remus Lupin liked to do when he wasn't working. Perhaps she should schedule a game of twenty question so she could learn more about him?

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked her, "You seem so far away."

"I was thinking about my father, and the fact that he's not really my father any more. And then there is the man who is my father, I don't know anything about him other than what I learned from my Mother's letters," Hermione said.

"So that's where you went," Ginny said, "You should ask him next time you see him. Or perhaps you could ask him a question in your next letter. It may be a while before you see him again, and as you're keeping it a secret from everyone. You may not get to be alone with him the next time you see him. So a letter would be the better way to go I think."

"Everyone will know after we get out for the summer though," Hermione said, "I'll be living with him where ever it is he's staying."

"You don't know where he's staying?" Ginny asked.

"Where ever Uncle is staying," Hermione said, she didn't want to say her uncle's name in case someone was listening to their conversation.

"Where is your Uncle staying?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure where he's staying," Hermione said, "I think Dad said something about his Mother's old house."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked sitting down on the other side of Hermione as she was sitting next to Ginny and Ginny was sitting next to Neville.

"My Father," Hermione said turning to look at him, "Do you ever wish you could ask someone what your Mother was like?"

"All the time," Harry said, "but all the people I know that can tell me, can only tell me what she was like in school. Since my Dad is gone too I can't exactly ask him."

"I'm sure Remus could tell you, or even Uncle," Hermione said, still trying not to mention Sirius's name out loud.

"I'm sure I could," Harry said, "I have a feeling though that it brings up a lot of sadness for them to talk about them."

"I hadn't thought of that," Hermione said, "We were just talking about how I don't know anything about what my Father likes to do in his free time, and how I should ask him. I don't know if he likes to play Chess or fly on a broom, or read even."

Harry leaned over and gave her a brotherly hug, "there's plenty of time," Harry whispered, "try not to worry over it, OK?"

"OK," she said smiling at him.

"Now, lets watch Ron wipe the floor with all his opponents shall we?"

"Yes, lets," Hermione said.

A few moments later, Fred, George, along with some other older boys entered the room and secured the seats behind them on the bleachers.

"Whats this?" George said, "You making eyes at another boy Hermione?"

Hermione laughed turning to see George, "Harry was just giving me a big brother hug," she said with a smile.

"Just making sure," George said, "though you do realize that he is younger than you?"

"Saying it was a little brother hug wouldn't have sounded as nice," Ginny said making her presence known to the rest of them."

"Though a hug from a little sister, is just as nice," Fred said wrapping his arms around his sister's neck, "don't be letting any boys give you hugs little sis."

"Yes sir," she said in mock seriousness.

…

It was finally time for dinner as the competitions had ended for the day. Ron had won all three of his matches; though it wasn't surprising to those who knew him well, it was surprising for those who didn't.

"Wow, them Weasley's have a kid that's good at nearly everything," One boy said, "Why I bet that there'll be a Weasley in every profession, we won't be able to get away from them."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Nothing," another boy said, "He just means that you and your siblings are all good at something different. It'll be nearly impossible to enter a profession without running into one of you."

Ginny let the boy go after hearing that, however she distinctly heard one of the boys mutter, "Nice save." While the other muttered, "Thanks," under his breath.

"Ginny," a voice said from behind her.

Turning around she saw Neville leaning against the wall looking at her nervously. "Something wrong Neville?" she asked.

"I was wondering... I know it was just announced tonight... you don't have to go with me if you don't want to." he said rambling, "Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?" she asked curiously, "Of course I want to go with you."

"I understand..." he said starting to walk away. He was so sure that she would say no that he hadn't heard her say yes.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "I agreed to go with you to the dance. Doesn't that warrant a kiss of some sort?"

Neville blushed crimson, before lifting her hand from his shoulder and kissing her knuckles. Ginny blushed and hid her bright smile behind her other hand, as he kept a hold of her hand for a bit longer.

When several students tumbled around the corner, Neville and Ginny jumped apart quickly. Ginny backed up a few spaces and stood against the wall. Neville stood where he was acting as though he was meeting up with his friend.

"And what are the two of you up to, hmm?" ask a boy who sounded suspiciously like one of the Weasley twins.

"Standing in the corridor all alone," the other said.

"Neville was just asking me to the Yule Ball," Ginny said smugly, "don't tell me you boys haven't found a date yet? Though I imagine it would be hard for Hermione to go with all of you at the same time."

"We haven't discussed it," Fred said, "It wouldn't be very nice to press on her to chose who she would want to go with most. She should probably go with Viktor, she still has one year left with us and Diggery."

"Perhaps you should all sit down and discuss it with her," Ginny said, "Hermione won't take it very well if she thinks your deciding for her. She might even choose not to go with any of you just so she's not hurting anyone's feelings."

"But the Champions all have to open the dance with a waltz," George said, "it would be better if Diggery or Krum had an easy time of it. Fred and I don't necessarily have to have a date."

"There's still time to talk about it," Ginny said, "where were you guys going in such a hurry anyways? And where is Lee I thought he was like your shadow or an extra appendage or something?"

"Detention," they said together.

"What did he do to get detention?" Ginny asked.

They muttered something about losing a bet and setting off a dung bomb in the Dungeons. "What was the bet?" she asked.

"About who would come out first in the Tournament yesterday," Fred said.

"Oh," Ginny said, "That's what you get for gambling."

…

Ginny and Neville headed back to the common room where everyone was wishing Ron the best of luck on the second part of the Chess Tournament.

"Who do you think it was that gave Dumbledore the idea?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall perhaps," Dean suggested. It was odd, who would suggest such as idea? Wasn't there enough excitement with the Triwizard Tournament?

Ron really wanted to thank who ever it was that suggested the Chess match. It made him feel more, well just more... He felt like he was suddenly being recognized for himself rather than just being friends with Harry Potter: the Hero, and Hermione Granger, the brain who's plans got them out of trouble and kept them alive. Suddenly he was more than just a strategist. No, he was a Chess Champion. Sure there wouldn't be as much glory; but there would be some. And if Ron won, it would be a great achievement.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin trio were in the Slytherin common room, with some others from their house. There were some older Slytherin's who were still in the Chess Championship.

"How far do you think Weasley will get?" Blaise asked.

"Pretty far a reckon," Theo said remembering the rumors that he'd heard about him winning some giant Chess match first year.

"You think the rumors are true?" Blaise asked.

"Depends on which rumor," Draco said.

"The one where The three Gryffindor's face down You-Know-Who in first year," Blaise said.

"No," Draco said, "But I reckon he couldn't have gotten through all the traps without the others."

when the other looked at him with a questioning gaze he continued on. "My Godfather, was grousing to father about a first year, figuring out his riddle."

"Who solved the riddle?" Crabbe and Goyle asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Granger solved the riddle," Draco said.

"What riddle did she solve?" Theo asked.

"I don't know," Draco said, "but I do know that I she hadn't solved it, potter wouldn't have faced You-Know-Who."

…

At the end of the day, only a few students were still awake. Most were snug in their beds, dreaming about Winnings a Chess trophy.

Hermione was laying on the love seat her head in George's lap, her feet resting on Fred's legs. Neville sat in the chair next to the twins, Ron took over the other sofa his head resting on Lavender's lap. Harry laid on the floor in between, his head resting in his hands.

They were all looking intently at Ginny, who was reading aloud from 'Alice in Wonderland Through the Looking Glass'. The second book in a series of two. She sat in the chair across from Neville. She was about half way through the second chapter when professor McGonagall entered the common room.

Ginny paused, "is something wrong Professor?" she asked suddenly.

"No," she answered, "I was surprised that it as so quiet so I came to check. What book are you reading them?"

"Alice In Wonderland, Through The Looking Glass." Ginny said.

"That was one of my favorites" Professor McGonagall said, "Well carry on. Try not to stay up to late."

"We won't," they Chorused.

When Ginny reached to the end of the 4th chapter they all stretched and yawned before deciding that it was time for bed.

Hermione kissed the twins goodnight before she and Ginny and Lavender climbed the stairs to bed.

When the three reached the top Lavender announced, "We should begin and end every week like this."

Ginny smiled, patted the older girl on the shoulder and went to her dorm.

"Good Night, Lavender," Hermione said climbing into bed.

"Good Night Hermione," Lavender replied, and they both dropped into the realm of dreams.

…

McGonagall and Dumbledore were having a 'meeting' in his office.

"and what are the Gryffindor's up to tonight? It's oddly quiet," Dumbledore asked.

"The majority were asleep and in bed," she said, "However, miss Weasley was reading to Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Brown, and her brothers, all three."

"What was she reading?" He asked curiously, a twinkle shown in his eye.

"'Alice In Wonderland Through the Looking Glass'."

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "What a lovely nonsensical book to read aloud. Why I can almost imagine our dear Potions Professor Snape as Absolem."

Minerva stifled a laugh, "Perhaps it'll be her next big prank."

"Minnie," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. She had but a moment to respond before he pulled her from where she was standing and into his lap.

…

Down in the Dungeons, Severus's nose started to itch, causing him to sneeze. "Odd," he said aloud to himself. He never take the superstition about itchy noses when someone was talking about you. So it didn't occur to him that perhaps that the Headmaster and McGonagall were talking and laughing about him.

**A/N: I know it's a bit shorter that usual, but I thought I best to end the chapter here. Next chapter will cover the second day of the Chess Championship's and possibly the Yule Ball and diner. I will try to have it up sooner than I did this chapter. I've been busy, and I haven't been in the mood to write anything. I need to start working on my second book. It's not just my publisher bugging me anymore... haha well I'm not sure where to even begin with it, so... I've been putting off even thinking about it. **

**I'll try not to make you wait so long for another chapter. I am VERY SORRY! Please don't hurt me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Make sure you catch the authors note at the bottom... it may or may not contain important information. Other than the apology for taking so damn long to update. I've no excuse, I just haven't been in the mood to write. There's been a wall every time I try. So make sure you check that out. :) on with the story... **

Siren's Song

Chapter 22

_~Saturday December the 8th._

_Second day of the tournament, early morning~_

Ron woke surprisingly early that morning, and seeing that he wasn't all that quiet he woke everyone else too. The majority went back to sleep. However Harry and Neville did follow him down stairs.

What they found surprised them, Hermione and Ginny were making badges, like the ones that the Slytherin's were wearing. They said in bold Red lettering, "Weasley is our King", they laid over a brilliantly bright gold color.

Ron was speechless, "what are you guys doing?" asked Ron.

"Making badges," said Ginny. Harry was holding back a scoffing noise, it was obvious what they were doing. "we plan to wear them until the tournament is over."

"Whose idea was it?" Ron choked out. Harry wasn't sure if he was asking about the badges or whose idea it was behind the Chess tournament.

"Ours," Ginny said, "Hermione's and mine. We wanted to show our support for you, even if you are an idiot."

"Even though I've been a Berk all year?" asked Ron.

"Yes," Hermione and Ginny said together. Ron laughed, before giving the girls hugs.

"What else will the Pins say?" Ron asked.

"Well when you win the Tournament over the Holiday, it'll turn into a Lion with a crown. Underneath it'll say, "Never Underestimate Weasley, He is Our King", Ginny said happily.

Harry, Neville and Ron moved to the corner so they could talk.

"Will one of you tell me what's up with Hermione?" Ron asked, "I've missed something important haven't I?"

"You'll have to ask her mate," Harry said looking over at the girls.

Hermione set down the pins she was working on and sat down next to Harry.

"You have to promise not to overreact, and not to tell a soul unless they already know," Hermione said, "That means Lavender."

"Do I have to solemnly promise or will my word be enough?" Ron asked curiously.

"I need you to promise not to tell a soul," Hermione said, "everyone else I've told promised and is held by a magical oath not to tell."

When Ron nodded his head yes, Hermione continued on, "Ron, do you promise not to tell anyone my secrets on punishment of my choosing, at least until it's OK to tell?"

"Yes," Ron said, "I Promise." Ron said. He was surprised when little wisps of magic swirled around him, "that's so cool."

Harry and Neville laughed lightly at Ron antics.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked after a few moments when she hadn't started speaking yet.

"My parents aren't my parents," she said slowly, "I'm adopted. My Father is Remus Lupin, My mother was Katherine Black, Sirius is my second Cousin; but I'll be referring to him as uncle cause he asked me to. They were as close as brother and sister."

Ron started to laugh, but then stopped when he realized that she wasn't kidding. "Your serious," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I want you to read something, this will explain what I need to tell you next. Can you do that?"

"Of course," he said.

She handed him the book, "Turn to the page marked, I think it's page 194."

Ron opened the book to the place it was marked, and what he saw puzzled him. Why was he reading about Siren's? "Siren's?" he asked aloud.

"Yes," she sighed, "I'll explain once you've finished."

Ron did as she requested and was surprised at how much he didn't actually know about Siren's.

_Myth: Sirens are magical beings, that have the ability to catch the attention of virile males, and lure them into set traps, sometimes even to their deaths. They have the wings and body of a bird; mostly eagles and birds of prey. They often times will intentionally distract men in order to take them off the beaten path, sometimes causing death or dismemberment._

_FACT: Sirens are misunderstood creatures of magic, although rare, there is only one at a time in any given blood line. The trait usually skips a generation, usually inherited from grandmother to granddaughter. Sometimes the Siren gene can be passed mother to child, if the mother dies early on in mother hood. Magical Sirens are known to look more attractive to viable mates. Sirens when cornered can render a person/ and or persons not their mate by loud wailing, which sounds like screeching. Their screams can even me mistaken for that of a Banshee.  
Sirens may attract more than just one viable mate, in fact they are known to attract up to 5 or 6 at one given time. Although it is rare some women may be affected by the Sirens call, which is usually heard on the eve of coming into adulthood.  
Sirens start to come into their birthright at about 16 years of age, sometimes earlier. This usually includes the changing in physical appearance. Although most people can see the change in appearance, there will be those who can't in fact see the change, even if they are close friends. At this time a young Siren may find herself surrounded by one or several boys that find her attractive and vie for her affection. A young siren may experience several changes in the next few years. This varies for every young Siren.  
Changes can include, hair; the hair may become straight if it were curly. Become less frizzy and shinier, the possibilities are endless; hair may also change in color. Height may also change as well; again this also depends on the Siren and the Siren that came before them in their family. Eye color, Skin tone; the majority of these will change over time and without notice.  
The ability of a full grown may vary based on their family line. Some Sirens have the ability to lull a crown with her voice. Some possess the beauty to distract, some the ability to do both, although the ability to do both is very rare; most are afforded the ability to shift into an animal or two. The majority __of magical sirens have been known to take the shape of rare creatures to escape captivity or even lure hunters into traps.  
Although none of the ancient myths are true of Sirens living at water's edge, on cliffs and rocks in order to distract ships from their path and into harm's way; some have been known to try. There were several Sirens in the past that were labeled as dangerous creatures and banished from the Wizarding world. However when a Siren mates, her ability to lull a crowd will lessen, and over the following years will cease to distract anyone other than her mated spouse or spouses. Some Sirens have been known to mate with more than one male. Once a Siren mates she is mated until her death. Once mated a Sirens mate or mates, shall not be able to die before his siren.  
In some cultures Sirens are coveted because of the inability to die before the Siren. You'll find that Sirens are a dying breed; sometimes they can be mistaken for the very beautiful. If you've a siren for a friend guard her well, she may very well be coveted by an evil maniac._

After reading the passage, it took Ron all of two seconds to figure out where she was going with this. Hermione Granger or Lupin rather was a Siren, "Your a Siren," Ron said with a sigh, "This explains a lot actually. So my brothers, Diggery and Krum are your potential mates?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She suddenly felt lighter, like a load was lifted off of her chest. "Are you angry I didn't tell you?"

"A little," Ron said, "But I was being well not very nice to you at the time so I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm more angry at myself because of that. I was Jealous of the attention you and Harry were getting, and then when Harry's name came out of the Cup I used it as a reason not to talk to either of you. I'm really sorry Hermione."

Hermione was crying tears of joy at this point, "I forgive you she said," Hermione said, "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Tell me the rest of the story," Ron said, "There has to be more behind the story. You've only said who your parents were. How did you mother die?"

"My Mother was a Siren," Hermione said, "her father, was going to sell her to Voldemort. Dumbledore helped my parents hide, they were married in secret. Shortly after Dumbledore sent my father on a mission, he didn't know that my mother was pregnant. She'd stopped receiving letters, and didn't have any way of knowing if he was alive or dead. Although if she had known about dad not dying before her cause of the mating then she would have known he was still alive.

After I was born Dumbledore sent her on a endangers mission, she knew before hand that she wouldn't survive. She wrote me a letter, I'll show it to you later if you like. She left me in the care of Professor Snape who delivered me to the couple who adopted me. Dumbledore didn't know that she'd had a child, at least she didn't think that he knew."

"So your not Muggle born?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Nope," she said "am I still me? Does this change things?"

"No," Ron said, "When did you find out?"

"That night that Snape came looking for me in the Library," Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry I've been such a Berk," Ron said. And then like nothing had ever happened to desperate them, the three of them were the Golden Trio once more.

They reunited with Ginny and Neville at the Great Hall for breakfast. They chatted as they normally did, though things were a lot less strained between Ron and Hermione. He didn't glare at Fred or George when they sat down on either side of her. He watched them do what it was they seemed to do at every meal, and he began to realize that it was normal now to see them together. He glanced over at Lavender, and sent her a brilliant smile at her. He decided that he would eventually have to ask Lavender to be his date to the Yule ball.

At the end of the day, Ron came out as one of the two final contestants for the Chess Competition. The Gryffindor house celebrated with a party that evening. And then once the excitement had tapered down, Ginny Resumed her reading of Alice in Wonderland.

Over the next two weeks Harry and Ron built up the nerve to ask the girls they like to the Yule Ball. Harry asked Cho, who admitted that she was holding out for him to ask. Sure there was more than a month till the ball; but she had no way of knowing when he was going to ask.

Ron asked Lavender, though she'd assumed they would be going together, she was very glad that he decided to formally ask her.

The twins asked Angela and Katie to go with them as friends, they agreed happily. They knew that nothing would come of it, because everyone knew that the twins were a two for one deal. They knew that they couldn't handle both twins together even in small doses.

Cedric reluctantly asked Susan Bones if she would go with him to the Ball, making it clear he only wanted to go as friends. Plus he needed someone to open the dance with and who better than a fellow Hufflepuff. She like someone else and confessed she didn't like the older boy that way. Though she admitted to hoping it would make the boy who's attention she was trying to gain jealous enough to ask her out; she never told him who.

Hermione went with Viktor to the ball. She wore a Periwinkle blue dress, she shimmered when she moved, her hair was silky smooth, and curled into ringlets that seemed to be tied back into a knot. Her hair flowed down over her left shoulder towards her waist. Those who weren't glaring at her for steeling a competitor, were in awe at how beautiful she looked.

The Slytherin Trio were surprised at how nice she actually looked. At that moment they almost understood Draco's father's lust... almost.

Hermione sat between Cedric and Viktor at the Champions table. Harry kept looking at her, to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "Harry stop staring," Cho chided him in a whisper, "Yes it's really her."

"I just can't get over it," Harry said, "I've never seen her look so girly before." Cho laughed, as they listened to Viktor tell Hermione about Drumstrang School.

Together along with the other Champions they opened the Ball with a waltz. Twirling, lifting, turning, switching partners, Hermione was having the time of her life. She found that all save Harry danced very well.

Then Dumbledore and Minerva, Hagrid and Madame Maxine, even lavender and Ron joined. Hermione had the chance to dance with all her boys. It seemed that every turn she was dancing with a different one, she even got a dance with Ron.

Everyone was having such a grand time, that they didn't notice, their old DADA teacher, along with a giant mangy black grim looking dog standing/ sitting in the corner. They both wanted to cut in and have a dance with Hermione. For Remus it would be his first dance with his daughter. For Sirius, his Niece.

…

Time between Christmas and the first task went rather slowly. Hermione divided what was left of the Yule Holidays between, Viktor, who finally managed to get her to agree to a tour of the Drumstrang ship. She had an amazing conversation with the cook, and the mermaid at the base of the mast. ****** Though she seemed life like and had a mind of her own, not unlike many of the Hogwarts Portraits. She had to be brought back to topic several times. She liked to go off on tangents about the many 'Sailors' she'd encounters. All in all Hermione thought it was worth the aggravation; but only because Viktor treated her to a Butter Beer in Hogsmeade after.

They shared a few embraces when they were together. Viktor kissed her before they departed from the ship to go to Hogsmeade. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he nuzzled her cheek with his, before claiming her lips. They kissed for a few minutes, before they reluctantly pulled apart. "There will be plenty more kisses in the future," Viktor said. Her voice failed her and all she could do was nod in agreement.

The time she spent with the twins, was mainly cuddling with the twins in the common room. Sometimes they listened to Ginny read aloud, other times they took walks. Sometimes they would take trips to the Kitchens so Hermione could talk to the Elves. She did eventually change her mind about feeling the Hogwarts Elves. Not all of them were as well off as the Hogwarts elves. She she wasn't giving up all together.

Though they behaved mostly they did steal kisses from time to time. She couldn't help but melt into them. She found that it became harder and harder to be away from them. She received the steamiest of kisses from them one Saturday afternoon when they were coming from the kitchens. Fred swooped up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, while George swooped in from the front. His hands stayed at her sides as his twin had a good firm hold on her. George kissed her slowly, before they dueled in a tongue war that left them both panting, only to be turned around and embraced by Fred. His kiss was much different that George's kiss. Fred nibbled her lip before beginning a slow tongue dance. Occasionally he would suck her bottom lip into his mouth. George was kissing her neck and ears while Fred was busy kissing Hermione.

When they pulled apart, they agreed that it would be best if they didn't let it go that far. Hermione was to young for what they found themselves wanting to do to her in the privacy of their room.

The time she spend with Cedric was spent mostly in the library. They tried to stay in crowded areas, though they were still cautious about being caught by a teacher. They were lest paranoid about getting caught. Perhaps they should have been more paranoid, however if they could remain in a public area, Cedric though he could avoid temptation.

However, he was a young hot blooded male, and needed to kiss her. So he kept them to short searing kisses up against book cases and in nooks in the halls. Instead of long searing kisses in oped spaces, like say the courtyard.

Hermione often wondered how four totally different boys, twins included could make her feel the same way. After kissing one of her boy's as she started to see them as. She often wondered how they could all make her feel flustered, short of breath, and weak. If she was meant to pick one, wouldn't it feel different? She felt distraught at the thought of only choosing one of them. The idea of breaking someone's heart hurt her deeply. Perhaps it was time for more research. Ginny and Neville would be glad for the distraction.

Hermione celebrated valentines day with all four of her boys. They asked the House Elves for a picnic basket, and they ate Breakfast in the Astronomy tower, and watched the sunrise. They went to Hogsmeade and did some shopping. Hermione showed them the Shrieking shack. And when the twins and Cedric tried to persuade her that it wasn't a good idea because it was haunted, she told them that it was nonsense. It was really built for Remus Lupin when he attended Hogwarts, as he was a Werewolf.

The Twins asked what else they had gotten into that year, and she told them that she and Harry went back in time with the time turner that McGonagall had issued her last year. However she made no mention of rescuing Sirius Black.

They had lunch in the Great Hall with the Beauxbatans who weren't visiting Hogsmeade. Fleur and Hermione had a conversation about French cuisine. Fred and George thought it was amazing how well Hermione spoke French. She wasn't fluent mind you but she knew enough to make conversation.

That evening before dinner, the four of them took Hermione to a deserted classroom. They charmed it to look like a Ballroom. Cedric, had gotten permission from his head of house, to borrow the Gramophone and some records. After everything was set up, a few other students showed up. And they waltzed until it was time for dinner. Everyone had a blast including Hermione. After a mass candle lit dinner in the Great hall, for those that were back to the castle for dinner. After wards, they walked to the black lake, and watched the sunset.

The sky turned a brilliant red, and then pink, before turning purple. The colors rippled on the surface of the Black Lake. They found it humorous when the Giant Squid saw fit to dance for their entertainment.

...

On the eve of the Second Task, Hermione was in the library going over her homework assignments when Harry walked in. He told her the clue from the egg. Together they went over it phrase by phrase to decipher. It was fairly easy, they were going to take something important to Harry, and keep it at the bottom of the black lake, after which he would have an hour to find it.

Harry and Hermione weren't having much luck at finding anything. In fact they weren't having much luck at all when Fred and George entered the library in search of Hermione.

"McGonagall, needs to see the two of you in her office," George said.

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"Nope we weren't told specifics," Fred said.

"Are I'm in trouble," Hermione asked, "for helping Harry?"

"I think you would have been in trouble before this if that was the case," George said.

There was nothing else said as they walked to the Headmaster's office, "we'll see you later," Fred said as they dropped Ron and Hermione at the door. The twins both gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the lips.

~ Saturday February 24th

In the morning, before breakfast, Harry went down to the Common room to see if perhaps Hermione had gotten up early. He wanted to tell her what Neville had told him about Gilly weed. When she wasn't there, he sat down in front of the fire to wait for his house mates to wake up.

After Neville and Ron came down, they were surprised to learn that neither of them knew where she was. Apparently she hadn't come back to the common room before they went to bed the night before.

When it was time to go to the lake, no one else had seen her either. It was like she had just vanished. Harry was a bit surprised, because he couldn't find Cho either. None of her house mates had seen her since she went to see Profession McGonagall the night before.

"Look around," Dumbledore said, "You'll find something precious has been taken from you. Your task is to find it and get back. You've One Hour..."

The champions looked around, and they were all surprised to see that there were a few people missing. Harry eyed the Gillyweed in his hand, "Your supposed to swallow that boy," Moody growled in hushed tones. When Harry started to choke on it, Moody patted his back.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Neville squeaked.

Suddenly the Cannon blew, as Dumbledore began the count down. Everyone gasped and Harry fell into the water instead of diving. "I've just killed Harry Potter," Neville said in a squeaky sorrowful voice. Moody just grunted behind him, and then to everyone's surprise Harry dove out of the water.

After swimming for what seemed like a while, Harry came upon what sounded like singing. The same type of singing that came from the egg after listening to it under water, in the Prefects Bathroom. Harry swam forward, after swimming through some seaweed he saw four tethered bodies, floating there in a semi-aquatic under water clearing.

Harry recognized them, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger and a little girl who looked too young you be underwater. While Harry was trying to figure out how to untie Cho, Cedric Diggery swam up and blasted Susan's tie. As she floated there, Cedric pointed towards the ropes and then behind him, before whisking away his prize to the surface.

Harry blasted Cho free as Krum came up with a transfigured Shark head, Harry watched as Krum used his razor sharp teeth to free Hermione.

But where was Fleur? Looking around he didn't see her, being the noble hero that he is, he decided to free the smaller girl as well. As he started to swim away with them, he was dragged down by the Grindylow's. Harry used what strength he had and pushed the girls towards the surface.

Harry was having problems getting away so he used a spell that acted like a rocket to fly up out of the water, and onto the Champions dock.

Hermione congratulated him on passing the task, she assured him that he wouldn't be dead last as Fleur didn't finish.

Fleur thanked him for saving her sister, "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save," she said kissing his cheeks. She thanked Cho for helping Gabrielle to get to the dock. "Your welcome," Cho replied happily.

After wards, Cho snuggled up to Harry, but not before whispering, "Your my Hero," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: There have been some complaints that the story isn't moving fast enough, so this chapter is going to gloss over some of the minor points that I wanted to cover. So those of you who feel you've been gypped any good romantical kissing scenes, don't. If I cover any kissing I'll pause and go into detail. Also, when I started this it was mainly going to be Cedric and Hermione pairing. But I've grown attached to all of her potential mates and have decided that it's now a multi pairing fic. If this bothers you in any way. I'm sorry. Though there won't be any M ratedness till later. I've an idea where I'm going. And I'll try to speed the ending along a bit, I don't want it to seem rushed, but now that all the important things have been said, and everyone is happy I can move forward with it. The next few chapters will probably cover a lot. I do promise that they will be worthy reading length. I realize I have to atone for the length of time it took me to update. Really sorry about that. A month is way to long. **

**I ended it here because it seemed like a good place to end it. I'll try not to take so long to update again; but I won't make promises. **

**** I have no idea what the front of a ship is called so we'll stick with my description for now. If you've an answer for what it's called then by all means do tell. But I'm not about to look it up just ****so I can be politically correct. **

**If you want to know what music I listen to while I'm writing PM me and I'll direct you to my You Tube channel. **

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter**


End file.
